I Love you, I Hate you, Marry me
by alysef
Summary: Dan Scott has Lucas right were he wants him, either he gets married or no more money for this playboy.
1. The Red Headed Vixen

Okay so this is My first shot at a Brucas fanfiction. It's an AU, I figured since I look at everyone elses I should give it a try. I had been working on this story for a few weeks and decided to post what I have so far, just to see how this was gonna go. So I'm posting Chapters 1-4 in one fell swoop. Please leave a review, love it or hate. **I own nothing of tree hill.** I wish but no such luck.

Before we get started:

Brooke is from New York

Everyone else is from Tree Hill

Nathan and Haley are married but till after high school

Rachel and Brooke are best friends

Rachel is Married but we won't know till later

Something really bad went down between Karen and Lucas

Karen and Keith are married

They still had Lily

If you think of anything you want to ask in case I forgot something let me know.

**Chapter One**

The Red Headed Vixen

Lucas Scott was…"The Man". He was a three time champ with the duke blue devils and a noted/published author. His book about his memoirs in college earned him a best seller. Not to mention the boy could still play ball. He might not have gone pro but that was by choice. Lucas Scott was no less than the sexiest mother fucker alive when he exited his up scale New York apartment. He had the looks, lots of fame and then…there was the women. This was Lucas' favorite part. He could walk into any bar, function, hell he could walk into the most remote mens bathroom and find some hottie waiting to be fucked in a dirt mens restroom stall. To Lucas, this was the life. The only problem was… he was broke, he still had his looks but the minute the fairer sex found out his credit card declined he was nothing more than a sad pathetic show off. Lucas loved to live life to the fullest but the problem was, he had no idea how to manage. He would do the usual song and dance and beg daddy Dan Scott for money and for a few ego strokes Dan would give his son whatever he wanted. Lucas knew it wasn't because he loved him but because to Dan, worshiping his ego was the only way to pay homage. It was a bright and sunny afternoon in New York. Lucas had just finished having the best oral sex of his life from some bimbo he met at a club the night before. He was doing his afternoon jog to clear his mind. Lucas always thought it best that before he went to see Dan it was best to be centered, focus and calm. He let the sounds of Kings of Leon wash over him as he mellowed into the afternoon. He jogged past the old, the young and the beauty that was central park. He couldn't help but think of all the wrong choices he had made that brought him to this point; broke, alone and very unhappy. He did his best to push these thoughts out because Dan was like a wolf, he could smell the slightest bit of insecurity on him. He finished his jog, went home got dressed and headed to his fathers office to dop what he called securing capital but what we would call begging. He made it to the top floor of Scott industries and from the moment he stepped off the elevator he felt heavy. With what only he could say. He shot a sexy grin at the secretary that sat in the lobby of his fathers office as he passed. He did it almost every other week but on this particular day he found himself disgusted. He couldn't even remember the girls name. This wasn't the man he was suppose to be. This wasn't what Keith would've wanted for him. But it was too late for Lucas….or so he thought.

"Good morning Mr. Scott."

"Morning babe, is my dad in?"

Babe, that's the best he could come up with, No mind the girl blushed anyway.

"He just finished up with the lawyers, you can go right in."

"Thanks sweetheart" he said winking at the girl causing her to blush even more.

When Lucas entered the "mausoleum" he felt that weight getting heavier. This is where the brave and fortunate ended up dead, usually by his fathers had, usually with not way to be revivied. In the very back he could hear the echos of an angry Dan plotting someones demise. Lucas was use to this, he had come to understand that top love Dan is to know he is not happy unless someone is suffering.

"I don't care about that son of a biches family, I want the company liquidated and sold off by Monday or you can get in the unemployment line right behind him."

True Dan was cold and calculated but no one could ever say he wasn't a shrewd business man.

"Good after noon pops. Plotting on someone else downfall?"

"Son, well I'd like to say this was a nice surprise but I already know why you're here."

"Really?" Lucas's sarcasm wasn't lost on his father.

"Yes really, So the cash has run out and here you are with your hand out once again."

"You do know me too well pops. So how bout it, write me a check for a couple hundred thousand and I'll be on my way."

Even though Lucas had done the prep work of sucking up to Dan he found himself unable to apply it.

"Sorry son no can do."

It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room. Dan's face twisted to an evil grin while Lucas' displayed nothing less than a look of shock. Did Dan just deny him? Did his benefactor just tell him no.

"No can do, what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means dear spoiled son of mine, I will not give you another hand out."

Yep that's what Lucas was afraid of.

"So what, you want me to work for it? Sorry dad, and I use the term loosely, but I don't plan on coming to work here for you as the mail boy."

Lucas's anger was that much magnified by his fists slamming on Dan's expensive oak desk. He turned to walk away when Dan's words stopped him in his tracks.

"No son I expect you to get married."

Married. Was this asshole serious? He had been a one woman kind of man since…well never. He turned and faced Dan and was met with a menacing smile.

"Are you crazy?"

"No son, I think it's a fair trade off, my money for your freedom. With a wife, you'd have to grow up. Not be traipsing all over town with some random bar slut you met the night before."

"Like a wedding band would stop me."

"You're right, a wedding band alone would not stop you but if I give you say…. Six million dollars to get married with the contingency that your wife controls the money, something tells me you'll be a little more inclined not to go sticking you dick into every piece of hot ass that gets thrown at you."

Lucas looked at his father then looked away. He felt that if he looked at Dan any longer he'd loose his soul. Married, He thought. Lucas never thought he'd have to be in this position. He could tell Dan to shove it but lets face it Lucas was a kept man. He needed the money. So that meant he needed a wife.

"But there's a catch son."

"There always is with you Dan."

"Hey! That's dad to you boy and yes if you want me to shell out that kindof money there's a catch."

The room was silent for a moment.

"Well…what is it?"

"I get final approval on this girl and It's got to look real. I mean like a real live happy marriage."

"You would know how that looks" he said under his breath.

"What did you say?"

Dan knew he had Lucas over a barrel and he loved the power that came with it.

"Nothing."

"So do we have a deal?"

For a moment Lucas thought about spitting in his face, turning around, and walking away for good but to Lucas this was something his mother always use to say, when she was still talking to him that is, was a cross road. And just like the last time he picked the easy way out.

"Deal."

The moment his skin felt the heat of the sun he instantly felt revived. Dealing with Dan usually took a lot out of him and today was no exception. Where was he going to find a trustworthy candidate to be the first Mrs. Lucas Scott? A few names came to mind but he decided to pick the lesser of two evils. He walked down the streets of Manhattan to find himself in front of a very familiar burlesque club called Devil's Lair. It was a place he use to frequent in more un-dramatic times. He found himself sitting at the bar downing his first shot of absolute. He was trying to run the conversation through his mind of how this was gonna go. It had been a very long time since he had seen his red headed vixen and he wasn't sure if she would be too happy to see him seeing as how he was the reason her car windows got broken out. Rachel was the kind of girl that was a free spirit. She talked, dated and fucked like a guy but was so fucking hot even a monk would have trouble not getting a hard on close to her. She oozed confidence and that is what drew him to her in the first place. Back in the day, in a not so far off time he was crazy about her, not in love. There was only one girl he had ever been in love with. Rachel was like the best fuck buddy ever. You could call her morning, noon or night….hell you could call her morning, noon and night and she'd be ready for it. She was a close second to the best sex he had ever had and that was saying something. By now he was on his fifth shot when a pair of soft hands draped over his eyes. Moments later he could feel soft lips against his ear.

"Hiya sexy, long time no see."

It was her. It was Rachel, the red headed vixen once of his wet dreams. Her touch brought back all the memories of the rough, tawdry, sexcapades he use to enjoy with her.

"If I had known I could get this kind of welcome I would've showed up ages ago" he said with the sexiest voice he could muster. He knew if he was going to get a yes he was going to have to lay it on thick.

"You know you're always welcome in my bed. That blonde bitch you call a girlfriend, not so much."

Lucas' mind drifted to that night that she referred to and was instantly aroused as he remembered the cat fight but that memory would have to be enjoyed another time.

"Ex-girlfriend. I haven't see or talked to Peyton since that night."

Rachel removed her hands and strutted around to Lucas' front and wiggled right between his legs while he sat on the bar stool.

"Now this is more like it" he whispered as he brought his lips closer to hers.

"Ah ah ah Scott. I'm not that kind of girl anymore."

Lucas scoffed at the idea. Since when was Rachel Gatina not up for a good old fashioned round of making out.

"What, you take a vow or something?"

"Something like that." She quickly flashed her huge wedding ring in his face.

"Ha, you're married….to who?"

"None of your business. Not that it matters but you still haven't answered my question. And don't say cause you missed me because I know it'll be a lie."

Rachel had started to slowly run one her hands through his hair and the other tracing circles on his chest. Lucas knew no amount of sucking up was going to get Rachel to stopping asking that question. For some reason he just spit it out like it was nothing.

"I need a wife, and fast."

Rachel stopped her movements instantly and looked into his eyes, waiting for him to burst into laughter but when she looked all she saw was his serious face. She remembered the serious face. She slowly backed away and crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him.

"So you mean to tell me, you need to get married and the first person you think of is me? I am the first right?"

Lucas got up slowly from his stool and took a step toward her.

"Uh uh, answer the question" she said throwing out her fist that connected with is chest and pretty heard Lucas thought.

"Rach come on you-"

"Oh no, don't you even think of sweet talking me on this one Lucas Scott! If she found out you came to me first she'd decapitate us both. I just got her back in my life and I'll be damned if I let you swoop back in and ruin us again!"

With that she slammed both fists into his chest, sounding off even harder. It was true, the last time he saw Rachel was also the last time he saw his beloved "Pretty girl" as he called her. However now knowing that Rachel had contact with her, without thinking his next words spilled out of his lips like a school crushing school boy.

"You talk to her? How is she? Is she still in New York? Does she…."

He stopped himself at the last set of questions to save embarrassment. What he had wanted to ask is if she still talks, thinks or dreams about him like he still does her.

"Easy with the questions there Scott. Breath, you're gonna suffocate before you get any answers. So… Yes, good, yes and I know what you were gonna ask last and the answer is yes. She still talks about you. Actually we've gotten to a solid place again in our friendship that we can now talk about you and she doesn't want to drown me in the nearest body of water. She said that you were the best sex she had ever had."

Now Lucas was grinning like a kid at Christmas at what Rachel said, and had he not been so focused on his pretty girl he would've seen that Rachel was setting him up for a fall. He was in his daydreams when Rach spun around, bent over the nearest table, scribble something on a piece of paper and walked back to him.

"Here take this."

"What is it?"

"It's a fortune cookie, what do ya' think?"

His eyes adjusted saw the address.

"She should be home right about now. You should go talk to her, apologize like hell and ask her to marry you."

Lucas looked up at Rachel, down at the paper then back up at Rachel. His smile was wide and his eyes glittered with possibility. He hugged Rachel before he left, again missing the devilish look on her face. Rachel was no saint. Anyone who knew her knew that but she felt like Brooke deserved the closure she was sending her way. If karma is a bitch then her name is Rachel. If Lucas only knew what Rachel had sent him to walk in on.

Next chapter:

_Lucas relives the infamous night that he dubs as the night of the sexiest brawl ever._

_Rachel tries to gives Brooke a heads up._


	2. The Sexiest Brawl Ever

Chapter Two

The Sexiest Brawl Ever!

Lucas had hailed a cab and was well on his way to his next destination. Rachel on the other hand was making a call to her friend.

"Hello"

"Hey slut"

Hey whore, what's up?"

"I have something totally out of the blue to tell you."

"Can you make it fast. Chris is on the way for sexy time and I need to finish-"

"Lucas showed up at my club today."

The words were easy for Rachel to say but like death for Brooke to hear. It had been, one year, two months and twenty-seven days since Brooke mentioned his name let alone heard it. Whenever she and Rachel talked about him he was always referred to as the no name bastard. Rachel came up with it.

"Hello .you still there?"

"Yea .yea I gotta go."

"Wait Brooke he's-"

Brooke closed her phone and placed it on the table. It instantly started to vibrate again with Rachel's name displaying across the caller ID. She was frozen. She didn't want to talk about the no name bastard or how she was feeling, she just wanted to rewind the last 13 seconds and forget she ever heard his name. She waited for the phone to stop ringing and picked it back up and quickly cut it off. She looked at the now lifeless phone and decided she was going to shake it off and go about her carefully planned afternoon with her sexy rock star fuck buddy. She turned and walked into her bedroom to put on her carefully selected lingerie. The black corset, the black thong, the black satin garter to match he satin peep toe pumps and thigh highs with the line down the back he loves so much. She had spent at least an hour in the mirror doing her hair. She spent the time to perfectly curl her locks so that when she shook her hair loose it looked like cascading spirals of chocolaty goodness. He make up was done in record time but now she just sat and waited. What the hell was keeping Chris Keller?"

Meanwhile Lucas was still in his cab and his mind drifted back that that faithful night all hell broke loose. It was in the middle of the summer when he was at his most restlessness. He had stopped seeing Rachel for a moment when he met Peyton. She was this deep artist that he swears he was in love with. She was dark, edgy, sexy, mysterious, all the things Lucas found irresistible about a girl like her. By the time the mystery wore off he was in a full blown relationship with her. After he had a serious argument about her meeting his family and he called up Rachel and resumed his bad boy ways. He'd love on Peyton till she pissed him off then he'd go and fuck Rachel's brains out to relieve the stress of being in a relationship. Peyton had no idea but Rachel on the other had had no problem being on-call for great sex. She knew it was wrong but she had met Peyton and hated how incredible whinny and bitchy she was. It was right in between there that he met her. Brooke Davis was a vision. There he was in Victoria Secret looking at thongs when he saw her. Her voluptuous shape, her tan skin, the smile and ohh those hazel eyes. She was thumbing through the undergarments when Lucas decided he had to meet her. He came up with some interesting line that made her smile and there they were, the sexiest dimples he had ever seen. They talked over coffee, he walked her home, asked for her number and that's when she said something that had Lucas falling in love.

"Give me your number and I might call" she said with a sexy rasp that Lucas found intoxicating. Against her gut feeling and much to his surprise she did call. It started out with lunch dates, then dinner and then mind blowing, body numbing sex. The kind people read about in smut novels and skin magazines. It didn't matter where they were, when one got the urge the other wasn't far behind and they'd do it anywhere. There was no place too sacred or inappropriate for these too. They did it in the zoo in Central Park, the toy store when he was looking for a birthday present for his little sister's birthday. They eve did it at his editor's office. When he was in the middle of a writers block and was in need of his sexual muse he called her and within a half hour he had her bent over the desk and pounding into her like his life depended on it. To him, she was like air. She was the beginning and the end and for a moment he made himself believe he could actually love someone. She had this rule, no picking her up at her place. They always met at his apartment or out on the town somewhere but never her place. She said it was because of her roommate not liking it when she brought home strays but he had insisted that night that he was done with all the secret rendezvous and that he demanded more from here. He wanted to be able to come to her door, with flowers, meet her elusive roommate and take her out on a real date. After days of twisting her arm she gave in. It was set for that night. Unfortunately for Lucas this was the night Peyton decided to follow him to his little slut. He pulled up first and got out. He looked up at the tall building and surveyed it, knowing tonight was going to be a memorable one. He hadn't noticed that Peyton had parked a few cars behind and was standing only a few feet away as he made a call to Brooke.

"Hey Pretty Girl, you ready for this."

"Ready as I'll ever be. My roommate is dying to meet you. I had to step out but you can go on up, she's waiting for you."

"You didn't by any chance plan this did you?"

"Who me" she said in her most innocent voice.

"How long you gonna be, I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither Luc, just go on up I'll only be a few. We're on the fifth floor, apartment 502."

"Fifth floor, apartment 502, got it. See ya' soon sexy."

"Not soon enough, bye."

Lucas was on cloud nine. He decided to go to the corner and grab another set of flowers for the roommate. They always loved it when you thought of them too. He headed across the street as Peyton headed up to the fifth floor and to apartment 502, hell bent on ruining his night. She got to the door and banged on it like she was crazy. When the woman came to the door she slapped her, and hard.

"That was for sleeping with my boyfriend!"

The girl held her jaw and tried her hardest to stifle the raging fire that was building.

"If you got a problem maybe you should take it up with him" the woman said through gritted teeth.

"I'm taking it up with you first" Peyton said as she reared her hand back but this time the red head beat her to it and punched her then grabbed her by the golden locks and pulled her into the apartment. They went at it for a while kicking, scratching and biting at each other till the managed to get to the girls room and she had Peyton pinned on the bed.

"You crazy bitch, what the hell is the matter with you! I haven't slept with Lucas in months!"

"Fuck you Rachel, you're lying I'm not stupid!"

"That's debatable."

."I just heard him on the phone talking to you. He called you his Pretty girl, but what he should've called you was his trash skank!"

Rachel was confused. The only person who was suppose to be coming up there was Brooke's mystery guy and he called her Pretty Girl. After a second of pondering it became clear. Brooke's mystery Mr. Perfect was Lucas. The same Lucas who had a girlfriend, of which she was straddling, and he was the one Brooke had not even moment ago said she was falling for.

"That son of a bi-"

Before Rachel could finish Peyton got her strength and managed to slip one of her hands out from under Rachel's grasps and she flung her fist into Rachel's nose as heard as she could. Rachel let go and fell onto the bed and held her nose which was now bleeding.

Peyton got to her feet and was staning by the doorway when Rachel looked down at her hands and saw the blood.

"You psycho BITCH!"

She rushed Peyton and they both fell to the floor bask into the living room. Rachel was on top thrashing Peyton good for what she was all to sure was going to be a broken nose and Peyton had not choice but to take it, The women were scream obscenities at each other at the top of their lungs when Lucas happened upon an open door to apartment 502 and blood curdling screams on the inside. He rushed in expecting to find a murder in progress but instead saw the last thing on earth he expected. Make that the last thing on earth he wanted to expect. He rushed over and pulled a very pissed off Rachel off of a now equally bloody Peyton. Once separated Peyton got off the floor and and hurled herself at Lucas and Rachel but Lucas stopped her and grabbed her by the shoulders to calm her down.

"Don't you fucking touch me you LIAR!"

Peyton broke free of his grasp and backed away. Now all her anger would be directed to him.

"So what nothing to say now that I caught you. How long have you been coming here and fucking her huh? HOW LONG!"

Lucas turned to look at a bloody nose Rachel and all he could muster was a soft whisper of her name.

"Save Lucas. She knows. Now why don't you take this bitch and leave my apartment."

"What about-"

"Don't you even think about it. You're dating Brooke while you're still with Peyt-whore over there!

"Look whose talking skank."

"Shut up! You take your flowers, you take your girl and you leave now before Brooke gets back."

"Rachel I didn't know-"

"Know what Lucas, that you had a girlfriend while you were fucking me and my best friend!"

Everyone's attention was brought to the sound of crashing glass at the front door. Brooke had unknowingly walked in on the end of the scene. She surveyed the apartment, saw the wreckage and saw Lucas, some Blonde and Rachel standing in the living room and what she had heard was the last thing she expected. With tears in her eyes and with a confused voice she spoke.

"What did you just say?"

"Brookie, you're home."

"Yea Rach. What did you just say" she asked this time with a little more anger behind it.

Rachel looked to Lucas then back to Brooke, unsure of what to say.

"Did you just say he had a girlfriend and that Lucas ..my Lucas has been fucking you too?" Brooke took a step towards then and Rachel took a step back, she knew this was about to get ugly and since it was she wanted Brooke to have a clear shot at Lucas who by now was looking like a deer caught in the head lights.

"ANSWER ME!"

Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of Brooke's angry yet devastated statement. Lucas took a step forward to speak but Peyton being Peyton decided to put the girl out of her misery, it was obvious she had no idea.

"Golden boy here has been playing you."

Peyton took a step forward to step past Lucas but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Peyton shut the hell up and get out" Lucas demanded.

"Yea Peyt-whore go the fuck away: Rachel said still holding her nose but as Peyton attempted to step to the door Brooke blocked her way."

"Oh no, you're gonna stay right here and tell me everything." By now the trembles of pain were obvious to everyone in the room. Rachel thought it best she hear the bad news from her and not the bitter girlfriend so she stepped to the two when and and tried to remove Brooked hands from either side of Peyton's shoulders and calm her.

"Let her go Brookie, she's not who you need to talk to."

"So who should I be talking to Rachel, how fucking long have you know about this?"

Brookes wrath was now heating up and directed at Rachel. Lucas still stood in the background watching the train wreck.

"Brookie it's not like that-"

'Sure it is. I've been dating Lucas for months and he's been fucking her and you behind my back and Rachel knew full well he was taken. She's a regular hoe bag."

"Wait a minute, Rachel is that true?"  
"Well yea I knew but-"

"I can't believe you, you knew he was dating her and me and you said nothing!"

"No I di-"

"Save it slut, no one here is going to believe your lies. You're a five dollar whore and that's all Lucas used you for."

Normally Peyton's words wouldn't get to her but tonight was an emotionally charged night and Rachel was a ball of fire about to explode. She shoved Peyton hard.

"You wanna say that again cause I got no problems kicking your boney ass."

Even though Brooke was pissed her instinct to protect her friend won out when she saw Peyton coming back at her and Rachel. She got in between then and chaos ensued. Blonde pulling brunette hair, brunettes biting blondes, red heads punching and this is what Lucas dubbed the sexiest brawl ever. It was the most inappropriate time to be turned on but he was. Clothes were ripped, flesh was revealed and by the time all of it was over Brooke was dragging Peyton by the golden locks out the front door and into the hallway followed by a heel to the blondes midsection.

"You ever come back here again and you're dead Blondie!"

Brooke slammed the door to the apartment as she came back in and was met was a sorry looking Lucas and a roughed up Rachel. She spoke as low as a growl and calm which scared Rachel. She looked at he best friend and saw nothing but hatred. She had lost her.

"I'm only going to say this once. I don't want to ever see either of you again, you hear me. I hate the both of you right now. You mean nothing to me," she said gesturing to Lucas. "And you mean even less" she said looking at Rachel. "I'm going into my room to clean up and when I get back the both of you better not be here. Either of you."

She turned on her heels and walked to her room and slammed the door behind her. Behind the thickness of the door Rachel could hear her friends faint sobs. They broke her heart. She had had no idea that Lucas was Brooke's guy and had she known she would've stopped and blown the whistle on his ass a long time ago. By now even Rachel was sobbing. Lucas attempted to console her but she slapped his hand away. Through angry tears she said what she though would be her final words to Lucas.

"We lost her ..I lost her because of you. Couldn't you have at least, for once, been straight up? Now she thinks I'm the anti-Christ of bff's. I've lost her."

Rachel's words began to trail as her eyes teared up.

"I'll talk to her, I'll tell her you didn't know. I'll tell the truth."

A hard and hard slap slammed into Lucas's face. Rachel put all she had in her to do another to his other cheek to match.

"You listen to me Lucas Scott. She may not think I'm her friend anymore but I am going to do what I wish I had had the chance to do before. You stay the hell away from her. You don't deserve a girl like Brooke but most of all she doesn't deserve a lying, cheating punk like you. GET OUT!"

Rachel marched to the front door stopping to grab one of the sets of flowers he had brought for her a Brooke and threw it out in the hallway

"Fetch dog, if you go fast enough I'm sure you can catch that bitch Peyton."

With a sad face he walked out of the apartment and into the hall way and picked up the flowers. Rachel turned and picked up the other flowers and threw them hard into his chest and then slammed the door. Her eyes fell to the floor and looked to see Brooke had been carrying that broke. It was a picture frame. A picture of her and Lucas that said "Boyfriend" across the top. Rachel picked it up and put it on the counter. She walked to her room and was stopped when she saw Brooke.

"I know, I know. I'm leaving."

What Brooke did next shocked Rachel. She walked to her and threw her arms around her and began to cry. A little caught off guard it took Rachel a moment to embrace the friend she thought would never speak to her again. Lucas could hear the exchange from the other side of the door. He was thankful that at least Rachel wouldn't have to go down with him. Brooke would need her.

Back in present day Lucas looked up at the building as he done some time ago and looked back at the piece of paper Rachel gave him. Was she really going to want to see me, he thought. Am I ready to see her again? Am I really going to proposition her to Marry me? All kinds of thoughts ran through his mind but he took a deep breath and walked in.

"Here goes everything."

Next chapter:

Lucas gets an eye full

As a last ditch effort Lucas texts 2 women to marry him, one texts back yes

Dan is none to pleased with Lucas's choice of his future wife


	3. The Brunette That Stole My Heart

**Chapter 3**

The Brunette That Stole My Heart

Lucas stepped out of the cab still thinking of the last time he had seen his Pretty Girl. He looked up at the building and wondered if he was going to be leaving this apartment with a fianc or a splitting headache. He walked in and climbed the stairs to the third floor and looked for the name Davis on the door. He came to the last door and smelled a familiar smell of lavender in the air. Did Rachel warn her I was coming, He used to love it when he met her at his apartment and she was there waiting. She'd normally have a few lavender candle lit that had his whole house smelling like it. It was a calming smell that he would always associate two things with. One was Brooke, two was great sex with Brooke, He knocked on the door fully expecting to see those hazel eyes he use to love looking at him. When Brooke made it to the door she was so horney she didn't bother to look and see who was on the other side. She flung the door open was stunned to dee the blue eyed hottie that had broken her heart. They were both speechless. Lucas took in the sexy lingerie she was wearing and groaned as he instantly got tight in his pants. His lips curled up into a smirk that, if Brooke were honest with herself she would admit she missed.

"Is all this for me?"

Brooke still speechless shifted her weight to one side and leaned against the door frame with her elbow. Brooke had to make a decision. She would either freak out and throw the nearest blunt object at his head or she could play It cool and use this situation to her advantage. She allowed a small smile to play on her lips, putting on a display of those dimples Lucas use to go crazy for.

"It can be, depends on why you're here."

"I'm here for you. Is that the answer you were looking for" Lucas asked closing the gap between them and leaning his elbow on the same doorframe. Their lips only a breath away from each other and all she could think of was having him touch her again. Brooke, still being horny grabbed Lucas by the shirt and pulled him into the apartment. He was so off guard and so turned on he let the whole moment happen. Her lips crashed into his and she pushed him into the door slamming it shut. His hands roamed her body like familiar territory. His hands gripped her barley covered ass cheeks and kneaded them simultaneously lifting her and turning to push her against the door as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She broke the kiss as she let out a loud moan as she felt Lucas' erection brush against her lower half. Lucas took this moment to suck and nibble ever so lightly on her neck an trailed his tongue down to her collar bone as he remember she use to love it. Her hands ran up his back and into his hair as her lips crashed back to his, letting an ever so soft moan out into his mouth. Lucas was obviously turned on and for a moment Brooke forgot why she hated him and remembered why she use to love him. After a few moments of indulgence she pushed him away slightly so their eyes met. For that moment Brooke stopped remembering why she loved him and why she hated him in the first place. She pushed him further away as she wiped her lips. Her eyes now void of the passion that seconds ago filled her hazel orbs. Lucas took a moment to catch his breath but found it hard to with Brooke in such close proximity. She turned and leaned against her wet bar.

"Lucas I think you should go. I'm expecting company."

"Look I know this is a real out of the blue thing but I need you to hear me out."

Brooke eyes looked at him once more and suddenly felt way too naked. Her arms enclosed over her chest and she started to walk back to her bedroom.

"Brooke wait. Please hear me out."

"Whatever it is Lucas spit it out and then leave me the hell alone."

Her words now bitter and hurt. Lucas almost felt like the smallest person on the Earth. He has to do something to make her feel better something to make her not want to cry. He dashed towards her and spun her around and kissed her with everything he had. This hiss was not the one that had happened moments before it was one that was filled with something else. When he felt her hand press against his chest to separate them he pulled away and the words slipped out.

"Marry me."

Her face was the very picture of shock. She was scared and mortified at the same time.

"What?"

"I need you to marry me."

Lucas watched as her face went through every emotion possible.

"Get out" she whispered.

"Brooke I-"

"GET OUT!"

Her fists pounded into his chest and he watched as tears began to fall from her face. He knew coming there was a bad idea and now he saw the proof. He began to back away and exited the apartment carefully closing the door behind him. Brooke stood in her bedroom feeling incredibly dirty. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. A knock came on the door and she hesitantly walked towards it hoping it was anyone but Lucas Scott. As she opened it she saw none other than Chris Keller. All she could think of was Lucas had just said to her. She couldn't have been farther from "the mood".

"Babe. . .look at you, you look too sexy for words."

"Chris you are so late it's past-"

He stepped in the apartment and walked around her being very careful to take in her mostly naked body.

"Baby you sure do know how to make Chris Keller want to bang."

"You know what, Chris Keller can turn around and leave, because Chris Keller was suppose to be here an hour ago. So Chris Keller can enjoy the scene while it lasts becase Chris Keller is just about to leave."

Brooke made a move to the door and Chris grabbed her wrist spinning her around allowing his lips to crash on hers. For a moment she allowed herself to indulge but for that moment she was able to compare that kiss to the one Lucas had just placed on the same lips and all she could feel was that the kiss wasn't good enough. She pushed Chris away and pointed to the door.

"The door is that way Chris Keller."

He was almost laughed in her face. The thought of anyone turing down Chris Keller was laughable, atleast in his eyes but when he looked into hers he saw she was serious.

"Alright, . . .fine. I'll go, but don't go calling Chris Keller when the mood strikes you."

"Don't worry I won't."

As he exited she slammed the door behind him. Damn Lucas Scott he had come into contact with her for all of a few minutes and was already screwing her all over again.

The next day was a nerve wrecking one for Lucas Scott. He had gone home to his apartment that night and played the previous day over and over in his head. On one had in was great to see Brooke again but the kiss, the feel of her skin under his fingers, the sounds of her moans echoing into his dazed day dream. Lucas was in a bind. He got a feeling that he had an open. Yes, she told him to get out but she didn't say no. He felt like he should try again but first he would need to approach a plan B. He was hell bent on finding a soon to be hot wife to rub in his fathers face.

Brooke had been thinking of that same kiss and passionate moment. What the hell was the matter with him. Showing up out of nowhere and then proposing. What the hell was the matter with her, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Her daydream was interrupted by the screams of Rachel who was now calling her name.

"Brooke ..get your fat ass out here and help me."

"Rachel I gave you that key for emergencies not to break into my apartment."  
"This is an emergency slut."

"Bitch"

"No time for that. I came by to help you out of this funk."

"Funk, what funk?"

"The funk I saw coming the moment Lucas Scott Showed up. I can see you getting more depressed by the moment."

"I am not. I'm fine."

Brooke plopped down on her couch being carful not to look her friend in the eyes as she said the last part. Rachel could always tell when she was lying.

"Sure you keep saying that. So what did the asshole have to say?"

"He asked me to marry him. After he kissed me."

"Really, and you said .."

"I said get out."

"That's it, the man, the same man who broke your heart, shows up on your doorstep and asked you to be his wife and all you say get out?"

"Seemed like a good thing to say."

"Think Brookie, he shows up out of nowhere to propose. That doesn't sound fishy to you?"

"I guess. What do you think he really wants."

"Only one way to find out" Rachel said handing Brooke the phone."

Lucas had just arrived at Metro Records to approach his latest option. He sat in the waiting room for his Ex to come out. He was hoping that a public place was a good idea. He watched as she came through the glass doors and found himself holding his breath.

"Lucas Scott, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Just coming to see an old friend."

"Friends, since when did we cross into that territory."

"Now I'm hoping."

"What do you want Lucas?"

He paused for a moment and decided to put the proposal out there.

"I need a Mrs. Scott. For financial reasons not romantic. There would be a lot of money in it for you and I hear you're planning on starting your own-"

"Stop right there" Peyton said raising her hand to cease his proposal. She dropped her hand and began to think it over. Sure Lucas was an ass but he was a hot ass, and there was a large sum of money involved. Had it been any other day she might've just had security kick him out. Had it been any other day she would've spit in his face but today was the day she was told her funding for her new record label was denied and she was in need of funding but she was still hesitant on jumping back into bed with Lucas Scott.

"Give me a few hours to think it over."

"So that's not a no."

"It's not a yes either. I just need some time to think it over."

"You got it. Here's my number. Just let me know what you decide."

He got up and walked out the doors without looking back. He was afraid he would and she would instantly say no. He was headed out to grab a cab when his cell rang.

"You got Lucas Scott."

"Hey."

All it took was one word, one syllable for him to know who it was on the other end.

"I was just thinking about you."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Really, so to what do I owe this call Pretty Girl?"

"Well I wanted to start off by apologizing for last night. I was thinking that maybe I could give you the opportunity to hear you out like you asked."

"Really. I'd like nothing more. So how about dinner."

"How about just a drink, meet me at the Devils Lair."

"Sounds appropriate. Can you be there in an hour?"

"What's the rush?"

"Just on a time crunch and I really want to see you."

"Okay, an hour it is."

"Oh and Brooke"

"Yea."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet Broody."

It was as if someone had put a permanent smile on his face. She hadn't called him that in a very long time and he found it to be something he had come to miss. He remember the first time she called him that. They were sitting on his couch watching pretty in pink when he got the idea to rewrite one of the chapters for his book. He had been trying to work through the writers block and normally things came to him when Brooke was around. He sat at the screen with his normal brooding look.

"You keep staring at that screen Broody and it's gonna break."

"Broody?"

"Yeah, Broody, you usually get that look on your face when you're thinking too much."

He kicked his head back to laugh when she removed the laptop from his lap and took it's place. He rested his hands on her tined thighs and began to rub circles in them with his hands.

"This must be your favorite spot cause I swear you find a way into my lap every chance you get."

"It is the best seat in the house."

"Is that so."

He leaned up to capture her lips in a devouring kiss when she basked away ever so slightly.

"Who says you're gonna get off that easy?"

"Huh?"

"don't huh me, you invite me over hear to watch a movie and ignore me most of the night. I'm beginning to think you only want me around as a muse."

"Hows that work exactly?"  
"Don't think I don't realize how you do things, you get stuck on a chapter, you call me up for some quality time and then poof, your writers block is gone."

"That's not how it goes, see tonight I have you right here and I still can't write a thing."

She took the moment to grind down into his lap immediately eliciting a reaction from his member that began to grow hard.

"That's because you haven't had your way with me yet Lucas Scott."

Her raspy proposition got a groan from the blonde writer as he allowed his hands to glide from her thighs to her hips and then up to her breasts.

"You, Brooke Davis, are defiantly my muse."

He began to massage her mounds as she moaned throwing her head back. He sat up to softly kiss the spot on her neck that he knows she loves and relentlessly starts to attack it with his tounge while unbuttoning her shirt. He removes it and sits back to take in the sight of her lace covered breasts and said a silent thank you to whoever created this body. She looked at him and he couldn't help but feel like he was exactly where he was suppose to be. He once again sat up and started to kiss the skin above her breasts as she reached around to undo her own bra. She pushed him back so she could remove it when his lips crashed into her's. They indulged in the kiss for a moment till his hands found her nipples and began to massage them. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes and saw nothing but passion.

"I don't know what this is Brooke but I-"

"Don't talk, you'll ruin it."

"Ruin what? That's the thing I don't know what this is."

"And you want to talk about this now."

"I want to talk about it soon."

She kissed him lightly before getting up from his lap making him groan.

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay to wonder what it is we're doing" she said as she began to unzip her skirt and let it fall to the floor.

"I wonder about us too sometimes."

He tried to focus on her words but he seductive strip tease made it hard.

"but right now, the only thing I'm wondering about is just how many orgasm's it's gonna take to help you get done with this next chapter" she said as she played with the waistband of her boy short lace panties. Lucas rose from the couch and walked to her and stopped right in front of her.

"It's good to know you think about us maybe being an us too."

"I think about it, but I must not be doing something right if you're still thinking about anything other than the naked body in front of you."

"Well see, you're not all the way naked yet."

Lucas kneeled down and took either side of her panties and slid them down her legs slowly. Once at the floor he slid one hand up her leg. He looked up at her and it was at that moment he knew this girl had become more than just a casual fuck to him. He took a few fingers and teased her folds and watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head in anticipation. Her wait would soon be rewarded as he slipped a finger between her folds and began slowly working in and out as she let out soft moans of pleasure. He smiled as he slipped in an extra finger and felt her trimble at his touch.

"You don't play fair Scott" was all she could manage out.

"I never do Davis."

Lucas could always find so many happy moments he had spent with this Pretty girl but they all seem to fade as he sat at the bar and watched her enter. His heart skipped a beat as he saw he focus in on him and smile a little. He has long sonce hoped he would see that smile again. She sat next to him and they sat there in awkward silence for a moment.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been good. You?"

"As good as can be. I really missed you. My writers block is a worse as it's ever been."

She smirked at his words as she remembered him speaking of her as his muse once upon a time.

"Yeah well, sorry but not much I can do about that."

The bartender walked up ready to take their order.

"So what'll it be dimple?"

"It'll be the usual Marco, Is Rachel here yet?"

"No not yet, so are we ever gonna get you back on stage?"

Lucas frowned a little at the bartenders boldness.

"Maybe if you stop feeding me those watered down dip shits you call drinks."

"Aww come on Davis, you know how Chase is about the liquor. Bar policy."

"Well I guess my return back to that stage is put off for another day. I'll have the usual and my friend here will have a .beer, domestic, whatever you got on tap."

"You got it dimples." The bartender shot her a smile and then quickly went to work on the drinks.

"Dimples huh?"

"Shut up."

"So you been up on the stage too. I hate that I missed that."

"I said shut up." Brooke said mildly annoyed. The bartender came back with the drinks and sat them down but not before he winked at Brooke.

"So talk, what is it you wanted to explain so badly?"

"I want you to marry me."

Brooke nearly spit out the drink she had just sipped.

"And you say that with a straight face."

"Look I know this is outta left field but it would be more of a business deal than a-"

"Real marriage .why, why me?"

"I need to be able to do this with someone I can trust and that's you. It sounds pathetic but when I thought about it there was no one else I wanted to be Mrs. Scott."

"Except the other person you asked."

Lucas froze for a moment and figured Rachel must've let it slip.

"Look, I only asked Rachel-"

"You asked Rachel!"

Uh oh was all that came to mind.

"Well I I only asked her because I didn't know where to find you and-"

"Save it Lucas, so what you're asking me because she's already spoken for."

He could hear the anger building up in her voice.

"Lucas, I don't know about this and I don't ."

"Brooke, I would've asked you first, and besides I'm asking now because I need you to say yes."

"But why, why do you need a wife?"

"It's complicated, My father is holding my money ransom and the only way I can get it is to put a Scott behind someone's name. I'm really hoping that person to be you."

"Lucas, this is crazy, you don't even really know me."

"I know you love the movie weird science, you love to go shopping when you need to clear your head and you hate it when people don't smile back when you smile at them. Please just think about it okay?"

His phone went off when he saw a message from his brother.

What's up big Bro, I'm in town. Meet me at your apartment. We need to talk.

"Look I gotta get going so why don't you finish your drink and think about it. If by the time you finish it you're still leary about the proposal just text me and tell me. I'll understand."

"Fine, I'll think about it."

He took his hand and softly caressed her cheek.

"Thanks Pretty Girl, that's all I'm asking for."

He allowed his hand to fall away as he backed away to the door. Brooke watched him leave and began to give is proposal serious thought.

"I get he has a cute ass but you don't have to stare as he goes."

Brooke rolled her eyes knowing full well Rachel was right behind her.

"So what, he does have a cute ass and I can stare if I want, after all he might be my future husband."

"So he asked you huh?"

"So he asked you first?"

A slight look of panic crossed her face.

"So he told you about that huh?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. What eles are you hiding from me Rach?"

Rachel paused for a moment and thought over her next words.

"Okay, so there is more. After his oh so despereate marriage proposal I got a little snoopy-"

"What else is new?"  
"I'm telling a story here bitch, so after a little snooping I think I found the reason for why he wants a wife, or atleast why daddy wants him married off as quickly as possible.

Across town Lucas was gearing up for a meet and greet with his brother. He walked into his apartment and saw his brother sitting on his couch.

"So Nathan, to what do I owe this impromptu visit?"

"Mom wanted me to see you, she figured one of us better come see you."

Lucas scoffed. The thought of his mother sending his brother to check on him was rich. She hadn't spoken a word to him since he got famous and all of a sudden she cared.

"Funny, didn't think she still cared, after all she was the one that threw me out after she thought I was acting too much like Dan."

"Lucas don't do that. Do you know she hasn't been the same since you left, she loves you Luc. Why don't you just come home for a little while. Haley misses you, she's due in about a few months."

Lucas had almost forgot. His nephew was due to be born in a few months. James Lucas Scott, his nephew.

"I'm sorry I haven't been back to visit in a while but I've been busy. But hey, I might have a big reason to visit here soon. I'm getting married."  
"Married, Really, to who?"

"That's not important right now but as soon as I get some time I'll bring her home to meet everyone. I promise."

"Sure Luc, you always promise and then the days, weeks and months pass and still you never show up."

Nathan got up and crossed the floor to his brother.

"Haley and I want you around, we just don't want mini Dan to come when he pleases."

"I get it Nate, I really do. I hate Dan as much as the rest of you I just don't let that hate get in the way of me using him to get what I want."

"Will you listen to yourdelf, you sound just like him."

There was no hiding Nate's anger. He wanted nothing more than to grab his brother and drag him out of there, all the way back home.

"Everytime I come up here I start to see less and less of the brother I use to love and more of the man that I hate he's becoming."

Nathan started to leave when Lucas grabbed his arm.

"Nathan wait."

"I'm done waiting Lucas, waiting for you to come to your sense and leave Dan before he turns you into something you can't some back from."

Nathan broke from his brothers grasp and walked out slamming the door behind him. He stood there thinking for a moment. He could leave and go after his brother right now and go back home and he knew he would be welcomed back with open arms or he could stay, take a wife and obey Dan and get his money. Lucas took out his phone and began to text.

So what's it gonna be, are you the future Mrs. Scott or what?

He selected two numbers out of his phone to send the message to, Brooke and Peyton. Once the message was sent he stood there waiting for either to respond. His phone sounded off to the sound of a text being received and then another. He looked at both.

From 919-303-2662

No, sorry.

From 919-223-0301

Yes.

Lucas looked at the text and sighed. Now there was no coming back.

Mr. Scott Your son is here to see you. He says he wants you to meet your soon to be daughter in law.

Dan smirked. He was a little proud, his son worked fast.

"Send them in."

Dan leaned back in his chair and awaited fort hem to enter. He was alittle thrown when he saw the beauty his son had showed up with. He half expected him to show up with some huge tit stripper but this woman was well a woman.

"Dad I'd like you to meet my fianc Brooke Davis."

She extened her hand and smiled at Dan. Did she have a killer smile or what Dan thought.

"Well, Ms. Davis, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasures all yours" she said in that raspy way that drove men crazy.

"Lucas why don't you give me and Ms. Davis a moment alone to talk, just to make sure she's on the up and up" Dan said without taking his eyes off of Brooke. This made Lucas uneasy. Brooke looked to Lucas to calm an already brooding look she saw forming on his face. She turned turned to him and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Hey don't worry about it. I can handle him."

"You don't know Dan."

"I know there isn't a man alive that can take Brooke Davis, soon to be Scott and and live to say he won. Now go, you can start making those calls about the impending marriage to whom it may concern."

Lucas looked her in the eyes and felt nothing but jelousy. If only he had a tenth of her courage to take on Dan maybe he wouldn't have to marry off to someone. Maybe he would've been the man the others in his family had hoped him to be.

"Okay, I'll be out in the hall making calls."

Lucas left and Brooke watched as he exited and shut the door behind him. Dan on the other hand hadn't taken his eyes off Brooke's ass.

"So Ms. Davis, let's get down to business."  
"Yes Mr. Scott lets." She walked over to the chairs in front of his desk and sat with her legs crossed.

"So this is the deal. You marry my son and you get a five hundred thousand for staying married to him for a year. You go out in public to make appearances because the marriage need to look real. Got it. Five hundred thousand to put on the act of the loving newlywed. If at any point you or he step out on the marriage the deal is off, so you need to do your part to make sure my son stays happy at home."

Dan's eyes washed over Brooke's body and he found it hard to not like what he saw.

"So do we have a deal?"

"Sorry Dan, but no, no deal."

He laughed at her boldness. Who the hell did she think she was? Oh well Dan thought.

"Okay Ms. Davis, sorry we couldn't do business."

"Oh we can still do businesss, but these where the terms I was thinking along the lines of. See before I go into detail I feel I should let you in on a little info that came into my possession. See a friend of mine did a little digging and found out the real reason you're so hot to marry off young Scott. Sonething to the tune of 3 billion" she said with a smile and by the look on Dan's face she knew she had him right where she wanted him. She uncrossed her legs and rose out of her seat and walked to his bar he had set up by the windows.

"You see, the moment I found out that trust was set up for Lucas by his beloved grandfather for him and his family, as a wedding gift, I knew that was exactly the reason. If I had any doubt that was gone the moment I saw the info on the other trust you depleted that he had set up for his other grand-son Nathan Scott. So I did a little more digging and discovered poor Nate had no idea of the money he was suppose to have inherited. That is very evident the moment you take a look at his some what strained finances." She finished pouring herself a bourbon and walked back over to Dan but sat directly on his desk crossing her legs in that oh so seductive way that drove men crazy.

"So with all that said you have a choice Danny" she said as she placed the drink in front of him to take before she continued. "The deal is if you want me to stay quiet I want five million, plus whatever it was you promised Lucas and then I will marry your son and play the part of the dutiful and doting wife for the year and after that I get my divorce and my money and you keep yours."

Dan looked at his desk with pure anger and dared not look at her for fear he would strangle her out of sheer anger.

"I'm waiting Danny. Choice is yours, either we have a deal or we don't and I march right out there and tell your son the truth. I'm sure his next call will be to your other son and something tells me he won't be so happy with you stealing his trust and all."

After a moment of silence she hopped off the desk and slowly started to walk to the door.

"Wait" he sceamed. She stopped and slowly spun on her heels allowing the grin that danced on her face to be visible to him.

"Fine, looks like we have a deal."

"Good, now why don't you let you secretary know to send in our boy."

Dan buzzed back to the front desk.

"Will you let my son know he can come back in."

"Will do Mr. Scott, as soon as he's off the phone."

Dan turned his attention back to Brooke who was back at the bar making a couple more drinks for her and her fianc .

"You know maybe I should call off the deal and keep you for myself. You seem to be too much woman for my son out there."

"Careful, you sound like one of those dirty old men at the playground."

"Maybe so, but if you ever feel like you want an older more mature Scott man, you let me know. I won't count it against you."

Brooke turned and shot him a dirty look. Lucas came back in looking between the two and hoping that what he walked back in on wasn't as blood bath. He walked up to Brooke and placed a hand on the small of her back and took the glass she offered in the other.

"So what's the verdict? Does father approve?"

"I very much approve. You defiantly made a great choice. This is going to be a great arrangement. Allow me to propose a toast to Brooke Davis, the future Mrs. Scott."

Both Brooke and Lucas raised their glasses. Lucas couldn't help but notice the look his father was giving Brooke. It sickened him. He also noticed the uneasy look Brooke had on her face. There was something going on but he couldn't worry about it now. He had asked his Pretty girl to marry him, and she had said yes.

**Next Chapter**

_Lucas takes Brooke Home to meet the family_

_Things heat up_

_Brooke gets a big surprise_


	4. I Want You But I Don't Want To

**Chapter 4**

_I Want You But I Don't Want To _

With the wedding date set Lucas thought it was time that he make good on his promise to visit back home to Tree Hill. He and Brooke had just arrived at the airport and he could tell by her fidgeting she was nervous.

"By the way you're acting one would think you're actually nervous to meet my family."

"Well anyone with half a brain would be slightly nervous but I'm not, even though this soon to be marriage is a sham we still have to make it look real."

"Don't worry, the rest of my family is nothing like Dan."

"So, what makes you think I even care?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you, and I also saw how uncomfortable it was making you."

"You saw all that huh? Well as far as I'm concered nothing could be worse than having to stomach Dan for more than five minutes."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So tell me, who are we going to meet first, tell me about your family."

"Well look at you being all civil."

"How would you expect me to act?"

"I don't know, maybe more like an ex girlfriend."

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, first of all I was never a girlfriend, more like a jilted lover. Besides I'm not doing this for free and it works better if I know a little about your family. Might make things a little awkward if they realize you've never spoken a word about them to me being your fianc and all."

"Sure, well you remember me talking about my brother Nathan?"

"If I remember correctly we didn't do too much talking" she said kinking an eyebrow.

"Okay so let's do this" he said taking out his wallet. He pulled a picture out of his family they took many years ago when they went on a trip to the grand canyon.

"This is my brother Nathan, my uncle Keith, my mom and me."

"Cute family."  
"Thanks but there are two very important people missing. My little sister Lily will love you. She'll take one look at you and think your one of her dolls. Then there's my sister in law Haley. She use to be my best friend since third grade. She's pregnant with my nephew. I can't wait to see them."

Brooke looked on as he described his family and for a second her heart melted. They got a cab and went straight to his brothers house. When they got there he stopped before they got to the door.

"Hey what's the matter?"

"I figure you should know something."

"What are you apart of the manson family?"

"No nothing like that, it's just when I moved to New York my relationship with the family has been kinda strained."

"Really, you don't say, well there's no time like the present to fix it."

"How can you be so nice to me? I mean the way I treated you-"  
"Lucas I'm a big girl, I bounced back just fine and besides with a father like Dan Scott I figure I should cut you a break." She smiled at him with that smile that he loved and missed and would've leaned in to kiss her if she hadn't broken the gaze and rang the door bell.

"So I'm gonna hide just out of sight and you can introduce me."

She ducked off just to the left of the door out of sight as the door opened.

"Well well if it isn't my long lost brother."

Nathan reached out to his brother and brought him in for a hug. Brooke looked on a little shocked. His brother sure was a hottie. Dan Scott might lack common decency but the gorgeous gene was alive and well in the family.  
"Hey Nate, glad to see me are ya'."

"Here I was thinking you wouldn't show, come on in Haley is inside, I know she can't wait to see you."

"Before we go in I got a little surprise for you."

"What, don't tell me you brought Dan" Nathan asked scanning the street behind his brother for a limo, already sporting a frown.

"No no nothing like that. Nate I want you to meet my fianc ."

Brooke appeared and for a second Nathan starred, damn was she beautiful. He quickly remembered his pregnant wife that would've slapped him had she seen the way he was gawking at his brothers girl.

"Fianc huh, good job."

"That's what your father said. Hi I'm Brooke Davis."

"Nathan Scott, and since you're still here I gather my biological father hasn't run you off yet."

"He tried but nothing could drive me away from my Broody." Brooke was beaming and if Lucas didn't already know any better, he'd have believed her.

"Okay, so why don't you two come on in. My wife will be the one sitting on the couch about to pop."

They walked in and Brooke took notice of the instantly warm feeling she got from walking into the home. She smiled as she surveyed the framed pictures and the banter between the brothers. She felt warm and fuzzy, a feeling she hadn't ever had when she walked into her own home.

"Hey Brooke why don't you and Lucas have a seat while I go get ,y wife who is suppose to be sitting down and resting."

They walked into the living room and sat down. Lucas looked at her as she looked around and had to stop himself yet again from touching her.

"So what do you think so far?"  
"Your brothers' hot."

"Not exactly the answer I was going for."  
"Okay, how about this. I like him, if his wife is anything like him I'll like her too."  
"I think he likes you too. I thought I was going to have to kick him to get him to stop starring at you."

"I noticed."

"So we haven't discussed the whole physical aspect of this."  
"As in kissing?"

"Well that and other stuff."

"Other stuff as in sex?"

"Well yeah."

"You know your father asked me the same thing."

"So how bout it?"

"Kissing is something we should probably practice. After all a newly engaged couple probably kisses in public every now and then."

"How do you feel about a practice session right now?"

Before Brooke knew it his hand was on her thigh and rising and his lips were a breath away from hers'

"I think you're being very forward Lucas Scott."

"All I'm aiming for is a kiss here. Maybe something more a little later."

His hand traveled farther up her leg under her skirt and then his lips were on hers'. At first the kiss was timid on her part. She was a little hesitant to indulge in a tonsil hockey session in his brother living room but the way he was massaging her thigh made her less and less concerned.

"Okay you two break it up" Nathan said walking in with Haley right behind and beaming at the sight. Ever since she got pregnant she became beacon for all things romantic. Brooke quickly buried her face into Lucas' neck to hide the embarrassment. She hadn't felt that way since her parents caught her on their couch with her junior high crush. Lucas just smirked and shot Nathan one of his Scott Brothers smiles.

"So Nathan tells me you brought a fianc !"

Anyone within a three block radius could've heard Haley squeal with excitement.

"Uh yeah that would be me I'm-"

"Tigger!"  
"Tutor girl!"

Brooke jumped off the couch and engulfed Haley in a hug.

"You two know each other?" Lucas asked looking on at the girls as the both were now squealing with excitement.

"Oh my god, you're Lucas's Haley?"  
"That's me! But I can't believe it, you're marrying my Lucas?"

"Yes I am."

"How do you two know each other?"

"Haley was like my ultimate BFF back in college. Hell we were rommies for most of college."

"So you're Brookie Cookie." Nathan said in realization.

"Haley, you said you wouldn't use that name in public, and had I known this hunky piece of man was who you wanted me to meet when he cam to visit I might;ve made time."

"I know, isn't he gorgeous" she said as both women looked at him smiling, " I just hope this little guy has a smile like this guy."

"Awwww Hales, this is so sweet, god I wish I had know, I wish I would've kept touch, my god I missed you."

"I missed you too Tigger."  
Okay so I get the tutor girl nick name but what's with Tigger" Lucas asked rising form the couch.

"Well this one was like all state champ with the cheerleaders at NYU and on top of being cheer captain she was the most bubbly person I've ever met in my life. She has got to be the only person I know that could get over excited about a thunderstorm."

"Hey you know nothing is more fun than going and playing out in the rain."

"Yeah and thing is more fun than taking care of you after you caught yourself a cold after playing out in the rain."

Lucas watched the girls as they both lit us with happiness as they shared stories about Brooke and Haley's notorious exploits. By the time they finished the two couples had gone through a whole kitchen full of junk food and a few pints of ice cream. They settled back in the living room in front of the fire.

"We really should get going so we can find a room at the inn" Lucas said getting up from the floor in front of the fire place.  
"Don't you dare take tigger away from me so soon, you two can stay down here in the guest room."

"Haley honey what did we say about being pushy."

"I remember something about you saying I should be careful not to let my hormones get out of control and then I remember throwing something at you."

"Don't worry Hales, you weren't being pushy, I'm sure Lucas would love to stay here, so would I."

"Then it's settled, you guys stay here and in the morning we'll all get up and go to Karens for breakfast tomorrow morning, you don't have to work tomorrow do you honey?"

"No baby, we'll be able to spend the whole day with them."

"I bet Keith is going to be so happy to see you Luc, and Karen is going to Love you. Okay so the bed has frsh sheets on it but if you guys need any blankets there's a closet at the end of the hallway. I'm gonna head upstairs so I and little J Luke can get some sleep."

Nathan got up and helped Haley off the couch.

"Night guys, try to keep it down will ya'" Nathan said as they made their way up the stairs.

Lucas blushed a little bit but averted his eyes to Brooke whom he thought look incredibly sexy at the moment. She was of laying on her back in front of the fireplace with her eyes closed and her arms tucked under her head. He waltzed over to her and kneeled down next to her. He nuzzled his knee between her thighs to make room for him to lay in between them. Hey eyes fluttered open and a soft smile came upon her lips.

"Now this is something I could get use to. I think this is my favorite spot."  
"What right between my legs?"

"Yeah. So how about we go break in that guest bed."

"A little presumptuous of you don't you think?"

"What. I though you'd be all over this by now. I don't see you saying no." He leaned in and tried to kiss her but she turned her head.

"Come one Brooke, don't be like that. I've been waiting all night to taste those lips again."

"Too bad Scott. I am not about to let you get back in my pants that easily. Now I'm not so ridiculous to say that I'm never going to have sex with you again, because that's just a promise I don't think I can keep but I can defiantly say it's going to be an uphill battle to get anywhere near my naked body. Now get off, I wanna go get ready for bed."

Lucas rose up and helped Brooke off the floor and brought her body flush up against his. It only took him two seconds to take advantage and push his lips against hers'. Her hands were running though his blonde hair while his drifted aimlessly across her body. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to the guest room and placed her on the bed. He quickly, almost instinctively found that cradle between her legs once more but this time he found his hand drifting dangerously close to her warm center. His fingers were dancing their way up her inner thigh as he continued his primal assault on her lips. His tongue danced with hers to the rhythmic moans that escaped each of their mouths. He smoothly hooked his fingers into her panties and found their way past her soft lips and dove in\. Brooke wuickly broke the kiss and Lucas looked on intently as she arched her back and pushed down onto his fingers as he worked them in and out of her. The way she bit her lip and panted his name made him hot to be inside her. Had she cared she could feel his hardening member on her inner thigh but she was too enthralled with the pleasure she was getting just from his fingers. He took his thumb and rubbed her clip making her buck with the added pleasure. When her moans grew louder he covered her lips with his own and she began to devour his tongue with hers, sucking on it or his bottom lip ever so often to show her appreciation. She was closing in on her release when he picked up the pace. He gazed at her as she rocked back and forth on his hands and again bit her lip. He though this was the sexiest she had ever looked to him. With one final rub of her clit her body shook with absolute pleasure from her orgasm. Lucas took her lips once more as she came down from her sexual high. He lifted up and shot her that cocky Scott smirk.

"You enjoy that Pretty Girl?"

She nodded. She was afraid if she opened her mouth she might involuntarily beg him to fuck her.

"There's more where that came from. All you have to do is ask." His words were dripping with sex and that was really what Brooke wanted from him that moment. He withdrew his fingers from her and then got off the bed. He walked into the bathroom adjacent to the bed and she heard a shower turn on. She quickly rummaged through her pockets to find her phone and texted Rachel.

To: Rachel

I just had one of the best orgasms, I'm in trouble.

Brooke looked around to make sure she was still alone but Rachel answered back immediately.

From: Rachel

Bout time you got some. Have your fun w/ em but stick to the plan.

To: Rachel

It was only one time

From: Rachel

Well you just make sure to have a few more slut, gotta go, Mouth just walked in.

To: Rachel

Thanks whore. Ttyl

Brooke shut her phone and let out a breath. She knew getting physical with Lucas was a bad idea but maybe not. Last time she didn't know the real story. This time she knew the rules. What was so wrong about her using him to have a few more orgasms. She hadn't had any in a while and if it was one thing Lucas Scott was good for, that was defiantly it. He emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel and Brooke had to make a decision. The way he was looking at her as he toweled off his hair with the other towel made it clear he would be ready to go if that's what she wanted.

"So how was that cold shower?"

"Okay I guess, I think I would've enjoyed a hot one with a sexy brunette."

She got up from the bed and saunter over to him and looked down at his towel that was wrapped around his waist. She trailed a finger just above the rim and looked back up into his blue eyes and knew this was a really bad idea. She backed away and headed for the living room to grab her bags. When she came back lucas had discarded his towel and was about to get in to bed.

"Don't you think you should put something on" Brooke asked surveying his Adonis like form. The tan, his abs, his toned arms, everything just fit together so perfectly. She had to mentally scold herself.

"Oh, no I sleep in the nude. You don't mind do you?"

Still allowing her eyes to consume his body she nodded a quick no and began to go through her bag for something to wear to bed.

"You didn't say anything about not wanting to share a bed, I just kinda assumed you wouldn't mind. "

"No it's fine Luc."

He shifted under the covers to face her as she stood bent over still looking through her bag. Lucas was never ashamed to look at Brooke's body. He loved it really. She started to undress and Lucas' body started to react. He quickly turned over to calm himself. Brooke came to bed shortly in a black silk camisole and black panties.

"Night Lucas."

"Night Pretty girl."

He rolled over with his back to him and Brooke rolled over with her back to him. They both hoped for the same thing, without knowing it. They both hoped that they wouldn't make a fool out of themselves. Somewhere in the middle of the night Brooke had been tossing and turning while Lucas was sound asleep. Brooke rolled over and saw Lucas had rolled back over on his back and was apparently having a very "happy" dream. Brooke could see he had a hard on. She looked at it thinking of how great it would to have it in her. She wanted so badly to reach out and touch it but her senses kicked back in and she rolled over and tried to sleep instead. Her eyes drifted to the alarm clock and saw it was 3 am in the morning. So there she was, tired, horny, with a rock hard dick right next to her, waiting to be used. Fuck it, was what she said and exactly what she planned on doing. She leaned over the side of the bed and searched it for a condom. She removed it from the foil and lifted the sheets to get a good look at his erection. He stirred a little but settled down quickly. She leaned down to remover her panties and made a move to straddle him slowly. She figured if he woke up he wouldn't complain. She gripped it lightly and rolled the condom down and situated herself right above him. She eased down slowly on his dick closing her eyes and enjoying the sheer sensation of the penetration. She began to grind on his dick moaning slightly as the growing tingle that traveled up her spine. She leaned forward placing her hands on his cheast and braced herself as she began to ride him a little more harder. At this point she didn't really care if she did wake him up, hell she wished he would and soon she got her wish. His eyes fluttered open and were plesently surprised at what he saw, He didn't know if he was dreaming or not but he knew he was loving what she was doing to him. She looked so sexy, she was riding him like there was no tomorrow and he watched as her breasts bounced. His hands made there way up her torso to them and he gently began caressing them and rubbing his thumbs over her hardened nipples. She stilled her movements as she realized he was now awake.

"Don't stop now, you look like you were almost there."

"I was."

He quickly turned them over without falling out of her and now towered over her, slowly moving in and out teasingly.

"You want me to make you cum Pretty Girl? Cuz right now I really want to."

"Well I guess I'm asking."

With that he thrust deep down in her inducing a scream of pleasure from her. He placed his hand over her mouth.

"Careful pretty girl, you don't want to wake the whole house."

She nodded and he removed his hand. She looked into his eyes and bit her lip again.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you do that."

Before she could answer he withdrew and then plunged deep into her. This time she burried her face into the cook of his neck to muffle her screams of pleasure. He did his wild thrusting thing for a while. She loved how he could hit all the crevasse within her and satisfy every sexual ache she had. An hour later her legs were trembling from the four orgasms he had given her and he had yet to have his. She was now laying with her back to him with his chest flush agaist her back as he entered her from behind. He pounded into to her relentlessly only slowing to whisper dirty thing in her ear. He had both her breasts cupped within his hands and his mouth attacking her neck turning her on even more. The more she moaned the deeper he had to be in her. With in a few more thrusts they both dropped into the orgasmic abyss. He soon released her breasts and withdrew himself from her as she rolled over on her stomach and faced him. He rolled over on his back and discarded yet another used condom into the waist basket by the bed.

"Don't let me forget to takeout the trash before Haley comes in here to do it."

"What's the matter, you don't want her to know that we had a lot of sex."

"I just don't want her shooting me dirty looks tomorrow for violating her best friend in her guest room."

"Fine, I'll remind you. I'm spent, night Lucas.

"Great night Pretty girl, and the next time you get the urge, feel free to wake me like that again."

**Next Chapter**

_Brooke meets the real parents _

_Rachel has a run in with Peyton_

_Peyton decides she does want to marry Lucas, for money_

_Brooke realizes she may have some residual feelings for Lucas, as does he_


	5. Meet the ScottsThe Good Ones

**Well here we are again! I"m posting chapter 5 and 6, I was trying to finish 7 but I decided to spice it up a bit so 7 is a work in progress still, I will try , I repeat try to have 7 up tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews so far. Keep em' Comming. So without further delay...**

**Chapter 5**

_**Meet the Scotts...The Good Ones**_

Brooke Davis was many things, she was sexy, sophisticated, business savy, cunning, but afraid was never a word she used to describe herself, that was until Lucas Scott ripped her heart out. No Brooke Davis would never say afarid was a word for her but that's exactly how she was feeling; afraid to turn over, afraid to get up put of bed, afraid to move for fear he would tighten his grip he already had on her. She was laying there awake in Lucas Scott's arms and was unable to get away. She had tried alomost an hour ago and all he did was roll over and drap his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. The more she stgruggled the tighter his grip got. She now was laying on her side looking out the window plotting her next escape attempt. She had a perfect view of the front yard and the street. She watched the cars drive by till she got way too bored and started to count them as they went by. A few moments had passed and she saw a brunette walking up to the front door with a little girl in tow. She could hear muffled sounds of laughter from in the livingroom. Soon her attention was drawn back to the window when she saw a rather handsome mad walking up with huge bags that said Karen's cafe on them. It dawned on her these must be his parents and his little sister. She tried to manuver her way and turn over to face him but she found it hard within his death grip. She figured annoying the shit out of him would get him to wake up so he could stop holding her so tight.  
"Luuucasss...Luuuuuuuucaaaaaassssss." She drew out his name while she took a lock of her hair and lightly rushed it against his face making him flinch.

"Luuuuucaasssss, wake up, your Mom is here."

"Not funny Brooke, just go back to sleep."

"I'm serious, you gotta lossen this girp ypu have on me before you cut off my circulation."

"No, go...back ...to sleep."

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" They both heard from the other side of the door.

"Brooke will you cut it out, I'm tryin' to sleep."

"That wasn't me, but it did sound like that little sister you were talking about."

"Luuuuucaasssss. Lily is waiting for yoy!" Keith shouted.

His head shot up. He was still halfway alseep but he rememebered that voice anywhere "That sounded like my uncle Keith."

"See I told you."

"What didn't you wake me up!" He said as he spang from the bed and dashed into the bathroom. Brooke just looked at his retreating figure  
with disbelief. Her atention was brought to the slowly opening door. She quickly straightened her bed head as best she could and covered herself with the sheet.

"Hey Tigger, you and mopes a lot up yet?"

"Uh yeah Hales we just got up."

"Good because there are some real important people out here I want you to meet" Haley said with her sing sony voice.

"Hales please tone down the cheer a little, atleast let me have one cup of coffee" Brooke said as she flopped back onto the bed and rolled over on her side facing the window again.

"This coming from the same girl who has a permanant sunny disposistion." Haley walked into the room and laid on the bed next to Brooke and hugged her from behind. This was the normal ritual back in college. The girls use to be so close and it was almost like no time had passed.

"Is that a baby in your belly or are you just happy to see me."

"Very funny. So get up and get dress, I want you to be presentable when you meet your future in laws."

"So no low cut tops or barley there skirts huh?"

"Not around my husband. So get up" Haley said smacking Brooke on the ass.

"Now that is a sight you don't see everyday, two very beautiful girls on my bed."

"Something tells me that wouldn't be a first for you Broody."

"Hey your Mom is here. She called this morning and Nate told her you were here" Haley said sitting back up.

"Did you tell her about Brooke, Cuz I-"

"Wanted to introduce the best damn girl on the planet as your future wife! No I figured you'd wanna do the honors. So Brookie Cookie you nervous?"

"Not in the slightest. I'm gonna go hop in the shower." She got off the bed still wearing onlythe camisole and panties. This sight earned bow chika wa wa from Haley which in turn earned an eye roll. Lucas on the other hand couldn't stop looking at her as he thought about the events form the night before. Haley caught the look.

"Well look at you, this has got to be the first time I've seen you enfatuated with anyone this much, other than yourself that is."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"So this is the real thing with you two?"

"As real as it can be." Lucas hoped she wouldn't ask to many questions.

"So you know me, I just want to make sure you two are on the leve. I don't want to see either of you hurt so please be careful."

"It's okay Haley, you don't have to worry about a thing. Now why don't you get outta here so I can get dressed, Tell them I'm gonna be out in a minute."

"Okay Luc," She walked to the door and turned just before exiting."Oh and by the way If I find even so much as a smidge of any residue of mini Lucas' in this room I am so gonna burn you book."

Lucas shot her a smile before she left and he quickly made his way to the bathroom. He wanted to have a little more x-rated in the morning before he had to down it to pg for the family. He walke in and saw Brooke stark naked and dripping wet. Her hair was up in a bun and she had her head raised so the water from the hot shower cascaded over her shoulders. She was soaping up ever so slowly unaware she had an audience. She bent down slightly to scrub her legs when sheheard an invoultary groan from the doorway.

"Most people like privacy when they take a shower."

"Most people don't have a hot fiance like you."

"Well do you mind, I can't exactly get clean with all those dirty thoughts of yours in here."

"You can hear them all the way over there huh?" Lucas walked towards the glass box shower and never took his eyes from her soapy wet body.

"You know you remind me of someone."

This jarred him from his fantasies he had just been playing in his head.

"Who might that be."

"The big bad wolf, you know from little red riding hood, the look in your eyes right now is just like I would picture a big bad wolf."

"I see what you mean, cause I am aiming to take some goodies right about now."

"Stop right there cassanova. There will be no repear of last night."

"Why not, ohhhh I get it, when you get all horny in the middle of the night you get to take whatever it is you want but when it's me I don't get to touch..." Brooke nodded no," At all..." Brooke nodded again." But I look."

"Didn't say you couldn't, if looking gets you off then that's fine by me. If it were me though I wouldn't want to suffer a case a blue balls."

"Yeah well with a body like yours it is more than worth."

"Why don't you hand me that towel."

Lucas looked behind him briefly and grabbed the towel from the rack. Brooke stepped out of the shower and went to reach for it but he held it out of her reach.

"Lucas." She said in a warnign tone before she reached again only this time he lifted it above his head with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Lucas-"

"You keep sayin' my name Pretty Girl and I might have to do something about it."

"Asshole, will you please hand me the towel?"

"I love it when you beg, careful with that mouth though, can't hvae you talking like that infront of my little sister."

She reached for the towel and he pulled it away bringing her wet naled body close to him. His arm snaked around her waist and gripped her ass firmly. She let out a squeal of pleasure as she ripped the towel from his hand.

"No fair Davis, I was having fun."

"Tough, I gotta get dressed and be ready to meet your parents."

"You still worried about that?"

"Brooke Davis worries about nothing."

She walked out of the bathroom with him closely behind. He flopped on the bed as he watched her finish drying off and look for clothes to wear.

"You know I vote you wear nothing, I'm sure my brother and uncle Keith would love it."

She laughed at his inuendo and continued to look.

"Will you please get out of here, you're distracting me."

"Distracting you how Brooke. I'm just sitting here."

"You're staring."

"Well it's either that or I get up and come over there and-"

The door flew open with Nathan walking in with his hands over his eyes.

"Okay so is everyone decent?"

"Well if you ask Haley she'd probably say never, what's up future brother in law?"

"My mother, she's out there chomping at the bit waiting for my brother and Haley is out there trying not to spill the beans about your upcoming nuptials."

"You better get out there sweetheart, I'll be out in a minute."

Lucas hopped up from the bed and walked over to Brooke, he kissed her on the forehead and backed away to the door.

"Don't take too long Pretty Girl."

He walked out leaving her in the room alone. She quickly walked over to her phone that sat on the night stand and called Rachel.

**"_What's up slut, hey and you better not be calling me to say you want to back out on me."_**

"No Rachel, the plan goes ahead."

**_"How did Dan take the news that he wasn't as slick as he thought he was."_**

"He nearly pissed his pants. So did you get a chance to find someone?"

_**"Not yet. I figure we have plenty of time to find a cheap slut for you to find him with. Besides the gift is to Mr. And Mrs. Scott as long as they're married for a year. What's with the rush all of a sudden?"**_

"I'm just starting to feel pangs of remorse."

**_"Brooke you listen to me, you take those pangs and shove em' down your throat. We need you focused. Just don't you forget how you felt the moment you found out he had been …..how did Peytwhore put it…playing you."_**

"I didn't forget."

_**"Well as long as you keep your head straight I don't care what eles it is you do with that scum bag."**_

"I don't know if I can go all the way through with this Rach. I-"

**_"What did I just say Brookie! Okay so look at it this way, he used you for his little sexual muse and became a best seller, now you're using him to get what's owed for your pain and suffering. You deserve this Brooke, He deserves to feel the pain you felt and he deserves to feel that pain from you."_**

"I hear what you're saying Rachel, I just can't make myself feel it. Maybe this is a bad idea."

"**_Maybe you need to stop going soft on me and butch up. He broke your heart! So after a few rolls in the hay you're ready to back off!"_**

"Stop Yelling Rach I can hear you all the way from New York."

**_"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to start something and end up with nothing like last time."_**

"I know you care Rachel, and I love you for it."

**_"So fine, if you want to back out I can't make you want the revenge you sooooo deserve."_**

"Thanks Rach. I'll call you later."

**_"Love you bitch."_**

"Love you more slut."

Brooke hung up and tossed the phone on the bed and took a deep breath. She found an outfit to put on and decided now was a bad time to face his family so she instead decided to slip out the back and get some air. That house, her plan, Lucas, these feeling she was feeling were all to much for her. She walked around to a small bench and sat looking out at the sky. She fought the wells of tears that threatened to fall as she did her best to think. Brooke hated it when she was so frustrated and confused to the point she forgot to breath. Was she doing the right thing by using this to get back at Lucas, or was this to start to something she had wanted a long time ago? She was only outside for a few moment when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked down and saw the prettiest little girl beside her.

"Are you crying?"

"Uhh no sweetheart. I'm just….crying."

"Why?"

"Well, I uh I was just a little confused and scared."

"Scared of what?"

"All kinds of things."

"My daddy always said that if I was ever afraid I should just shut my eyes and count to ten and just think of a really happy place."

"Sounds like your daddy is a smart guy."

"He is, or that's what momma always says. She says he's always such a smart ass."

Brooke nearly erupted in laughter at what the little girl said. She obvioiusly had no idea of what she said. Brooke took her hand and brushed the little girls hair back.

"You're really pretty. What's your name?"

"I'm Brooke, what's your name?"

"I'm Lily, this is my big brothers house. My mom said she wanted to comer over because my other brother Lucas was here. She really misses him. I heard her say how happy she was that my brother Lucas was home."

"Really, well Lily you sure are a smart little girl. Do you want to go inside. I'm sure your mommy is gonna be wondering where you are."

"Okay. " Lily jumped down from the bench and started to skip away but stopped and skipped right back to Brooke.

"Will you come with me, I want to show everyone my new friend."

Brooke got up and grabbed Lily's hand and they walked back into the house. Once inside Lily skipped off back into the kitchen where everyone had congregated. Karen was busy helping Haley unpack everything and Keith was sitting at the table with Keith and Nathan. Lily skipped over and jumped up into her dad's lap.

"Daddy, I made a new friend, she's really pretty."

Haley Lucas and Haley's ears perked up when the realized Lily must've found Brooke.

"That's nice sweetheart."

"Daddy, she looks like a model. She was outside crying when I found her. She said she'd come in with me."

"Well maybe she wanted some time alone, I'm sure she'll show up soon." Keith said trying to calm his daughter. "She's be finding these new imaginary friends everyday, it's getting kind of hard to keep up" Keith said addressing the group. Lucas put on that brooder look when he looked at Haley. The both picked up on the crying part and he figured he better spill the beans now before Lily did.

"So guys I have something to tell you."

"Please tell me you're moving back here" Karen said quickly.

"Uhh no sorry ma, but it's something that I think is gonna be nice."

"Well what is it Luc?"

"You remember how you use to wish I would find something to keep me grounded like basketball use to?"

"Yeah. Vaguely." His mother answered.

"Well I found someone. Someone very special and ….I asked her to marry me and she said yes, and I have a feeling the friend Lily is talking about is my fiancé. My Brooke."

Both Keith and Karen looked stunned. Was her son bringing a girl home to meet the family? This was something he had _**never **_done before. A smile found it's way onto both their faces as they realized that he wasn't joking.

"I'm gonna have a new daughter, Lucas don't joke with me here."

"I'm not I promise, ask Haley she knows her."

"Haley please tell me he's not joking."

"No Karen he isn't. Brooke is...where is she by the way?"

"I'll go get her." Lucas rose from the table and walked out of the kitchen and looked around the living room and found her standing in front of the fireplace looking at the pictures of the happy family. There ones of Lucas and Nathan in a boat when they were young, ones of Dan and Keith when they were young, one of Lucas in his basket ball uniform and one of Haley in her band uniform with braces. Brooke couldn't help but have those pangs of remorse again. She looked at the pictures and realized once upon a time Lucas Scott was a well adjusted young man. She could only assume that Dan Scott and his money is what happened to the smiling teen in the photo.

"Can I ask why my little sister found you crying?"

She was startled for a moment and jumped at the sound of a sudden voice in the room. She replaced the photo on the shelf and turned to meet Lucas' eyes. All he saw was tears and sadness. It almost broke his heart to see her so sad. She went to speak but all that came out was a broken syllable. He crossed the floor and enveloped her in his arms. She breathed in his scent and allowed herself to feel for him again. She was in the arms of the boy who she said she loved while he was asleep. Yes Brooke Davis had told someone she loved them, even though that person was fast asleep after hours of love making on the desk in his study. She laid on her back with him resting on her chest and he was asleep when she said that he was the first man she had ever really loved and that she hoping to hell this feeling she was feeling wasn't one sided. She had started to do it more often there before the end and she was devastated when she realized he was nothing more than the guy who used her. When that realization reared it's ugly head again she forcefully pushed him away. The eyes saw moments ago were no longer sad but now full of hate, the same kind of hate he saw the night she threw him out of her apartment. He reached out for her but she recoiled away from him. The others came in the room and she quickly turned to gather herself.

"Well this must be the woman that is making my boy a happy man."

Brooke turned and plastered on her best fake smile as she walked over to Karen and Keith. She was quickly engulfed in hugs from them both. Haley saw the scene and knew something was wrong. She knew that fake smile anywhere. Karen picked upon the tears but though they were tears of joy.

"Awww honey, it's okay. I am so glad that my son found someone that makes him happy." Karen again hugged her and she looked over at Lucas. All she wanted to do was wipe that half smile off his face. She backed away from Karen and excused herself to the guest room to freshen up. She tried to go in and close the door behind her but Lucas beat her to it before she could lock the door.

"Brooke what is going on?"

"I don't know anymore, okay. I'm standing here in your families house, hugging your mom and all I can do is try to stomach all this because it all feels so wrong. Why did I agree to do this!"

"Brooke calm down, I'm lost I thought you were okay with this."

"I thought I was too, I really thought I was but I'm not."

"Is this about last night?"

"No. No this is not about the sex we had last night, or the constant flirting we do, or how adorable you're your picture perfect family is! I can't do this." She tried to brush past him but he grabbed her before she could get too far. He brought her body close too his and kissed her with every bit of desperation he had in him. She pushe him away again as hard as she could.

"Stop. Stop doing this to me!"

"What am I doing Brooke?"

"You're making me fall for you all over again. I thought I could do this and not feel anything but you're making me feel things for you again!"

"Is that so bad?"

She scoffed at his question. Of course it would be that bad. Last time she let herself feel anything for him he broke her heart.

"I don't know Lucas, maybe I'm just holding onto the past. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea."

"Stop saying that!"

He was a little shocked by his tone when it came out. But deep down he knew he had to make a point right now or he was going to loose her.

"Brooke I know I hurt you real bad last time but last night and this morning made me realize how much I missed you, missed holding you, missed kissing you, missed making you mine. I hate what I did to you and everyday after that night you threw me out I regretted hurting you. This morning when I woke up with you sleeping next to me I felt like I finally had filled that emptiness I felt. I felt like this morning was the start of something. I never got a chance to really say it, and it was all my fault why but I need to say it now-"

"Stop it. I can't listen to this."

She tried to break away again but he grabbed her.

"I'm in love with you Brooke."

There he said it. He said the one thing that would shatter all the walls she had built up. Her eyes drifted to his lips and she cupped his face and kissed his lips softly at first, then he deepened the kiss. They kissed till their lips practically brusied from the delisiousness. He couldn't get enough of her. He had ot have her. He tried to press her against the door and dominate her but a knock came on the door interrupting the make out session.

"Is everything okay in there, we heard yelling."

Lucas' eyes were trained on her hazel ones' as she answered.

"Everything is fine Hales, we'll be out in a second."

They heard foot steps shuffling off and then he spoke.

"Brooke. I meant what I said. I don't know if you could ever let me back into your heart" he placed his palm on her chest over her heart, "but I want in, I want all the way in."

He kissed her again till she was breathless then he backed away and gazed into her eyes, searching for any hint of how she was feeling.

"I….I….Lucas-"

"Come on you two, we're ready to start celebrating my son getting married!" Karen screamed from the kitchen. Brooke walked to Lucas and embraced him for a moment. She let got after a second then walked out of the room. Lucas followed, unsure of how this was going to play out.

Rachel had been distracted all day. The call Brooke made to her about backing out really worried her. It wasn't about the money at all. It was now about making sure that slimey asshole didn't sink his hooks back into her bestfriend. She picked up the phone and called the only person who could center her.

**_"Hello."_**

"Mouth it's me, I need you."

**_"What did you do now Rachel?"_**

"No it's not me."

_**"Okay..what did Brooke do?"**_

"She's about to get her heat broken all over again and I don't know what to do. Do I let her make a huge mistake or do I do the mama bear thing and step in-"

**_"Rachel slowdown. If Brooke is gonna make a mistale you gotta let her. If there's anything I've learned about her is that Brooke Davis has to find her own way, kinda like you."_**

"Mouth cut the bullshit."

**_"Hey you asked, don't get upset because you don't get the answer you wanted."_**

"You know I hate you right."

**_"Yeah I know. So I gotta go. Call me later if you get the urge to go living Brooke life for her again."_**

"Shut up mouth."

**_"Bye Rach."_**

"Bye mouth."

Rachel decided an intense work out session at her favorite gym would help her clear her head. She got dressed to leave and took her fake wedding ring off. Rachel had gotten pretty good at fending off the unwanted with that thing but today was the day she was going to let that hot aerobic instructor of hers give her a real work out. She got to the gym and started with a quick pedal on the bike while she waited for the class to start. She got on and started pedaling harder and harder and then before she knew it she was zoned out. Then she heard the voice of the last person she wanted to hear.

"If you're trying to work off that gigantic ass of yours it's gonna take more than a few minutes on that bike."

"Well hello Peyton, didn't know this place was so hard of for memberships that they'd let any old coke whore in."

"They let you in didn't they."

"Why don't you get the hell away from me before I-"

"Easy red. I just want to know if Lucas asked you."

"Asked me what?"  
"You know what I mean. I mean I want to know if it's you who he's gonna make his wife."

"Why do you care?"

"I only care if it means he still needs someone. I kinda ran into some money problems with starting my company up. I figure it could be easy money."

"Well Peyton, he did ask, I turned him down."

"So that means I still have a chance."

"No, after he asked me he asked Brooke, you remember her, she was the won that booted your ass out of the apartment that night."

"Really, and she said yes?"

"Yes she did. But I have a feeling that you might be the answer to all our problems.

The wheels were turning in Rachel's head. Looks like she found the girl she would help her make sure Lucas Scott would not have Brooke Davis' heart.

Both Karen and Keith had made numerous toasts to the happy couple and everyone seemed to be happy that Lucas was settling down. Brooke had made her way to the kitchen to start on the dishes when Karen came in.

"You wash I'll dry?"

"Sounds good."

"So Brooke I really want you to know how happy I am for the two of you. I'm sure you know all about Lucas' record with women. I was begining to think he was going to turn out like his father."

"Keith doesn't seem so bad."

"I mean Dan. Have you met Dan yet?"

"You mean have I met the devil and did he try to get me to sign over my soul, yes I met Dan."

"Well I'm glad he didn't scare you off. I think that's the reason Lucas never really bothered with a serious relationship. He seemed to hate to bring girls around Dan ever since Anna."

"Who's Anna?"

"Just a high school sweetheart of Lucas', she was a real sweet girl till Dan got ahold of her. It was a pretty dark time for Lucas."

Brooke just stood there scrubbing dishes as Karen went on to explain the terrible things Dan did to that girl. She could believe Lucas even spoke to him still, then again money can be a powerful motivation. In that moment She felt sorry for Lucas Scott. They finished the dishes and joined the others in the living room. The moment she walked in Lucas' eyes were glued to her.

"You did good Son."

"Thanks. Do you really like her?"

"I do, I think Lily and your mom do too."

"Good."

"So what's goin on Luc, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we get here to meet this pretty girl that is your fiance and you two have barely said two words to each other since we heard you guys yelin' back there."

"You heard that huh" Lucas said rubbing his head.

"Yeah, we heard. Look Luc, you know I love you and I see how you look at this girl and I can see you really care about her. Just don't screw it up."

Lucas put on a smile and patted Keith on the back. It surprised him that even after not really being around him for a few years he can still read him like a book. He looked back at Brooke who was busy helping Lily draw a picture of New York. He got up and walked over to them.

:So how are my two favorite girls doin'?"

Lily smiled the biggest smile, Brooke however didn't look up from the paper.

"Hey Lils you think you could go-"

"It's okay Lucas, I know what comes next, daddy usually tell me to go watch tv."

Both adults looked at the child dumfounded. This sure was a really smart little girl.

"That's Lils."

She got up and went into the kitchen leaving Lucas to sit in her spot infront of Brooke who still had yet to look at him.

"You still mad at me?"

Brooke almost gave him the real answer till she caught herself.

"I'm not mad Luc, just tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed" she said getting off the floor rather quickly."I'm gonna head off to bed guys. It was so nice to meet you Keith, Karen, I'll see you guys in the morning." She made a quick dash to the guestroom. She shut it behind her fast and leaned against it. She was thankful for a moment alone, that was till Haley nearly knocked her over opening the door.

"Haley, what are you doin?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. What is going on Brooke?"

"I don't know what you mean."  
'You know damn well what I mean. I saw that smile, it's the same smile you use to plaster on when your parents came to visit us in the dorms. Tell me what's going on Tigger."

Brooke paused. Before she knew it she had collapsed on the bed and tried her best to not cry.

"He hurt me Hales."

"What, what do you mean, did he put his hands on you?"

"No nothing like that. I mean he hurt my heart real bad Hales and I don't know if I can let it go."

"Aww Tigger, look you don' have to give me details, if Lucas screwed up I'm pretty sure I know how, but was this before or after he asked you to marry him?"

"Before."

"See. Look at it this way, atleast I know you Love him becasue if you didn't you wouldn't have said yes, and that means there's something there worth fighting for."

Brooke looked at Haley and the look she saw almost broke her heart. Haley was use to seeing happy Brooke, sad Brooke was something she hated to see.

"Do you love him?"

That was the question. Brooke wasn't sure she was ready to say it out lous but knew the answer just the same.

"Tigger," Haley took her friends face between her hands, "Do you love him? Cause if you don't you need to say so. I don't know if this makes any difference but Lucas has never talked about marrying someone like he did today. If this is what you want then don't let your mind get in the way. Let's face it Lucas can be a huge ass, but it seems to me he wants to change and that's because of you."

Brooke took her friends hands from around her face and held them in her lap.

"That's the point hales, he's not doing this for me."

Before Haley could question Brooke's last statement Lucas came in.

"I should've know you would be in here bothering my fiance."

"Shut up Lucas." Haley shot back.

"Hey Hales you mind giving us a minute?"

She looked from Lucas back to Brooke and Brooke nodded in approval.

"Okay, well good night you two."

She walked out and Lucas locked the door behind her and then walked to the bed to sit next to Brooke.

"Brooke-"

"Lucas I have something I need to tell you."

**Next Chapter**

Peyton shows up in Tree hill

The truth comes out


	6. Revelations of Things Unsaid

**Chapter 6**

_Revelations of __T__hings Unsaid_

Brooke sat on the bed with Lucas looking at him trying to form the words. He could see the urgency behind her eyes to unburden herself with whatever she was about to say. He could feel the air about to get sucked out of the room so instead he decided right then and there, this would be their fresh start. He leaned in and kissed her and stroked her cheek as he buried his hands into her ever so soft locks. Her eyes shut instantly as she allowed the kiss to go on. He pulled away placing a softer kiss on her lips.

"Whatever it is I don't care."

She looked stunned.

"Brooke I want your great heart to belong to me. I know we just found each other again and it's still pretty new but I need you. I don't care what I have to do, or what you were going to say or what has happened before this moment. I want you Brooke, more than you could imagine. If you want to call off the engagement, fine we'll do it. I can throw all that moeny away with both hands if it means I can have you back in my arms every night. I love you Brooke Davis. Do you...Do you think you could ever be with me, not like we were but really be with me, be all mine?"

Brooke looked between both his eyes trying to not to cry. Was this what she really wanted? Wasn't this what she wished for back when he was suppose to pick her up for their date? Did she really want the engagement ring to be real? Before she thought too much she pressed her lips to his and then leaned back on the bed. She had s firm grip on his shirt so he layed down with her. The kiss was so sweet and so loving and so full of love. He had never felt this kind of warmth in his heart. The kiss soon turned intense as he soon snaked his hand from her hair to down her shirt then underneath it. His fingers carasses her nipple softly before palming her breats in his hand. She moaned but never broke from the kiss. She parted her legs and he instictively positioned himseld between them. He didn't lay on her just yet. He hovered for a moment before removing his lips from hers'. She didn't open her eyes for fear she's see this moment was a dream.

"I need to hear you say it Brooke. I need to hear it." He places a soft kiss on her lips o coax her into opening her eyes. "Open your eyes Pretty Girl. Tell me you want me, tell me you need me, Tell me-"

"I love you."

No sooner did the words leave her lips did he drop his lips and his body onto her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to grind into her. His hands were no ripping away at her shirt. He had an urgent need to feel her skin against his. He raised the shirt and started kissing at her toned stomach down to her jeans. He quickly undid them and discarded them to the floor. He positioned himself back between her legs and started to place soft kisses up past her shin, her knee, her thigh and then he stopped to look into her eyes. Her hazel eyes were awash with lust and love, as were his. He rose up to kiss her lips once more just becasue his body willed him to. As their tonuges danced he hooked his fingers into her panties and began to rub circles around her clit. His kisses became teasing as he began to trace her outer lips with his finger tips before he pushed them in. Brooke threw her head back and fell into ecstacy. "I'm only gonna do this for a second pretty girl. I'm gonna have to be inside you in a second."

Brooke crashed her lips back onto his and moan in appreciation again as his fingers stretched her insides. She panted against his lips as he felt her walls clamp down on his fingers. He rlentlessly attacked her neck, sucking and biting on all the right places making her squirm underneath him. He soon removed his fingers the moment she got close and he then took her hand and placed it on his pant. His lips returned to hers as she began to stroke him. Every stroke was like torture for him. He fingers worked expertly on his erection, doing to him what he had just done to her. His hands flew to her wrists and he pinned them above her head as she winced from the pain of him using his weight to keep her hands there. He released himself from his pants and then quickly ripped her delicate lace panties away from her body. Her body ached for him in the worse way and the anticipation was killing her. They both groand in unison as he quickly plunged him into her wet and waiting pussy. She wanted so badly to dig her nails into his back or run her fingers through his hair but he kept her hands pinned above her head. He watched as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp and then dipped his head down to capture one of her nippled in his mouth. He swirled his tonuge around it teasingly, he could feel the goosebumps form under his lips. She moaned and panted and bucked with the added plesure. This is what he wanted, he wanted to be here, making love to her for as long as she would allow. He released one nipple only to continue the same torture on the other. She managed to free one hand and used it to bring his lips back to hers' she missed them. He pumped into her with wild abandonment as the night carried on. "Say it again." He said sevreal times in between thrusts, each time bringing her that much closer to her release."I need to hear it again Pretty girl." Say it again she thought, hell I can't barely think while he's fucking me. He slowed down and again placed a soft kiss on her lips. As soon as he removed them the words spilled out."I love you Lucas, God I need you." He smiled and speed up his actions. She arched her back to ready for her crash into orgasmic heaven and with one last thrust, she was there. His lips covered hers' and one last thrust brought him over the edge. She collasped onto her back panting wildly to catch her breath. He braced himself on either arm and towered over her. Their eyes locked onto each other. His sweat dripping down onto her tan skin, he though this was the sexiest sight ever. A sight he had sorely missed . He allowed his body to give out next to hers. But instead of his ususal roll over and fall asleep her manuvered himself down and laid his head on her chest. Her fingers began stroking his hair. This was the other thing he missed.

"So what now?" He question was direct but one that he had no answer to.

"We be together, what else is there."

"No I mean, do we still get married, after all saying I love you doesn't exactly mean that we're ready for marriage."  
His head shot up.

"I am."

She seemed even more stunned than by the I love you.

"I didn't know it back then but... this is exactly what I wanted. You don't have to believe this but as far as I was concerned, before every thing happened, this is where we were headed anyway. I gave is a few months before I asked you anyway. Plus Brooke maybe the whole reason we're here now is because this is how we were suppose to be. I love you and no matter what, if you're ready or not, I'm ready, right now. I lost you once, I can't loose you again."

This speech he was making was pulling at her heart. She wanted to believe it, she needed to believe it. "I think...we should still get married, enjoy the ride and you know if we get a couple million out of it, hey I can think of worse things I'd have to do for that same amount of money."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Don't say any of this if there is even a small chance you might change your mind cause...if you do...break my heart again that is...I'll have to destroy you."

Lucas laughed and to lighten tthe mood she lightly laughed too but deep down she was never more serious about anything in her life. -  
The next morning Lucas awoke, still lying on Brooke, his head resting on one breast, and his hand on the other. He listened to her breath as he began to stroke her breast. He stopped after a second only to wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace. He arms tighened as well.

"Moring Broody."

"Morning Pretty Girl."

He manuvered up so he could be face to face with her. He started stroking her hair as he gazed into her eyes.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Perfect, I had the best dream ever that the girl I loved told me she loved me back. And then we had tje best sex ever."

"Wow, that was some dream, was I in it?"

"No I don't thinks so."

She lightly bit his shoulder and he let out a yelp.

"No biting Davis."

"That's Davis soon to be Scott to you."

"I like the sound of that."

He dipped down to devour her lips and slipped his hand under the sheets and found that at some point in the night she had put her panties back on.

"When did you put these back on?"

Brooke giggled a little at the dissapointed look that formed on his face.

"Somewhere after your third and my sixth orgasm."

"That many huh?"

"Oh yeah."

Lucas looked into her eyes and at that moment he had never felt happier. He was actually in love and all was right with the workd as far as he was concerend.

"What are you looking at?"

"What I cant stare at my incredibly sexy fiance."

"No, it's weird."

"You're just gonna have to deal with it then" he said as he leaned up to place a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss tunred heated the moment his tongue passed her lips. He rolled them over so Brooke was on top. The kiss contiuned as his hands brushed up and down her back till one of them ran up into her hair. Brooke beham to rock her hips on him and he couldn't help but moan.

"Feels like someone wants to stay in bed."

"That someone would be me. I want to stay here, make love to you and worship your body for the rest of the weekend."

"Too bad we're not back in New York, that might've been arranged but since your family is here you're just gonna have to suck it up and get up out of bed."

"But I don't wann" he said whinning. Brooke kissed him again and then quickly hopped out of bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower and don't even think about coming in cause I'm locking the door."

The moment he heard that he sprang up and tried to make it to the door before she could lock it but he was a mere second too late.

"unlock the door Brooke."

"No Broody, you go grab me a cup of coffee and have it waiting when I get out."

"No, I want you to open the door and let me in so I can stare at you while you soap up that sexy body of yours." He tried the door again. "Come on Brooke I was looking forward to this." He said practically begging.

"Awww poor baby, but no, you get your ass in gear and get me my coffee, I'll be out in a minute."

He turned and fell against the door and slid down till he was sitting on the floor. Just to mess with him Brooke opened the door and he fell back and was now laying on the bathroom floor.

"I think I hate you."

"I really care" she said as she stepped over him to go grab her undware but was stopped when he grabbed her ankle.

"Lucas, let go."

"Nope."

"Come on I really need a shower, I smell like mens cologne and your spit."

"Like that's a bad thing" he smirked.

"It is when you've got this stick residue all over you, it's called sex from last night."

"Most women would love to keep my scent on them all day."

"And by most women do you mean the dirty skanks you usually go for?"

"Very funny."

"Seriosly Luc let go, I really need to get in the shower."

He sat up, still with a tight grip on her ankle, and stood up. As soon as she felt his hand release her she knew she better make a run for it but alas was not fast enough this time. He had wrapped both hands around her waist and lifted her off the ground and started to carry her over to the bed. Brooke was giggling the whole way. He dropped he on the matress and was on top of her in seconds, attachking her nipples with his lips, softly sucking one and then the other.

"Lucass" she moaned.

His hand drifted down to her panties followed by a trail of kisses down her stomach. He moved her panties to the side and began swirling his tonuge on her clit, briefly sucking it which caused her whole body to momentarily convulse. She was fighting against the pleasure when suddenly she quickly shot up when they heard a knock at the door. Lucas didn't stop however.

"Who is it." She tried her best to stiffle any sounds of pleasure and sound as normal as possible, Lucas on the other habd was trying not to laugh.

"Hey Tigger, open up, I got a gift for you! You really want to open the door and see" Haley said in her sig songy voice.

"Uhh I Uhhh mmmmm I"ll be right out Hales! I'm just getting up."

It was at that time Lucas sucked on her clit making her gasp out of pleasure a little too loud. She fell back on the bed and Lucas just pulled her to the edge by her thighs to get better acess.

"You alright in there?"

"Yeah Hales, I'll be out in a second!"

Lucas then pushed one finger then two into her as he continued with his tounge. Brooke was gripping the sheets with ever bit of stregth she had. Her panting became harder as Lucas was about to grant her another orgasm. He thrusted his fingers into her faster and her back began to arch as high as it had ever done and she began chanting his name. Once there, with one more flick of his tonuge Brooke groaned with pleasure, riding out her orgasmic high. Lucas Kissed up her stomach, in between her breast and up to her cheek, then her ear.

"Don't ever deny me my eye candy, or I'll just have to punish you again."

"Okay so now I really, really, really need a shower."

Lucas rose off the bed and gestured to the bathroom door.

"You can go, but don't you dare lock the door."

Her legs felt like jelly as she tried to get up. She made her way into the bathroom as she heard his cell ring.

"You got Lucas Scott."

_**"Hey Luc. How are you?"**_

He litterally wanted to just hang up and pretend he never heard Peyton's voice but it was too late. He glanced towards the bathroom to make sure Brooke wasn't near, he had a little relief when he heard her turn the shower in and the door close.

"What do you want?"

_**"Is that anyway to talk to the woman you asked to marry you."**_

"Yea well I got that situation handled. If I remember correctly you texted back saying no."

_**"I did and it was a mistake. Okay so I really do need the money."**_

"Can't help you there Peyton."

_**"Come on Luc, you really gonna make me beg"**_ she said suggestivly, her tone very seductive.

"No. Like I said I already found someone."

_**"Someone like that Brooke girl?"**_

"How did you-"

**_"Nevermind that, look she doesn't need this like I do okay. I really need this."_**

"I don't care Peyton!"

He yelled her name a little louder than what he had intended.

_**"Yell a little louder Luc, I'm sure your Mom and sister won't mind."**_

"How did you know they were here?"

He felt a little cold when he realized that the situation was about to take a really nasty turn.

**_"Why don't you come outside and ask me to my face."_**

Rachel was sitting in her car and debating on if she had done the right thing. She watched as Lucas flung the front door open and looked more than a little unhappy to see her. Did she just help her best friend out or dod she just put her smack dam into trouble. Rachel watched as Lucas man handled her off the porch and towards the street, yelling something. She was atleast thankful he couldn't see her or that she couldn't hear him. He looked really pissed. She had told Peyton to wait till after they were married so they could split the money three ways but what she didn't realize is that Peyton was a money grubbing, back stabbing, double crossing whole. If Rachel didn't hate her so much she might like her. She watched as Lucas stormed back into the house and the watched as Peyton picked up her phone and got into her rental. All Rachel could do was be really happy that she followed the skank after she left. Rachel picked up her phone to call Brooke. It rang and rang and rang. "Come on Brookie."

_**"Brooke Davis' Phone."**_

Rachel froze for a second and then decided to just play it cool.

"Hey there Lucas. So I see you haven't made my bestie into a Scott yet."

_**"Rachel, to what do we owe the pleasure."**_

"You, pleasure, I don't think so, you picked up my best friends phone, where is that skank at?"

_**"In the shower."**_

"No doubt washing off the sex from last night."

**_"So you're the reason she said that, I always knew you were a bad influence."_**

"Don't go getting any bright ideas there Scott, she's mine first and last."

_**"You sound like a jealous lover Rachel."**_

"You sound like you're turned on by the idea Lucas."

_**"Okay Rach, she should be out in a minute, I'll tell her you called."**_

Then the line went dead. Now this fucker was answering her phone, who the hell did he thinkhe was. She was her Brookie. Rachel decided to wait around a little while longer and call back. About fifteen minutes later Rachel tried her luck again.

"Hello."

**_"Skank B what the hell man!"_**

"Rachel it is way to early for you to be botching at me."

_**"So now boy toy is answering your phone!"**_

"Yea so what?"

**_"So What! So what if I started talking about our little plan thinking you answered and he heard me."_**

"Easy Rach, okay so there is a couple things I need to tell you."

_**"Hurry up and tell me fast because I gotta tell you something too."**_

"Well...last night Lucas said he loved me.."

Brooke could practiacly hear Rachel smacking her forehead.

"...and I told him I loved him back."

_**"Are you completely mental Brooke! What happened to the plan."**_

"We still have a plan I was just changing the players a bit. I'm gonna tell him everything tonight."

**_"Well you might want to tell him sooner than that."_**

"Why?"

"**_Because there is someone else now envolved that's about to try and take everything. She was just there actually."_**

"Here, what do you mean like here at the house, Rachel what the hell did you do?"

**_"I got in bed with the devil."_**

"Who Dan?"

**_"No...Peyton. You remember her, the blonde we put the smack down on."_**

"Rachel you bitch."

_**"I know, I know, shame on me but right now you really might wanna think about what's about to go down. Peyton really wants the money and I have no doubt she'll blow you out of the water to get it. If you really love Lucas you need to spin this cuz if he thinks you were playing him you can kiss him goodbye."**_

Brooke took a deek breath and slowly let it out.

"Dammit Rachel."

_**"I know, I'm sorry."**_

"I'll...I'll...I'll figure something out."

"_**You want to some outside for a hug."**_

"Why are you here?"

_**"Yeah after I brought her in I got a feeling I couldn't trust her so I followed her straight to Lucas' door, you should've seen him Brooke he was pissed."**_

"Did he see you?"

_**"No. But He sure chewyed Peytwhores ass out."**_

"I gotta go. I think I hear him coming."

_**"Call me later skank. I'll be around"**_

"Bye slut."

Brooke dropped the phone on the bed and started to get dressed quickly. She had just put her phone in her pocket when Lucas came in and she couls see that broody look on his face with maybe a hint of anger. All in all he looked kinds sexy. She thought about her options and then decided that coming clean now was the best things to do. He walked over to her and he noticed something was off.

"You saw didn't you?"

"Saw what?"

"Saw Peyton. I want you to know I didn't ask her to come here."

"Okay. That's okay but Lucas there's something I have to tell you, something you might not like."

He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Before you start is this about you not wanting to be with me cause if it is-"

"No, it's not like that. I really do want to be with you but the question is will you want to be with me."

"I'm lost."

"Okay so I'm just gonna so this like ripping off a band aid okay." she said breathlessly. She was pacing for a second and them closed her eyes and spilled.

"Dan wants you to marry someone so he can get his hands on the millinons your grandfather left for you."

"What...How would you-"

"Just...let me finish. I found this out before I said yes. I found out there was closed to a few billion in there."

Lucas had a blank look on his face, he kept looking at her and she kept looking at him and them the floor and then him again and then she figured since he was still quiet she would keep going.

"I blackmailed Dan into giving me 5 million in exchange to marry you and pretrend to be a happy couple. I know I should've told you thins sooner but-"

Lucas raised his hand to stop her from speaking, he had heard enough. He rose up from the bed and walked close to Brooke.

"So you mean to tell me, you found out my father was cheating me out of my money and you were just gonna let him!"

"I'm sorry, I am, I was jst still so mad and hurt from what you did that I just wanted to get back at you! I know that sounds horrible but you gotta let me finish."

"There's more!"

"Not too much more. My plan was to make the deal , marry you, and set you up so it looked like I cheated on you so I could take all the money and you would get nothing. My plan was to find some girl to pay later and set it up so I find you with her but the person decided to try and change the plan."

Lucas thought for a moment and them realized who that person was.

"Peyton, you picked Peyton. What the hell is wrong with you! What happened to all the I love you bull shit Brooke, you said you loved me and here you were setting me up the whole time. I knew this was a bad idea."

"Lucas please listen. I'm telling you all this because I don't want the money, I don't want to get back at you anymore, I just want you!"

Brooke tried to reach for him but he snatched away and started to walk to the door. She bolted and got to it first. She stood in the way blocking him from leaving. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to explain.

"Lucas please listen to me. I do love you, you have no idea what that took for me to say that to you again! "

"Again?, Brooke you never said it to me, hell I had to beg you to say it to me!"

"I did say it, I said it a bunch of times while you were sleep. All those times you fell asleep on me after we had sex I would talk to you and say it to you. I was going to say it to you that night everything went wrong for us."

Brooke looked at Lucas who was now looking anywhere but at her. He looked so wounded and angry.

"Brooke, this is too big, come on, the whole time I was trying to ... to show you I cared and you were just playing me!"

"At first yes. I won't lie, I was angry and bitter but somewhere I started to feel for you again and-"

"Fuck that Brooke, fuck your feelings, fuck your newly formed good intentions . Look whatever this was, whatever this could've been it's over. I don't want it."

Brooke looked at him as if he had stabbed her in the heart. After everything he did to her, she forgave him, but he couldn't forgive her?. Atleast she told the truth. She turned away from his angry gaze and opened the door and ran. He slammed the door behind her and punched it as hard as he could. She ran because as much as she wanted to hate him for what he just said, she couldn't blame him for this one, this one was all on her. She rushed past everyone in the livingroom in nothing but tears and didn't stop as she heard Haley calling after her. She felt the morning air on her face and began running as fast as she could. She got to the corner and called Rachel.

"What up Skank."

"Rae...Rae where are you?"

"Brookie what's wrong, are you okay?"

"Can you please just come get me."

"Brooke what happened?"

"Rachel will you please for once just stop and listen to me! I don't want to talk I just want to get the hell out of here and go home."

"Okay. Are you still at Lucas' ho-"

"I'll be on the corner. You'll see me."

Rachel hung up and felt that familiar feeling that she was about to loose her best friend again.

As Brooke sat on the corner she kept looking back down the street at the house. She wanted to make sure that no one came out to find her cause if they did she'd have a head start to run or hide. She was wiping the tears and wondering how she was going to get her stuff. A few minutes passed and Rachel pulled up. She could see her friend had been crying but was now stone faced and that really worried her. She got in the car and Rachel looked at her trying to figure out what to say.

"Okay so I know I screwed up but I want you to know I'm here for you. I'm sorry I screwed things up for you."

Brooke remained quiet only looking out the car window down the street.

"Where to?"

Brooke ws quiet still but only for a moment.

"I want you to go back to his house and get my bag. I want to get my stuff and go back to New York."

"Okay, but with one minor alteration to that plan, and you can put this anywhere but somewhere in there we need to fit a bar. You look like you could use a drink or two."

"Maybe seven or eight."

Rachel grinned a little knowing this was atleast a start in the right direction. It sure beat the alternative from the last time Lucas Scott broke her heart.

"That's my girl."

Rachel pulled back up at the Scott house hold and went up to the door and knocked. Brooke climbed into the back seat and ducked down. The last thing she wanted was a round two with lucas or a heart to heart with Haley.

"May I help you?" Haley asked.

"Uhh yeah, I'm a friend of Brooke's and she asked me to come here and grab her things."

Haley's eyes searched all around her to see if she could see Brooke.

"She's not here, she wanted to stay away to make sure things didn't get ugly between her and Lucas."

"Okay, some one in."

As soon as Rachel was in the door Haley began to bombard her with questions.

"Where is she, what happened, she ran out of her a little while ago crying but she wouldn't stop and talk. Is everything alright?"

"Chill, she and Lucas just had it out. Not sure there's still gonna be a wedding, she just wanted to grab her things and go."

Rachel's phone began to go off and she looked and saw it was Brooke.

"What is it skank?"

"_**Will you tell Haley to give you her number, tell her I'll call her."**_

"You got it."

Rachel hung up and turned back to Haley.

"She wants me to get your number, she said she's call you."

"Okay. It's 262-5492."

Rachel typed in in her phone.

"What room was she in?"

Haley pointed down the hall and watched intently as Rachel walked away. There was a saddness that had come back, the same saddness she felt the moment she stopped being friends with Brooke the last time. Rachel mad it to the door and knocked and then slowly entered. She saw Lucas sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He didn't even look up to see who it was. Rachel cleared her throat to draw attention. Lucas looked up and she saw he had a look of confusion and hurt on his face now.

"I came to get her things."

Rachel started towards the bag she knew was Brooke's, she had bought it for her when they went on vacation to Vegas a few months back. She started to put some things back in that had fallen out and a few things that were on the bed. Just as she was about to zip it Lucas grabbed her hand.

"Where is she?" He was fighting back his anger but still needed to know. He knew better than to get on Rachel's bad side.

"What do you care, she told me you said it was over."

"I need to know where."

"No you don't you need to stay here and leave her the hell alone and let me take care of her. Now let go of my wrist. I got somewhere to be."

Lucas let her go and then looked back towards the door. Rachel thought he zoned out for a second. This time without looking at her he spoke again.

"Do you know why I asked you, her and Peyton to marry me?"

"I figure you were desperate."

"I was, but more than that there was no one else to ask. I never slept with the same woman twice except for you three. I didn't know anyone that I could half way trust to do this besides you three. Hell I never bothered to learn anyone elses name except for you three."

"Lucas if this is your way of making me feel sorry for you just stop. You forget I remember how things went down when you hurt her the last time."

"She hurt me this time! She was using me!"

"True, but last time and this time she loved you. Did you ever wonder what that did to her when you hurt her last time?"

Rachel's soft tone she started with was not strained and borderline pissed.

"She cried for weeks, she didn't eat or sleep, she just drank and went to clubs and started taking pills and-"

"What?"

"Look I might've said too much but I want you to know even though she might've said yes out of revenge to get back at you, but she stopped that plan the moment she said she loved you."

Lucas looked at the floor now, unable to decipher how he was feeling.

"You are an ass Lucas Scott. She may not be perfect but atleast she forgave you."

Rachel threw the overnight bag on her shoulder and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

Lucas sat on that bed and began to feel a pull. Something was pulling him to the door and urging him to go out and find Brooke and make things right before it was too late. He heard the front door shut and he got up and got to the bedroom door and flung it open. He raced to the front door just in time to see Rachel get in her car. He then focued his eyes and saw Brooke sitting in the front seat. He screamed her name but she just told Rachel to drive. Lucas ran to the street but only in time to watch as the car sped off. Days would go by and Lucas would place over a hundred calls and texts to Brooke's phone but every last one would go unanswered. Lucas had fucked up.

**Next Chapter**

_Round Two of the sexiest Brawl ever!_

_The Bachelor Party has a few surprise guests_

_Huge shock and double cross revealed where the "plan" is concerned_


	7. Round Two

Okay so I have to say I love you guys. My reviews were the best and it's because of that I decided to bang out chapter 7 and 8 soon to follow tomorrow. So I gotta make a few statements before I start. First off I have to say there is no sexual relationship between Brooke and Rachel, they're just **really** inappropriate. They are not strippers just think burlesque instead. You'll know what I mean later. Also if it seems like this chapter gets a little fuzzy I apologize. So here's to all my reviewers I give you round two of the sexiest brawl ever, ding ding.

Chapter 7

Round Two

Lucas had done his best to try and smooth things over. Call after call he made to her phone and each time it went straight to voicemail. He left atleast two dozen messages first telling her to call him back, then asking, then begging. He wanted nothing more than to just see her again. He knew he had been an ass. He knew that took alot for her to forgive him and what did her do, he faultered the first sign of trouble. He hated that he failed that test and that now he may never have a chance to fix it. When he left Tree Hill he left behind four very confused people and a sad little girl. Both Keith and Nathan tried to talk to him about what happened and pretty much demanded he fix whatever it was that he broke. Haley and Karen didn't understand what possibly could've happened between them so fast to make Brooke pretty much disappear. Lily was so sad she couldn't say good bye to Brooke that she practically latched onto Lucas' leg the minute he tried to leave. Lucas had a long and lonely plane ride. By the time he got home it was four in the afternoon. It had been four days since he saw Brooke. The moment he stepped off the plane he texted her.

_bck in NY. Wanna c u._

He figured he'd atleast keep some line of communication open with her. He couldn't call and get her voicemail again. It stirred all kinds of desperation up in him every time he heard her voice on the recording. He didn't expect to get a response but was shocked when the phone vibrated and it was a text from her_._

**_go 2 hell_**

Damn, she was still mad. Atleast he had made some progress. She atleast was texting him back.

_i'm in hell w/o you. _

He figured to keep talking to her as long as he could. It wouldn't be long before she would get pissed and stop responding.

**_can't do this with you right now, busy_**

_i wanna c u, cum to my place_

**_no_**

_pls!_

**_no, like i said, busy._**

_u said u wanted me, y can't u just let it go and cum b w/ me_

He waited a while and never got a response. He kept texting anyway.

_i know i hurt you, i'm sorry i let you leave. i love you._

He waited again, hoping envoking the L word would get her to respond

**_love me? stop kidding yourself. u dropped me the 1st chance you got!_**

_i know i'm sorry, pls pretty girl, come over, i'll forgive you, u can forgive me_

**_and what live happily ever after, total bull shit. have a nice life_**

He was going to text her again but knew right now it was pointless. He'd give her a few more days then he would pop up at the club or at her apartment and beg for her to take him back. He wasn't about to give up on her that easily. He got to his apartment and saw the door was already slighty ajar. Was she texting him back just to fuck with him and she was there waiting for him the whole time? No such luck, he rounded the corner and saw a mess of blonde curls shuffling around in his kitchen.

"Well hello hubby to be."

"Peyton, why the hell...no who the hell let you in?"

"I used the key. Rememeber you gave it to me a couple days before we broke up. I forgot I had it till today. I figured I'd make a nice home cooled meal for you so we could talk about our impending nuptials."

"Did you fall out of the bed this morning and hit your head. We don't have any nuptials to talk about. I asked someone already."

"Yeah I heard...Brooke right...shame that didn't work out."

Lucas just shot her an annoyed look and walked out of the kitchen and plopped down on his couch. He closed his eyes and tried his best to calm down and focus, he was planning on what his next move was going to be. He planned on giving her a few more days then showing up ather apartment and begging her to let him in. H figured it would be alot harder for her to reject him face to face. He knew if he could just kiss her she wouldn't be able to resist him. He felt a pair of hands make their way up his legs, up his pants, his shirt anf then a pair of lips on his. He opened his eyes to see Peyton. Before he could push her off, the worst possible thing happened.

"Bitch!"

Peyton's head flew up and Lucas heard the voice and already knew the shit was about to hit the fan. He turned to see not only Rachel but Brooke standing there. They had seen Peyton kissing Lucas and Lucas NOT pushing Peyton away. Lucas' eyes locked with Brookes and the minute he made a move off the couch she tried to run but Rachel grabbed her.

"Rachel let me go, this was a huge mistake!"

"No. You stay. And you" Rachel said adressing Lucas "You stay there. I brought her here so you two could talk. Skankerela over there can leave before I kick her ass out."

"Excuse me but I didn't hear Lucas say that."

All three ladies looked at him and he just sat there with a dumb look on his face.

"You know what he didn't have to, his FIANCE, here doesn't want you here so that's just as good in my book, so if you don't leave then I wil throw you out."

"Like she even cares, she was so quick to use him for his money but now he's suppose to believe she wants him because she loves him, please, he's not that stupid or hard up for sex to fall for that."

Brooke's look of sadness turned into a look of fiery anger. Before she could stop herself, the real Brooke Davis came out.

"If you don't get your fat ass off my fiance I will Kick you ass." The last part she said forcefully. When Peyton didn't move the scene was set. She didn't even know what hit her. Brooke marched over to Peyton who was still stitting next to lucas and she reared her hand back and punched her. Next she grabbed a handful of Peyton's hair and started to drag her off the couch and across the floor as Peyton screamed. Peyton managed to get enough leverage and pry Brooke's hands from her locks.

"Get her Brookie!" Rachel cheered from behind as Brooke wrapped her arms aroun Peyton in a head lock and started to choke her.

"Lucas help me" Peyton said straining to talk as Brooke tightened in her wind pipe. Peyton then took her elbow and slammed it into Brookes abdomen and Brooke fell to the floor. Lucas tried to get off the couch and stop them but Rachel stopped him.

"You sit your ass down. Let her kick this skank's ass. Get up Brooke!"

Brooke lay on the ground holding her stomach and trying to regain the breath Peyton had knocked out of her. Peyton was about to pounce in Brooke when she kicked her leg up and her foot connected with Peyton's nose. Peyton stumbled back holding her nose shrieking from the pain while Brooke got up from the floor. She ran full speed at Peyton and tackled her and they both went flying over the back of the couch. Both women were shouting loud obscenities rolling on the floor till Rachel patted Lucas on the chest.

"You get the skinny Blonde."

Rachel walked calmly over to the pair and grabbed a handful of Peyton's hair since she was on top at the moment. She pulled till Peyton gave and fell back. Lucas grabbed her before she could get off the floor again and he held her a short distance as Rachel struggled to keep Brooke from launching across the room and tearing every stringy bleached strand out of that evil bitches head. Rachel found it funny that even she was having trouble holding her back.

"Chill B, calm down."

"I'm calm, I'm fucking calm, I'll be even more calm when that bitch's face is under my Jimmy Choo's!"

"Blah, blah, blah, tough talk for someone who can't come over here and say that to my face, why don't you tell your girlfriend there to let you go. I'm sure two girls fighting turns her on."

Without even a thought Rachel let go of Brooke and she was ramming into Peyton and Lucas and they all fell to the floor. Brooke's fists started pummeling into Peyton's face with a few wild punches landing on Lucas' face and shoulder. He was a little surprised at the power the petite brunette punches could pack. He managed to crawl away from the pair and Rachel helped him up. Almost the entire time that Peyton and Brooke went at it Rachel was cheering her friend on and laughing her ass off.

"Get up you pussy."

"What the hell has gotten into them?"

"That my friend is a battle for territory. So far I can see Brooke looks like she is dominating that blonde bitch."

"You're enjoying this a little too much."

"Hell yeah I am. If I had some popcorn I'd be sitting on that couch and –"

Before Rachel could finish her sentence they both heard a loud crash. Brooke had pretty much tossed Peyton into the coffee table and was in the process of grabbing her by the hair and yet again dragging her to the front door to boot her out, all the while Peyton screamed bloody murder. She dragged her just outside the door and then bent down to punch her in the throat. Peyton's screams went silent as he hand flew up to her throat. Brooke bent down and made sure Peyton could hear this.

"You ever come on my territory again and next time I'll throw your scrawny ass out the window. She turned on her heel and went back into the apartment, shutting the door to the frantic gasps coming from Peyton in the hall. She walked over to Rachel, who was doing her best to stifle her laughter and Lucas who was standing there looking shocked at the scene that had just unfolded. She walked right up to the pair and slapped Lucas across the face. The sound of her palm making contact with his face echoed in the apartment. He held his face to ease the radiating pain.

"Daaammmnnnn" Rachel said again trying to keep the giggling down.

"Rachel I want you to go."

"But Brooke-"

"I want you to leave."

"Brookie-"

"NOW!"

Her booming yell made Rachel jump a little. It wasn't that she was scared of Brooke but when evil Brooke came out she really didn't want to be any where near the melt down. She walked to the door and walked out shutting the door behind her. There they stood there, Lucas looking at Brooke and Brooke staring right back at him. Lucas was trying to decide what to say that was the least likely to piss her off more.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"Wishing I hadn't."

"Brooke-"

He said her name as he made a step towards her to hold her but she simply backed away and cut him off.

"Don't, okay, just don't. This is only gonna work if you stay there," she said pointing to the spot on the floor where he stood "and I stay way over here. I cannot believe I let Rachel talk me into coming here. And wow did I get an eye full. I come in here and you're laid up on your couch sucking face with that demon she bitch!"

"Baby I-"

Lucas was cut off by Brooke's lips colliding with his. She had crossed the room in seconds and pushed her lips on his. With in seconds he had trapped her against the nearest wall as he deepened the kiss. His body was flush against her to the point where she could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest. His hands roamed aimlessly over her body as he guided them to his couch. Brookes knees buckled as the back of them hit the couch and Lucas followed. She lay on the couch with Lucas laying on top of her rubbing his body against hers. He brushed his hand down her body till he got to the top of her sweat pants. He playfully slipped his hands under the material and started to run his fingers over her center over the panties she wore. She began to moan in his mouth as he caught his rhythm and soon his hand felt her wetness as his finger tips dipped in, It felt like an eternity to him. Her fingers weaved perfectly in and out of his hair as she panted with building excitement. He removed his fingers earning a very disappointed groan from Brooke.

"I need you to tell me you Love me."

"I need you to go back to doing what it was you were doing a second ago."

"I'm being serious Brooke. I need to here you say it."

"Well too bad. I'm not gonna say it."

With that Lucas abruptly go off the couch and walked away to the opposite side of the room. Brooke sat up on her elbows and looked at him with all the malice she could muster.

"You are such a tease Lucas Scott."

"No, we're not going down this road again. Damn it Brooke I want this to be about more than just sex."

She was caught a little off guard by his thinking.

"I want to be able to have this mean something, Not like last time."

"Well news flash Lucas, last time did mean something, to me."

She got up off the couch and straightened her clothes and started to walk to the door.

"Don't okay, don't do that, don't shut down on me the moment your feelings get hurt. Stay. Talk to me please, just talk."

"About what Lucas, talk about what?"

Lucas began taking steps towards her as he spoke.

"Like how bad things got for you after I hurt you. Rachel told me about the drinking and the drugs and-"

"Rachel should never have opened her surgically enhanced mouth."

"I want to know about you Brooke, I want you to know me. I want that happily ever after with you but it won't work if you close yourself off from me. Marry me."

"Lucas you have got to be the most misguided hopeless romantic on the face of the planet. We barely know each other. Sure you may know some basic stuff like I do about you but that's not enough for us."

"Okay so think of it this way. I will give you my half of the money if things don't work out, hell I'll give you Scott Industries if it'll mean you say yes. I don't care about the money anymore Brooke. I just want you."

Brooke looked into his eyes and saw with certainty that he was for real. She had been hoping to see just that for so long and now there it was standing there in front of her, staring her right in the eye and asking for her to be his for the rest of their lives.

"I suppose it's better than some right."

"What do you mean?"

"Some people get married after knowing each other for a way shorter period of time than we have."

"Right."

"So it's not all together to far out there that we could do this right?"

"Whatever you say, just as long as you say yes."

Brooke paused and then gave him his answer.

"Then I say yes Broody."

He swept her up in his arms and hugged her as tight as he could. If he had his way he would've never let go. He kissed her lips with such passion and wanted nothing more than to take her back to his bedroom and fuck her till the next day. She broke the kiss and Lucas saw a her beaming smile and full dimples on display.

"I am sooo happy right now but you gotta let me go."

She rushed out of his arms and searched the floor frantically for her purse. She remembered throwing it someplace right before she started kicking Peyton's ass.

"What are you looking for crazy girl?"

"Hey what's your brothers number?"

"Why?"

"It's a surprise Broody. Ah ha there it is. So about that number."

She walked back over to him where he was and he was holding out his phone to give to her but the second she went to reach for it he snatched it back."

"Broody, give it to me. I need that number and then I need to get the hell out of here and try and work this out."

"Work what out exactly?"  
"Like I said, it's a surprise."

She snatched the phone away and quickly found Nathan's number.

"You just make sure look extra sexy tonight and keep your phone on and you" she said handing him the phone back and giving him a quick peck on the lips before her quick departure. Lucas was in heaven. If this is how the rest of his life was going to go, he couldn't wait to say I do.

About three hours later He got a text from Brooke

_it's all set, go down stairs, party is waiting on you, have fun!_

Lucas had been waiting patiently for the message and now he was out the door and down the hall to see what awaited him. When he got there he was surprised to see His brother, but even more surprised to see one of his old friends from Tree Hill.

"Nate, what's going on? Skills, that can't be my man Skills!"

"In the flesh baby, so we get this fly invite to a bachelor party that suppose to be the party to end all parties, how could I say no."

"Brooke called and said she wanted you to have a good night tonight at you bachelor party, she set everything up, asked me who to invite, and here we are."

"So my Pretty Girl set this up huh?"

"Sure did."

Everyone's attention was drawn to Rachel who was dressed in a sexy green tube dress that fluttered as she walked up to the group of guys.

"So gentleman you might want to get ready because tonight is gonna be the best night of your lives. Brooke pulled out all the stops and I mean, all the stops. When ever she does that someone either ends up in jail or the hospital."

"Where is my wife to be anyway?"  
"She's putting the finishing touches on your big surprise. I'm just her to get you started. So this is your list. You will follow these instructions to the letter and find yourselves on a really fun journey. Kinda wish I could go."

"I wish you could to shawty, what's your name sexy?"

"Easy skills, she's married." Lucas said matter of factly.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. That was a lie. I said that so you wouldn't guilt me into being the one to marry your lame ass. And it's Rachel, Rachel Gatina, but sorry sweetie I'm spoken for."

"And that would be by me."

The group turned to see none other than Marvin Mouth Mcfadden, one of Lucas' oldest friends from back home.

"You're joking right. Mouth!"

Lucas embraced his friend and stepped back to look at him and Rachel. It was sweet to see him wrap his arm around Rachel.

"I can't believe it, first Brooke knows Haley and now Rachel knows Mouth."

"Yep it's a small world Scott. Imagine the awkward conversation when he found out you were the asshole I slept with that hurt Brookie."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you...Lucas Scott slept with that fine piece of ass and now Mouth gets to tap that, man I gotta get my ass to New York more often."

"Down skills, hey Lucas let me see that list" Nathan asked. He looked over it and saw that this was a list for scavenger hunt."Scavenger hunt, really what are we like twelve?"

"Easy there sexy Scott, this is a hunt but with a really good twist. If you look a little closer you'll see what I mean. So boys I gotta go but remember, follow the list. No stops, she has everything worked out. And make sure you bring my baby back in one piece" Rachel said as she placed a kiss on Mouth's lips. "I'll see you later hottie sports writer."

Rachel left Lucas, Nathan, Skills and Mouth in front of a black stretch limo. They all piled in ready to see where the night would take them.

"Alright so what's first on the list?" Lucas asked reaching to snatch the list from Nathan's hand.

"Relax Luc, we'll get to that. No need to rush."

"What, I just want to get to the end and get my big surprise."

"Yeah, yeah, so tell me Luc, how you hook up with Red, I mean damn."

"Hey that's my girl you're talkin' about" mouth said playfully.

"I'm jus sayin' baby got it in all the right places. So what's the story with Brooke man cause if she as hot as that Rachel chick I need to be takin' notes from you."

"Brooke is hot, she has a great heart and a killer body" mouth answered.

"First off ,You know Brooke too and how do you know about her body, you wanna tell me something Mouth?" Lucas asked.

"I know her through Rachel. The two of them are like a package deal Luc, you know what I mean. Besides I've seen Brooke in a bikini. Super hot."

"Baby got it goin' on like dat huh, she got any sisters cause I'm lookin'"

"Okay enough of that, so the first thing up is… meet at Malarkey's, ask for the special" Nathan said looking at Lucas puzzled. "What's Malarkey's?"

"It's a bar. I took her there one night to kinda show off. The owner knows me so I can pretty much shut the place down and have it to myself whenever I want. So we get hammered and by the end of the night Brooke's got the owner wrapped around her finger. She's behind the bar, bartending, dancing and flirting. Mel never lets anyone behind the bar and she's in there all of five minutes and she's like a daughter to him."

"Sounds like this Brooke girl is my kinda girl. Baby got a bangin' body and a personality to match."

The boys arrived at the bar and saw it was in full swing. There were girls everywhere. Come to think of it there were mostly girls and maybe a few guys.

"Dis place always like this? Dat's it I'm movin' my ass here tonight."

A buxom blonde approached the group flashing a smile that instantly melted Skills' heart.

"Hi, I'm Bevin, you guys the Scott party?"

"Uhh I guess, my brother here is suppose to come here and ask for the special, whatever that means."

The girl spun around and yelled back at the bar.

"Hey Mel, somebody named Scott ordered a special!"

The bar erupted in screams and a loud siren started blaring. A massive group of women started to charge the group of guys and Bevin pointed to Lucas.

"That's him. One Special coming right up!"

The women crowed and ushered him to a throne in the back that was set up in the back. One of the girls put a crown on him and they sat him down. Bevin showed up front and center.

"So tonight's special is simple, every girl in here is trying to be the next Devil's Lair girl, so you and your friends will have to decide who has what it takes. No hold bar, sexyness contest is about to start!"

Skills, Mouth and Nathan arrived in the back and heard what was about to go down.

"Man your girl sure knows how to have fun. Serious, mad fun."

"That's Brooke for ya', No body knows how to have fun like Brooke Davis. She get it from my girl."

"Alright girls you got one hour to wow the judges, anyone who hasn't had a chance to go, sorry, better look next time, Mel, music!"

The guys thoroughly enjoyed as each girl paraded past doing her sexiest moves and some blowing kisses. One even got close enough to give Skills a quick lap dance. First thing out of his mouth was I vote her. Atleast thirty girls paraded by each sexier than the next. Nathan had to look away a few time. He knew that if Haley knew what he was doing that very second that he would be in serious trouble. Even he blushed a little when one girl walked by sucking on her finger suggestively. Mouth was having the time of his life, not because of the girls but because he was with some of his oldest friends. He was use to being around hot women. He hung out at the Devil's Lair every chance he got to support Rachel, she loved it when he showed up to cheer her on.

The hour went by quickly and Bevin walked the guys out after they picked her. Skills might've had something to do with that.

"Whatever is on that list dawg I don't care, I think I might love your girl Brooke!"

"Sorry man but she is all mine. So Nate do the honors, what's next?"

"It says to show ourselves at Lit. What's it mean Luc?"

"You'll see."

The guy's get to the next destination. It was a building with no windows and they could hear the music blaring from inside.

"Is it just me or does this place resemble a strip club, cuz it looks and sounds like a strip club in there."

"No skills, I've spent many a night in that place and it is no strip club. It's a private club. I think Rachels uncle or something owns the place."

The guys go in and see it decorated like a prom, a tree hill prom to be exact but on a more upscale. There were girls dressed in Racvens cheer uniforms and guys dressed as Ravens basket ball players serving drinks. Big blue and silver confetti rained down from the ceiling. Music was blaring and people were dancing and having fun. Lucas looked around and saw that most of the people where from people back in Tree Hill. Some of his old teammates, old girlfriends, pretty much everyone who knew Lucas back in the day.

"Looks kinda like a weird version of this is you life huh."

Haley appreard from out of the crowd holding her belly.

"Haley, what are you doing here, Nate did you know about this?"

"Naw man I'm as surprised as you are. Haley baby when did you get here? You didn't get on a plane did, you, you shouldn't be traveling."

"Easy dad. No I didn't get on a plane, Brooke drove down and picked me up and we drove here. She was on the phone planning this whole thing. I just got her actually. She wanted me to be here for the wedding. So Lucas Scott this is as close to a high school reunion as we could get on such short notice." She said walking over to Nathan to hug him. Honey, why do you smell like a bar?"

"Uhhh…"

"Hey Hales where did Brooke go?"

"Oh she got dropped off someplace then the driver dropped me here. She told me tell you to cross off the next thing on the list and come to the last thing instead."

"What was on the list next?" Skills asked.

"It said to stop off at Cherry Bomb and grab something sweet?"

"Cherry bomb, that girl is crazy" Mouth laughed.

"What's Cherry Bomb dawg?"

"Cherry Bomb is a lingerie place, where… they model it for you." Lucas answered.

"Damn man, well I hope the last stop is better than that."

"Well from what Brooke was telling me about your surprise it is. She told me that it was something you and Mouth have kinda asked for." She said kinking her eyebrow.

"Something both Lucas and I asked for…I can only think of one thing that I wou\ld've asked for that Lucas might be interested in."

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"You'll have to wait and see man. Trust me, if it's what I think it is, you'll love it."

"Whatever you say dawg. So what exactly do we do here?" Skills asked anxious to get the answer.

"She said to let you guys mingle for about an hour or two then you have to put on these." She handed each of them a blind fold.

"Kinky, Brooke Davis thy middle name is Kinky" Mouth said with a chuckle.

The guys enjoyed the party. Lucas had to admit this was actually fun. After the bar, when they walked into this place it seemed kind of a let down but after getting to talk with some of the old people at the party he had fun. It was kind of like old times. Sure everyone was happy to see the best selling author and fawned over him for the first half but after a while everyone cooled down and they partied like they use to back in Tree Hill. Lucas even got a few phone numbers from some old girlfriends. He wouldn't need them though. See the old Lucas would keep them and use them for later but he wouldn't need to. He had Brooke. That was all he needed to be happy. He searched his pockets for his phone when he felt it vibrate. His lips curved into a smile when he saw it was a text from Brooke

**Havin' fun Broody?**

_Would be havin' more fun if u were here, where are you?_

**Around, if ur ready you can put that blind fold on and cum see me**

_Do I get to have my big surprise now?_

**That is if u were a bad boy**

_Always. yea very ready to see u._

**Well cum on Broody im waiting**

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and went in search of the rest of his party. He quickly found Skills and Mouth sitting with a group of girls.

"You guys ready?"

"Oh yeah man, can't wait to see what cha Brooke got planned for this big surprise. Mouth here won't even tell me what he thinks it is dawg, real cold."

"No, no a thousand times no. Nobody spoils one of Brookes surprises and gets away with it. She's have my balls for sure. So let's just get out of her and get to it already."

The guys found Nathan and Haley quickly but were surprised to find them on there way out the door. Nathan wanted to take Haley back to the hotel Brooke put them up in and let his pregnant wife rest. Lucas hugged his brother and waved them good bye. The guys piled in the back of the limo once again. The driver told them to put the blind fold on or they wouldn't move. He said he had been given very specific instructions by a very pretty but scary brunette. The guys put them on and rode for what seemed like forever till the limo stopped and they were led into someplace. They were each seated and the blind folds were removed. They looked around and saw the room was black but Mouth could tell it was the private room in the back of the Devil's Lair. He smiled wildly knowing his hunch was right.

"What are you smiling about dawg?"

"Nothing, you two just enjoy the show."

"Show…."

The red lights kicked on and in front of them, a pole and a chair with a devilish grin. Her makeup was done to perfection. Her smoky eyes and ruby red lips were very enticing. Rachel was sitting in it backwards. She was dressed in a black leather bustier that pushed her breasts up in the sexiest. Way. She had on a pair of very short leather shorts and thigh high fishnets and incredibly sexy heals that strapped at her ankle. They were atleast six inches. Mouth was no super freak by any means but he loved it when she got all sexy and in character.

"Hey baby."

"No Mouth, tonight I'm not your baby, tonight I am your fantasy" she said seductively. Mouth smiled knowing what was about to happen next. Back when he first met Rachel she and Brooke use to do this special dance. It was called the Fantasy. It was only reserved for the most special patrons at the club. It was also around the time when things got shot to shit for Brooke and she stopped wanting to dance with Rachel, she really had stopped dancing period. Mouth had only heard about the dance and had begged Rachel to do it for him but she always told him no. That doing it without Brooke just wasn't the same. But tonight it looked like he was about to get his wish. Lucas was too, he just didn't know to what extent.

"You boys have a good time tonight?" Brooke asked as she appeared from the darkness wearing a pair of red and black lace matching bra and boy short panties with a garter belt. She also had on a pair of sheer red thigh highs and black six inch heels that had satin straps that laced all the way up past her knees. She waltzed over and grazed her hands over Lucas' shoulder as she walked between the chairs.

"Dammmmnnnn. Baby girl is fine as hell."

"Thanks for the compliment but you haven't seen anything yet. So Lucas you remember when you asked about me being up on stage" she asked with her raspy voice that vibrated up his spine. Her lips brushed his ear as she continued to whisper.

"Yea I remember."

"Well get ready to see what all the fuss was about."

His eyes followed as her hips swayed as she walked to Rachel. Rachel stayed seated on the chair and scooted up so Broke could sit on it with her facing the guys as well. Mouth, Skills and Lucas watched as Brooke took her hand and ribbed it up Rachel's thigh.

"So there's only one rule boys" Rachel started, Brooke finished. "The only people who touch are the dancers. For your enjoyment and pleasure please stay seated at all times. If anyone has a heart condition, speak now."

The music started and the show was underway. The song Brooke and Rachel had picked was Glory box by Portishead. The climbing bass vibrated the floor as Brooke ran her hand up Rachel side all the way to her hair.

_I'm so tired_

_of playin' _

_playing with this bow and arrow _

_gonna give my heart away…_

She gripped it pulling till Rachel's head rested on her shoulder. Brooke took her other hand and traced her fingers over Rachel's lips then released her hair. Rachels head went forward and Brooke took one arm and wrapped it around the front of Rachel's shoulders as she seductively looked as if she was kissing Rachel on her ear.

_Give me a reason to love you_

_Give me a reason to be a woman_

_I just want to be a woman_

Even though it was just a show it always looked better when Rachel pretended to be really into it. Rachel would heave her chest up and down as breathing hard and then she would trace her finger along Brooke's arm, down her body and then rake her fingers over Brooke's thighs as she leaned back into her. Brooke then stood up from the chair. Rachel, still sitting backwards in the chair took one leg and flung it over the front of the chair and spun around facing Brooke who was now walking to the pole. She gripped it with her hand and did a full slow twirl around it till she was facing Rachel again. Her hand went up and she poked out a finger and used it to beacon Rachel over. Rachel rose from the chair and walked to the beat to join Brooke at the pole.

…move over and give it some room

Yeah

Give me a reason to love you

They both simultaneously jumped on the pole with their legs intertwined. Brooke was a little higher. They both began to spin slowly as they slipped down to the floor. Once there they separated and each rolled up to their knees, kneeling in front of each other. Each placing their hands on the other gently gliding fingertips over shoulders, arms and ass till Brooke slowly rose to her feet walking away from Rachel and over to the chair turning it around so when she sat it would be facing the guys. Rachel crawled after her and met her there. Rachel crawled in front of her and the placed her hand on either thigh and applied a little pressure to separate them as the guitar rift in the song ended.

So don't you stop being a man

Rachel's hands still resting on Brookes thighs, she put her weight on her hands and stood slowly, raising her ass first so the guys got a good view then she straightened up.

So a little tenderness

Rachel moved one leg to just outside of Brooke's thigh then the other and sat down in Brookes lap and gripped the back of the seat.

Give me a reason to love you

She then began to wildly fling her head back so her hair followed and arched her back each time accentuating the movement to the beat.

Give me a reason to be a woman

She popped up standing on her legs, leaving them parted just enough for Brooke to slide out of the chair and down to her knees as Rachel kicked her leg over Brooke and sat in the chair.

I just wanna be a woman

Brooke got up and sat in Rachel's lap and grabbed her hands and placed them as high up on her stomach and then eased them down till she got to the top of her panties and then flung Rachel's hands away.

For this is a beginning

Of forever

and ever ohhh

She then leaned back into her and began to grind in down in Rachel's lap then wildly hurling her upper body forward opening her legs and then popping back up. They practically simulated the act of sex in Rachel's lap to the raspy sounds of the songstress till the beat calmed and so did she. She slid out of Rachel's lap to the floor.

I'm so tired

Of playin'

Playin' with this bow and arrow

Gonna give my heart away

Leave it to the other girls to play

For I've been a temptress too long

The music faded and the lights came up and all Mouth, Lucas and Skills could do was sit there with wide eyes and open mouths. That is what Lucas would call, the best present ever.

Next Chapter

Wedding vows and beer googles

Brooke goes missing

Haley James to the rescue


	8. I DoOr At Least I think I Do

Okay so as a warning there is a time jump from to the morning after the bachelor party and this chapter has a few flashbacks of things to fill in the blanks. Again thank you guys so much for the support. I am so lame but I really look forward to the reviews. So for those who like for Peyton to get her ass kicked...read on.

**Chapter 8**

I Do...Or At least I Think I Do,

Lucas' awoke that morning replaying the events from the night before in his head. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Brooke had set up the best Bachelor party a guy could ask for not to mention his incredibly sexy surprise. He had always wanted a girl who could move her body like Brooke did but last night was almost torture. Even with a pounding headache he was still on cloud nine. He felt her stir next to him in the bed. He turned over half expecting to bury his face in her long, soft brown hair but was shocked to feel somewhat stringy dry hair instead. He popped his eyes open and was awash with horror when he realized he was sleeping next to Peyton. What the hell happened last night. He could've swarn he made love to his Pretty Girl last night...unless it really wasn't her. He was pretty drunk last night after the endless rounds of booze. He eased away from the pillow and tried to slowly get out of bed when he heard a phone vibrate. He quickly tried to find it so the sound wouldn't wake Peyton. He found it lying underneath a pile of clothes and saw it was Peyton's phone. He looked at the message and saw it said it was from Dan. Why the hell was Dan texting her? How did he even know her? He hit the open button and read.

_did we have a good night last night?_

Then he read the next one from the night before.

_It's all set, go get em'_

Then he read the one after that.

_I took care of your competition, she won't be getting in your way. make sure you do exactly like i said_

What had Dan done. What had he done. All of a sudden he felt sick. Did he sleep with Peyton? What happened to Brooke? He decided to shower and get dressed so he could go find Brooke. He was exiting the shower when Peyton cornered him. She walked closely to him wearing nothing but his bed sheet. She tried to kiss him but he jumped back.

"What's the matter, you don't want to kiss your wife?"

Wife, wait did she just call herself wife, he thought. He looked down at his hand and saw the new bling and felt like he had just been hit by a truck. He looked at Peyton's hand and saw a huge diamond ring and felt sicker. What the hell did he do last night. He spoke slowly and calmly.

"Peyton, why do I have a wedding ring on my finger."

"Either you were really drunk or I'm just that good, we got married last night silly."

He stumbled back clutching his chest like he had just been shot, then some of the previous nights events came rushing back to him. After he had sex with Brooke and told her he wanted to marry her that night he waited in the car for her. He started drinking. He remembered his father told him to go on ahead and that Brooke would be on shortly. Then he remembered being at the courthouse and waiting and she never showed. Then he remembered being at a bar drinking his sorrows away and Peyton was there, then things get blurry and then he remembers waking up in hell.

"We didn't, we couldn't."

"Apparently we did. Last thing I remember is saying I do."

"I gotta...I gotta get out of here."

"Wait baby don't go."

"Peyton, we are not together, and as soon as I can figure this out we're getting a divorce, annulment, I don't know."

He threw up his hands and walked around her and started rummaging through his drawers for a pair of sweats he could throw on. He got dressed fairly quick. He was out the door and down the stairs when he ran into Skills on the way out.

"Hey man, I was just coming to see you."

He grabbed Skills by the arms."

"What the hell happened last night Skills."

"Calm down Luc, last night was just the best bachelor party ever."

"I got married last night-"

"Good, glad Brooke -"

"No Skills not Brooke...Peyton."

"What? Who? How?"

"Exactly. I can't figure out how one minute Brooke is suppose to meet me at the court house and then she never showed up."

It dawned on Skills that maybe Dan had something to do with that.

"Ohhhh. I thought it was kinda weird that Dan was talking to her."

As soon as he heard Dan's name he knew this had to be some sick little twisted game of his. He must've talked her out of coming.

"Did you see if she left last night."

"Yea she left with Dan. I figured maybe he was gonna give her a ride."

He dug through his pockets to find his phone. He pulled it out and started dialing. The phone rang once and then went straight to voice mail. He called it atleast six times.

"Hey will you come with me to her apartment?"

"Yea sure."

They arrived there on foot after several failed attempts to hail a cab. He ran up the stairs and started banging on her door. After a few moments the door flung open and Rachel stood there rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Rachel where is Brooke?"

"I thought she was with you."

"No. I've been tying to call her all morning and it goes to her voice mail."

Rachel was instantly awake and started to worry. She spun around and started looking for her shoes.

"I gotta say even when she first wakes up in the morin' baby girl still looks fly?"

"Shut up Skills."

Rachel threw her shoes on and ushered them out the door.

"Where we goin'?"

"We're going to the club, see if she crashed there or something."

"Would she do that?"

"No not really but it's worth a shot."

They got there and Rachel was practically racing to get to the bar to look for a note, but found Brookes purse.

"Shit!"

"What, what is it?"

She lifted the purse and dug out Brooke's cell.

"I'm really worried Luc, she might leave most of her shit lying around but she doesn't leave this phone."

"You ask the bartendeds if she ever showed back up after she left with Dan."

"Dan? Why the hell.."

She paused when she saw the wedding band on his finger.

"Did you two get married?"

"No." he answered quickly trying to hide his hand.

"But that looks like a wedding ring."

"Okay, don't freak out but I did get married last night...to Peyton."

The slap was inevitable and Lucas braced for it and sure enough Rachel's han collided with his face.

"You son of a bitch!"

She was halfway over the bar before Skills grabbed her and did his best to restrain her.

"Did you do this on purpose, cause if you did I swear to god Lucas Scott I will kill you."

"No Rach you don't understand. I woke up this morning and though it was Brooke in bed next to me but it was Peyton. She said we got married last night."

"How? Last I heard last night you were begging Brooke to marry her. You said you couldn't wait another second and that's you'd call one of your Dad's judge friends to meet you at the court house. That's why I left her with you!"

"That's what I intended to do but, ..I went to the court house and I waited. She never **showed.**

**_Flashback_**

_The night had started to wind down and Brooke and Lucas were in the back office getting physical. He had her perched on the edge of the desk and her legs were wrapped around his waist as tightly as her leg muscles would allow. Moments after his little surprise he forcefully grabbed her and led her to that back room where he was currently thanking her. He had already pulled her panties to the side and pulled his hard dick out to bury it into her and they were now in the midst of an all out no hold bard sex marathon. Her mouth was dry from the unending screams and pants of passion as he pounded into her with every bit of sexual frustration her dance had built up. She was gripping to edge of the desk as she matched his thrust for powerful thrust till their bodies erupted in orgasmic spasms that washed over them. It was always twice as intense when they managed to come in unison. Lucas had his hand around the back of her neck as she kissed him softly, still enjoying the aftershocks. Their foreheads rested together till Lucas leaned back._

_"Brooke do you really love me?"_

_"Lucas, are we really on that again, because if this is about what Peyton said earlier-"_

_"No, no, no ,no, no I just wanted to hear you say it."_

_"Yes, Lucas Scott, I love you with everything I am and ever will be."_

_"Good cause I want to marry you right now, I want to wake up tomorrow morning , with you in my arms, with a ridiculously perfect wedding ring and the first thing I want to say is good morning Mrs, Scott."_

_Lucas' eyes search Brooke's for an indication of what she was about to say._

_"Lucas…are you really sure about this? Things could get really complicated and I mean do you really still want the money that bad?"_

"No. I want you to be mine, now and forever. I want you to be my forever Brooke Davis."

_Her lips curled into a smile as she leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips_

_"Then I guess that's a yes, but how are we gonna-"_

_"Don't worry about it, you just meet me down town at the count court house. I'll be waiting for you outside baby._

_"I'll be there. Just give me a minute to get changed." _

_Lucas left, stumbling to the limo. He was about to open a bottle of champagne_

_Lucas was waiting out in front of the courthouse for Brooke to show up and he was waiting anxiously till he felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Brooke._

**_Tonight was fun but this is goin' way 2 far. I love u but I don't want to marry you. Sorry Luc_**

_Lucas was crushed. Here she was jerking him around and he was pissed so he texted her back_

**_I know I hurt you but u said u loved me, don't do this to me_**

_The response was quick._

**_I'm sorry luc but there's someone else._**

**_Some like who?_**

_He didn't believe her._

**_Your dad, he paid me to seduce you but I have feelings for him. Sorry to tell you like this but he wants me and I want him. _**

_Lucas was completely thrown and hurt and angry and wanted to get drunk. His dad had done it to him again. His father had managed to take yet another girl from him. He instantly remembered the vibe he got the day he first took Brooke to introduce her to Dan, then how when he got back in the room after they had been alone there was a really weird vibe. He felt lost and alone and betrayed._

**End Flashback**

"So I went and got drunk at the first bar I could find and then Peyton showed up and then things get really blurry."

"Are you the dumbest asshole alive" Rachel said popping Lucas on the shoulder with her closed fist.

"I know, now it sounds stupid but last night I was already a little past tipsy and I was hurt."

"Lucas what if Dan did something to her?" she said practically in tears, in fear her friend was in serious trouble.

"Don't worry Red we'll find her" Skills said wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Somewhere in what looked like to be a study. She slowly got up from the couch and instantly felt dizzy and collapsed back down. Brooke had a pounding headache. The last thing she remembered was getting dressed to go marry Lucas. Then things got a little more clearer

**Flashback**

_Rachel had just said her goodbyes leaving Brooke alone in the back dressing room. She was almost finished as she sat in front of the lighted vanity mirror when a voice startled her from behind._

_"Well it looks like the blushing bride had a few talents. I saw the show by the way, real hot."_

_"What do you want Dan?"_

_"I want you out of the picture."_

_He walked close to her and leaned down and whispered to her, allowing his lips to graze her ear._

_"I may not want you to screw things up for my deal, but I think I could thing of more productive ways to use you talents" he said as he brushed her hair to one side of her neck and the quickly stuck her with a needle in her neck. She jumped up from her chair and spun around holding the injection sight and the soon things got blurry. She sort of remembered Dan leading her out of the club and shoving her in the back seat of a town car that sped away. The last thing she remembered was Dan placing a kiss on her neck and then everything went black._

She rubbed the spot on her neck which now had a blue bruise where Dan had not so gently injected her with something and the anger was boiling up in her to an alarming rate. She tried one again to get up but instead fell to the floor. Even in her groggy state Brooke managed to crawl to the door and tried to open it. When it wouldn't budge she began pounding with all her strength.

"HELLOOOOOO, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

She soon heard footsteps coming to the door and she leaned back to grab a letter opener from the table right by the door. She hid it in her pants under her shirt. When the door opened she was only a little surprised.

"You Bitch."

"Tough words from a bitch who can barely get off the floor. Is it comfy down there" Peyton asked as she kicked Brooke in the stomach. She curled up in pain as Peyton leaned down and snatched a necklace she had on.

"When I get my strength back, I am going to murder you."

"Not if I do away with you first."

"You do anything to me and people will know something is wrong, they'll come looking for me."

"Sure they might come looking but they won't know where to find you, talk about the last place on earth."

Peyton began to chuckle at Brooke pathetic situation and made a step towards her to kick her again but Brooke grabbed her leg and brought it to her mouth and bit down as hard as she could. Peyton kicked her off and bent down to attend to her leg.

"You crazy bitch, you are so gonna pay for that. You sit tight sweetheart, cause the next time you see me, you're dead."

Peyton flew out of the room in rage and pain slamming the door behind her. Brooke managed to crawl back to the couch to rest. She was going to need her strength.

* * *

Lucas, Rachel and Skills had been on the phone to every hospital, clinic and went over every description possible with the police to help find Brooke. They were at his apartment sitting in his living room when there was a knock on the door. Lucas only prayed it was Brooke but it was only Nathan.

"What's going on man, Skills called like in full panic mode."

"My Brookie is missing, this ass over here married devil bitch and Dan apparently was the last person to see her."

"Dan, how?"

"He showed up at the club last night after the uhhhh, ahem, surprise."

"Do I even want to know what that means."

"Let's just say boy scout did the right thing by going home with wifey at the right time" Rachel said getting up from the couch to go to the kitchen.

"So I'm assuming you tried her cell?"

"Naw, that aint the first thing we did" Skills answered sarcastically.

"Where's Haley, she should know about this."

"Luc calm down, she's back at the hotel resting, I'll go get in in a little while, I don't want to worry my pregnant wife about this just yet."

Rachel was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when she heard a pair of keys jingling in the door. All she had to see was the blonde curls and then the botch in Rachel came out. Before Peyton could get in the door all the way Rachel had her hair in her hands and her arm behind her back twisting her wrist so she wouldn't fight. She marched her into the living room in front of everyone.

"Rachel, what the hell are you doung."

"I'm done playing around and waiting for you to grow a pair Luc-ass. She knows where Brooke is and I'm gonna break this little chicken wing she calls an arm if she doesn't spill."

The men all looked on as Rachel tighten her grip making Peyton wince and yelp in pain.

"Where is she!"

When Peyton remained silent Lucas knew she knew more. Rachel took that as a sign she was going to have to be a little more forceful. She marched them over to the kitchen counter top with a struggling Peyton in tow. Once there She slammed Peyton's face into the marble counter then reared her head back.

"We don't have time for this Peyt-whore, where is Brooke!1?"

"I don't know." She said almost at a whimper.

Rachel slammed her face to the counter again.

"Where si she Peyton!"

"I don't know."

Rachel had grown really tired of this so she kicked it up a notch. She slammed Peyton's face in between speaking.

"Where..slam..is..slam Brooke!"

"You won't find her! Let me go!"

The room fell silent in shock. Of coure having the truth is way different than suspecting it. Rachel slammed her face in to the counter again knock Peyton out cold. She fell back sprawled in the floor with a very bloody nose. Rachel bent down and riffled through her pockets looking for anything.

"Lucas, you go down stairs" Rachel said as she tossed Peyton's keys to him, "See if you can find anything."

Lucas left out in a hurry. Rachel continued to look in the pockets and found the necklace she had ripped from Brooke's neck earlier. It was the same necklace that Rachel had given her for her birthday last year. She gripped it tightly in her hands and though the worst. She stood up and kicked a still sleeping Peyton and she walked over to Nathan.

"Where does your Dad live?"

"Rachel. you can't go in there acting all psycho like you just did with Peyton, Dan is different he'll-"

"He'll regret it if he did anything to my best friend, now where does he live, cause either you tell me or Lucas will tell me when he gets back."

"Fine, but let's wait for Lucas first, then we'll all go."

* * *

Haley was the kind of person that tried to see the good in people. She knew her husband hated his biological father, and probably for good reason but she felt the need to trick Nathan into to leavign her alone so she could go and talk to Dan, maybe get him to see that he's hurting Nathan and Lucas. She got to the door and knocked. The house was huge. She looked it over and felt the creepiest chill run up her back. The door opened and a woman stood there.

"May I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm Haley James Scott, Dan's daughter in law, I came to talk to him, is he around?"

"I'm afaird he's out at the moment but should be back soon, would you like to wait in the parlor."

"Yes, I'd like that."

Haley entered and followed the woman to the parlor.

"So tell me, is Dan-"

"A horrible spiteful, jackass, yes. You seem like a nice young lady so I feel I should warn you. If that's Dan's grandchild, you need to run, run as far away as possible."

The woman left Haley in the parlor to think. She wasn't sure if she should stay or not now and was about to get up and leave when she heard a faint voice.

"Someone help me."

She followed the sounds to arounf the desk and heard them coming from a heat grate on the floor.

"Is someone there?" Haley whispered.

"Can you hear me, oh thank god, my name is Brooke Davis and I've been abducted by a psychopath!"

"Brooke? where are you?"

"Haley is that you! I don't know, I'm locked in this thing that looks like a library and I can't get out. That bitch Peyton locked me in. Where are you?"

"I'm in a perlor, we're in Dan's house."

"I should've know, hey I'm gonna go to the door and see if I see anything, don't go anywhere."

"I'm calling the police Brooke."

"Nooooo. Don't if I can get out of here I got a better way to punish that sicko. But hide your phone, just incase someone finds you."

"Okay, I'll stay right here."

* * *

Nathan had been trying to call Haley's cell and the hotel with no answer. He was really worried.

"Lucas I gotta go, Haley isn't answering any of her phones and I'm worried."

"You go ahead and go, I'll take Rachel to Dan's. Skills you stay here and watch Peyton."

"Don't you think I should go to th hospital or something." Peyton whines.

Rachel simply slaps her on the back of the head and walks off. Lucas and Rachel were in the car and headed across town to Dan's home, hoping Brooke would be there. The alternative scared them both.

* * *

After some time Haley managed to find the door Brooke had been held.

"Brooke, Brooke can you hear me" Haley whispered.

"Yeah I can hear you, can you see if the outside lock is a key or a turn lock. Haley...Haley?"

The door opened and Brooke saw Dan standing next to Haley holding her by the arm. He pushed her in and Brooke caught her in her arms and protectivly wrapped an arm around her.

"Well look what we have here, the whore who turned my youngest against me and the whore that's trying to do it now."

"Dan don't do anything stupid, she's preganant with your grandchild."

"What do I care, Nathan would never let me see that kid anyway. The way I see it I get rid of both of you and both my boys get a fresh start."

Both Haley and Brooke had a look of pure terror on their faces but Brooke shook off her nerves to protect her friend.

"You think you can try to do anything to her, you'll have to get through me."

"Like that won't be easy."

"You underestimate me Dan, I may end up going with you but I'm taking your sorry ass with me."

"Big threats for such a small...sexy girl."

Dan took a step forward and Brooke stepped in front of Haley and brandished the letter opener she had found earlier.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming, okay sweetheartm that's the way you want it, fine, I'll leave you two alone for now. I have bigger things to attend to."

Dan backed out the room and shut and lock the door behind him. Both women let out the breath they had been holding. Brooke turned to hug a scared Haley.

"Are you okay, did her hurt you?"

"No I'm fine Tigger."

Brooke released her and quickly nade her way to the door.

"Does anyone know your here?"

Haley nodded no.

"And no one knows I'm here. Shit, I gotta get us out of here." Brooke said with a frustrated tone.

"Uhhh Tigger-"

"I know Haley, don't worry, I'll figure something out."

"Tigger-"

"Don't panic okay, it'll be okay."

"BROOKE!"

"What Haley, what!"

"My water just broke."

Brooke looked at her friend in shock.

"Now we can start panicing" said as her raspy voice cracked in panic.

Next chapter

James Lucas Scott enters the world, thanks Aunt Brooke!

Peyton remembers something from that night

Dan get's his ass handed to him in more ways than one

Ransom for 3 billion dollars


	9. Threes C's Chaos Confusion Clarity

Okay so I am real sorry it took a second to get this one up and it'll probably be a little longer for the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it. That's to all the reviews, you guys really make my day. So here it is, and also to give you guys a heads up it'll only be a few more chapters of this story but fear not, there is a sequel in the works.

Chapter 9

Threes C's Chaos Confusion Clarity

The moment Haley uttered thosw words Brooke went into full Mama bear mode. This was nothing new for the two. Even though so much time had passed since they were as close as they use to be, Brooke still had yhat instict to protect Haley at all costs.

"Okay...okay so stay calm and give me your phone."

Haley calmly tried to rech for the phone she had stuffed in her boot but doubled over in pain. Brooke instatntly was across the floor and helping Haley to the couch.

"Okay tutor mom I get you love drama but this is reidculous. Going in to labor in the middle of a kiddnapping."

"Didn't exactly plan it."

"What the hell were you doing here anyways?"

"I was trying to talk some sense into Dan, see if he'll let go of this hold he has on Lucas, and stop messing with Nathan's finances."  
Brooke paused and figured now was a good a time as any to spill the beans about Nathans financial state.

"So Hales what if I told you that I could see to it Nathan get's half of Scott Industries?"

"I'd say you're some fairy god mother."

"Well bibbity bobbity boo."

"Huh?"

"You know, cinderella?"

"I know the story but what are you talking about."

"Dan stole 3 billion dollars out of Nathans trust that his grandfather set up for him."

"What..How?"

"Well it's set up to be given as a wedding present. When you and Nathan got married he intercepted the funds and kept it all for himself."

"That son of a bitch, Nathan and I have been struggling all this time and he could've had 3 billion dollars! AAHHH."  
Haley doubled over again in pain clutching her stomach and trying to breath through the contraction.

"No no no, Haley you gotta try and stay calm okay, I can't deliver your baby in here, where's the phone?"

"In my shoe."

Brooke took off her boot and turned it up to allow the phone to drop on the floor. She looked and saw there was no signal. Haley looke at Brookes face.

"What's wrong?"

"No service, but don't worry I'll figure something out."

* * *

Nathan arrived back at the hotel to see his wife was gone with no note. He tore out of the hotel room convinced Dan had something to do with Haley's dissaperance.

* * *

Skills sat on the couch in front of Peyton reading the lastest Sports Illustrated. Peyton had been trying to wiggle out of the ropes that she was tied in and was convinced all she had to do now was get to the bank and extract the money from the trust. The only way she was going to do that is if Skills set her free.

"Come on Skills, on some level you have to know this is wrong. When Rachel comes back she's going to kill me!" Peyton said in her most frighened voice.

Skills simply looked up from his magazine with a blank face.

"Okay fine, I'm about to come into some serious money, how does 1 million dollars sound if you let me go and don't say a word."

Skills chuckeled and lifted the magazine back into his view.

"Baby girl there is no way in hell, I'd let you out of here. So you just sit tight and try your hardest to look pretty."

As soon as the words slipped off his lips it triggered a memory from the night before.

**Flashback**

_Peyton and Lucas had been sitting in the bar for hours just punding back the shots. The more he drank the more her plan waould be easy to make happen. The last shot se helped him back to his limo and turned to see Dan standing only a few inches away. "What are you doing here, you said to meet you down at the court house."_

_"Just making sure you didn't screw this up."_

_"He's in the back isn't he, come on let's get going. I want to get him to the court house so that judge friend of yours can get us married."_

_"Yea about that, he's running al little late, why don't we go have a quick drink"_

_They walked back into the bar and had a few drinks till he pretended to get the call. Peyton excused herself to the ladies room so she oculd freshedn up for her wedding. Once out of sight Dan put a pill in her drink and swirled it so the pill would dissolve fast. Once she came back she offered to take care of the bill but Dan insisted nonsense so he got up to pay the bartended. He told her to just sit there and look pretty Once he was out of sight Peyton emptied the liquid contents of a vial and swirled his drink. When he came back he propsed a toast; to his son and his bride. Once the contents of the glasses were empty Dan smiled knowing that in a matter of minutes Peyton would do absolutly anything he wanted her to, including signing over the 3 million. Peyton smiled as well knowing that in a matter of moments she would have him under her complete control. Once they arrived Dan was already feeling the affects of the drug Peyton had goven him. She grabbed Lucas and walked him up to the judges chamber where they would be married, she them escorted a wobbly Dan back up to the chamber as well. It wasn't till she stepped through the door she felt the drug Dan gave her take effect. The last thing she remembered was standing Lucas up, the judge asking who he was suppose to marry and Peyton said she and him. Unfortunatly the person she had helped up was Dan... Not Lucas. Peyton said I do, Dan said I do, and then they signed their marrigae licences and that was that. A few hours later Dan woke up in the back of the limo with Peyton drapped across his lap and Lucas on the other side passed out as well. He looked down at his hand and realized that Peyton bitch had drugged him. He quickly removed the ring and put it on Lucas' hand. If he could get his judge friend to make it look like Lucas had married Peyton, he could still get his money. He told the driver to drive him back to Lucas' apartment. When he got there he managed to get both of them unstairs, undress, and in bed. If they woke up and thought they slept together no one would be the wiser._

**End Flashback**

Peyton's face went white with shock she barely said it as a whisper. Her tone was of confusion, like she had to say it out loud to understand.

"I didn't marry Lucas...I married Dan."

Skills' eyes shot up.

* * *

Rachel and Lucas pulled up at Dan's and Rachel quickly got out and Lucas had to almost run to catch her.

"Let me go, Brooke could be in there."

"I know, but you can't just go in there yelling, screaming and tearing the place apart."

"And why the hell not!"

"Because if Dan does have her he won't let us anywhere near her if he thinks we know. Listen I got a plan."

Nathan was blowing up Lucas' phone to tell him Haley was missing too. Nathan ran through atleast five lights as he drove to Dan's. Finally Lucas answered.

"Nathan what is it?"

"It's Haley man, she's missing!"

"Missing, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, she's been so extra careful about not doing anythign to agrivate the pregnancy that she's pretty much been where I could always get to her, she's not at the hotel Luc and she's not answering her phone."

"Okay well Rachel and I just got here and got somthing figured out, we're going in now so when you get here don't tip anyone off, you stay out of sight. I may need you."

"You think Dan has her?"

"I'm willing to bet he does, don't worry Nate, nothings going to happen to Haley or that baby."

* * *

Brooke had done her best to keep Haley calm, she was beginging to get really worried about how close the contractions were coming.

"Brooke!"

"I'm right here Haley Bob."

"Haley Bob, no one by my mom calls me that anymore."

"I figured using that name might distract you a little."

"Any luck with that phone yet?"

"Not yet but I will, I promise."

"You remember that time we went to that jello shooter party and I kicked your ass at shots."

"Why Haley James Scott, this has got to be the most inappropriate time to bring that up." Brooke said half laughing.

"I figure I bring it up for distraction."

"Yeah and to rub it in my face again."

"Yeah, that too."

"I missed you so much Haley."

"I missed you too Brooke Cookie."

Haley began wailing in pain again and gripped her belly.

"I think the baby's coming now!"

"Please don't say that, I don't know nothin' bout birthin' no babies."

"Do you really think this is the best time to be quoting gone with the wind" Haley said through gritted teeth. Brooke simply nervously shugged and helped her friend to layback.

"Okay, so how hard can it be. I've had plenty of practice with things going in."

"Brooke, that's not funny."

"Well when you tell this story you better not leave any my funny parts out."

Brooke lifted the bottom of Haley's maternity dress, unable to stop the next comment.

"You know on my list of things I wanted to see, Haley's vijayjay was not one of them."

"Brooke!"

"Okay I'm done. So I'm no expert but I'd say that's a head, a head full of dark hair, oh my god Haley, I think we might not have a choice. God why didn't I pay more attention in health class."

So what seemed like a painful eternity to Haley was only an hour. Brooke did her best to mirror the things she saw on tv and coach her friend through it. Soon the screams of a new born baby filled the air mingles with the happy laughter of two friends who had bonded forever. Brooke handed the baby to Haley and soon started darting around the room.

"Brooke slow down."

"I can't I have to find a way to get you out of here. Wait I got it. We probably don't have good reception because it's so closed off up here right, maybe if I break one of these windows I could kinda hang out of it and get a bar?"

"You know the minute someone hears the window they're gonna come running."

"I guess I'll have to be quick."

Brooke went over to the window and caught a glimpse of Lucas and Rachel. She got ecstatic and started pounding on the window but they didn't hear her. She turned around and picked up a chair and hurled it out the window. It broke the window and she quickly stuck the phone out to get a bar. Dan had been on his way up since he heard some commotion from when Haley had been screaming when she gave birth. He threw the door open and saw what Brooke was doing. Before he would get to her she managed to get a call out to Lucas' phone. By the time he picked up the only thing he heard was two women scream and the line went dead.

"What is it, was it Brooke."

"I think so, but it was from Haley's phone."

"That means atleast they're together, so let's get in here and see if Dan's has them."

The plan was for Lucas to go to the front and lure Dan out so Rachel could search the house. Back upstairs Dan had grabbed Brooke and threw her away from the window. She hit her head on the side of the bookcase and went out cold. "Brooke! Brooke get up please" Haley screamed. Dan started to walk towards her and picked her up by her hair. The pain of her hair being pulled brought her back. Dan proceeded to punch her in the stomach as hard as he could and then threw her across the room again to the floor. He walked to her once again but Brooke was ready for him. She grabbed the letter opener and jammed it into his thigh. He yelled out in pain which Lucas heard the minute the lady opened the door. He pushed her out of the way and made his way up the stairs. Dan removed the letter opener and started towards Brooke with it. His concentration was broken when they all heard Lucas muffled screaming for Brooke and Haley.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not, even if he keeps the money the only way to really hurt him is if I got rid of you. Plus I could kill her and take the baby and keep it for myself, maybe this could be my second chance seeing as how I'm gonna loose both my sons because of you two bitches."

Brooke felt a panic surge through her. She had to think fast, she had to make sure this bastard didn't do anything to Haley or the baby.

"Yea but wouldn't you rather have the money instead."

Her hands were out in front of her and she had her knees bent just in case she needed to run. Only the sounds of the crying baby and Haley's attempt to stifle her tears filled the room until they heard Lucas' voice again, this time much closer.

"You don't have much time Dan. You leave Haley and the baby here for Lucas to find. I'll go with you, willingly, then you can ransom me off."

"Brooke don't do this." Haley said in tears, fearing if Brooke left with Dan she might not see her again alive. Dan was looking more like a wild animal backed into a corner.

"Say that if he marries someone and gives you the money then you'll let me go. He won't say no to that. I promise he won't come after you either. I'll make sure he won't"

"What makes you think I need you."

"Cause if you didn't you would've killed me and Haley the minute you walked in here instead of listening."

Dan thought it over and decided her plan would work for now, that was unless he could get to his judge friend to make it look like Peyton married Lucas and not him. Brooke watched him as he thought about it and tried to read him. When he dropped the letter opened and motioned for her.

"Alright Brooke, let's go."

"Brooke no don't go please!"

"It's alright Hales. You focus on that baby okay."

She almost didn't have enough time to finish her statement before Dan snatched her away. She wanted to make sure to leave her friend with something to keep her calm. They rushed down a back flight of stairs just as Lucas got up to the top. He was shouting for Brooke and Haley when she yelled back. He followed her screams to the study. By the time he got there he was breathless but happy to see Haley laying on the couch with a baby on her arms.

"Hales, you okay?"

"Yeah, just had a baby."

As soon as she said that Lucas picked up his phone to call 911.

"Where's Brooke?"

"He took her Lucas. She saved my life. He was gonna kill me and take my baby." Haley said bursting into tears. Rachel had heard all the commotion and came up.

"Where is she, where's Brooke!"

"Dan took her."

"Why, why take her?" Rachel asked.

"She convinced him to leave me here for you to find and that she'd go with him so he could use her to trade off for the money."

Both Lucas and Rachel looked stunned.

"I'm gonna go call for an ambulance. Rachel you stay here with Haley."

Rachel nodded as he dissapeard out the door. Once he was down the stairs his phone rang and he saw it was from the phone in his apartment.

"Skills what is it?"

"You dawg, I don't think you married Peyton last night, I think your dad did."

"What?"

"Yea that's what I thought. As soon as I heard Peyton say it I started to question her about it. At first she ain't wanna say too much but then she fessed up that they must've drugged each other and ended up married."

"Really, that's good news Skills, that means I still have something Dan wants."

"You find something out."

"Yea but I'll have to tell you later, I gotta call for an ambulance, Haley had the baby."

"Congrats dawg, hit me up later Uncle Luc."

Lucas had wasted no time to get someone there to care for Haley and the newborn. Nathan arrived shorty after they did as they were bringing her down the stairs on the stretcher. He pretty much melted the first time he saw his son. He swore he would make Dan pay for what he did. Rachel and Lucas went back to his apartment and on the way home he filled her in on what Skills told him. Rachel was more than happy to have another go at Peyton to get the truth out of her.

When they got there Rachel shot up the stairs and was at Lucas' door and ready to kick the door down. When Skills answered Rachel pushed past him and made her way to the living room. She walked around the front of the chair and looked Peyton in the eyes.

"Look, we've done this already, I ask you a question and you don't answer and I hurt you, now I don't have a problem with that but you might because this time I really don't have time. Did you marry Lucas or did you marry Dan."

No answer, Rachel took her heel and put it dead center into Peyton's chest and pushed till the chair fell over backwards. Lucas came in and heard the screaming and saw that Rachel had her boot against Peyton's throat.

"Rachel come on I have neighbors!"

"Tell them you have a kinky sex life and move on, Now this bitch is about to crack, say it Peyton, SAY IT!"

"Okay, okay, I remembered last night, I drugged Dan so as soon as I married Lucas I'd go to the bank to extract the money and disappear with all 3 billion."

"3 billion, dollars, man I ain't know you had it like that."

"Neither did I till recently."

"So Lucas is still a free agent right? Okay, that's something we can work with."

Rachel lifted her foot off Peyton and then motioned for Lucas and Skills to pick the chair back up in the upright position.

"Untie her and get her out of here Skills, Lucas and I have something we need to do. But before you untie her let me just say this. Peyton, this is the only warning I'm gonna give you. You better keep your mouth shut about any of this, otherwise I have an ex-boyfriend that will do practically anything for me, and I do mean anything."

Peyton was escorted out and Rachel plopped down on the couch, Lucas soon followed.

"You're gonna have to marry me."

Lucas laughed at first but then saw she was serious.

"Rachel, Brooke would literally castrate me."

"It's the only way, Peyton can't be trusted, Brooke isn't around for you to marry her and unless you have someone else I'm all you got."

"Don't you think you man Mouth might be a little pissed?"

"At first he might, but he knows I'd do anything for Brookie and so would he. So how bout it, feel like going to get hitched?"

Dan had been driving for almost an hour and then decided that the best place to be could be cake calls, and he knew the lay of the land so he felt if anything happened he could get away with ease. The building was mostly empty for the weekend, nothing but a few people around for the cleaning crew. He had Brooke by the arm and walked into his office and pushed her in. He then closed and locked the door behind him and again took Brooke by the arm and walked her over to his desk where he pushed her on it. She fell forward and he quickly turned her over as she kicked and screamed. He positioned himself between her legs, she knew what his sick intentions were.

"What's the matter baby, I thought you liked the Scott men." Dan's sinister look scared Brooke, which kicked her survival mode into high gear. She began thrashing, kicking screaming and biting till Dan stopped his hands from roaming her body. He then wrapped one hand around her neck and with the other he dug through his pockets for his cell.

"No you be a good girl, I'm just gonna give my son a call so we can hammer out the details for my money."

Dan dialed his son's cell and as soon as he heard the line open he began his menacing chuckle. He also tightened his grip on Brookes neck and her hands flew up trying to loosen them till he lifter her by the neck.

"I got something he I think you might want son."

"Is she alright, you better now have-"

"Easy son. This is going to be real simple. I want my 3 billion and you get your girl back. Since you took the plunge already you need to send Mrs. Scott down here with my money, all of it."

"What wife Dad, you mean Peyton Scott."

"Yeah, the Blonde."

"Afraid it won't do any good there pop, seeing as how she's your wife."

Dan froze for a moment. Damn that bitch for opening her mouth. It had to be her. Lucas wasn't smart enough to figure it out.

"She told you?"

"Yeah, she was really forth coming with the information once my wife got ahold of her."

Dan was confused.

"What…what did you say…did you say wife?"

"That's right asshole" Rachel said as she entered the office twirling a set of keys she had stolen off the janitor's cart.

"Your judge friend told us where we could find you to share the happy news."

Dan was shocked as was Brooke. When Rachel took a step forward Dan flung his desk drawer open and grabbed his revolver he had hidden there for hostile employees. He pointed it to Brooke's chest as she still lay on his desk.

"Cool it daddy in law. I just came here to get you and take you to the bank. You wanted the money right? Well I want my friend back, minus any holes."

"You think I'm stupid enough to believe he married you, where's your proof?"

Rachel raised her hands slowly and put them where he could see them. She then took one hand and pulled a piece of paper out of her bra and tossed it on the floor next to the desk in front of her.

"Take a look at the marriage license."

Dan pulled Brooke up by her neck and turned her around and leaned in close to her ear.

"Looks like my son might still come through for you, or you better hope he has. Now go get that piece of paper and bring it back to me. And remember the bullets can move faster than you can if you run."

He pushed her forward and her eyes met Rachel's. This was one of those horrible situations that really tested how strong their friendship was. Rachel was willing to do anything for her best bud, it was never more obvious than right at that moment. Brooke knew it. Rachel shot her a reassuring look as she picked up the paper. There attention was brought to the door once more when Lucas walked in. Dan panicked for a moment and began waving the gun back and forth, from Brooke, to Rachel to Lucas and back to Brooke.

"Chill Dan, I'm not here to do anything but give you the money okay."

Lucas's eyes focused on Brooke. He was thankful

"Brooke baby, you alright?"

Brooke nodded but then jumped at Dan's yelling.

"Get back!"

"Come on Dan don't be stupid. You don't want to hurt Brooke or your son. Just keep the gun pointed at me. We'll go to the bank get your money and that way everybody gets what they want."

Everyone in the room could see the panic growing more and more evident. The gun was pointed at everyone in the room again. It wasn't until they all saw his scared expression slowly work it's way to a devilish grin across Dan's face. It was as if the moment was in slow motion. Dan lifted the gun and pointed it at Brooke, making sure it would do the most damage. Rachel screamed in anticipation of watching her friend about to be gunned down. Lucas's feet wouldn't move fast enough to get to Brooke in time. Brooke turned to look Dan dead in the eye, bracing herself for the inevitable pain of being shot. When the gun went off Brooke couldn't help but flinch a little. It didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would to be shot.

**Next Chapter**

The Aftermath

Nathan's trouble begins

3 billion up for grabs?

Terms and conditions


	10. What the Hell

**I know I am the suckiet person alive for leaving that cliff hanger and then taking too long to update. Hopefully you guys can forgive me since I'm posting this one today and I plan, get that, plan to have 11 up tomorrow. School is already kickin' my butt and I'm trying to make sure I stay focus. Not to mention I got the urge to write this one over 4 times so I hope you guys like the way I picked to go with this one. So read on buddies and please don't be shy, press that review button at the end.**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

**What The Hell**

_There were atleast a million thoughts going through everyone's heads at that exact moment. Dan was thinking it was screwed up everything had to go down like this, all he wanted was his money, the money his father was supposed to give to him but instead gave to his two ungrateful sons. Rachel was thinking damn him for making her watch the only woman she's ever loved die right in front of her. Brooke was more than just her friend, she was her other half. Rachel didn't know how she would live past today if she lost Brooke. Lucas was thinking he had to have Brooke in his arms. He had to feel her right at that second. There was nothing else that would stop him from going insane at that moment. Brooke was thinking how she would never be Mrs. Lucas Scott, how she would never get to have the kids she always wanted and none of her dreams would ever be realized and sadly she would never get a chance to grow old with the man and woman she loved. She had pictured loving Lucas at eighty and still referring to Rachel as a dirty whore at bingo. When her body fell Rachel both Lucas and Rachel screamed. Dan stood there and laughed as he watched his son rush to Brooke's side. He loved watching as his son cradled her bleeding body. Brooke's hazels eyes were slowly losing the glow Lucas loved and all he could do was cry. He gripped her tightly to his chest as his eyes traveled up as Rachel screamed again at Dan again raising his gun at her. The gun went off again and Rachel too fell to the ground, landing hard and doing her best to cough up the blood that filled her lungs. Lucas turned and looked Dan in the eye and watched as he aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger._

Lucas sprang up from his seat at the hospital and looked around to see he was in the hospital. He at some point he had fallen asleep while waiting to hear about Brooke. He looked over to see Rachel curled up on the seats across from him with her head in a sleeping Mouth's lap. He looked down and realized he still had Brookes blood on his hands when he put pressure on her wound back at the office. It wasn't till then he was glad he had been dreaming. He was glad that his brother showed up at that office when he did.

**Flashback**

**_He Looked around and saw Brooke falling, Rachel screaming and Dan falling holding his chest. His attention was drawn to his brother coming into the door with a gun pointed at where Dan stood. No one had noticed but Nathan had entered the office, hell bent on making sure his father wouldn't hurt anyone he loved ever again. So as the scene unfolded in front of him and he saw that same devilish grin on Dan's face that the others saw he pulled the trigger to the revolver his grandfather gave him without any regrets. The scene was still in slow motion. Brooke fell to the floor thinking she had been shot but luckily Nathan's shot knocked Dan off balance enough so when his gun went off the bullet barely grazed her. Lucas was at her side before she had even taken a breath. Nathan crossed the floor to Dan's fallen body and stood over him. Dan was gasping for air and his eyes were burning with fury as he looked up at his son. Nathan was beside himself. He lifted his foot and pressed it into the hole in Dan's chest. His eyes were empty and void of any compassion._**

_**"You sick son of a bitch. I will not feel one ounce of remorse for this. You threatened my wife, my child, black mailed your own son and stole from me and even now when the situation was hopeless you were going to kill an innocent woman for you own sick pleasure."**_

_**Dan tried to speak but his life was fading. Nathan continued on hoping these would be the last words he'd ever have to speak to his father.**_

_**"You are getting exactly what you deserve right now. I want you to take a long hard look at me dad and know that after this I will go on living my happy life with my family and so will Lucas. Just die Dan, then Lucas and I can be free of you."**_

_**Nathan lifted his foot and turned his attention to Brooke and Lucas. He had her in his arms and she was sobbing into his chest.**_

_**"She okay Luc?"**_

_**"I don't know, she's bleeding real bad."**_

_**Nathan looked like he was in a daze. Rachel and Lucas traded looks, knowing this situation was as volatile as it gets. Rachel crossed the floor and spoke soft and slowly to Nathan to keep him calm.**_

_**"Nathan, why don't you hand me the gun."**_

_**"No, I-I'll keep it, just in case he gets back up."**_

_**Rachel turned to look in Dan's direction. She could see he wasn't moving. She looked back at Lucas who was still holing a paling Brooke in his arms.**_

_**"You stay right here okay, we'll…we'll figure something out."**_

_**Rachel walked over to the couple and kneeled down beside them and placed her hand on Brooke. Brooke briefly opened her eyes to see it was Rachel and she let a small smile grace her pale face. She reached up to brush a tear from Rachel's face but her body gave out and her hand fell and her eyes closed. Lucas' face displayed a perfect picture of panic. He lifted her and laid her on the floor. He whispered for Rachel to call 911 as he go up to head to his brother. He had to take care of Nathan and Brooke as quickly as possible. He walked over to Nathan and stood in front of his brother who was still staring at Dan.**_

_**"Nathan. . . .Nate. . . Nate!"**_

_**Nathan snapped back and looked into Lucas' eyes.**_

_**"Nathan give me the gun alright, let me take it from here. You go back to the hospital and be with Haley and the baby."**_

_**"I couldn't let him do it Luc. I couldn't let him hurt us anymore. I had to stop him."**_

_**"I know man, I know, just hand me the gun and go be with you family."**_

_**Nathan looked around Lucas to Dan and then handed him the gun and silently walked out. That was the day Nathan decided to rid the world of Dan Scott. That was the day Lucas vowed to never let Brooke Davis go, not without a fight. She had to be okay. He would never forgive himself if she died at the hands of his father. That was the day Rachel was thankful that Dan died but hoped he didn't take Brooke with him. That was the day they all became family in more ways than one. It was all made possible because it was the day Dan Scott died, and Lucas couldn't be happier. The rest of the day was a blur. The police were called and processed the scene and asked a lot of questions. Why were they all there? Why did Dan abduct Brooke? Who shot Dan Scott? No one cared about telling the who, what or they why. The minute the paramedics took Brooke away Rachel and Lucas' consentration went with her. The ride to the hospital was quiet. Lucas drove as Rachel sat in the passenger seat tapping her phone. She had been calling Mouth for the past hour and he had still yet to answer. Her tapping was the only sound echoing through the car till she let out a whimper. She had done her best to not cry and Lucas had done his best to reassure her that Brooke would make it.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Lucas sat back in the waiting room of the hospital and tried to focus on good thoughts. He played the scene over and over in his head wishing he had done anything to stop the days events from unfolding. He leaned forward raking his hands through his hair and saying a silent prayer. If she would only be okay he'd let all the money go, he'd be the perfect angel and he'd spend the rest of his life making sure she was happy. He just wanted her to be okay. His prayers to god were interrupted by his brothers hand on his shoulder.

"Any word?"

"No not yet."

"She'll be okay, you just gotta believe it. I mean look at what happened today. I got my wife back safe and sound and I'm a dad."

Lucas lifted his head and looked into his brothers eyes. He couldn't help but try and be happy for him.

"How's Haley and the baby?"

"They're good. She's asking for you."

Lucas looked up at the nurses station and then over at Rachel and Mouth who were still sleeping.

"It's okay man, go see your nephew and I'll wait here to see if they say anything about Brooke. Haley's in room 301"

Nathan did his best to give his brother a reassuring smile and a pat on the back. Lucas rose up and made his way down the hall. He never felt like his feet had felt heavier as he made his way to Haley's room. He walked up and stood at the doorway and watched as Haley intently looking at her newborn. She was so focused she didn't realized she was being watched. Lucas could only hope that he still had the chance to have this same moment with Brooke.

"Hey Hales."

She glanced up and saw her friend and then saw the blood.

"Oh my god Lucas."

"I know it looks bad-"

"Bad, Nathan told me something happened but….is Brooke….where is she?"

"She here. Dan shot her."

Lucas saw as her face fill with horror. She looked back at her baby boy in her arms and couldn't help but start to cry.

"Is she….."

"We don't know anything yet."

She began rocking her baby and tried to stifle her tears.

"She saved me, and my baby, she has to be here to see him, she has to be here."

Lucas couldn't help but watch as she rocked back and forth with the baby in her arms.

"It'll be okay Hales, Nate said it would and….and I believe him."

Lucas took a step into the room to sit in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"He's a beautiful baby."

"Yeah, those Scott genes hard at work, at least that's one thing I can thank Dan for."

"He's dead."

Haley's head shot up and she looked at Lucas.

"He got shot in the process and well…he's dead."

Haley looked back down to her baby and thank god that she wouldn't have to be afraid Dan would show up and take her precious baby boy.

"Do you hear that James Lucas Scott, we don't have to worry about Grandpa Dan hurting us, any of us anymore." She felt horrible for saying it but she felt like a weight had been lifted. She was glad Dan was dad, very glad.

"Hey do you think if I asked Brooke to be his god mother if she'd like that. After all she's the reason he made it here. Did Nathan tell you she delivered him. All the while making these inappropriate jokes." Haley laughed for only a second and then felt wrong for it. How could she be so happy while her friend was somewhere in the same hospital fighting for her life.

"I think she'd love to be J Luke's god mother."

"J Luke?"

"Yeah, kids gotta have a nickname."

Nathan soon appeared in the door way smiling. Both Lucas and Haley looked at him hoping he was there to give good news about Brooke.

"She's awake."

The next few hours were filled with pure happiness. The moment the doctors let him Lucas was at Brooke's side. Luckily when Dan shot her the bullet hit her in the side and did minimal damage. She would have to take it easy the doctors said because she had lost so much blood but she was happy she was able breath so she would do whatever the doctors told her. It would be a few days before they let Brooke go home and she was more than happy to leave that place. By the time she was out Haley and the baby had been discharged. Haley had wanted to bring the baby to Brooke so she could see him but Brooke insisted that there was no way in hell anyone was going to bring her god son back to that awful place and that she'd wait till she was free from the hospital to see that gorgeous baby. Haley laughed because she felt like she and Nathan better brace themselves now cause when Brooke got out she'd be spoiling the kid to no end. The day Brooke was released from the hospital Rachel made sure to be there and ride home with her and Lucas. When they got outside Rachel decided to go on home to Mouth and tell him how much she loved him. As soon as they made it upstairs Lucas opened the door and allowed Brooke to walk in and then shut the door behind him. She stood there with her back to him for a moment till her took her wrist and spun her around till her body crashed into his. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead first, then to the tip of her nose and then he pushed his lips to hers. He could feel her holding back and also feel the wetness from the few tears that had escaped her eyes. He engulfed her in his arms as tight as she would allow. She hadn't really let that day get to her till then.

"I was so scared I had lost you Pretty Girl."

Brooke remained silent. All but a few sobs escaped her lips as she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"I was so scared. When he said that stuff about hurting Haley I was so scared that he was…"

Her words trailed off and Lucas' heart broke.

"When he took me back to his office I though for a second he was going to ra.."

She couldn't say the words. She was grateful he cut her off so she wouldn't have to say another word.

"It's okay, I've got you now, you're safe now and I swear I will not ever let you go again. What were you thinking letting him take you and leave Haley? I was so afraid I would never get to hold you in my arms again."

"I was thinking Haley had just given birth and that I had to make sure she and that baby stayed safe, even if it meant sacrificing myself."

"I don't think you will ever know how much I love you for what you did."

"I didn't have a choice. I love Haley and that baby."

"I love you Brooke Davis."

He said it clear but his voice cracked. He knew just how close he came to losing her and knew that he didn't want to be away from her ever again. His hands cupped her face and allowed his lips to once again find hers' but this time his passion was mirrored through her. He hands wrapped around him as his hands found there way into her chocolate locks. She mumbled an 'I love you' back but he was so far gone he didn't hear another word that night. He felt the over whelming feeling to be as close to her as possible. He quickly swept her up in his arms and carried her to his bed. He layed her down gently without letting his lips part from hers. Hos body hovered over her as she quickly began unbuttoning his shirt. He rose up slightly and her body followed. He took off his shirt and then grasped the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Their lips parted and in the fog of passion and their eyes met. There they were kneeling on the bed staring into each others eyes, silently begging for what was about to happen next. She could see his need to be with her to validate that she was alive, and she was there and the only way he could know for sure was if he made love to her. Lucas could see that Brooke needed to be with him in order to forget that day, to forget just how close her mortality was. She wanted that dream she felt slipping away from her and tonight she was going to start to make it happen. Her eyes broke away from his and looked at his belt buckle. Her fingers trailed down his toned abs to his belt and she unbuckled it and ripped it away from his body. She then unbuttoned his pants and then she leaned back till her back hit the mattress and winced a little in pain from her gunshot wound. She stretched her legs and began unbuttoning her own jeans and sliding them off. His gaze fell over her body and mentally burned that moment in his brain. This was the moment he would talk remember as the moment he was sure he was totally and completely in love with Brooke Davis. His hands traveled up her thighs and up to her panties as he gripped the fabric and pulled it down to her ankles and then removed them completely. One hand traveled back up her calf and past her thigh. He could feel her body tremble under his finger tips and even heard her breath catch in her throat as one of his fingers brushed her center ever so slightly. Lucas Scott had told himself he would spend the night worshiping her body.

"I love the feel of your skin pretty girl. It does something to me everytime I touch you."

His finger parted her and entered slowly, earning a raspy moan. Her legs began to close a little but he took his other hand and stopped her legs from closing.

"Don't close them Pretty Girl, I want to see you, I want to taste you."

As soon as he said it his eyes focused on where his finger were doing their best work. He dipped his head down and licked up the length of her womanhood. She bucked but tried to stay still to allow the pleasure to take hold. He sucked her clit into his lips and once he heard her enthralled scream of pleasure it awoke something inside him. He started to wildly suck and finger her as if there was no tomorrow, as far as he knew there might not be and if tonight was all he had he was going to make sure it was the best. He fingers found there way to his hair. She gripped it every now and then but extra hard when she started to feel that pressure build up in her. He flicked his tongue mercilessly making her crumble each time. She felt her orgasm about to happen and when it did she screamed his name but he didn't stop, he flicked the sensitive bundle over and over again until she physically had to reach down and remove his face. He brought his face up to her's and cupped his face as he settled between her legs. His erection teasingly pressed against her but not hard enough to penetrate. It drove her wild. He wiped his mouth with his forearm and stared into her eyes.

"I love you so much Brooke, so much."

"Lucas-"

"Don't talk, I just… I just want to be with you. I want to be with you as close as possible. I want you to be mine forever Brooke Davis, I want you to have my kids and grow old with you and I want to start tonight."

"What are you saying, we can't get married Luc your already married." She said it as a half laugh but stopped when she saw the serious look on his face.

"No. I…I get that and I'll fix that as soon as possible but, No I want you to have my baby Brooke."

She was speechless. There was no way he wanted this as much as she did. He had to have read her mind to know that was exactly what she wanted. She needed. From the moment she felt that bullet pierce her skin and she felt herself fade away, she hoped she would live to have this moment.

"Brooke, say something."

She had to decide if this was really wise. They had all just gone through something traumatic and it was possible that they were both living on adrenaline still but she didn't thinks so. She did want this; she wanted to have his baby and be his wife and just be with him. So without a word she angled her hips to give him the deepest access possible and she kissed him with everything she had in her. She hoped he understood because she was so far past words she wasn't going to be able to speak. He let out a groan and without another word he pushed into her fully. She arched into his body and his hand pulled her bra down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. She began to moan as his tongue swirled around the areola. Each swirl had a deep stroke to match. He pushed into her slowly but with such force. Each one she moaned louder and louder and her nails dug deep into his back When he started to flinch from the pain her grabbed her arms and pinned them on either side. His head was buried in her neck and his lips were pressed against her pulse point, sucking as if to get blood from it. His thrusts were long, slow and deep and torturously pleasure filled. Their rhythmic grunts and moans filled his apartment and it was a sound he wished he could record and play over and over again. A few more thrusts later he erupted inside her. To help her along he kept up his thrusts as best as possible and his thumb rubbed her sensitive bundle once more and she erupted in another orgasm. He collapsed on her body and loved the way she felt underneath him. If he ever had to describe his heaven this was it. After a few beats he lifted his body to lay next to her. Her eyes were still closed, enjoying the moment till she felt his lips on her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked down and saw he was cradling her tummy while placing soft long kissed on it. She giggled alittle at the sight. He glanced up to see her hazel eyes but quickly turned his attention back to her belly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just….just letting little junior know how loved he is."

"Lucas, it's a little soon to be-"

"I know but …. tonight is the night we….we started something. Something amazing." He placed another long kiss on her belly and Brooke couldn't help but smile. She was really taken aback with his next statement.

"Promise me you'll be mine forever."

She looked at him puzzled. She half way knew where this was coming from but also knew that she too needed that kind of useless promise.

"Only yours."

They spent the rest of the night in each others arms trying to be a close as possible. They made love a few more times and after each time Lucas would pay special attention to Brooke's stomach afterwards, swearing he knew what a pregnancy test would tell her later and a doctor would confirm. Brooke was going to have her family.

It was a bright sunny afternoon in New York. Brooke had left from her doctors appointment an hour ago. She had been walking and happened across a playground full of kids. She pictured what her life was going to be like. Would she have a girl or boy? Would the baby have blue eyes are her hazel ones? She hoped if anything the kid would get her dimples. Lucas had gone to his lawyers to meet about getting access to his money and when exactly he could get his divorce from Rachel. They had been waiting in the lawyers office for a few minutes.

"So Brookie called me last night and talked about how you two might be preggers. How sweet."

"Is that sarcasm of genuine happiness?"

"It's a little a both. I'm just sayin' I think you two rushed this a bit and but if you make her happy and if having some screaming rug rat makes her happy then I'm happy for her. But if you hurt her Lucas Scott I will cut your balls off and feed them to Mouth's Dog."

"Rachel…I don't want you to think this is anything less than real. I love her, more than anything. I'm just glad she's stuck it out with me this far."

"Yea you are, if it had been me I would've ditched your sorry ass in a heartbeat, kinda like I am now."

"Awww Rach, you in a hurry to divorce me?"

"Please, being married to you for a few weeks is enough, besides, you know you're ready to dump me so you can make an honest woman out of Brookie. So, when do you guys know if you got a bun in the oven?"

"Soon. She said she was going to make an appointment and let me know as soon as she knows. I was gonna call her as soon as we finished up here, why?"

"Just curious if I was gonna be an aunt. I may not want kids but trust me, whatever comes flying out of her in nine months is going to be instantly loved by auntie Rachel."

Lucas smiled, knowing that just another person was going to love that baby made him happy. He couldn't wait to see if he was going to be a father. The lawyer came back in with a scowl on his face. This was not going to go well.

"So Mr and Mrs. Scott, the partners and I had a chance to go over the case and there are a few complications."

"Complications, what kinda compli- you said this would go smoothly!"

"Calm down Lucas, we need to have a little talk. Your fathers widow-"

"Peyt-Whore?"

"Mrs. Peyton Scott is petitioning for part of Dan Scott's estate."

"What do I care my money has nothing to do with Dan's estate."

"It will if you get divorced. If we start the proceedings for the annulment today Peyton Scott will have grounds to stake a claim against the money. Your grandfather's will stipulates that you must stay married for a year. You get instant access to the money to spend at your leisure but if at any point and time the marriage is dissolved the money is cut and you two have to put back whatever funds are spent. That means immediate liquidation of your assests. So as of right now her claim is that the marriage is a sham and that she is just as much entitled to the money because you asked her to marry you. She is also asking for full ownership of Scott industries."

"Does she have a chance at that?"

"Dan didn't have a prenup."

"But she drugged him with the intention of marrying his son doesn't that count for something?"

"I'm afraid not Mrs. Scott. If you two want to make it out of this unscathed you're going to have to pretend to be the happy married couple. Otherwise your mother in law has a good case to take the money, the company and anything else you two might have ownership of prospectively. The moment you two said I do, whatever you owned became apart of the Scott estate ."

Both Lucas and Rachel looked on stunned. They were either going to have to stay married and look married for a year or they risk losing everything. Mouth and Brooke were not going to be happy about this. As soon as the meeting was over Rachel accosted Lucas outside of the office.

"What are you gonna tell Brooke?"

"The truth, what other choice do I have?"

"Not much I guess. You know she's gonna go postal."

"I know."

"Mouth is too."

"I know."

"I am gonna kill that bitch."

"By bitch you mean Peyton, yea I'll grab the shovel."

"Okay, well try to let Brooke down as easy as possible. Tell her I'm sorry and to call me if she needs to talk."

Lucas rode home in what he felt like was a cab taking him straight to hell. He called Brooke a few minutes ago but she hadn't answered. He was thankful for that. When he got to the apartment he was shocked. He walked in to see Brooke in his kitchen. She was wearing a sheer dress with a thong and no bra. She had some candle lit all over the place and the kitchen smelled heavenly.

"Hey baby, you uh, you look sexy as hell."

"Well thank you broody."

He rounded the counter and walked up behind her and embraced her. His erection was pressed firmly against her backside.

"Down boy. I have the whole evening planned."

She slipped out of his grip, leaving him in front of the stove.

"So what do we have here? Something smells good."

"That would be the take out I ordered form the Chinese place down the street and a really nice desert baking in the oven."

"Do you know how hot you look being all domesticated."

"I have an idea, come sit with me."

She reached out to him to take his hand and then led him to his living room to sit on his couch. When they got there she sat him down and straddled his lap. He rested his hands on her waist.

"Is all this to celebrate my annulment from Rachel, cause if it is I got something to tell you-"

Brooke stopped him in mid sentence when she put a box in front of his face that she had pulled from it's hidden spot in the couch.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

"Brooke we really need to talk about-"

"We can talk after you open your gift."

She shook it a little to entice him into wanting to open the box. He took it from her hand and leaned all the way back on the couch. Brooke remained giddily perched in his lap still. He untied the bow and lifted the top off the small box. Inside was an envelope on the words 'my first picture' on it. He took it out slowly, not wanting to get too excited. He opened it and inside was a sonogram. It had Brooke Davis' name across the top. He looked at it and then up at Brooke who was beaming, her dimple is full display.

"Is this….are we….are you gonna have my baby?"

His smile was huge, as was hers and she nodded yes. He was elated. He lifted off the couch and rolled them over so she was underneath him on the couch.

"Careful, you don't want to crush the baby."

It made her all warm inside to say that word, 'baby', she was sure this was the way things were suppose to go. Lucas smiled down at her with all his weight in one of his arms while caressing her belly with the other.

"Are you happy about the gift baby?"

"I am happier than I've ever been. Brooke, in less than nine months you're going to give me the most precious gift ever."

His lips sought out hers all the while still stoking her occupied belly. Before the kiss could deepen she asked the one question that would bring all their happiness crashing down.

"How did things go with the lawyers?"

"Uhhhh. . . . it went."

"Lucas come on don't keep me waiting, tell me. How soon do I get to be the second Mrs. Lucas Scott."

Her question was spoken as her lips joined to his again. He figured now was as good a time as any to rip the band-aid off. So he mumbled his answer against her lips, hoping she was too turned on to notice. She froze and instantly pushed him up so she could look him in the eye.

"A YEAR!"

Her screams filled the apartment and Lucas' chest made a thud as her fist hit his chest. She pushed hard enough to roll him off of her and onto the floor. She quickly got up from the couch and started towards the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. The phone started to ring and he felt his was the absolute worse time for anyone to call. He would've ignored it buy when he saw Haley's name on the caller Id he knew he had to pick up. The last thing he wanted to hear was what came from Haley's mouth. Through her tears she spoke as clearly as possible.

"The police just showed up and arrested Nathan, for murder."

**Next Chapter**

_Break Ups to Make Ups_

_Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott_

_Super Brooke!_

* * *

**Duh duh duh, I know the dramatic effect not needed. So guys tell me what you think, I've be wrestling with the idea if Brooke should really have a baby so early in this one. I was planning on going further with it and not sure if a baby is the right way to go. This is not one of those sweet Brucas stories. I wanted it to be dark and dark it's gonna get (why because I said so, he he). So reivew and tell me if you think the Brucas baby should stay in this story or not. And a HUGE apology out to one of my fav reviews dianehermans. Thanks for reminding me that I still have this story out there. REVIEW!**


	11. Mr and Mrs Scott

**Okay eveybody as promised here is 11. I haven't started on 12 yet so please don't be too mad if it takes me a few days. So please keep in mind I asked you guys about the fate of Brucas baby so you'll have to read on to find out what the majority of you said. Again thank you guys so much for the reviews and if there is anything you guys want me to write in let me know. On another note hope all you guys watched the OTH wedding last night. I am ashamed to say I kind of liked it but I was still pissed there was no Lucas to walk Brooke down the isle. I felt like Haley was the right fit for maid of honor as always and I kinda thought she would have a better speech but it was cute what they decided to go with. Did anyone else feel like Nathan should've walked Brooke down the isle instead of Victoria? I mean I get it but come on, all the other Scotts were involved. Oh and I thought Jamie's best man speech was so cute. And Skills was sooooo funny. "Nobody better say nothin'" Hilarious. So who would've thought that the only wedding to go off without any problems would've been Brooke's. Oh well, It was nice that they hinted at Lucas in the best man speech but it would've been way better if we could've gotten a letter to Brooke from him or something. I mean what the hell man. Okay I'm done now so you guys can enjoy this chapter. Even though I might not totally dislike Brulian anymore I'm still Brucas all the way!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**_Mr. and Mrs. Scott_**

_"The police just showed up and arrested Nathan, for murder."_

Lucas froze at the very mention that his brother was now being carted off to jail for doing the world a favor. Haley was in tears and could barely speak after that. Lucas did his best to hush her and assure her he was on his way to her as soon as possible. He dropped the phone to the couch and walked to the now closed bedroom door and started to knock.

"Brooke...baby-"

"A year Lucas, a fucking year! Our baby is going to be born before we can get married! God I knew this was a bad idea, I knew I should've waited."

"Brooke please don't act like this I need you. Nathan got arrested for killing Dan."

Not a moment later the door flung open and she was standing in a pair jeans and a red silk blouse. She tried to still look pissed but the moment she saw how lost he was she felt for him, but only for a second. "Where's Haley?"

"She's at home with the baby, she said the cops came took him a few minutes ago."

"Let's go."

She tried to brush past him to get to her purse on the kitchen counter but he grabbed her and brought her body flush against his. She snatched her arm away but didn't do a thing to move away from him. He was trying his best to reach out to her but knew right now might not be the best time. He just wanted her to know he loved her.

"Not now Lucas, not now, I have enough on my plate and the only thing I care about right now is making sure Haley is okay."  
She backed away and grabbed her purse on the way out the door. He followed grabbing his keys. When he made it downstairs she was already in her car and pulling off. "Guess we're going in seperate cars."

* * *

When he made it to Haley's he saw Brooke's car wasn't there. He was a little worried and the first instinct was to call her and see where she was. After all she was the mother of his soon to be baby boy or girl. He decided to let her have a little space at the moment, and just sent a text instead

_Where r u, I'm Haley's_

it took a moment but she responded

_**Had something to take care of, be there in a sec**_

_I kno ur mad but I want u 2 kno I LOVE U!_

_**Yea sure**_

It was obvious she was still pissed but he knew she would come around. After all she knew the terms of the marriage contract and sadly he would still have to follow the rules if he didn't want him and Rachel to loose everything. She'd come around. He Knocked on the door and heard Haley shuffle towards the door and then unlocking it. When he saw her she looked defeated. She had no idea what to do. She was anew mom, her husband was in jail for killing his father of which she had no idea about and she was tired, very tired.

"Lucas, what am I gonna do?"

"It's okay Hales, we'll think of something."

"Did he do it? Did he kill Dan?"

The look on Lucas' face validated whatever answer she thought he was going to give.

"Where's Brooke, I thought she'd be with you?"

"She's on the way."

There that look was again, the same look he gets when he knows he's fucked up.

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing...nothing that she could really be mad about."

"What is it, what shouldn't she be mad about?"

"Well you know how I married Rachel to get access to the money to give to Dan a few weeks back?"

"Yeah, I remember, but you said you were gonna get it annulled."

"I was till the lawyers told us it was virtually impossible to get out of it and not have to risk losing our own assets."

"Wait what? Why do you care, I though you didn't care about the money?"

"I don't but the minute I said I do all my stuff, the rights to my book, my cars, everything became apart of the Scott estate and the club Rachel owns, her car, her apartment, all that stuff got sucked in too. It wouldn't be so bad if Peyton wasn't trying to claim it all for herself, including my fathers company."

"That bitch."

"My thoughs exactly. So when I told Brooke that we couldn't get married for a year she flipped out."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It does when she's pregnant with my baby."

He watched as Haley's face displayed a variety of emotions, the best was happiness.

"Oh my god Lucas that's great. Wait somethings wrong why do I get the feeling you left soemthing out."

"Because I kinda did."

"Lucas."

"I know, so the last part is I have to make it look like the marriage is real or we loose it all."

"Real as in-"

"As in Rachel and I have to look like the newly happily married couple in every way."

Haley knew this was the part that Brooke was going to have a problem with.

"I tried to tell her I love her but she's not hearing me rigght now."

"Give her time Luc, she will."

They spent about an hour trying to get ahold of lawyers and get the money together for his bail and went down to the police station to bail him out but when they got there he was walking out.

"Nathan!" Haley practically tackled him after handing the baby off to Lucas. Lucas walked up slowly giving the couple time to reunite.

"Not that I'm looking a gifted horse in the mouth baby but how did you get out?"

"Brooke. She showed up with the money to post bail and gave a statment to explain how my foot print ended up on Dan. The detective said I was lucky to have someone like Ms. Davis in my corner because if she hadn't come forward they would've been getting ready to send me to lock up. He said I have to show up tomorrow as a formality to get the charges dismissed but aside from that I'm free."

Was is possibe that Brooke had managed to save not only her life, her babies life but her husbands too? Haley would never be able to live it down. Sait Brooke swoops in and save the day. Lucas was proud his pretty girl came in and fixed it so Nathan could go home but where did she get the money from and where the hell did she go? The baby began to get a little fussy and Nathan quickly gestured for his brother to hand over his pride and joy. As they walked back tot he car Lucas texted Brooke again.

_What did you do, get Rachel to lend you the money?_

The response was quick and not at all what he expected.

**_it might be hard for you to understand Scott but I have my own money._**

_You didn't have to do that I would've posted bail. I'll pay you back._

_**Don't bother.**_

_where r u, I wanna see you, Haley wants to see you._

_**Tell her I'll see her later.**_

_Come on Pretty Girl don't shut me out. I love you._

No response to that last part. What the hell was he going to do? He couldn't just walk away and let Peyton have his family legecy. It wasn't even about the money. He was fighting to make sure Rachel didn't loose anything either. He knew that there was possibility she could loose the club she loved so much and he couldn't let that happen, not after what she did to help him get Brooke back. He also had to fight for his brother. Scott Industries belonged to him too and because their late father was a money grubbing ass he barely had a leg to stand on. His brother had a family to support and he wasn't about to let Peyton win so she could have it all. He'd be damned. He had to make Brooke understand his reasons and then maybe they could still be together after everything died down and they got rid of Peyton. Whatever the case he had to find Brooke now and find her quick. He couldn't loose her again. He drove the happy family back home and drove back to his apartment hoping she would be there. When he entered he got the shock of his life. Peyton was sitting on his couch.

"Whatever it is Peyt I don't care, I don't wanna hear it. Get the hell out of my apartment!"

"Such harsh words for your mommy in law. I wonder if they would count it as incest if we slept together now?"

"How about they wouldn;t call it anything cause it will never happen. I'm a happily married man now."

"Oh so this is how it's gonna be. Look Luc I just want what's mine. Your father was a sick man-"

"No one knows better than me and my brother. You had to endure him for all of what...five minutes."

"Very traumatic minutes. Like I said I want what's mine and you are part of that."

"Like I said I'm married and last I checked, if my wife and I stay that way for a year you get nothing but Dan's debt."

"You really think you and red head whorezilla can fake it well enough to fool a judge, how stupid can you be?"

"You sure have the money to even pay for a lawyer, wouldn't go spending that Scott money just yet."

"Whatever Lucas, I came here to spare you, I feell bad about you and your brother. I want to make a deal."

"Any deals you wanna make you can make with my wife Rachel."

Neither noticed but Brooke had entered and she was pissed that Peyton had the gall to show up at Lucas' place.

"Yea Peyton, why don't I give Rachel a call and let her know your harrassing her husband, better yet I could make a call to a couple lawyer friends of mine and see if they can have your case thrown out on account you're stalking your son in law."

"Brooke, stay there, I'll handle her."

"What's the matter, you afraid little princess is gonna break a nail."

"Please I could kick your boney ass without breaking a sweat like the last two times but I have better things to do. Hey Luc did you invite her in?" The sarcasm was evident.

"Nope."

"Well now I guess I'm making a call to my very nice police comissioner friends and telling him to send over a few of New Yorks finest to pick your ass up, might not look too good on your little law suit so I suggest you leave now."

"Why don't you make me."

Peyton stepped forward and from instict Lucas grabbed her by the arm and tugged her towards the door. He pushed her out and slammed the door as she fell face forward. One would think she's had enough of being thrown out of his apartment by now. he walked back over to Brooke and tried to embrace her from behind but she manuvered out of his arms and turned to slap him hard across the face.

"What the hell Brooke?"

"That was nothing, you'll get a hell of a lot worse before this shit between us is over."

"What are you talking about? I didn't ask to have you kidnapped and I didn't ask to have to figure out a way to get you back safe and I sure as hell didn't ask to stay married to Rachel!"

"You know what Lucas, you are an ass, and I'm a huge idiot for letting you drag me into this baby thing."

"Drag, from what I remember you wanted this too, I still want this Brooke, I want you me and the baby to be a family!"

"What baby?" He voice dripped with venom. He searched her eyes to see if she was serious. She couldn't have...she wouldn't have...would she?

"You didn't. Tell me you didn't go and abort that baby!"

"So what if I did Luc, what then, would you hate me, would you leave me the hell alone then?"

"Stop playing these games! Are you pregnant still or not because Brooke if you-"

"If I went and had an abortion you'd never forgive me right?"

Their voices had raised by now to an unmentionable volume. He watched as her chest heaved with anger and he tried to calm himself down before he said something he would regret.

"Get the hell out of my apartment Brooke!"

Too late.

"Fine Lucas, fine. You just admit one thing to me and I'm gone. If I mean so much more to you than the money why in gods name are you staying married to Rachel?"

"If you had given me a chance to explain you would know I had no choice. I have to protect my company Brooke, for me, my brother and for his family. Do you know what this could mean for them if they suddenly never had to worry about money again!"

"What abou this family Luc! What about this family!"

"What family, you killed my baby the first chance you got!"

Her face shot from anger to dissapointment. He could literally feel her heart breaking but he wouldn't let himself feel sorry for her.

"I didn't get an abortion! I am still pregnant but that doesn't matter anymore. You failed."

"Failed what?"

"My test Luc. You were suppose to tell me the money didn't matter, that we'd find a way to all be a family without Dan's money!"

"It's not just about us Brooke!"

"You're right it's not about us anymore, there isn't an us. From now on Lucas Scott you stay the hell away from me."

She spun around to barge out the door and almost made it till his arms wrapped around her stopped her dead in her tracks. Sje tried to move his arms and walk away but he just held on tight. She didn't stop struggling so much till he spoke. He sounded like an abandoned child, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Don't leave. Stay, I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it I was just upset and you were slipping away from me and I panicked, I need you to stay and be my family now Brooke. You and this baby..."

His hands fell to her stomach and she tried to break away again, this time she did. She tried to make it to the door again but he raced around her and blocked the door. The desperation in his eyes was obvious. She wasn't in the mood for this.

"Move Lucas."

"No.

"I mean it, move."

"No. If I let you leave right now I have this feeling I'll never see you again." He was pleading for her to give him a break.

"You know what you're probably right and right now I don't care if that hurts you. I want to leave now move."

"No Brooke, you're gonna stay right here with me."

"Stop it okay just stop, I wanna leave so move away from the door and let me -"

Her words were cut off by him embracing her. She had no idea she had been slightly crying the last part of her begging for him to ket her go. She could feel the tears rolling down her face and she cursed them for showing him she was hurt in the first place.

"Please Pretty Girl, I can't loose you, you rememeber you promised, Mine forever."

She continued to cry and he continued to profess his love for her. There would be no love making that night however. Everytime he tried to kiss her and dominate her like he knew she loved, she stopped. He was begining to feel the first chills of Ice Queen Brooke and he hated it. This was suppose to be a time when they couldn't keep their hands off each other but instead he was gripping onto her for dear life because if he didn't he knew he'd wake up the next morning and she'd be gone. He couldn't face that possibilty of losing her or his baby.

* * *

The next morning he awoke to the sounds of someone trying to quietly sneek out of his bedroom. He was glad he rememberd to lock the door, since it was a key lock the super put on backwards he found it came in handy. The key to the door Brooke was trying to escape out of was safe and hidden where not even she would find. He heard the jerking and the door rattle on the hinges and smiled a little knowing that when he was ready to get up she would definatly be there. He felt the bed shift a little as she plopped back down and then heard her frustrated groan. Brooke was pretty much at this assholes mercy. She laid down next to him and stared up at the ceiling hoping that even if she couldn't leave maybe she could get some more sleep. She tossed and turned and pretty much did all she could do get comfortable but all she could think about was him and how he had basically picked money over his new budding family, the family he said he wanted. He hands drifted down to her belly and she though maybe she was being a little selfish. He rolled over on his side facing her and saw how protective she was already of their unborn kid. He couldn't help but let his hand move towards her belly but was slapped away, and pretty hard.

"Don't touch me."

"Brooke I just-"

"Atleast I know you get the whole abduction thing from Dan."

That was a low blow, and she knew it. She knew he was nothing like Dan and thanked god he wasn't.

"That's not fair, you wouldn't stay any other way."

"Maybe I don't want to stay."

"Is it because of the money because if it is I'm sorry."

"You'll give it up."

"No."

Her eyes left the ceiling and darted to him.

"But let me explain why. I need to do this for Nathan Brooke. Dan stole everything from him. Scott Industries is the only thing left that I can keep. I'm not doing this for the 3 billion anymore, I need to make sure Peyton doesn't take that company away, Nathan and I need to be able to make it great again. Like my grandfather would've wanted. After all is said and done we can give the money away but not my grand fathers company. That is for the family, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, me, you and this baby."

She had to admit the speech was pretty good. May be she would give him a chance and see if he was for real.

"Okay, if this is the real reason why then I'm sorry. But so help me god Lucas Scott if you are spinning this I will make sure you never have another happy moment in your life."

She was serious alright. The look on her face told him what he needed to know. She manuvered over to her side and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss but a kiss non the less. She was actually surprised he didn't try to deepen it. He was being a totally different Lucas than she remembered. It wasn't a bad thing, just different. They drifted asleep in his arms later but this time he stayed awake. Truth be told he did like the idea of saving his familed legacy from the clutches of Peyton but at the same time he just hoped it wouldn'y drive a wedge between him and Brooke.

* * *

The next day Lucas' lawyers arranged a meet with the junde who would preside over their case and all he could do was hope this was over soon. He met up with Rachel at her apartment with Brooke on his arm. Mouth answered the door and it was very obvious that he was not happy about the way things had gone. He backed away and let Brooke and Lucas enter.

"Rachel ready yet?" Brooke asked.

"NO, she's back there pretty much pulling her hair out from nervousness."

"I'll go see if I can help."

Brooke walked off leaving a very awkward Lucas looking at a still mad Mouth.

"So...how bout those lakers."

"Really Luc, that the best you can do? You're married to the woman I love and she pretty much won't divorce you because she has this misguided notion that if she does she'll be left with nothing, just so you know, I don't give a damn about the lakers."

Mouth walked off to his and Rachels kitchen to get a drink. Like Brooke use to say, now was the time to get good and drunk.

Rachel was in the back putting dress after dress in front of her. She knew this was going to be a nerve wrecking day and seeing Brooke in the reflection of the mirror cemented that feeling. Brooke sat on the bed looking at Rachel but not saying a word.

"You look all glowy bitch, I guess that means you got that bun in the oven."

"Yea."

It killed Rachel for her to be this short with her.

"Hey, what do you think, the red one or the blue one?"

What Brooke wanted to say was that either would be fine and that her friend should stop worrying but what came out was a little bit on the catty side.

"Neither, you know how much hubby likes to see you naked."

Brooke saw that brief look on Rachel's face, it was a look of hurt.

"I'm sorry, hormones. You gotta forgive me."

"I forgive you bitch, but the next time you go diariah at the mouth on me I'm gonna wait till you pop that kid out and then kick your fat ass."

"Why wait to kick a fat ass when you could kick your own."

Brooke rolled over on the bed and laid on her back. She was trying to get rid of that nagging feeling that something was up before she said soemthing else to Rachel but before she could put the edit button on she spoke again.

"Why are you doing this Rachel?"

"I'm doing this for you."

"No. You're not. You know I don't need the money."

"Why because daddy is a rich son of a bitch. Come on Brooke you and I both know you hate going to him."

"I'd do it in a heart beat if it meant you would divorce Lucas. See I know why he's doing this but I have no idea why you are."

"Brooke will you stop being so dramatic. I'm doing this because if I don't I could loose my club."

"See that I believe, but what has me wondering now is why you didn't say that in the first place."

There was a silence in the room, one that really worried Brooke. She had to ask the question, she had to know.

"Are you doing this to be close the Lucas?"

Rachel paused a beat too long before she answered.

"No. Look I know this may seem a little weird but this is not history repeating itself, what Lucas and I were isnot what we are now. Am I doing this kinda for the money, yes. Not all of us have rich daddies that can swoop in and save us."

Rachel knew that last part was probably a little to much and her thoughts were proven when Brooke turned over to roll off the bed and stand next to her at the mirror.

"I wasn't sure till now if I needed to say this but now I'm positive. Rachel you are my best friend and I am warning you. If you do anything to jepordize our friendship, and you know what I'm talking about, but if you cross that line with me I swear I will not hesitate to cut you out of my life."

With that Brooke turned and left the bedroom to join Lucas and Mouth out in the living room. What Brooke sort of knew is that Rachel had a secret one she was growing more and more ashamed of every day. She was starting to feel things for Lucas. She loved Mouth but those old feelings for Lucas were making a comeback with a vengence. What Brooke definatly didn't know was that Rachel was about to cross that line.

* * *

The court house was oddly empty. When Lucas and Rachel left the apartment he had tried to kiss Brooke but she turned her heard and he only got a cheek. He knew whatever was said between her and Rachel must've pissed her off again. When they got there he took the time to talk to Rachel before they went in.

"Okay. So I can't thank you enough for this. I know this must be causing some friction between you and mouth."

"You have no idea."

"Well thanks again. Now comes the hard part."

"Just pretend I'm Brooke."

"That's gonna be a little too hard considering you look, sound and feel nothing like Brooke."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

The moment she said it she regreted it because Lucas looked at her with that trademark Scott smile that use to lead to sex. She hated feeling this way but she couldn't help it.

"From what I rememeber about you, can't say it is."

There they were, flirting in the front seat of his car. Nothing good would come from that.

"You ready to pretend being a happy couple Mrs. Scott?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They exited the vehichel and before they walked in they locked hands and plastered on a smile. As they eneted the court house the they went through security and made it up to the judges chambers. Peyton was already there with a smug look on her face. The Judge extended his hand to Lucas.

"Mr. Scott I presume?"

"Yes Sir and I'd like you to meet my beautiful wife Rachel Scott."

She shook the judges hand and they sat down in the set of empty chairs next to Peyton. Before they got started Lucas still hadn't dropped Rachel's hand and for show he raised it to his lips and kissed the top of her hand. She smiled like the doating wife and he the happy husband. Peyton was thinking maybe they could pull this off and now she was a little worried. Lucas was thinking the sooner he gets this over with the sooner he could get back to his pretty girl. Rachel was thinking how wrong it felt to like the feeling of his skin against hers again. Damn, things were about to get real complicated.

**Next Chapter**

_Brooke gets an eyeful_

_Haley and Brooke talk about the past_

_Brathan friendship begins (No Romance, I promise)_

* * *

**Okay so don't hate me for the Rachel thing. It adds to the drama and I promise it'll be good. So now that 11 is done you know what to do. So let me ask you guys this one, do you think there should be some competition for Lucas where Brooke is concerned? I was thinking Clay maybe. No Julian he got his happy ending already. So let me know what you think and hey push that review button and let me know how you feel.**


	12. Trouble Trouble Trouble

**Okay guys so you really gotta give this chapter a chance. I know that there might see like there is alot of drama but it isn't without purpose. So I know some asked about Owen and I decided to bring someone else in. So Read on and you know what to do at the end . ****

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Trouble Trouble Trouble

It had been a total of 3 months since Brooke found out she was preganant, Lucas and Rachel decided to stay married and Peyton had begun her fight for her piece of the Scott fortune. Lucas and Brooke had done their best to keep things as close to a normal relationship as possible but found themselves drifting further and further apart. Oddly enough Lucas found himself gravitating towards Rachel's friendship and Brooke drifted closer and closer to Nathan. The younger Scott had become her confidant in many ways. She still loved Haley but there was something about being able to lean on Nathan whenever she needed to. It was the night Haley was out of town visiting her mom and she took the baby with her. It was the first time Nathan had been alone since the baby was born and he couldn't go with them because he still had the court stuff to deal with. It had occured to him he never really thanked Brooke for saving his ass. It was also the night that Lucas' lawyer had set up for him and Rachel to appear at a Scott Industries function together. All the major tv networks were there covering the charity even and Brooke had gotten her first glimpse of the "happy couple" in action. Things had been strained at best between her and Lucas and she really hated it but looking at him with Rachel made her sad. He looked happy. Not the 'I'm plastering on a happy face so no one knows how sad I am' but a genuine relaxed and happy smile. It struck an even deep accord with her when she saw the same smile on Rachel. She was sitting on the couch at Lucas' apartment when Nathan showed up. She walked to the door and when she opened it Nathan was taken aback by the ball of sobbing tears that stood in front of him. Right at that moment she was such a wreck from the overload of emotions from being pregnant that she needed to be held. She reached out for him and he held her. She cried into his shoulder for a good five minutes before he moved them into the apartment and she continued to cry as they sat on the couch. When he caught at glimpse of what she had been watching he felt bad. So for another hour she sat there while he held her and she cried. Later that night she woke up with her head in Nathan's lap as he stroke her hair. He was busy watching the playbacks on espn that he didn't notice she had woken up till she sat up and wiped the slob from her face. She looked down at his lap and saw the drool spot and then looked at him. They both had a huge laugh about it and spent the rest of the night talking about life, Jamie, Haley and love in general. They were deep into the story about when she and Haley got arrested for indecent exposure when Lucas got home that night. He was a little thrown off as to why his brother was there and he had to admit a little upset because it was the first time in weeks he had seen her smile and it wasn't because of him. When he asked what all the fun was about all she would say is that her Natey was there to be her stand in best friend. He had to admit he felt a pang of jelousy when she refered to his brother as her Natey. That night was the start of a long downward spiral that could end with him alone and her in the arms of another man.

* * *

Cold nights in New York use to be Brookes favorites. It use to mean she had a good excuse to have a warm body to cuddle up to but these days all her nights seem to be cold and not because of the weather. She had been home for a total of fifteen minutes when Lucas started in on her. He was upset about something and lately when that happened he'd dump it all on her. Usually they might yell, she might throw something at his head, he might yell some more while she tried not to cry and then he'd apologize followed by her locking herself in their bedroom and neither would say another word to each other till the next morning. Whenever she'd close off like that she use to call Rachel but now she found herself heavily relying on Nathan and Haley for support. Whenever Brooke would piss him off he use to call Nathan but as of late he'd pick up the phone to call Rachel, that was up until tonight.

Flashback

_They had just finished dinner with the Judge and Lucas and Rachel decided the night was too young to end it. Rachel had been playing the part of happy wife perfectly. She had to admit that she could only hope things would be this smooth when or if Mouth decided he wanted to marry her. They had had a few rough bumps up until a huge speed bump stopped their relationship all together. More like a break as he put it. He said she needed to figure out what she wanted and when she did to give him a call. What the hell was that suppose to mean? She made it no secret that she loved Mouth but apparently to him she didn't make it enough of a secret that she might have some residual feelings for Lucas. Not the kind where she was in love or anything, the kind where you have those phantom sex cravings when you get too close to an ex. She hated how it was making her feel, she hated how Brooke and Mouth seemed to be drifting further and further away and she hated how because of that she started to cling to Lucas for more than just a bussiness arrangment. They were actually becoming friends. She missed Brooke and it was that same feeling that Lucas accepted her invitation to the Devil's Lair for a drink. The sat at the bar knocking a few back till somehow they ended up in her office in back. One thing would lead to another and when Rachel felt Lucas' lips on hers' it felt all kinds of wrong. It took her a moment but she pushed him away and wiped her lips, thinking that if she didn't someone somehow would know they had kissed. She turned to walk away and on her way out she made sure to make it plain to him to never speak of that kiss...ever._

Lucas was angry with himself. Here he was, with everything he ever wanted and he felt like the biggest idiot for throwing it away with both hands. He was deep in thought when he heard her open the bedroom door and the sounds of her heels clicked on the floor towards the front door. He peered over the back of the couch and felt even more guilty. Even though no one but him could tell, he could see the smallest of baby bumps on her as her silk top fluttered close to her skin as she walked. She had on the dark skinny jeans he loved and the red boots that made her look even sexier.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"I can see that, but where?"

"To Naley's and then a meeting at the club."

"A little late for a meeting isn't it?"

"Duty calls."

"Why don't you stay, let's talk, we need to talk."

"We don't need to talk about anything right now, I have to go."

"Why don't you wait, I'll go with you."

"No thanks, why don't you give Rachel a call, I'm sure you guys a due for another appearace out in public."

Her sarcasm was cutting to him and made him feel even worse. If only she knew what he had done with her so called friend only an hour prior, in the very place she was headed to.

"Brooke I love you."

"I know you do Lucas, but I'm begining to think it might not be enough anymore."

"So stay, talk, let me try to fix this before we can't."

"Lucas..."

She wanted to stay and talk and work things out but she was so use to this. They'd talk things out and do good for a few days and then end up right back at square one with him yelling and her crying. She was begining to think there was no point to even trying anymore. The enviroment she was living in was not one she wanted her baby to be born into.

"Lucas I have to go. We'll talk later."

"You always say later and then later comes and then you start avoiding me."

"I do that because I am 3 months pregnant Lucas and the stress of us dealing with this is not something I need right now."

With that she stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her. When did things go so wrong for them. Oh wait he remembers, when Dan decided to abduct her. Even from the grave that son of a bitch was still causing problems. Although he couldn't blame this all on Dan. After all he did kiss Rachel.

* * *

It took Brooke all of fifteen seconds to hit 2 on the speed dial and call Nathan's cell. It was funny how that number use to be reserved for Rachel. It was a total of two rings, well a ring and a half.

_"Alright Brookie what did he do now?"_

"Nothing, look I have a meeting at the club and I need you to do me a favor."

_"What's the favor?"_

"If Lucas calls over there for me just tell him I don't want to talk."

_"I thought you were coming over here?"_

"Change in plans, I have something I have to take care of."

_"I don't like the sound of this Brooke, lying to my brother for you is not cool."_

"I know but please I just...I need a little time...please."

_"Alright but I'm not asking Haley to lie for you, if she gets to the phone first it's on you."_

"Thanks Nate."

She hung up the phone and started her engine. Her phone buzzed with a text.

**_I'm the club, where r u dimples?_**

_On the way now Gorgeous, keep your pants on_

She couldn't help but be a little excited to see him, after all he was Clay Evans.

* * *

When Lucas looked at the clock he started to feel terrible. About Brooke, about Rachel, about all of it. When he wen to grab his coat to head over to his brothers hotel he stopped in his tracks. There in front of him was Rachel. She looked like she was just as uncomfortable as he was.

"Brooke here?"

"No, she left to go take a meeting at the club."

"Meeting? She say with who?"

"No, she doesn't say much to me these days."

"Well I guess it's good she isn't here...we need to talk."

She walked past him into the apartment and instantly got the feeling this was a bad idea.

"Why did you kiss me?"

The question was valid but caught him off guard non the less. He stammered for a moment and then he looked at her. He really didn't know why. He loved Brooke, sure they were having problems but that was no reason to go and kiss Rachel.

"I don't know...why did you let me?"

"I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Okay so maybe a little I did, but it was just a kiss. Look Luc, this is begining to get real complicated."

"If it was just a kiss then why is this complicated?"

"Because for a second,...I wanted you to."

He was shocked but not so much.

"That does complicate things."

* * *

When Brooke walked in she was able to spot Clay amoung the numerous bodies moving to the booming music. She made her way carfully over to the bar and saw that there was a bleach blonde hitting on him and he looked less than interested. Same old Clay, beating the ladies off with a stick. She walke dover and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late baby, traffic was a bitch."

The girls face turned all shades of embarrasment as she saw Brooke and the way Clay lit up when he laid eyes on her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"It's okay sweetie, run along, have fun."

The girl slinked into the crowd freeing the seat next to him where Brooke sat.

"So this is where you work?"

"It's a living, how you been Clay-bear?"

"Better now you're here. Hey can we go someplace a little more quiet. My ear drums are bleeding."

She took his hand and led him out back to where the office was. She gestured for him to sit as she shut the door leaving on the vibration from the bass to break the quiet in the room.

"You look absolutely sinful Brooke, what have you done with yourself?"

She walked around the back of the desk and sat. It didn't take her long to flash a smile and show him those dimples he loved and missed so much.

"Dimples, are you blushing?"

"Not at all, Just not use to hearing your obvious come on lines."

"You mean to tell me you don't have some poor sap wrapped around your finger already. As sexy and smart as you are I would think you would be married by now."

She winced at his statement, it didn't go unnoticed.

"What...did I hit a nerve?"

"No, no nerve."

"Well if I had been given the chance Dimples I would've made an honest woman out of you by now."

Feeling the conversation taking a wrong turn into the past she changed the subject.

"Was there a reason you asked to meet me. My father said it was imperative I meet with-"

"Careful dimples, you'll give me whiplash with the conversation change."

"Just trying to keep it PG."

"Nothing we ever did was PG."

"Clay, stop being your usual charming self and spill."

"I'd rather keep being my charming self and see if I have a chance at a drink after this."

"Sorry, can't drink."

"What, you stop drinking."

"I'm pregnant."

He half laughed and then stopped. She was serious.

"You...pregnant...uhh congratulations Dimples."

"Thanks Clay-Bear."

"So who's the Lucky guy and why don't I see a ring on your finger?"

"The unlucky guy is a...i'm not sure what he is anymore and that explains why there is no ring."

"Now I see why your father was so hot to push us together, you've lost your mind."

"How so?"

"Brooke, come on, you're about to have some guys baby and there isn'teven a definition of a relationship. Is he even still in the picture?"

"Sort of."

"Well how bout we push him all the way out and you make room for someone who can take care of you."

"Someone like you? Please, if this is why you're here you can leave now and tall my father no more matchmaking."

She rose from her seat and started to walk to the door but he caught her by the wrist and stopped he in her tracks.

"Listen Dimples-"

"Don't use that name thinking it's gonna save you."

"Hey don't be like this. Yes I came here because your father asked me but I also came here to see the woman I use to be in love with that is obviously in way more trouble than she even realizes. How bout you give me a ride to your place. Show me where you been living and we gan have that drink. Well I can have a drink and you can have a glass of milk or something."

She couldn' help but soften a little. He followed her out the club and into the New York streets. It wasn't long before she was back home and putting the key into the door. As she opened the door she heard voices. when she turned to put her finger over her mouth to hush Clay he knew something was up. He watched as she walked in quietly and followed her in. She stopped just short of the wall by the kitchen and listened as Lucas and Rachel talked on the couch.

"I can't be the one to ruin this. She loves you."

"I'm not so sure anymore. We're suppose to be happy because of this baby and all I feel is..."

"You feel what?"

"That things are just so much more simpler with you. I know that kiss was a mistake but, I can't help but feel like..."

"Like there was more behind it than you want to admit, I know what you mean. I'm not in love with you Luc but...nevermind, it doesn't matter. Even if Brooke has pretty much cut me out of her life I love her like my sister."

"I am in love with her, I just don't know if it's enough."

Clay watched as the two sat on the couch and then he saw the guy lean in to kiss the girl. He had been at the club when they were their earlier and it wasn't till then he realized they were the same two and that the guy must be the guy she was talking about. He was pissed. He went to take a step forward but was stopped by Brooke putting her hand to his chest. She walked around him and out the door with tears streaming down her face. The kiss was short and Lucas knew within that instant it was wrong. He just didn't know how wrong. Both his and Rachel's attention were brought to the door when thet heard a throat clear. They jumped apart and Rachel looked at the guy and knew there was nothing but trouble ahead.

"Who are you, what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Apparently I'm the guy that's about to get what he always wanted. Rachel, always a pleasure."

He turned and walked out hoping to catch up to Brooke.

"You know that guy?"

"Yeah, he's Clay, the guy Brooke was dating... before you, but ...why was he here?"

* * *

Haley had just put Jamie to sleep when she heard a knock at the hotel room door.

"Brooke, oh my god sweetie what's wrong, what happened?"

"I'm done Haley. I can't be that girl for him again."

"Wait slow down, what happened?"

"Well I was out with a friend and I brought him back to my place and Rachel was there and he kissed her."

"Who kissed her?"

"LUCAS, that bastard kissed her!"

"Are you sure, I mean this is Lucas we're talking about."

"Don't you dare take his side, I saw that two timing ass with the whore formally known as my best-friend."

"Brooke calm down okay, think of the baby."

"Oh am, I am thinking clearly he has feelings for that fat ass and I'm the knocked up idiot with a fat ass in the works!"

"Brooke calm down, you don't have a fat ass."

"I do Haley, my ass is getting so fat. I could barely fit into my jeans. This is all his fault."

"How about we stop talking about him and go split a pint of icecream."

"You know...that sounds like a winner. Look at us we've gone from doing shots of bourbon to shots of icecream, oh how the incredibly hot have fallen."

"Speak for yourself grandma, I still got it."

"Yea lucky you having Nathan to help you work off the baby weight. I on the other hand will be single, fat, and covered in stretch marks with no one but my fat ass to keep me company."

"Awww Brookie...you'll have me . . . along with your fat ass to keep you company."

Haley shot her a grin as Brooke flung a spoon full of the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream at her.

"Hey, don't make me spoon feed you missy."

Nathan had heard when Brooke came in and heard what Lucas had done. He managed to sneek out and figured now would be a good time to confront his brother. Nathan was a little dissapointed, he thought Lucas had changed but it looked like the evil cloud of Dan still hung over his head. When Nathan got there he knocked and it took all of a half a knock for Lucas to swing the door open. He had a dissapointed look on his face.

"Expecting someone elese Lucas?"

"Yea actually, a brunette with a killer smile carrying my baby."

"Not too sure you wanna see her right now."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why, you screwed up again."

"What the hell are you talking about Nate, I;m the one at home waiting for her and she's not here and she's not even deeming it important to answer any of my calls or texts, the way I look at she's the one screwing up."

Was this asshole serious? Lucas obviously was so stupid he didn't even realize he got caught. Nathan had to restrain himself from choking his brother because yet again he had managed to screw his life up royally. His jaw was tightly clenched as he thought his next words through carefully.

"Well you might wanna flip that picture around and look at it again, Brooke saw you. . . kissing Rachel."

His heart dropped into his stomach. He had the feeling like he was drowning all of a sudden. Nathan would've felt sorry for him from the bewhildered look on his face but he did it to himself.

"Where is she?"

"She's at the hotel with Haley. What the hell were you thinking or should I even ask if you were thinking at all?"

"Not right now Nate, no lectures, I gotta talk to her."

Lucas tried to brush past him but Nathan grabbed his arm.

"No, you are going to give that girl some space. She pregnant for god sakes, she doesn't need this added drama in her life! You are gonna stay here and if she feels like it she'll call you, otherwise you leave her the hell alone Lucas, I mean it."

Lucas was infureated his brother felt he even had the right to tell him to stay away.

"Where the hell do you get off Nate! She's **MY** Brooke, I can go and try to talk to her if I want, it's up to her if she wants to see me or not. What is this are you like in love with her?"

"I should punch you in the face for that shit man. Yes I love Brooke, she's been one of the best friends I could ask for. She's like family to me and I know this is a foreign concept to you but men can be **JUST** friends with a woman. You are really screwed up if you think friendship is the only thing between me and Brooke. If that's what you plan on using as an excuse as to why you were sucking face with Rachel you better think of something better. I was coming over here to tell you she might be lost to you, but now I'm not even sure if you care."

"Of course I care Nate, I love her, she's carrying my baby and I. . . . I know I'm screwing up."

"Only this time there's no Dan to blame. Grow up Lucas! This money is not worth your soul."

"I'm not doing this for the money, it's for you and Haley and Jamie and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you have the balls to stand there and tell me you're hanging on to Dan Scotts money for me and my family? I don't need it, neither do they. I've been taking care of my family since day one man and I didn't need or have Dan's help, hell he even purposely put obstacles in my way and I still managed to make it. So do not act like this is some selfless act. You are hanging on to Dan's money and power with both hands for yourself. I just hope it was worth losing the woman you claim you loved because believe me . . . . she's gone."

Nathan turned and walked out of the apartment, leaving the door open behind him. Lucas stood there looking almost like a lost child. Was Nathan right? Was this all really about him? He couldn't believe it but now what was his reason for hanging on. Nathan all but told him he wanted nothing to do with the money and now Brooke was probably never going to love him again. He had to admit this time was all on him, Dan wasn't around to blame anymore.

* * *

Nathan arrived back at the hotel and by now he was sure that both Haley and Brooke would be asleep but he was stunned to see them still sitting at the table talking, icecream long gone.

"So you mean to tell me Clay is here?"

"Yeah, he called me up a few days ago and said he wanted to meet up and talk business."

"Business huh? I'm not buying it."

"You know Clay all to well."

"Of course I do. He was after all the guy you almost married."

"I did not and stop saying that Haley James Scott."

"Well what else do you call a guy getting down on bended knee, in the middle of a bar full of people mind you, and asking you to marry him."

"I call it a proposal, I never said yes."

"That doesn't mean he didn't want you to."

"I know."

"So how is sexy man Clay-Bear anyway, still hot?"

"Hey I'm not sure I like the fact you're asking about old boyfriends being hot."

"Not to worry hubby of mine first of all Clay is Brooke's Ex and secondly I only have eyes for you."

"You two make me wanna gag."

"Morning sickness there Brookie Cookie?"

"No Naley sickness. Hey did you just get in?"

"Yeah, I went out for a bit."

"Nathan Royal Scott, where have you been?"

"Easy on the middle name there Hales."

"No you spill."

"I went to see Lucas."

The room got real quiet. Haley and Nathan both looked at Brooke and saw the visable pain that crossed her face at the mention of Lucas' name.

"Was Rachel still there?"

"Bro-"

"You know what I don't want to know."

A single tear fell she managed to wipe away. Soon there was apounding on the door followed by a womans voice yelling through the door. Nathan stood to go get it but Brooke motioned for him to sit. She walked to the door and saw Rachel standing there with her arms folded around her like she was ashamed, she should be.

"Brooke I-"

"Whatever it is Rachel save it. I don't want to hear it. I trusted you and you stabbed me in the back."

"I'm sorry please just-"

"No, I warned you. You know I actually saw this coming, so now you can have him."

"I don't want him Brooke, it was a mistake. I love Mouth."

"Yea, you keep telling yourself that Rach."

Brooke backed away and slammed the door in Rachel's face. Rachel erupted into tears. How could she do this to the one person she loved most in the world. She walked away slowly and left the hotel, headed straight for the bar.

* * *

It was close to 1 am and Rachel was on her sixth shot of vodka, the top shelf of course.

"Drowing your sorrows in the bottle?"

Rachel turned to see none other than Clay stitting beside her at the bar.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want Brooke, and thanks to you and lover boy I may just have a chance."

"You don't want her."

"Really, I'm in the mood for some Rachel Gatina boozy brilliamce. Lay it on me."

"You don't want Brooke because you don't really love her, you love being with Brooke Davis, daughter to billionare Richard Davis, but that's not love."

"You know what Rachel I really should thank you but before I do I was wondering if you knew where Brooke was?"

"She's someplace that's not with you."

"Funny, okay Gattina, I'll find her myself after all I have a feeling she'll probably call me before she calls you."

With that Clay got off the stool and walked out the bar. Rachel poured another shot and downed it hoping to hit that drunk wall very soon.

**Next Chapter**

_'B' is for Brooke and 'B' is for bitch_

_Richard Davis to the rescue?_

_Baby no more_

* * *

**Okay so I decided to end it here. So what did you guys think about Clay being Brooke's boyfriend from college? I promise next chapter will have more explaination of the Brooke/Clay past as well as some Richard being thrown in the mix. There will be Brucas too but more or less Brooke Davis from hell. Don't be shy, feel free to review. Tell me how much you hated it or loved it, I can take it I'm a big girl.**


	13. Wish You Were here

Alright guys I really have to apologize about the horrible wait for the update, my internet has been restricted and I am in the middle of trying to get everything worked out but the sad part is you guys suffer. So I took the time to do a long update. Let me correct an error I made on the last chapter, the baby is fine, it was suppose to be " My baby no more" my bad guys. So to do just a little more explaining this is the part where Lucas has to do what he can to find out who he is without being Dan's puppet. Hope you guys like this update cuz I really worked on this one to do the story justice. So read on and don't be shy to review, even if it's to say it sucked. Oh and by the way, Nothing of OTH is mine.

Chapter 13

Wish You Were Here

Brooke had gone through all the emotions when it came to Lucas, of course it didn't help she was now seven months pregnant and closing in on eight. She could look back and pin

point the exact moment it all went wrong. The moment she agreed to marry Lucas was when she made the biggest mistake of her life. Since the kiss, both Lucas and Rachel tried to talk to her, to apologize, to beg for forgiveness. Brooke was fresh out of second chances for the both of them. She sat on the balcony of her father's penthouse over looking the sunrise and thought back to the last time she saw Lucas as she stroked her belly. He had been camping out at her apartment, showing up uninvited to the Devil's Lair, even barging in on one of her doctor's appointments.

**_Flashback_**

_Brooke had done her best at avoid Lucas and Rachel. She was now four months along and somehow managed to beg Nathan and Haley to go with her to the doctors_

_appointment. She couldn't wait to see the newest picture of her baby. When she got there Nathan and Haley were both no where in site. She went into the room and got into the ugliest hospital gown and sat on the table waiting for Doctor Benson. She had just __laid back and closed her eyes when she heard the door open and then felt a hand on her belly._

_"About time you two got here, I was beginning to think you ditched me." _

_She opened her eyes but only to see piercing blue ones staring back at __her that were not Nathan's. She quickly brushed his hand away and sucked in as much air as possible to scream. Lucas placed a hand over her mouth to stop her, hoping she'd hear him out._

_"Brooke please, just hear me out."_

_She had the most furious eyes and knew she could probably have him thrown in jail for stalking her after this but decided she wanted to hear what he had to say. She nodded and his hand fell from her lips._

_"Make it quick, Haley and Nathan should be here-"_

_"They're not coming. I begged them not to. I begged them to let me __have this time with you."_

_"So Naley sold me out, I can't believe them, they are so gonna hear it when I get home."_

_"Don't blame them okay. I practically had to twist Nathan's arm to be allowed with in a hundred feet of you."_

_He smiled at her and she felt something break in her all over again. Why was he doing this to her?_

_"Stop that."_

_"Stop what?"_

_"Stop smiling at me. Just say what you have to say and go."_

_"I kinda wanted to stay and be here with you, you know see the baby."_

_"So now you care about the baby, you didn't care so much when I caught you sucking face with that bitch Rachel."_

_"We're sorry about that, all of it."_

_"So now you're apologizing for her, how sweet."_

_"Brooke please I just came here to tell you how sorry I am and how bad I screwed up and how much I just want you back."_

_"It's too late Lucas, way to late."_

_"It can't be."_

_He placed his hand on her belly again and gazed at it and then back to her eyes._

_"I want my family Brooke, I need you, and this baby."_

_"Well too bad Lucas, because the last thing in the world we need is you."_

_"Brooke please-"_

_"You know what, I want you to stay, stay and see the sonogram and see exactly what it is you will never be apart of. Because after this appointment you can stop thinking as this_

_baby as yours, there will be no more baby for you after this."_

_"Brooke-"_

_"And I hope it hurts you as much as you and Rachel hurt me."_

_She turned away from him before he could see any tears. The door opened and DR. Benson entered._

_"Brooke how are things today, oh I see you brought a friend with you."_

_Lucas stuck his hand out to shake the doctors hand._

_"Lucas, Lucas Scott, I'm the babies father."_

_He could almost hear the internal scoff Brooke did. She plastered on a smile before turning to greet the good doctor._

_"Oh well aren't you just a cutie."_

_"Down doc, he's married."_

_"Married, when did you get married Brooke?"_

_The room fell silent and the doctor took this as a sign to quickly change the subject._

_"Well who wants to see a baby, Brooke why don't you assume the position and I'll get the gel and we'll get started."_

_The doctor tried to sound as chipper as possible but somehow the mood fell short. Ever so often Lucas would look at Brooke who was dead set against looking at him but ever_

_so often she'd sneak a glance while he was looking at the doctor move the instrument around Brooke's stomach. Soon sounds of a fast heart beat filled the room, leaving no room for Brooke's anger or Lucas' guilt. When he reached for her hand and stared _

_at the screen she didn't pull away. She had tears springing from her eyes and squeezed Lucas' hand._

_"Would you look at that, well everything seems to be in order. Do you guys want to know the sex of the baby?"_

_Brooke looked to Lucas and he seemed to be undecided as she was._

_"What do you think, you want to know what it is you're carrying around in there?"_

_"I...I don't know...umm yea...yeah I want to know."_

_"Okay folks, congratulations, you're having a healthy baby..."_

**_End of flashback_**

Brooke was brought out of her daydream by her phone vibrating. One new text message lit up the screen. She was sure she knew who it was from. Every morning he'd text her.

Morning' Pretty Girl, just wanted you to know you were the first person on my mind as always. I love you and I really wish you'd talk to me. The silence is torture. She swirled her spoon around in her ice cream and could only do her best to try and forget Lucas Scott but it made it kind of hard with a new little Scott growing in her. She couldn't even look past he belly to her feet without be reminded of Lucas these days. She had to admit that at times like these she really missed him. If she was honest she had to admit she still loved him. Across town Lucas stared at the ultrasound picture Brooke let him have of that day, the day he found out what his baby was going to be. He traced the undefined lines with his finger and prayed he would be able to be there when his

baby was born. He pictured that she was probably showing even more by now and hated the fact that he wasn't there to go on midnight craving patrol, or rub her back or argue about the color in the nursery Nathan said was coming along great. He leaned back on his sofa and his attention was drawn to his wedding ring. He hadn't spoken to Rachel in

weeks now and even though he missed her friendship with her he was happy for the break. It just felt like the friendship they had was tainted now. He slowly slid the wedding ring off and contemplated what to do next. He got up and decided a cup of coffee was first on the list. He glanced over at the table full of mail as he passed to the kitchen and saw there was something with Brooke's name on it. It was a letter from her. He almost broke his ankle swinging around back to the table. He picked it up and could almost smell her

perfume on it. He hadn't heard much from her since the doctor's appointment a couple months ago. She had made sure to pretty much disappear after that to avoid being ambushed. Any correspondence they had was through Nathan or Haley or Clay. Lucas really hated that guy. He would always come over with some stupid grin on his face and talk about how beautiful Brooke was pregnant and how he was so happy to have spent

Last night doing blah, blah, blah...Lucas usually tuned him out around that time. This letter maybe meant she was reaching out to him, or at least that's what he was hoping. He sat down and opened it and realized that the letter was her way of pushing him away even further.

**_Lucas,_**

**_I hope everything is going good for you. The baby is fine. I wanted to_**

**_write this to you first before you saw what came next. I want you to know that most of the time I regret ever letting you get close to me but I don't regret this baby. The day we created this kid was a day I will always remember. I hate that it has come to this but I needed the closure. I'm moving on Luc and I hope you do the same, but I can't move on past you with one last piece of unfinished business still up in the air. I have included papers for you to sign away your paternal rights to the baby. I know this may sound harsh and I really don't care but I don't you involved in my baby's life, not now or ever. I know you probably thought by now you would've weaseled your way back in and it if were just me to think about you might have but my baby means more to me than you ever could. Either you can sign the papers now or I'll just end up winning in court later. I wanted to spare myself the trouble but it's up to you. Seeing as how you're still married to my former best friend I would think you wouldn't want to bad publicity what with your lawsuit with Peyton going to court. If you ever really loved me then sign the papers, it's what's best for the baby._**

**_Brooke_**

He was enraged, was she that heartless that she would push him out of his own kids life. How could she. Yea she may hate him now but make him give up his own flesh and

blood? He wasn't taking this lying down. He flipped through the pages and saw that indeed a document for termination of parental rights was included. He sprinted to his phone and dialed his brother. Nathan and Haley had long since now gone back to

Tree Hill. After one ring Haley picked up.

"Scott residence."

"Did you know about this shit!"

"Lucas?"

"Yea Lucas, Lucas Scott, remember me, we use to be best friends."

"Lucas calm down, what is this about?"

"She's trying to push me out Hales, SHE WANTS ME TO GIVE UP MY SON!"

"Son...Lucas...look she's in a bad place right now. She's had some problems with the pregnancy and-"

"Problems, what problems?"

"Lucas, chill. Okay so I promised I wouldn't say anything but she had some problems and for a second she thought she might loose the baby but she's okay and the baby is okay and that's all-"

"Haley how the hell could you let something like that happen and not tell me or call me!"

"First of all you did this to yourself. I've been doing everything possible, short of dragging her from the city-"

"So she's still here-"

"Lucas, stop okay, she doesn't want to see you, let her be."

"Let her be. No, sorry can't do that, not while she's carrying my child. If she wants me out of her life that's fine, but there is no way she is going to force me out of my son's life."

"You sure about that, cause I heard so pretty ugly things about Richard Davis."

"Rich- who the hell is Richard Davis?"

"Her father you dumb ass."

"Well neither he nor she will stop me from being in my son's life. That kid is going to need his father, and not that pretty boy Clay."

"Clay is actually-"

"Haley don't even."

"Okay, okay, well Lucas I gotta go but just think about this before you do anything stupid. Do you want to be in that baby's life because you love him already or is it a ownership thing."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I just mean you're starting to act more and more like your dad every day, and I was just wondering if you even realize it anymore."

He didn't even dignify it with an answer.

"Where is she?"

"No Lucas."

"Either give me and address now or things will escalate really bad, really fast."

Haley thought about it for a moment. Lucas didn't deserve shit at the moment but that baby deserved to have his dad, or at least the one she had hoped Lucas would be when she found out he was getting married.

"Okay, but if she asks who gave it to you-, who am I kidding, she'll know I caved. Just don't upset her right now. She has to stay calm for the baby's sake."

"Fine."

"And Lucas I want you to realize I am only doing this because my godson deserves to have some normalcy in his life and it would be better for HIM if you two are at least on

speaking terms. And she deserves to have closure with you. Do not make me regret giving this address to you Lucas. If you do anything to upset her and cause that baby to get here early I will murder you myself."

Lucas wasted no time in jotting down the address and quickly getting dressed to face Brooke again. When he arrived at the address it was clear to him that the building was for

the rich and shameless. He figured she must've moved in with her dad, but not even that was going to stop him. The Davis' owned over half the building. The very top was the penthouse. He made his way up and hesitated to knock on the door. Was this really what he wanted? Haley's words began to replay in his mind. Was he laying claim to a son he loved or was it because he just didn't want another man raising him? Lucas was actually ashamed that he actually had to ask the question. He decided to knock. He felt the overwhelming need to see her again, after all it had been months now. He heard a sweet voice announce she was coming and then the door opened.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah I'm here to see Ms. Davis"

The sweet old lady looked at him for a moment and waited to hear the reason.

"She and I have-"

"Oh I'm so sorry sir. You must be from the catering company, come on in. I was just about to step out to run some errands and didn't want to leave her alone. Thank goodness you got here. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show. So she's currently taking a nap but she should be up in a minute. I'll try to be back in a few hours."

The woman ushered him in and darted out the door. She shut the door behind her and Lucas looked around at the plush pad his "baby mama" was residing in. He was a little thrown; this girl's family must've been loaded. How did he not know that? He looked out at the view of the wall of windows that lined the huge apartment.

You could see New York for days up there. His attention was brought to the sounds coming from a room just off to his left. He followed the sounds to a closed door. As he

pushed it open he was met with a sight he hadn't seen in a long time. Brooke was laying on her side in a huge bed with a cd playing. The red sheets where halfway on her. One arm was propped under her head and the other cradled around her pregnant belly. She looked so peaceful. If he didn't know any better he'd think she was a sweet angel. Without realizing it he was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. She stirred a little

as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. He wanted nothing more than to stay in that moment and pretend that everything was the way it was suppose to be but he knew that wasn't possible, maybe not ever again. He leaned over her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She stirred once more but this time it was in a way he hadn't expected; she kissed him back. It was moments before her hands to work their way around his neck bringing him closer to her and deepening the kiss. It took a few moments for her to realize that this wasn't one of her dreams she's had many a night but in fact was real. She screamed and pushed him so hard he fell off the bed, clipping his head on the corner of the night stand by the bed. Brooke began her tirade yelling at the man for invading her privacy, space and for overall stalking her.

"Lucas what the-, How the hell did you get in here!"

When she realized he wasn't responding she did her best to maneuver her way down to the ground and tried to wake him.

"Lucas...Lucas get up... Lucas say something!"

She shook, slapped and yelled but nothing brought him to. She finally felt around on the top of the stand to find her phone and call an ambulance. All she could think of was the

fact that Lucas Scott was yet again bringing drama into her life. That son of a bitch, wait no she took that back, it's not Karen's fault he was an ass.

The hospital was bright and smelled of disinfectant, no doubt to hide the smell of death. Brooke hated hospitals. Possibly because of the fact that the last time she was there she was afraid of loosing her baby.

**_Flashback_**

_Brooke had been doing her best to ignore her father and Clay's argument over what she should do with her life, her baby, her love life. She hated it when Richard tried to swoop in and control everything. This is what he always did when she was a little girl. He'd let her screw thing up so bad and then swoop in and tell her how much of a screw up/mistake she is and then fix whatever problem that arose that could reflect badly on the Davis name. She had probably opened herself up to this the minute she called him to help get Nathan off the hook for shooting Dan, she had said it wouldn't be too good for them if his future son in law's brother was in jail for saving her. After a little arm twisting he caved and made sure all the charges against Nathan wouldn't stick, but it wasn't a favor he did without wanting something in return. So here she sat in the living room watching her clay-bear defend her. He was always good like that. It was at that moment that she began to wonder just why she rejected his proposal in the first place. It was funny, Richard Davis loved him and Clay was possibly the only person on the planet that could yell at Richard and not end up regretting it._

_"She's going to do just fine with that baby Richard! She is not giving it up for adoption!"_

_"She will if she wants to continue getting my help!"_

_"Fine she won't need YOUR help, I'll be here for her, like always."_

_"Oh so you're going to raise some other low life's bastard kid!"_

_It was at that moment Brooke clutched her stomach when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, drawing Clay's attention. She was now only a week or so shy of the seventh_

_month and premature labor was the last thing she needed. Clay had stopped his screaming match with Richard long enough to get Brooke to the hospital. The whole ride there she kept thinking she wished Lucas was there. They rushed her into the emergency room and a pure look of terror displayed on her face when she felt the pain getting worse. They _

_paged an OBGYN and did an ultra sound. Each time the pains came Brooke squeezed Clay's hand so tight it turned purple. She was so afraid the pains were labor pains and it_

_wasn't until the doctor let her hear her babies heart beat that she finally calmed down. Both she and Clay stared at the screen in awe. Clay caught himself feeling a little jealous of the fact that Brooke was having another man's baby. But he also found himself pretending that in that moment, when she looked into his eyes with tears of joy in her own, that the baby on that screen was his... that Brooke was his. The doctors had told her_

_that the pains were nothing serious but were a sign that her body was on overload and that she must avoid any stress if at all possible in order to make sure she carry her baby to term. The doctor was very clear in stating that if she had another one of those episodes that there would be no hesitation of putting her on bed rest. Brooke hated that thought. These days when the baby got restless the only was to make him stop was to get active. She'd walk, dance, and whatever else to make that baby stop pushing on her bladder._

_"I'll make sure she's a perfect patient Doc."_

_Clay sounded so warm and sweet. She was so glad she had him there. The doctor left when she saw Brooke was in good hands and Clay did his thing to get her discharged quickly and they left. Brooke went home and called Haley and told her what happened and made her swear to never breathe a word to Lucas._

**_End Flashback_**

Brooke sat in that waiting room and did her best to just stay calm. Her hands lovingly stroked her pregnant belly.

"So you wanna tell me how you end up bringing your Ex to the hospital?"

Brooke looked up and was met with Clay's smile.

"Well I woke up and he was there and he startled me-"

"Wait, the guy startles you and he ends up in the hospital, classic Brooke Davis."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I have my ways."

"The doorman called didn't he?"

"Yeah but the point is why are you still here?"

That was a good question. She could've stayed at home but she rode in the ambulance. She could've left the hospital when she got there, but she stayed.

"I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's it, after all I'm the reason he's here."

"Well if you want you can leave, I'll stay-"

"No."

Brooke hadn't meant to cut him off like that, but she wanted to stay. She wanted to talk to Lucas.

"I need to stay and talk to him, tell him not to show up like that again."

"I think I could do a better job of scaring him off ... if that's what you want."

Is that what she wanted? Damn those pregnancy hormones.

"If you give in to him now he'll never leave you alone. I want to help you if you let me but if you want my honest opinion, you've got this guy on the hook still and I think it's

because you're holding out hope he'll come to his senses and-"

"You can stop right there."

It was obvious that Clay had just hit a nerve by her deep raspy tone. He pulled her in for a hug, hoping to back mama bear down.

"Listen, I know I've said this before but whatever you want, it's what I want for you. I love you Brooke Davis, and nothing will ever change that."

He released her only to find her trying to hold on to her tears. He brushed one away with his thumb and without thinking he leaned in to kiss her. It wasn't a passionate kiss but a sweet and light one that brushed her lips. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her but only for a second. Once the kiss was done he pressed his forehead against hers. She didn't dare open her eyes yet, she only listened to his voice.

"I don't think I've made it a secret of how I feel about you Dimples. I won't force anything on you. I just wanted you to know that HE isn't the only one that wants in your heart."

She leaned back to look him in the eyes.

"You're right, I shouldn't be here. It sends mixed messages."

She got up and walked to the elevators without another word. He sat there watching her as she pushed the elevator button, the doors Slid open and she got on making sure to not

look at Clay or down the hall where she was sure Lucas was. Once she was gone Clay waited. Shortly after she left a doctor came to the waiting area.

"Is anyone here for Lucas Scott?"

"I am."

Clay got up and walked to the doctor.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine, just a mild concussion. You can go back and see him if you like."

Clay followed the doctor back to the room. He mentally prepared himself to shoot this guy down. If he was still going to have a chance in hell with Brooke, he had to back Romeo off.

"Looks like someone has a visitor."

Lucas lit up hoping for Brooke to round the corner but his smile faded the moment he saw Clay.

"Well aren't you just the regular trouble maker Scott."

"What do you want? Where's Brooke?"

"Brooke is at home resting like she should to keep that baby healthy and safe. I am here to tell you to back the hell off."

Lucas tried to read his expression. Clay didn't raise his voice or let the smug smile fall from his lips.

"I wanted-"

"I don't give a damn what it was you wanted Scott, she's the only thing that matters now, her and that baby. Now I am warning you, you stay the hell away from Brooke or-"

"Or you'll what exactly? I get you're making a play for Brooke but you will not have dibs on my son. You want her that's fine but not him."

"Will you listen to yourself? You're talking like they're a couple of baseball cards. She is a wonderful woman and that baby is going to be an amazing little boy, you won't have anything to do with either one if I have any say."

"Well that's the point Clay, you won't, you can tell her I'm not signing those papers."

"What papers are you talking about?"

"The dissolution of parental rights crap she mailed."

"Wait, what? She never mentioned that to me."

"Well it looks like she doesn't tell you everything, so tell her there is no way in hell I'm giving up my son."

Clay studied Lucas' expression this time. He backed away and started to exit the room.

"Oh and Clay, tell her I'll fight her with everything I have if I have to."

"Don't push her, you hear me...Do not push her, or you'll have to deal with me Scott, and you REALLY don't want that."

Clay exited leaving Lucas with his own thoughts. How could she be this cold hearted, Yeah he had hurt her but forcing him out of his son's life. It was probably an even bigger

blow that she didn't even care enough to make sure he was okay. Damn, maybe he had lost her. Clay entered the apartment to find Brooke waiting.

"So how is he?"

"Oh Hi Clay, glad you came by-"

"Shut up Clay, just tell me."

"He's fine Dimples, you I'm not so sure about."

"What do you mean?"

"You had the man served?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He said the reason he came here looking for you was about the papers you had sent to him about terminating his parental rights to the baby."

"What-, no I didn't...I didn't but I have a feeling the great Richard Davis did."

She began pacing the floor and Clay caught up to her somewhere between the 4th or 5th time she passed him. He placed either hand on her shoulders, making her stop and look at him.

"Okay stop with the pacing you're making me dizzy. Look Dimples he looked pretty torn up about the baby thing. Now I don't like him and I don't think he deserves anything but

if you wanted to talk to him about it...I wouldn't judge you."

Brooke looked away from him and walked to the kitchen.

"Did he say if he would sign the papers?"

Brooke truly wanted to know the answer.

"No actually, he said he'd fight you to stay in the baby's life no matter what."

Brooke stood with her back to Clay processing what he had said. _Well at least he wants to fight for one of us_ is what she thought when her eyes fell to he belly.

"Dimples, don't torture yourself or anything, just talk to him."

Brooke spun around about to say something but words seem to fail her when she looked into Clay's eyes. He looked so hurt by the thought that she would even entertain the thought of letter that asshole back in. She wanted to tell Clay he wasn't wasting his time. She wanted to cross that kitchen and allow herself to be engulfed in his arms and tell him she did love him the way he obviously loved her...but she couldn't.

Lucas was sitting in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He wondered what Brooke was doing right at that very moment. He wondered if his baby boy was keeping her on her toes. He had spent a lot of his time reading baby books and magazines and asking his mom about pregnancy stuff. He wanted to make sure he was prepared for the day when Brooke let him be apart of his son's life. He wanted to be a better parent to his son than Dan Scott was to him. He would dream about what he would do with his son. He couldn't wait for

the pick up games before dinner back home at the river court, birthdays, first words and steps, but most of all he would dream of raising him with Brooke by his side. He got up to go pour himself a drink when there was a knock at the door. He bypassed the kitchen to open the door.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Clay stood on the other side with Brooke by his side.

"I'm only gonna say this once Scott. I'm leaving her here to talk, do not do anything to upset her."

Clay stepped away but not before placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. Lucas looked on stunned. He couldn't believe she was standing in front of him. He wanted to reach out and

hold her but stopped short when he remembered why she was probably there. His face contorted into one of anger and hurt. Brooke knew what he was about to say before he even said it.

"So what, now you got your new boyfriend driving you around?"

Before she could stop herself her broken heart spoke for her.

"How's the wife?"

"She's good as far as I know."

Brooke brushed past him and entered the apartment. She stopped in the living room and stood in front of the couch where her son was more than likely conceived. Lucas walked past her and sat but she refused to, she refused to get sucked back in.

"You gonna stand there all night?"

"I don't plan on being long...Look I wanted you to know that I never sent those papers."

"What papers?" he said pretending to not know what she was referring to.

"You know damn well what papers Lucas, the ones you told Clay about...I didn't have those drawn up. I'm not asking you to not be in this baby's life."

"Wait, what about what you said the last time we saw each other, you

told me you didn't want to anywhere near you or the baby."

"I was angry Lucas...I'm still angry. I have a right to be."

"So where does that leave us, more specifically where does that leave you and Clay?"

'First of all there is no us, you made sure of that. Secondly, Clay and I are none of your damn business."

Her feisty side was something Lucas knew he missed but seeing it was something all together entirely.

"It is my fucking business Brooke. You're carrying my kid around, I think I have a right to know if he's being exposed to certain... things."

"Things like what Lucas...like sex...like is Clay feeling me up every chance he gets? You are SICK."

"No I'm not, I deserve to know!"

"You don't deserve a damn thing from me you selfish bastard."

"Selfish, I'm not the one who ran away, who is still running away!"

"I am not running, I was just done being 2nd in your life and there was no way in hell I was going to let my son feel that."

"Second? Second to what? Rachel?"

"No you dumbass, to Dan Scott's all might bank account!"

"You aren't!"

"Really...well you had a funny way of proving it. Something else that was bullshit is how much you said you loved me!"

"I DO!"

"So then why are you still married to Rachel!"

The two had been shouting back and forth and didn't realize till that moment that Lucas had gotten off the couch and was standing right before her. In the whirlwind of her anger

and hurt she reached for his hand and placed it on her lower belly. Her baby had begun his normal afternoon dance and she wanted Lucas to feel it. She spoke with tears beginning to stream down freely.

"Do you feel that! You're suppose to be around for all of this, you're suppose to put him in front of everything else!"

She did her best to stifle her sobs and spoke again but this time he could hear the heartbreak in her voice.

"He was supposed to be the most important thing the minute you knew he existed, but even now, he's still not your priority Lucas and neither am I."

She tossed his hand away, his touch was beginning to make her feel like she was being stabbed in the heart. In that moment she hated Lucas Scott, not even for the whole kissing

Rachel thing but because it was obvious from the look on his face that it had never occurred to him how he was suppose to act like a father. It was at that moment she had to make a decision. With tears threatening to fall once more Lucas pulled her into his arms and kissed her with everything he had built up inside. Every moment he missed her, wanted to touch her, needed to fell her and couldn't; he put into that kiss. It wasn't long before she herself lost herself in the softness of his touch or the feel of his lips that she had so missed. He encircled himself around her to stop her

from moving away but she was too quick.

"No...no we are not doing this Lucas. Not ever again."

"But we can Pretty Girl you just have to-"

"No Lucas. It's too late for us."

She tried to wipe his kiss from her lips but was unsuccessful. She backed away and continued.

"There was another reason I came here. Please understand it's-"

She was interrupted by the sounds of someone knocking on his door. He stood still not wanting to stop her from speaking, he wanted to keep the outside world away for as long as possible.

"Aren't you gonna get that?"

"No. Nothing is more important than what you have to say right now."

"Lucas, just go answer the door."

He wavered and finally moved to the door. When he opened it he was met with the last person he wanted to see.

"Hello son of mine!"

"Peyton, just go away now is not a good time."

She pushed past him to enter but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a very pregnant Brooke in his living room.

"Whoa, what happened to you, did Lukey here knock you up, please say yes because then I'll have all I need to-"

"You can stop the salivating right there Peyt-whore. Lucas isn't the father of my precious baby boy."

Peyton looked a little disappointed but turned to Lucas to see he was staring at Brooke.

"Really, sooo why are you here?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I was here to ask him to be the godfather."

"Awwww Luc that's so sweet. Sweet enough for me to almost believe, keep your phone close by, my lawyers are gonna have a field day with this. Congrats to the soon to

be new parents."

Peyton made her way to the door and stopped when Clay appeared.

"Well hello gorgeous, I'm Peyton."

"I'm here for Brooke."

He looked past Peyton to inside the apartment at Brooke who was making her way to the door.

"Brooke wait, we didn't finis-"

"We're finished Lucas, I'm tired."

She passed Peyton and walked into Clays waiting arms. Peyton watched as they left and then looked back at Lucas.

"Wow, so maybe the baby isn't yours. Tough luck there sweetheart. No need to look like a sad puppy."

Lucas snapped out of his pain educed trace and pushed Peyton out the door, slamming it behind her.

The car ride back to the penthouse was quiet till Clay decided to speak.

"So ...did you tell him?"

"Yea, I told him my father probably had those papers sent."

"Not that Brooke, did you tell him about our arrangement?"

"He didn't need to know, it doesn't concern him anymore."

"And how is that?"

"Because whatever feeling I had, it doesn't matter anymore."

"He still loves you."

"That doesn't matter anymore either."

"Are you sure you still want to do this."

"Do I have a choice?"

Brooke sounded defeated. It always made Clay feel horrible when he couldn't save Brooke from everything, however this was one thing he'd have to stay out of because as much as her father liked him, he knew .no one crosses Richard Davis.

**Next Chapter**

_Fast Forward_

_The Happy Family_

_Heart to Heart_


	14. Time Heals All Infected Wounds

Chapter 14

Time Heals All Infected Wounds

Brooke sat in the passenger seat of Lucas' SUV as they traveled the streets of Tree Hill. Ever since the baby had been born he had been begging her to let him take Tyler back to Tree Hill to see the family. He missed his Mom, Keith, Lily, Haley, Nathan and his little J Luke. Since the big reveal of Clay and Brooke impending nuptials Lucas decided to keep a one track mind and only talk about Tyler whenever Brooke was concerned. He didn't want to be accused of trying to come between the happy couple after she made It clear she wasn't just marrying Clay for business. Lucas was hurt and he was angry but in the interest of his son he kept all that inside. Even now with them in close proximity Lucas was being the good little baby daddy and not fight. He would check the rearview mirror every once in a while to see if 10 month old Tyler was still asleep. He loved that little boy, more than life, more than he ever thought possible. His sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes were enough to make anyone's heart melt. He was a little disappointed because when Tyler was first born he had blue eyes and Lucas couldn't have been prouder and even gloated shamelessly for a bit but when the eye color changed he had to endure Brooke's playful taunts. Even Brooke was happy with how everything had turned out on the boy, he even got her dimples. Lucas checked the mirror one last time before he glanced over in Brooke's direction. She was busy typing away texting to Clay no doubt.

"Lover boy can't go one day without his 'dimples'?"

"Lucas, don't start."

"What I'm just making conversation."

Brooke looked up from her phone annoyed. She knew where this was going, where it always went. Lucas would make some jab about Clay, she'd bring up Rachel and or Peyton and then the war would start all over again but not this time. Brooke was way too tired to let him get to her.

"Conversation huh, well you suck at it."

"So he already making plans for the honeymoon?"

Lucas really didn't want to know the answer. The thought of some other man touching her, making love to her and possibly cuming inside her made him physically ill but for the sake of his son he'd try to be civil and friendly. Friends asked about that kind of stuff, right?

"Clay said he wanted to go to Costa Rica but I said no. There is no way I could go that far from my little Ty."

Her face always lit up the moment Tyler's name left her lips. He was the only male in her life that hadn't made her feel crazy. She loved that little boy and anyone who ever saw her with him could see it. Her eyes traveled to the back seat to see if her angel was still sleeping and was surprised to see he was, usually he'd be bouncing up and down in the back seat making all kinds of noises. There must've been something about being with his family…his whole family, which made him feel calm and safe. Lucas looked over and saw her smiling at the little person in the back seat and he too smiled.

"We made one handsome little guy didn't we I mean I know a lot of mothers think their kids are gorgeous but this guy is super cute. He's got heartbreaker written all over him."

"We sure did. He's going to be a heartbreaker just like his dad."

Brooke's eyes shot to him. She sure hoped he wouldn't be a heartbreaker just like his dad. She hoped he'd be a loving man. She didn't have too many of those around but she knew that the family they were headed to had a heck of a great man she would love if her son took after.

"You never told me how your uncle Keith reacted to you giving your son his name as a middle name."

"He was honored. I think I actually heard him tearing up over the phone."

"You know it's crazy to think that he was related to Dan."

"Well I use to think the same thing. Keith was always like my hero and even as a kid I knew Dan was such an ass."

"Dan was an ass. So is Lily gonna be around?"  
"She should be. I talked to her last night and she kept going on and on about how she can't wait to see Brooke, I mean I'm her brother. You'd think she'd be more happy to see me." Lucas chucked.

"Well don't take it personal. It's a girl thing. I can't wait to see her, Keith and your Mom."

"Don't forget Haley and Nathan."

"I see them more often than the others. God have you seen Jamie, he's gotten soooo big."

"I know."

"And that blonde hair and blue eyes is so adorable, anything you want to tell me?"  
"Huh?"

"Just wondering if that little guy back there has a little brother."

"A: That's gross and B: There's only one woman that has ever had me cum inside her-"

"Eww Lucas."

"And that's you. And gross, you didn't think it was gross when I did it. If memory serves we did it several times that night."

Lucas shot her that cocky grin he always did when he talked about their past sex life. Brooke could only laugh. It wasn't too long ago when she'd get uncomfortable about that topic and start screaming and storm off but somewhere after her son was born and now she found a confortable place with him.

"Down boy. Besides I'm only joking. So where to first?"

"I think they're all back at the house but I have something I want to show you."

"Lucas Scott if this is the start of a dirty joke I am so gonna kick you square in the balls."

"No, no nothing like that. It's a good surprise."

"Well alright."

They drove through the neighborhoods, weaving in and out till they turned on a street call Sunny Side.

"You remember that I told you I've been working on making steps to improving my life?"

"Yeah…so."

"Well do you also remember talkin' about roots and stuff and how you wanted Tyler to have a life that was stable and happy and cookie cutter-like where he could swing around on a tire swing and play around in sprinklers?"

"Yea."

The car came to a stop and Lucas unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car leaving a confused Brooke to sit there and spin around to see him pulling their son out of the back seat.

"Well this place may not have the swing yet but it's got sprinklers."

Brooke turned to face the house that Lucas had bought. It looked like a hime straight out of better homes and garden. It was a single story light colored brick home with bay windows and a red wooden door. The driveway looked like it circled around to what she assumed there was a basket ball goal. Lucas appeared in view with Tyler still asleep and draped over his shoulder.

"Now I know you're gonna say this is crazy but-"

"No."

"No. You don't think this is crazy?"

"No, I love it. It's. . . perfect."

"Why don't you get out and come on in and take a look."

She slowly got out of the car and gave the house a once over again and followed where Lucas had disappeared to. She walked up to the door and walked into what she felt like was a dream. Back when they were still good and in love Brooke would talk about how she couldn't wait to raise her baby in a house just like this. It gave off the same feel as Nathan and Haley's did the first day she was in Tree Hill. There were hard wood floors with huge dark red area rugs that were super soft to the touch, The rugs matched the couch and chairs in the living room and the fire place was to die for. The exposed brick was beautiful and the walls were covered in pictures of Tyler already. She walked into the kitchen were Lucas was and walked over to him and hugged him. Poor Tyler stirred at the feeling of being smothered between his parents but drifted back to sleep once Brooke released them.

"This place is great Luc. It's exactly how I pictured a home for him would look."

"I remember. Now I know that you probably want to have a place like this with…him…but I figured it was a good idea to have a place here in Tree Hill, you know close to the family and all."

"No this is a good idea. And yes we may want to get a place like this some day but I know his father wanted to give him this and well….I'm glad."

"I'm glad you're glad."

They shared a familiar gaze till it became obvious that if it lasted any longer it would be trouble. Lucas cleared his throat and Brooke turned around and walked slowly back into the living room and surveyed the room once more. Lucas soon joined her.

"You want to see Tyler's room?"

"Yeah I'd love to."

She followed him towards the back and when she entered the light and midnight blue room she felt a sharp pain in her chest. It was exactly how she described the room in one of their conversations, right down to the stuffed giraffes and bears. There were painted stars on the ceiling along with a huge full moon. She had seen it in a baby magazine and thought that a sky turning into night would look great in a baby's room. There was a rocking chair by the bay window and Lucas had a seat and began to rock his son. Brooke use to dream for moments like this, moments where she could pretend they were a family. Lucas' eyes were closed and his head was leaned towards Tyler. She could tell he was doing the very same thing she did, she loved the smell of her baby. Lucas was no doubt inhaling his scent. She hated to disturb the moment but her bladder had different idea.

"You have a bathroom around here?"

"Yeah you can use the one in my room, go out and hand a right and it's the first door on the left."

She nodded and exited the room and followed his directions. When she entered the room she got that sensation again. There in the middle this bright room was a bed with what appeared to be black satin sheets and a deep blood red comforter. Over to the side was a night stand with a picture in a silver frame. It was shocking because it was a frame she remembered buying a long time ago. Her fingers traced over the letters, 'b o y f r i e n d'. The photo was also the same. It had been one she and Lucas took when they were first together, it was the same photo and frame she dropped the first time she found out how much of a son of a bitch Lucas Scott was. She studied the picture and found herself envious of it. In that picture Brooke was happy, she was in Lucas' arms and she was happy. She almost dropped the frame again when she heard Lucas' voice behind her.

"You get lost….oh."

"Yeah oh….How did you get this?"

"I got it from Rachel."

"Oh."

Brooke turned away from him for fear he would see the hurt in her eyes.

"So how is my former friend anyway?"  
Lucas made a few steps towards her before answering.

"I wouldn't know, she hasn't really been around. She's MIA."

Brooke turned back towards his voice that was much closer and was stunned at how her body reacted with being this close to him….alone….in his bedroom….alone.

"Tyler still asleep?" was all she could manage to get out. The heat from his breath on her face still gave her chills and then feeling his hand on her side magnified that same chill into a full on bolt of electricity. Her eyes were trained on his and his eyes were trained on her lips. It was as if her lips beckoned him to get as close as possible. At that very moment he threw all caution aside and closed the distance and pressed his lips into hers'. She shifted away slightly but Lucas' lips never left hers'. His other hand found its way to her other side and gripped slightly hard on her hips as if to claim them for his own. She hands pressed against his abs and then she raked her fingers up to cup his face. Moments of bliss passed before they stopped at the sound his doorbell ringing. The parted slightly and gazed into each others eyes. Her chest heaved from the sudden access to air and neither made a mover from each other till the doorbell sounded again. He backed way hesitantly and made his way to the front door and was pleasantly surprised to see his little sister and family. Fits of giggles and laughter filled the house as Brooke, still back in his bedroom, tried to gather herself. She soon exited the room and was attacked with hugs. Lily was first to get a hold of Brooke and almost cut off her circulation as the tiny arms gripped around her waist. Keith was next.

"Would you get a load of this girl. She has a baby and look at her she looks positively gorgeous."

"Easy there honey. Hi sweetie, we're so glad to see you" Karen said pulling Brooke into another hug.

"So where is my grandson?" Keith asked almost salivating, he loved that boy from the very second he saw him. That day in the hospital as he stood in front of that glass next to Lucas he knew there was nothing more important to him than his growing family.

"Tyler is in 'his' room asleep." Brooke answered as she leaned down to pick up Lily who had her arms lifted. As she bent down Lucas had the opportunity to get a good look down her shirt and was happy to enjoy the view, even if it was for a split second, his inappropriate look didn't go unnoticed by Keith.

"Hey why don't you girls go bond and leave us fellas to talk." Keith suggested as he crossed the room to Lucas.

"Yeah, Lily can show us her new dance routine she's been dying to show us."

"Dance routine?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, she's a junior miss Raven's cheerleader."

"Wow a cheerleader huh, well little Lily is going to have to be beating the boys off with a stick," both Lucas and Keith frowned at that statement, neither were ready to think about Lily dating just yet, " and did you know I use to be a cheerleader in high school and in college?"

"No. Brooke come on I want to show you my wutine"

"That's routine honey. Come on Brooke and I will sit in the living room and let you get started."

The girls walked out and Brooke couldn't help but look back and when she did she saw Lucas staring at her. Those blue iris' had a way of looking right into her soul and seeing her deepest thoughts and desires. She knew right then she was in trouble.

"You done ogling the mother of your child or would you like a moment alone."

"Aw Keith."

"Don't 'Aw Keith' me, look Luc you know I love Brooke and that's why I'm saying what I'm about to say…Leave her be."

"What?"  
"I said leave her be. Ever since this mess with you kissing her best friend-"

"You know about that huh?" Lucas said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes I do, courtesy of my daughter in law."

"Haley and her big mouth."

"Hey don't blame Haley. You were the one that messed that girl up and I think until you get yourself completely straightened out you need to leave her alone."

"Keith I get what you're saying, and I hear you loud and clear. We're trying to make a go at it with being friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes just friends."

"Well I don't know how to tell you this but friends don't usually look at each other the way you two just did."

"I-"

"No Luc. You either leave her be or you make something happen. Tyler deserves to have the family you had when you were growing up."

Keith walked away to the kitchen as Lucas uttered something along the lines of that's what I want too.

After spending an hour or two with Keith, Karen and Lily they left to go home. Keith convinced Karen it was time to give the young parents some time alone, and they even volunteered to take Tyler with them but Brooke refused to be without her baby. She really just wanted to make sure that there was no alone time for her and Lucas. She felt confident that as long as Tyler was around he wouldn't try to make the moves on her again. Haley and Jamie showed up later that afternoon and they all decided a trip to the park would be perfect for the kids because the day was so beautiful and there was still daylight left. While Lucas played with the kids on the swings Haley and Brooke had a little chat.

:"So how are things Brookie Cookie?"  
"They're good Hales, for a change."

"Hey I want you to know how proud of you I am."

"Proud for what?"  
"I mean look at you two. You guys have come such a long way that …I don't know if another couple could've been so mature."

"Thanks. So how are things for you Haley Bob? Lucas tells me you and Natey have been working on another one of my god kids."

Haley blushed. She was so happy they were trying again and so happy she could share that with her best bud Brooke.

"Yea we are."

"I bet that's been fun. If I remember correctly making the baby was way more fun than having one."

"I can't lie. I love the fact that my gorgeous hubby can't get enough of me."  
"I vote a girl next, this family could use another girl."

"Why me?"  
Haley looked at Brooke as if she was crazy and the only one with a working uterus.

"What me? No I don't thinks so."

"You and Clay never talk babies?"  
"No."

"Why not, you'd think that's something you'd want to talk about with the man you love, oh wait he's not the man you love."

"Haley stop."

"No I won't stop, not when I see the way you and Lucas are together. Brooke he's still in love with you."

"And he's still married Hales."

The silence in that moment told Brooke there was something Haley was hiding.

"Haley…what is it?"  
"I….I…He…"

"Spit it out Hales."

"I'm not supposed to say anything."

"Haley. Come on I'm your best friend, if you know something I should know it's girl code that you have to tell me."

"Rachel and he are getting divorced."

Haley blurted it out so fast she had to look around to make sure that Lucas didn't just hear her betray his confidence however the look on Brooke's face told her everything she needed to know.

"So there, I told you. Now that you know he's not going to be married too much longer….what's your excuse now?"  
A very good question. Brooke hated it when Haley went all Dr. Phil on her. Brooke had to admit she was a little happy to hear about him FINALLY ending his marriage to Rachel. But did it matter anymore?

"Brooke it's getting late and I'm sure you could use the time to think so if you want I can take Tyler with me and-"

"No Hales, you can't take my son so Lucas and I can be alone."

"Just offering Brookie but I want you to think about this. He loves you, he never stopped and if you're really honest with yourself…you'd admit you feel the same way."

Haley got off the bench and headed to Lucas and the boys to retrieve her son and retreat home to her husband who she would no doubt be screwing soon. Lucas and Brooke stayed to play as a family. They spent the rest of the day playing with a huge bottle of bubbles Lucas brought and when the sun started to go down they headed home.

The next morning Brooke showed up at Nathan and Haley's to talk but when she got there they were gone. She had fucked up and now she realized more clearly now. She had made the decision to head back to New York and get the ball rolling on her wedding plans and leave Lucas Scott and all his charm behind. As she got on a plane she realized hated herself. She hated the fact that she had yet again let Lucas in, she hated the fact that she wanted to let him in, but she hated it more that she could still smell him all over her.

**Next Chapter**

_Brucas Baby Birth revealed!_

_Forgiveness is a virtue_

_Wedding day jitters_

_More fast forward in time_

I know what you guys are thinking. I won't confirm anything yet for those who are thinking it so you'll just have to read on. Some warning, if the time jumping confusing you let me clarify that I have no kids so I know nothing about the development of babies and I'm just kinda guessing on it so please forgive my stupidity. Hope you guess liked this chapter, SIMON SAY REVIEW.


	15. I Want To Stop Wanting You

Okay this chapter takes place five weeks after the last one and this day id Brooke's wedding day. No hints guys, just read!

Chapter 15

I Want to Stop Wanting You

Today was suppose to be a special day for Brooke, Today was her wedding day. There she stood in front of the mirror looking at her pristine dress and perfect make up and her immaculate chocolate curls that cascaded down around her solemn face. This was a day she use to dream about. She would be marrying the man she loved with her best friends making all kinds of inappropriate jokes about her and the groom. She kept smoothing out the non existent wrinkles in her dress. Nothing seemed to be the way it was suppose to be. Here she was looking incredible after loosing all her baby weight, in this horrifically expensive wedding dress from Vera Wang and she couldn't smile. She tried to plaster it on but somehow it fell short of the dimpled version her groom would expect to see when she walked down the isle. Why was she having second thoughts? Wasn't this what she wanted? She began to feel a little light headed and was about to fall when Haley's hands steadied her.

"Hey Tigger, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to eat something."

"Yeah you do, can't have the bride passing out at the alter."

Haley helped her to the love seat and trained a concerned eye on her.

"If you want I can have Nathan go grab something for you."

"No I'm fine, can you hand me my bag, there are some crackers in it."

Haley went for the bag and dug in to find the crackers but found something she knew must've shook the bride. There amongst her things was a letter. THE letter. The letter he wrote to her after she refused to talk to him. He poured his heart out into that letter, professing his love and hoping she would respond but when she sent him the wedding invitation, he got his answer.

"It's not too late you know."

"What?"

Haley held up the letter and watched the color drain from Brooke's face. She knew this was the one thing that Brooke shouldn't be hanging on to. Especially if she was supposed to be promising herself to Clay.

"No."

"Brooke...Listen I may not be the most objective person in the world but you have to know Lucas is crushed."

"I can't change that."

"Tigger, you know I love you but you have got to stop holding onto the past. It's been more than a year now."

"I know."

"Well I just want you to be sure that marrying Clay is what you want."

Haley exited the room to go in search of her husband leaving her friend alone with her thoughts. Haley's words triggered several memories but the one that stood out was the

day her son was born. That day had been a day of true revelations and what she thought was the beginning of something new.

_**Flashback**_

_It was now a total of four days past Brooke's due date. She was beginning to think that this baby was taking more and more after his father, trying his best to make her miserable. She couldn't lay down now because the baby would decide to break dance, she couldn't move around too much because her energy would drain quickly, she couldn't eat Chinese food anymore because it all of a sudden gave her indigestion, and most of all she could barely sleep now because of the blinding back pain. As far as Brooke was concerned this kid was grounded from the moment he made it into this world. Brooke was uncomfortable but still happy. She couldn't wait to see her baby boy. It made her mad now because she had yet to pick out a name for him. It was kinda hard when she didn't know if she wanted to give the baby her last name or Lucas'. She hated the indecision in her life and just wanted things to be civil for when her baby did make his debut. She had opened the lines of communication for Lucas when the baby was concerned and_

_let him be apart of the doctor's appointments and even come to the penthouse when Clay was away on business and she couldn't be alone. In those times they'd talk about who they thought the baby would be like and how he would look but when it came to her she still remained closed. There was no discussion of how she was doing, if she missed him, if she still loved him or even if she and Clay were actually dating. Lucas found this to be strange because whenever he tried to talk about it she'd get that uncomfortable tone and change the subject. Lucas knew something was off and that there was something wrong. He wanted to help her, be with her but for fear of cutting him off from his son, he didn't push. It was starting to warm up in New York. Spring was around the corner and things were looking up for Lucas. He had decided to go through with the divorce but it proved to be problematic since Rachel didn't respond to any of his phone calls and it looked like she had dropped off the face of the earth. He was only a few months short of getting the divorce and making sure Peyton got nothing. He had just got back from the store with _

_grocery bags in hand and found Brooke in his apartment. She was sitting on his couch watching Weird Science. The moment he saw her, his face lit up. She however remained stoic._

_"Well this is a nice surprise Pretty Girl."_

_"I came by to see if you wanted to go with me to my doctor's appointment."_

_He put the bags down and walked over to the couch and sat next to her. Instinctively he reached out and placed his palm on her belly and rubbed it ever so gently. She_

_mentally flinched at the act but did her best to keep her personal feelings aside._

_"How many days past are you?"_

_"Four. The doctor is going to have a look and see if we need to induce or if I have to wait longer."_

_"You sound ready to-"_

_"I am more than ready to drop this kid out. I've actually been looking forward to having my body back to myself but at the same time it's kinda sad."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"It'll be different then, it won't be this special bond he has with me anymore. He'll belong to the world then."_

_"Don't worry Brooke, if I'm any indication, he'll be a mama's boy."_

_"I can't tell, he loves to make my life miserable like his father."_

_They both froze at her words. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. He looked like she had just stabbed him in the heart. She did her best to look away but she could still feel_

_his hand on her belly._

_"Have I really made this so terrible...where we can never come back."_

_"Lucas don't okay this isn't-"_

_"I would give anything to have you look at me the way you use to. I miss us Brooke."_

_She tried to get off the couch and he helped her up._

_"I'm sure you do Lucas but we're not going to get into this now."_

_She quickly made a dash for the door saying are you coming in passing. By the time she made it down to the town car she was already tearing up. She quickly wiped the tears away and got in. Lucas soon followed but when he got in she noticed he wouldn't look her in the eye. She wanted to ask what was wrong but she knew better than to open that can of worms so instead she looked out her window, stealing glances at him every _

_now and then. When theyt got to the doctors office they still had yet to say more than two words to each other. The doctor took a look and decided that she would let Brooke go_

_on like this for only a few more days and if the baby wasn't here by Monday they would break her water and induce labor. Brooke and Lucas both disappointed but put on a smile. As they were leaving Brooke noticed Lucas still hadn't said much to her. As the town car pulled up they sat there, not looking or speaking till she had had enough._

_"Are you coming up?"_

_He paused, thinking about what to do and then answered._

_"No. I think I'll head home."_

_"Really, what is it, do you have something better to do?"_

_She was almost yelling, she didn't know why._

_"You mean better than being made to feel like the evil villain and being told how much you don't love me anymore, yeah I could think of much better ways to spend an afternoon!"_

_He was now yelling, he didn't know why._

_"Fine."_

_Her icy tone was apparent. She swung the car door open and marched up to the building doors, never once looking back. That son of a bitch, she thought. He knows I'm gonna be_

_here alone and for someone who wants me back so bad he doesn't seem to care all too much. He watched her walk in with the grumpiest look on her face and felt a twinge of guilt. He shut his door and began his walk to find a cab to go back to his apartment. It was a slow walk for him. He kept debating on if leaving her up there alone was a good idea with her so close to giving birth. He would feel like a complete douche if something happened and he wasn't there. She'd never let him hear the end of it. He turned and walked back to the building and took the elevator up. When he got to the top he saw the door was ajar. He rushed in only to find Brooke on the floor unconscious. He quickly kneel down beside her and turned her over on her back and listened for a pulse._

_"Brooke! Don't do this baby wake up!"_

_He was speaking calm but inside he was panicking. He was dialing for an ambulance when he noticed the blood on her dress. His protective instincts kicked. The whole ride to_

_the hospital she was unresponsive. He held her hand, declared his love over and over but nothing brought her back. When they arrived at the hospital Lucas felt so helpless. The waiting room was one of the loneliest rooms he'd ever had to sit in. Even the name of the room was condescending. Waiting, waiting to hear if someone you love is alive or dead, _

_waiting to know if your life has changed forever, waiting for the worst of news or the best of news. The smell of disinfectant was sickening to him. He had already counted every_

_single tile of the ceiling...there were fifty-two. He jumped form his seat at the sound of a doctor approaching each time till this time it was for him._

_"Are you Mr. Scott?"_

_"Yes. Is Brooke okay, is my baby okay?"_

_The doctor took pity on the man in front of him. He could tell he had been a nervous wreck and felt it was time to put him out of his misery._

_"Ms. Davis and the baby are fine now."_

_Lucas exhaled the breath he had been holding while the doctor spoke._

_"Although there was some complications and a few things rose some red flags."_

_Lucas looked terrified. The doctor placed his hand on his shoulder to put him at ease._

_"Don't worry okay, we caught the problem in time. She will need to be induced today to make sure the baby has a safe birth. You can go in and see her now, she was asking for you."_

_The doctor saw Lucas' face smile at the thought. His Pretty Girl had been asking for him. The doctor started to walk off and turned see if Lucas was following._

_"You coming?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Lucas was on cloud nine. Today, without a doubt, was going to be his son's birthday. He followed the doctor in and saw Brooke laying in bed. She looked over to see the men_

_entering and smiled. It was a warm smile, one with her dimples on display and Lucas could tell it was a real smile and not one of her put on a happy face smiles. He loved her real smile. _

_"You should be proud Ms. Davis, if someone hadn't been there, the outcome could've been different. I'll leave you two alone to talk. The nurse should be in shortly to get you started."_

_The couple watched as the kind doctor left. Lucas was first to speak._

_"So I guess this kid is like me, making life miserable and all."_

_Brooke laughed in response. She stopped the moment she felt Lucas' hand on her stomach._

_"So did you pick out a name for this little guy yet?"_

_Brooke paused and turned to look Lucas in the eye._

_"Not yet. I feel kind of like a bad mother."_

_"Plenty of moms wait to name their baby until the see them, I mean you'd hate to pick out a name like...Hamilton and he looks more like a Lucas Junior."_

_"Not hardly, and if that was your way of fishing you can stop, there is no way I'd name my son Lucas Junior."_

_"Hey what's wrong with that name?" Lucas asked half joking._

_"Nothing's wrong with that name I just think it's best to give our son a name he doesn't have to live down."_

_Lucas placed his hand over his heart and put on his saddest puppy dog face._

_"You wound me Pretty Girl."_

_"Yeah right."_

_There was a silence in the room and Brooke knew it was only a matter of time before the conversation turned to them so she decided to keep things on the baby._

_"You got any names you like?"_

_"Well actually there is one, I always thought I'd name him after my dad-"_

_"There is no way in hell my baby is being named after psycho Dan."_

_"No not Dan. Keith. He's always been more of a father to me than Dan ever was. I figure we give our son a name he could be proud of."_

_"Yeah, Keith was a super nice guy. Okay how about a compromise, we'll make Keith the middle name?"_

_"I could live with that. Keith'll be so honored. So what goes in front of Keith."_

_"I kinda liked Jackson, Tyler and Caleb. What do you think?"_

_"Hmmmm...Jackson Keith Scott...Tyler Keith Scott...Caleb Keith Scott."_

_Brooke decided to keep her internal flinch as "Scott" as her baby's last name to herself. Of course he would want his son to carry his last name. After all she was going to be carrying someone else's last name. She decided to give him this at least._

_"So what do you think?"_

_"I like them but how do you feel about Riley?"_

_"Riley is cute but not what I had in mind. How about Ashton?"_

_"I think I liked Ashton before Ashton Kutcher. Talk about having a name to live down. "_

_"Okay, okay, how about we wait to see him and see how he looks?"_

_"I think it's a good idea."_

_There the moment was again, but this time Brooke couldn't stop it from happening. Lucas' eyes were focused on hers and before they knew it they were sharing the sweetest kiss. She didn't push him away, she didn't want to, not now. She wanted to enjoy the moment, the moment she was robbed of by his greed and betrayal. His hands dove into her chocolate locks on either side of her face and her hands held on to his elbows. The moment their lips parts Lucas said the one thing that shattered and rebuilt Brooke's heart. With their foreheads pressed together and both with their eyes shut he said it._

_"I love you so much it hurts. Can you please forgive me? Forgive me so we can bring our son into the world together."_

_Brooke did her best to choke back the tears but before she could answer the nurse came in._

_"Alright guys, it's time to get you ready to have this baby."_

_Brooke broke away from his grasp and turned to smile at the nurse. The nurse injected something into her IV that she assumed would help things along. Lucas never took his eyes from her. He studied her movements to see if maybe he had pushed a little too soon. The nurse soon left and Brooke looked back to Lucas._

_"Lucas...I-"_

_"It's okay. I get it. I know I screwed up and I guess I was just hoping for a miracle."_

_"It's not that. Lucas there's something I need to tell you."_

_"Whatever it is from the look on your face I'm not going to wanna hear it so why don't we just hold out for that. Today is a special day right? We don't want anything negative, not today."_

_She looked at him and saw the sadness, the only problem was he had no idea how bad things would get for them. About a half hour later Brooke started feeling contractions. The doctors came in and Lucas got right by her shoulders and held her hands. Every time she pushed she could feel him right there with her. He didn't flinch once when she squeezed his hands purple, he just kept saying how good she was doing and much he _

_loved her. She had to admit she never expected him to have such a calming affect on her. She also had to admit she loved he was there and loved him telling her he loved her._

_On the last push she held in all her screams to try and gather her words so he could hear her clearly._

_"Lucas... I love you."_

_Her words were strained but he heard them. He kissed her forehead as she pushed one last time and cries of a baby sounded over her screams. Brooke and Lucas both smiled_

_endlessly as the doctor held up their son who was showing off his new pair of lungs. The couple was beside themselves with joy._

_"He's perfect. God Brooke he looks perfect."_

_"He is."_

_Lucas placed yet another kiss on her forehead and hugged her for giving him the most important thing in his life. _

_Later that day when he had been cleaned off, Tyler Keith Scott joined_

_his parents in bed. Lucas at first was a little apprehensive of getting so close to her but she insisted he get up in bed with her and share in the moment. So there he was, Lucas Scott, with Brooke Davis and Tyler in his arms._

_"You were great."_

_"You weren't so bad yourself daddy."_

_"Daddy, I'm gonna have to get use to that one."_

_"You better."_

_"Brooke...did you mean what you said?"_

_"What did I say?"_

_"You said 'I love you Lucas' when you were in labor."_

_Brooke had been very careful to not take her sight from her son till that very moment. When she looked into his eyes she saw the sincere pain behind them. He truly did miss her and want not just Tyler but her. It could've been the hormones or the simple romantic moment but Brooke took advantage. With her son in her arms she leaned over and kissed Lucas. He was a little surprised at first but soon found his hand caressing her cheek as the two engaged in the slowest kiss that either had enjoyed in a while. The moment was short lived when a soft knock interrupted what Lucas thought was reunion._

_"So it wasn't enough for you to allow the bastard to knock you up."_

_"Richard Davis I presume."_

_"That would be me. Brooke I thought we had a deal."_

_Lucas looked from Richard to Brooke trying to understand why he was there._

_"What deal?"_

_"Lucas-"_

_"The deal where if she wants to keep that baby and keep your brother out of prison that she marry a certain wealthy tycoon's son. That not being you."_

_"Dad stop it."_

_"No Brooke, we had a deal, I do for you and you do for me and now I come here to congratulate you on your new son and here you are getting ready to make another colossal mistake. Clay won't just keep agreeing to take care of someone else bastards."_

_Lucas was confused. He again looked between the two trying to figure out why in the hell a father would make his daughter agree to marry someone for business. Then as to_

_where the hell this man got off referring to his son as a bastard. He decided to do what came natural and protect Brooke, then they'd talk about this marriage thing later. He got off the bed and walked calmly over to her father and grabbed his arm and escorted him out._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_"I'm making sure that my son and the mother of my child don't have to suffer through your crap. She just gave birth for Christ sake."_

_"Don't you dare-"_

_"I will dare, as long as she wants me to. I will be here for her and my son and if you ever talk to her or about him like you just did in there you will regret it. I don't care who_

_you think you are or how scary you think you might be but I will not stand for it. Dan Scott was a twisted son of a bitch but he taught his son's well on how to be just as devious."_

_"You threatening me son?"_

_"Only if I have to sir, because as far as I'm concerned I'll protect Brooke any way I have to."_

_Lucas backed away and into the room and rejoined Brooke and the baby. The rest of the night he barely said a word to her and she didn't dare look in his direction._

_**End flashback**_

A soft knock on the door drew Brooke out of her memory. She wanted nothing more than to just get this day over with. She rose to her feet and crossed the room to the door, cracking it only a little. Once she saw the two most beautifully piercing blue eyes she flung the door open.

"Hi my sweet pea."

She reached for her son who seemed to be beaming at her but Nathan was a little faster and dodged her grasp and walked around her into the room.

"Nathan what are you- better question, why is he here?"

She was referring to her son who was suppose to be spending time with his father.

"I went by and picked him up, Lucas thought you should have this little guy with you today."

Brooke's half smile and nod told Nathan everything he needed to know. She didn't know it yet but Nathan was playing cupid. He walked over to the love seat and sat down with

Tyler in his lap.

"So what is this exactly?"

"He knew you would want Tyler here so he asked me to come and pick him up this morning."

"How is he?"

She wanted to know but at the same time she didn't.

"He's lost. He doesn't have Dan's money, the company or even the woman he gave it all up for."

"Nathan don't-"

"Look I know you're not to happy with me right now-"

"And for good reason."

"but I needed to come and talk to you one last time before it was too late."

"So you thought as long as you had my son in your arms I'd let you in the door. Pretty clever Natey."

"I thought we agreed to not call me that anymore."

"No you asked and I said I'd try. So... say whatever it is you need to say ...I don't have all day."

"Brooke is this really what you want because I know a guy that would love it if you came to your senses and called this whole thing off."

"Nate, I love you I do but I love Lu-Clay."

"See, you can't even be honest with yourself. You were about to say you love Lucas."

"So what. I love Clay."

"But you're in love with Lucas. The sooner you realize that the sooner this little boy can have the family he deserves."

"He would've had that if he hadn't total screwed up in the first place!"

"I know he screwed up Brooke, but he tried to make amends-"

"Well it was too little too late Nate. I had to make a choice and I choose to keep you out of prison and keep my son safe."

"That's your father talkin' Brooke and you know it. I am fine now, Jamie is fine and Haley is fine. But you ...you aren't."

She knew he was right, he just didn't know how right he was. Nathan looked down at Tyler who was nodding off to sleep and as if on cue Brooke hit mama mode.

"Give him to me. I'll put him down."

"Not a chance. I'm gonna go put my Godson down for his nap, you stay here and really think about what it is you're about to do."

Nathan rose up and walked around Brooke. One by the door he normally would've followed orders and locked it behind him like Haley had instructed but while Brooke was

busy looking in the mirror he left and made sure to leave it open.

Brooke was back to looking into the mirror and smoothing out non-existent wrinkles again and doing her best to keep it together. And without a sound Lucas slipped in and closed the door quietly, locking it behind him. He leaned up against the door and watched her. She was beautiful. He had to focus so he didn't get swept away in her beauty, he needed to make sure he could do what he came for. He watched as she closed her eyes and he could only hope it was him she was thinking of. With those eyes closed Brooke decided to do a mental farewell to the man she loved, still loved, would always love, not knowing he was a few feet away watching. She imagined his face and how he it would be contorted into

this look of anger and how with one touch the wrinkles on his face caused from his frown would soften. She pictured him grabbing her and pulling her into his strong arms and then kissing her with every ounce of passion left in their dying love affair. She could literally feel the air being pulled from her lungs at the feeling of know this would be the last kiss and then she saw the tears escaping her eyes and then the end of a kiss that would burn in her memory forever. She wished she had been able to truly have that moment but ever since the last night she saw him she knew there was no way she'd allow him near her, she couldn't for fear her guard would drop and another mistake would be made. She touched her lips and was about to open her eyes when she felt herself being whirled around and her body being thrust against a familiar pair lips, the same ones she had just been dreaming of. His hands greedily ran up her back and into her long flowing locks and that same tear she had pictured did fall and as the kiss ended she dared say his name. She dared say his name without opening her hazel eyes to confirm what every fiber of her body already knew.

"Lucas."

It was only a whisper but he heard it. His thumbs smoothed away the few tears that fell and as her lids opened slowly. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the pair of sad hazel eyes brimming with tears and he couldn't help but place just one more soft kiss on her soft lips. Ice blue eyes stared back at hazel ones and not one word was uttered tills she caught her breath that she had lost at the sight of him.

"You can't be here."

"But I am."

His hands continued to lightly brush away her tears and it scared him because he wasn't sure what they were for; tears of happiness because he was there or tears of sadness

because she had to say good bye. His eyes moved back and forth trying to search for any indication of which way this would go and each time he felt like his heart was breaking because he knew that if he couldn't convince her to leave with him right then, she'd be

lost to him forever.

"Brooke...I love you...don't marry him."

Her face remained a sad and pale version of itself and every time she went to open her mouth to say something it closed without a single syllable uttered. She wanted to scream and tell him it was too late, she wanted to tell him to go away but each one of those phrases failed her and she could see from his intent look that he was waiting for something.

"You and me and Tyler can still be a family Pretty Girl, all you have to do is say the word and I'll take you away...just tell me what you want."

He was near tears himself watching her internal struggle and the moment her lips parted a knock was on the door. Both pairs of eyes immediately looked towards the knocking and

for fear she would scream Lucas looked back to Brooke with pleading eyes.

"Brooke babe are you in there?"

Brooke was frozen, why the hell did Clay have to show up right then. She did her best to pull her voice together so as to not alarm the groom to be.

"Yes, just uh...finishing up a few things."

"I'm sure you look beautiful dimples."

Her eyes traveled from the door and back to Lucas and all he could see was the guilt behind her words.

"Haley said you were a little faint, did you need anything before we get started?"

"Uh no. I'm much better now."

"Yeah I saw Nathan toting Ty around, I figured one look at him would make you feel better. Well we should be ready in a little while, I'll see you down at the alter."

A tear fell from Brooke eyes as she closed them tightly, hoping that at any moment all this would be a bad dream and she'd wake up but the moment she opened her eyes she was still in that wedding dress and Lucas was still waiting for her to break Clay's heart.

"Lucas... Lucas I -"

"If you're gonna tell me that you can't do this don't because you can. You love me, you said you loved me the night you let me make love to you back in Tree Hill, that's why you've been avoiding me and rushing to get married."

"You don't know how I feel."

"Then tell me, but don't tell me some lie about you loving Clay because I know and you know that's not true."

He was yelling by the end and she was wincing from pain because at some point during his speech he had grabbed her by both arms to stop her from running away. She looked him in the eye and tried to deny it but it was the truth, she was still in love with him. How could she not he had given her the most precious thing anyone could. She leaned in and kissed him, kissed him like she use to when her body craved his touch and Lucas only hoped that a kiss like that was the answer he was hoping for. He pushed he back slightly so he could look into her eyes again and as he did Brooke got that dizzy feeling again and suddenly the picture of Lucas was fuzzy and went black. Lucas caught her in his arms and was alarmed that something might seriously be wrong. He knew she had been keeping him at arms length for a reason and he hoped it wasn't for the reason's he was thinking. He laid her on the love seat and sat beside her and softly stroked the curls that

had fallen in her face while he dug his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey it's me...no something happened...well we're standing there talking and then she passes out...i don't know, i don't think so...we can't do that she'll be pissed...okay fine uhh...meet me out back, I'm gonna try and sneak her out that way."

He hung up the phone and looked back to Brooke who was still breathing but had yet to awaken. Lucas was about to resort to his plan b he had came up with if she didn't leave

with him willingly, he was going to scoop her up and carry her out of that church. He looked just outside the door to make sure that no one was around and then went back in to grab Brooke up into his arms and walked to the door. Just as he was closing it behind him, he turned and was met with a very angry looking Haley.

"What are yiu doing here? Oh my god what's wrong with her, did you

knock her out!"

"Shhhh, no I didn't, we were talking and then she passed out."

"Where do you think you're taking her?"

"Out of here. Haley I can't let her do this."

"Lucas you know this is crazy, not to mention illegal. Richard and Clay will have you thrown in jail."

"Haley please don't say anything. I just need to get her away from these people long enough for her to realize what a huge mistake this is."

Lucas saw that Haley was debating what to do and he didn't have time. He needed his best friend to understand that this was the only way because he was sure that at any

minute one or both fore mentioned people would appear and he for sure would be spending the night with New York's' finest.

"I love her Haley...She loves me...I just need time to make her remember that."

Haley shifted and stepped out of the way. Lucas mouthed a thank you and disappeared down the hall and out the back to a waiting car. Inside was his partner in crime...Rachel.

**Next Chapter**

_Remembering what was forgotten_

_Surprise!_

_Old Friendships Die Hard_


	16. Remember That Night?

Okay so I know this one Is short but I feel like I owned this one for waiting so here it is, enjoy the big reveal. DO NOT OWN OTH, I wish but sorry, I don't.

Chapter 16

Remember That Night?

_The sky was a familiar midnight blue and the stars were out in full force. Lucas had just arrived home with Brooke and she insisted on putting the baby to bed herself so she knew __he would sleep well. The two of them had come along way. Here she was, in this house in Tree Hill he had just bought to raise his son in, and she was putting their son to bed and she looks so...beautiful. He couldn't help himself when he walked into the room and stood behind her. His hand found the small of her back like a magnet and to his shock she didn't do her usual push off move. He loved the fact that he was allowed to touch her again. He loved the fact that the two of them were closer than ever and in his happy moment he watched as she looked at their son with such love and he knew this was one of those moments he'd remember forever. She turned around and put her finger over her lips to shush him and then grabbed his hand to lead him out of the room so their baby boy __could sleep in peace. Once outside the room she turned and closed the door behind her._

_"He went down quick."_

_"Oh yeah, he had ball with his daddy today. Good job with the bubbles by the way."_

_"My sister Lily loved them as a kid, I figued out pretty quickly that anything that blew bubbles was a good thing."_

_They shared a gaze for a moment and Lucas couldn't help but notice how sexy she was looking right then with her low cut jeans and her white tank top. Her skin looked so inviting to him and Brooke knew exactly what he was thinking. She broke away like he expected and headed to the kitchen._

_"I'm gonna go grab a bottle of water and head out."_

_"You don't have to go. You could stay...talk to me for a while."_

_"I don't think that's such a good idea Lucas."_

_He caught her by the wrist and spun her around to see in her gorgeous hazel eyes. He wasn't going to let her just keep smoothing over their relationship like she had done so many times. He was going to make sure they talked this time._

_"Why?"_

_The sound of his scruffy voice was like an alarm that sent waves throughout her body. She wanted to snatch away from his grasp but somehow she failed to do so._

_"Because..."_

_"Because what?"_

_"Because of this!"_

_She closed the gap between them and pushed her lips to his with all the built up sexual tension that had been building all day. Spending the day with her child father like a __family, back in Tree Hill, proved to be the very thing that Brooke needed to want to forget everything else back home in New York and just be a family with the man in front of her. Her hands moved from his chest and rose to his neck. She was the one to deepen __their kiss to passionate lengths. Before he knew , he had her pressed up against the wall and his hands were roaming her vulupuos body. Her breasts felt magnificent under his __skilled fingers and each squeeze was met with a breathless gasp or moan turned him on even more. She managed to spin them around and they stumbled into his bedroom. They twirled around aimlessley moving towards the bed and when the back of Brook's knees hit the bed Lucas push forward and they both went crashing down into the sheets. Lucas' lips and tounge on her neck drove her crazy and it pissed her off that he still had that power over her body but she still gave in. His hands quickly undid his jeans as she sat up and did away with her top. She was about to start removing her jeans but stopped when Lucas' hands rested on hers._

_"Brooke we can't do this."_

_"What..what...no... you..."_

_Even in her sexual induced fog she knew he was right, she was engaged to Clay, she promised she would be his forever soon and here she was in Tree Hill about to let Lucas Fuck her senseless. She wanted it...so bad...she could taste his lips on her's and for whatever reason when she looked into Lucas's eyes and felt the familiar pull from his body...she didn't want to stop. She leaned forward and attacked his mouth with her __inviting kiss and because Lucas was a weak man he let the flood gates open. He pushed her back on the bed and then shoved his hands into her jeans to feel if she was in fact as __wet as she use to be for him. His fingers slid in with ease and Brooke's hips buckled with the sudden rise in pleasure. His fingers made a playground out of her aching center and Brooke was all for his kind of play time. It had been so long since either of them had been able to enjoy the pleasure of someone's touch, let alone each others so when she felt him add yet another finger inside her she couldn't help but sink her teeth into his shoulder to stiffle a much louder moan. Lucas was done playing however and shot up to rip her jeans and panties away from her body and in one swift motion removed his shirt and discarded it to the floor. The moment she flet his perfect abs touch her stomach it was like a rip in time, it was like they were the same Brooke and Lucas pre-baby, pre-marriage to Rachel, pre-everything that went wrong. He braced himself with one hand as his body hoovered over her and with the other hand he lined his throbbing shaft up with her slippery center. His eyes pierced through her and without any words being spoken he did what he had been wanting to do since the day Brooke left his bed. He slowly entered her, every inch pushing in her till she was filled to capacity and she clawed away at his __back unleashing every ounce of pleasure that shot up her back. Their lips met in between pants and thrusts and everytime he pushed in she kept her mouth busy with biting his neck, shoulder, bottom lip, anything she had at her disposal. The approaching orgasm was like that of her first with Lucas, it was all consuming and she could feel the urgency building up. Lucas too was almost ready to release after almost forty-five minutes __of mind numbing pleasure. After only a few more thrusts Brooke's orgasm hit hard and Lucas felt it as she tightened her walls around him and as hers was subsiding his hit just __as hard and Brooke could feel is familiar twitch inside her as he erupted wave after wave. His body collapsed onto her and as he did so the moon came into view for her. It was a perfect moment that had yet to be tainted by reality and Brooke wanted to keep it for as long as she could._

Brooke stirred from her sleeping state and thought of her dream...but is wasn't a dream, it had been her reality only a month ago when she traveled back to Tree Hill so his family could see Tyler again. That night was great and bad at the same time because yet again Brooke Davis had allowed Lucas Scott to have her fully and yet again she was carrying the consequences of that night with her. She was a total of five weeks along now and hiding it from everyone. She didn't have the heart to tell Clay or Lucas she was having another baby. Hell she barely believed herself when that pink line faded into view. It was a no brainier as to who the father was because she hadn't slept with Clay yet, and Lucas that horny son of a bitch was the only one who even got near her. She could only imagine the fall out from this pregnancy. Clay pissed and heartbroken, Lucas ecstatic and pushy, Richard livid and condescending and Brooke...well Brooke didn't know how to feel just yet. She knew once her not so little secret was out she'd have a lot of problems to deal with. Her hand found her forehead and she blinked a few times as her eyes opened and adjusted to the light above. Once her eyes were open she felt a pang of fear. She looked around to see she was not in the churches bridal room anymore, she didn't know where the hell she was or even how she got there. She tried to sit up and felt a little dizzy again so she stayed put. Her eyes traveled around the room and a familiar picture caught her attention. It was of her and Rachel. Her eyes focused more and then realized there were more of them on the wall, some of her, some of her and Rachel and some of Rachel and Mouth and that's when it hit her, she was back in her old apartment, correction her old apartment. She could hear hushed voices in the other room so she again tried to get up and follow those noises.

"Trust me this is the only well you'll get that slut to listen to a thing you have to say."

"I know but I'm worried, she's been out for a little bit. You don't think-"  
"Nothing is wrong wither okay, it can't be."

"Rachel maybe we should just-"

"Just what, give up? No I don't thinks so Scott. If you love her then you let this play out. How do you think I got Mouth to take me back."

"I figured you for crazy but this-"  
"Is a work of genius. She'll wake up, you two will talk, maybe she'll talk to me and then we can make her realize that you two belong together."

"Fat chance of that happening Skank."

Brooke's sudden voice drew both their attention.

"I am gonna have so much fun for having your skanky ass arrested for kidnapping."

"Like you would dare whore."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Okay girls, calm down. Brooke, you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm peachy. I'm in a wedding dress and standing in the living room of the apartment of my former best friend and my baby daddy has abducted me."

"I mean why were you passing out in the first place?"

Uh oh, time to come up with a really good lie so you don't tell him you're pregnant with his baby again.

"I'm fine, just wedding day jitters. So let's get whatever this is over with so I can get back before my father gets the FBI involved."

"Alright lover boy you're up. Oh and skanerella, white makes your ass look fat."

"Everything makes you ass look fate whore."

Rachel left them and the two former lovers found themselves in an awkward silence.

"Well out with it, you must have some breathtaking speech prepared that is going to get me to fall back in love with you and make me not want to press charges. Oh and FYI, I'm the father of your children-child, I mean child won't get you outta this one."

Lucas caught the Freudian slip. She did say children. The fainting, the obvious avoidance tactics. That incredible glow she had right then. How could he not have seen it.

"You're pregnant."  
He said it as a statement at first, then as a question, then as a definite fact he knew to be true.

"No, why would you say that?"

Her blatant uncomfortableness with his words made it even more apparent.

"You are. Yes you are and that kid is mine."

"What. No. You're crazy."

"Look at me Brooke."

Because the moment the word 'pregnant' was mentioned she was looking everywhere else but into his eyes.

"Brooke, look at me!"

He was demanding it now, his hands reached out and grabbed her by both arms to force her to look at him. There was no way she'd look him in the eye and deny it.

"Tell me."

"I…..I…..ALRIGHT."  
She pushed away from him and in a huff she turned away because there was no way she could look him in the eyes and say it.

"Yes. I am pregnant. Yes….you are the father. That night we had sex in your new house was all it took and now I'm about to have your baby…AGAIN!"

At that very moment, you could've knocked Lucas over with a feather. Brooke was pregnant with his baby. Looks like Tyler was going to be a big brother.

**Next Chapter**

Just say I do

Everybody loves a baby…right?

The Long awaited Brucas Reunion!

Okay so please feel free to press that button and make my day guys. I want to warn you the next update may be a while but I hope you guys liked what I did so far.


	17. Knocked UpAgain

Okay so I decided to crawl out of my hole and post this update. I'm not too fond of it because it is almost the end. It makes me sad but happy because this is one of the few stories I finished my entire life. So I know some of you have been waiting for this so I'll shut up and get on with it. Big thanks to everyone that reviewed and such a big thanks to dianehermansans who has done a really god job of helping me stay motivated. So with that said enjoy the update.

Chapter 17

Knocked up, Again

The room was as quiet as it could get which made it very easy for both Lucas and Brooke to hear Rachel's laughing.

"So you two are preggers again. You know they have this thing called a condom-"

"Shut up whore."

"Hey don't be mad at me cuz your ass is gonna spread to astronomical proportions."

"Fuck you Rachel, we both know no matter how fat I get your ass will still be fat, even if it's surgically enhanced."

"I'm gonna chalk that up to hormones and just say congratulations."

"Say whatever you want but I'm outta here."  
Brooke spun around to head to the door but stopped when both Lucas and Rachel got around her and stood in her way. Every step she made they both moved into her way effectively blocking her exit.

"Will you two stupid assholes move out of my way!"

"No. So here is how this is gonna go. Lover boy here is so in love with you that he can't even think straight and if I thought even for one second you didn't love him back I might move and let you go get hitched, but I know and you know that you are in love with him because if you weren't you wouldn't be 'with child'. Unless he raped you."

"Whoa, whoa whoa I didn't-"

"Shut it blondie I know you didn't because as strong as you are I know Brooke could've probably whopped your ass for trying. Before we go any further there are some things you need to know. I love you Brooke and I always have and will and I am so sorry for hurting you the way I did. It was stupid and I was jealous and I let that over shadow what you mean to me. Also Luc and I aren't married anymore so you can't use that as an excuse this time. So with that said you got two choices Brooke. You can put your anger aside for good and marry Lucas right now, or you can hang on to that anger and throw your happiness away with both hands and walk out of here and marry Clay. We both know if you pick the latter, you'll never be happy."

Brooke's emotions were clearly displayed on her face; anger, hurt and confusion. She wanted to let it all go, forgive her ex best bud, marry the man she did love and raise her kids in a happy home but she knew that wasn't possible, was it?

"Brooke, I love you...I miss you...all I need to hear you say is yes pretty girl and we can have it all."

Lucas made a step in her direction and all the tears she had tried to blink away began to fall but she quickly moved away, keeping the distance between them.

"No. You two can't just force my hand on this. You two were supposed to be the people I could trust no matter what and you betrayed me!"

"I know Brooke and I would never defend what I did but that was then and this is now, we're talking about the rest of your life, your son's happiness and baby number two's happiness should factor into this too. Stop hanging on to that hate! Let yourself be happy."

Rachel's speech distracted Brooke long enough for Lucas to close the distance and take her into his arms. His eyes looked right into her soul and she hated how it made her feel. Her walls she had built up were cracking and starting to fall apart.

"Brooke, forget about everything else right now and tell me you still love me."  
"What'll that prove, absolutely NOTHING! Love was what we had before Lucas and it wasn't enough then and it sure as hell isn't enough now. It means nothing."

Her sadden face broke his heart and what he wanted to do was make all that pain she was feeling go away but he knew he had to push on.

"It means everything Brooke. You mean everything, you this baby and Tyler. I'm suffocating without you."

His voice was all over the place, yelling one second and pleading the next. Brooke knew what he was feeling and it was quickly tearing down the last of her walls. Rachel looked on and silently cheered Lucas on, knowing that by the look on Brooke's face she was about to cave.

"I don't care anymore Lucas! I can't care anymore."  
"You're lying. You're lying and you know it. You care so much that even now you're about to cry because it hurts you to say that to him!"

"Stay out of it Rachel I mean it. You and Lucas don't understand-"  
"I know I hurt you real bad and I know an apology doesn't fix it but you have to know I want you. I want my family! I can see it right here, right in front of me and I'M reaching for it Brooke and I can't touch it but I see it and all you have to do is reach back."

"I...I...I can't do it" she said so softly. How can words said so quietly have the power to destroy lives? Lucas had built up the fantasy in his head that all he had to do was show her he loved her more than life and she'd know it was true and she'd fall into his arms and they'd get that happy ending but the look in her face right then told him that the picture in his head was just that...a fantasy.

By now the church was empty, empty of all the guests that showed up and all the sad faces that Clay saw once everyone realized the Bride was MIA. Clay wasn't all that humiliated. He knew there was a possibility of this happening because as much as he loved Brooke, he knew she loved someone else. It just hurt a little because she felt like she had to run instead of talking to him. Sitting on the steps that led to the alter, he wondered if she was still gonna show. A solid hand landed on his shoulder that drew his attention.

"I'm real sorry son. I just don't know where that girl gets it from. I'll make sure that since she didn't keep up her end, neither will I.

"No Richard."

"What do you mean 'no'? That girl left you at the altar. If it were me I'd want-"

"Yeah well I'm not you. This didn't happen to you so just let it go."

Clay brushed Richards hand away and began to walk off.

"Hey. I'm just trying to be on your side Clay."  
"How about being on your daughter's side for a change! We wouldn't be in this position in the first place if you hadn't been the self-serving bastard that you are and actually been her father. I may have gotten left at the alter but I know that girl is still gonna be a part of my life."

"How can you be so sure Clay? I mean she's probably off cavorting with that bum-"

"That bum is your grandson's father. I might not like him...but if Brooke has made her choice to be with him then fine. I love her enough to respect her decision."

"That girl is some kind of idiot. You my son are a far better man than I."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Clay spun around on his feet and walked down the aisle alone, leaving Richard to think about what Clay said. Richard wasn't the kind of man to be dad of the year, but he always felt like he had done a good enough job. He walked out the doors past Haley and Nathan. Tyler was fast asleep, draped over Haley's shoulder, while Jamie was awake in his father's arms. Richard stopped and turned back to glance at his grandson. He may not look much like a Davis but for a moment he was ashamed that he couldn't go and hold the boy. He knew that was impossible by the look of contempt displayed on Haley's face. She locked eyes with Richard as if to say don't you even think about it and Nathan couldn't help but laugh at his wife. As tiny of a woman as she was she was still scary as hell. Richard shot her a sideways smile and then left.

"God Haley, you didn't have to give the guy the death glare."

"Oh yes I did. Brooke told me about his little deal."

"What deal?"  
"He was the one that bailed you out when Dan got shot. He held that over her head and said if she married Clay, he'd save you from going to prison. Well she didn't marry Clay."

"So you think to spite her he'll have me thrown in jail. Haley, don't worry so much."

"I do worry because if I don't-"

"Brooke will do enough for all of us. I can't believe she was willing to marry someone just to save me."

"She thinks of you like family honey and when Brooke thinks of you like that you got one hell of a fighter in your corner."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Maybe we should try to call Lucas and see how things are going with Brooke."

"You knew he was here?"

"Of course I did. He's my brother. We do stupid things together."

"Whose idea was it to abduct her?"  
"Uhhh, not sure you wanna know that."

"Why not?"  
Nathan looked her over and mentally prepared for the verbal assault that was sure to follow the minute he mentioned the red head's name.

"Rachel."

"WHAT!"  
Yea...I know."

"Nathan are you out of your mind. What on earth made you think this was a good idea?"

"Hey, don't judge. I saw you let Luc go out the back with her. You were all on board when you thought it was his idea."

Haley narrowed her eyes at her husband and had nothing to say in response. Instead she stroked her godson's soft blonde hair knowing he was right. It just threw her a little that the woman who was supposed to be her best friend that betrayed her was first in line to throw them back together.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Don't be. You're right. I just hope this plan worked. This little guy deserves to have what Jamie has."

Nathan smiled and closed the distance between he and his wife, leaving enough space to not crush the sleeping children they held.

"And what is that?"  
"A mommy and a daddy that love each other and a happy family."

"That we have."

Nathan leaned in and gave his beautiful wife a kiss and then escorted them out of the church. As they neared the car Nathan balanced Jamie in one arm and dug out his phone with the other. He dialed the number Lucas had given him this morning and hoped for the best. He had known this morning that this was possibly going to be a bad idea but saw the love in his brothers eyes and knew he'd regret it if he didn't help him.

**Flashback**

_Nathan knocked on Lucas' door after a frantic call to come over quick and gave him some strange address to meet him at. Haley had shot him a curious and cautious look and warned her hopeless romantic of a husband to not do a thing to ruin Brooke's day and that included bringing Lucas back with him. He walked into Brooke's room as she sat there looking in the mirror while Haley did her hair. Lucas had just texted him to meet him somewhere, so before he left he thought he'd talk to Brooke._

_"Brooke, can we talk?"_  
_The look Haley shot him was one of total fury. He almost backed down but then realized he couldn't, he loved Brooke too much. He figured a shock factor had a better chance of working on her._

_"What is it?"_

_"I want to know if you've even given Lucas any thought. I mean do you really hate him this much."_

_"Nathan" Haley warned but Brooke threw her hand up to let her friend know it was okay._

_"Nathan I get you love your brother but this isn't about him."_

_"Do you love him?"_

_"Nathan stop it, she's about to get married-"_

_"No Haley it's a real simple question and I feel like she should be able to answer it."_

_"I should but I don't fucking have to, your brother took whatever choice I had in whether this wedding happens or not. He's not a factor Nathan and as far as I'm concerned neither is love."_

_"Dammit Brooke, you have the power to stop all this and you just keep hanging on to this bull shit. I know he screwed up but we all screw up-"_

_"If by bullshit you mean having my heart ripped out of my chest then yes, that bullshit is most defiantly worth hanging on to! I know he screwed up, he knows he screwed up but just because he feels sorry about it now doesn't change what he did in the first place!"_

_She had been yelling and a few tears made an appearance, Nathan felt like shit. He didn't want to make her cry just make her see she could still have that forever kind of love he and Haley have._

_Brooke-"_

_"No, get the hell out of here and don't come back until it's time to go. Oh and tell your brother to stop sending my friends in to argue his case because whatever it was we had is gone."_

_"Brooke I'm s-"_

_"Nathan if you tell me you're sorry I swear I will pick this vanity mirror up and bash you in the head with it."_

_Maybe he had gone too far with the 'bullshit' comment. He was a little worried his brother might do something stupid and when he walked into the apartment his brother told him to meet him at he knew...Lucas was defiantly about to do something stupid. He knew this because the first person to greet him was Rachel._

_"Lucas!" was all he could get out without completely erupting._

_"Oh hey Nate."_

_"Rachel what the hell is you doing here?"_  
_"I'm-"_

_Her words were cut short by Lucas entering with a sleeping Tyler in his arms._

_"Lucas what the HELL is this" Nathan said pointing to Rachel and trying to stay quiet and at the same time convey his anger._

_"Calm down, it's not what it looks like Nate, Rachel is helping me out."_

_"Helping you out with what Luc! So help me if you called me over here to see you and Rachel so I'd go back and tell Brooke so she'd be jealous-"_

_"Relax papa bear, Luc and I have a plan that will get this little guy's family back together" Rachel said softly brushing Tyler's._

_"You had better stop touching that boy and Lucas are you nuts!"_

_"Just hear me out" Lucas pleaded while laying Tyler down on the couch to continue his nap. Nathan threw up his hands; sure that whatever craziness his brother was about to spill could most assured get him into all kinds of trouble._

_"Spit it out. I need to get back so I can go pick up Brooke and the rest of the brides maids."_

_"Okay so here it is. I know there is gonna be tons of security around the church but I got a feeling that at some point before the ceremony she'll be alone-"_

_"What does that matter?"_

_"It matters because she won't listen unless I can get her alone. If I can get her alone I can get her to see how much she still loves me."_

_"So what if you get her alone, what's to stop her from screaming for security the minute you show up? You're not going to drug her are you?"_  
_"No nothing like that. All Lucas needs you to do is make sure she's alone before he goes in."_

_Nathan looked at the two and was unsure what to do. He knew Brooke was still in love with his brother but she could be so damn stubborn. He thought for a moment and decided it was best to just give Lucas his chance and then get out of the way and let fate take care of the rest._

_"Okay, what do you need me to do?"_

_"Just go in and make sure she's alone and then before you leave out make sure the door is unlocked so I can get in."_

_"Okay, but let me just say, if you hurt her again, Brother or not, I'll break your neck."_

_Nathan's cell went off and saw it was a text from Haley saying for him to just meet them at the church._

_"She must still be pissed at me. Hey, do you have a tux or something for Tyler?"_

_"Probably why?"_

_"Cuz I got a feeling I might need him to get close to Brooke."_

_"Why what did you do?"_

_"I took up for your sorry ass again and well...it didn't go so well."_

_"Thanks bro."_

_"Don't thank me yet. You still have to get Brooke to not marry Clay."_

**End of Flashback**

He punched in Lucas' number and waited for him to pick up and when there was no answer he got a little worried. Nathan knew that trying to make Brooke face her feelings might be a bad idea, he just hoped he didn't help his brother piss her off bad enough to undo all the progress they had made.

Lucas was heartbroken with the realization that he might've lost Brooke forever. His phone rang in the distance, all decided ignoring it was the best idea. His grip loosened on her and she took the opportunity to try and bolt but Rachel was faster getting to the door and flinging her body up against it with arms outstretched.

"Get out of the way Rachel" was all she could say as her voice betrayed the sobs that slipped out. Rachel looked at her once best friend with a look of contempt.

"No Brooke I'm not moving. You're not going anywhere and I'm not gonna let you do this. YOU LOVE HIM BROOKE!"

"Stop yelling like a crazy bitch and just let me do what I need to do."

"What is it you need to do? Punish him? Punish me? Punish yourself for letting someone in? I don't get it."

"You don't have to; you don't know what this feels like."

"Then tell me Brooke. Tell him! But don't just keep pushing the both of us away. I missed my best friend and I thought if I could just get you to see that we don't work without you maybe-"

"Maybe I'd cave. The Old Brooke might've, but that was before I had two kids to think about Rachel. How am I supposed to ever trust either of you again?"

"You trusted him enough to sleep with him again, so what I need you to do is trust this...that as bad as I screwed up before I would never push you back to him if I didn't think he loved you more than his own life. Also trust that no matter what, I will never hurt you like that again. God Brooke I"M SORRY!"

Brooke's tears were still falling and her body stiffened and relaxed the moment she felt Lucas' hands on her hips. She allowed him to spin her around and kiss her. Her body crashing into his sounded off and the kiss was one full of passionate, no holding back kiss. Lucas slammed his eyes shut and just let his lips take on a life of their own. Her lips were so soft and sweet and begging to become his as he parted them and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She willingly allowed the entrance and before she knew it her hands were diving into his blonde hair and she leaned into his body even more. Once the kiss ended Lucas placed soft kisses on the side of her face and then wrapped his arms around her into a tight embrace.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I hate you" she whispered back.

"Marry me" he said. It wasn't a question, more like a demand. He demanded that if he was the man in her heart that she give in to him. He couldn't imagine not raising Tyler with her from this moment on or not being there to experience everything with his new baby, since he didn't get a chance to the last time. He wanted it all and all simply entailed his family. He released from his entrapping embrace and pulled back enough so that he could see her eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes that he hoped belonged to him still. She bit down on her bottom lip contemplating what Rachel, Nathan and Haley had said to her today and began to smile. That smile melted Lucas' fears away and then she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You win." was all she said.

"Finally" Rachel said letting out the breath she had been holding.

Lucas was more than happy. He was going to have the woman he loved as his wife, raise his son, be there as his second baby grew and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

**Next Chapter**

_All's Well that Ends Well...Maybe_

_Baby Bliss_

_Happy Family_

* * *

So thats the nexy chapter, let me know what you think. Press that button and review like crazy people.


	18. Her Leap of Faith

Chapter 18

Her Leap of Faith Into Love

Brooke awoke to a feeling of Euphoria. Yesterday was supposed to have been her wedding day. Yesterday was supposed to have been the end of all their madness but somehow she managed to get sucked back in. Her hand moved to her still flat belly and found a hand there in its place already. She followed the arm up to a shoulder and then to a memorable face. Lucas was still sound asleep but out of instinct he was holding her and their baby. She moved the arm and attempted to get up once more and was stopped when she discovered her legs were entangled with someone else. She looked and across the bottom of the bed was Rachel. Normally she would freak out at the fact that Rachel was in bed with her and Lucas but seeing as how they had all come to terms with their mistakes and decided to leave the past in the past she made a choice to not let it make her upset. After all the last time they had all been this close was when she caught them kissing. It wasn't until then the previous day's events came back to her.

**Flashback**

_After it was all said and done Rachel walked up and pushed Lucas out of the way to hug Brooke._

_"Do you forgive me too?"_

"Of course Skank."

_"I missed you so much Brooke."_

_"I missed you too, I hated what you did to me but I really missed being able to talk to you."_

_"Me too. I figure since this whole abduction thing worked on Marvin I had to give it a shot on you too."_

_"You kidnapped Mouth too. Maybe he and I should get together and have some charges pressed against you two."_

_"Not a chance whore, my Mouth loves me again and he'd never sell me out."_

_"We'll see. So now that all this drama is settled where is my son?"_

_Lucas piped in at the mention of his boy._

_"He's with Nathan and Haley. You know they'll take care of him."_

"I know. I just wanted to hold my baby. I wanted him to be a part of this moment."

_"He will be. So Pretty Girl, you said I win, does this mean you'll marry me?"_

"Uhhh-"

_Lucas's phone ringing cut her off and she just smiled and quickly picked it up. Truth was she wasn't sure she was ready to put herself back out there for either of them yet, but she was willing to try. Marriage was the last thing she wanted to do right now. They still had a lot to work on relationship wise before she was ready to even sleep with him again, let alone marry._

_"Lucas' phone" she answered sweetly. Nathan was on the other end and breathed out a sigh of relief. Brooke sounded happy and not at all pissed about the whole abduction thing._

_"So I take it all is well in Brooke and Lucas land?"_

"You mean am I mad about the kidnapping and the fact that you or Haley or maybe both aided these two?"

_"Uh yeah."_

_"Relax Nathan. Everything is fine. I'm not marrying Clay."_

"So that means you're marrying Lucas?"

"What is it with you people and that question."

_Before Nathan could finish Haley snatched the phone away._

_"Tigger?"_

"Yeah Hales."

"So are you and Lucas back together or not?"

_"We're...working on it."_

_"Is he there with you?"_

_"Yeah."_

"Is SHE there with you too?"

"Yes Haley."

_"Just wanting to know just in case they murder you. I'll be able to tell the police all of who was involved."_

"I promise there's nothing going on. You know you should be thanking her. She was the one that stopped me from leaving."

_"Well I guess I could cut her a break then, but just a little one."_

_"How's my Ty?"_

_"He's sleeping. God that kid is so good. He sleeps most of the time and when he's not asleep he's as quiet as can be."_

_"Yeah I know, just like his dad. If he's not brooding he's asleep."_

_"Can I talk to Lucas really quick?"_

"Yeah sure."

_Brooke handed Lucas the phone before she got up and mouthed she'd be right back. Rachel followed her into her room. Once there, Rachel saw Brook struggling to get out of her wedding dress. Suddenly the fabric felt more restrictive than ever._

_"Need help with that?"_

_"Sure, Oh and can you lend me some of your clothes till I can change?"_

_"Whatever, you know closet is your closet. Always will be."_

_Rachel unzipped the dress and backed away to sit on the bed._

_"Brooke...I want you to know I am really really sorry for everything."_

_"It's okay Rach. I forgive you. Took me a whole but I do."_

"Thanks. So where do you and Prince charming go from here? What are you going to do about Clay?"

_"I don't know to both questions. Rachel I'm worried Clay will be pissed."_

"He might, but the boy loves you. He'll come around."

_"I need to go to him."_

"No, you need to stay here or go back to Lucas' and make nice."

_"Why?"_

"Look, Lucas deserved to be passed over for Clay but he's going to be a little insecure about your time spent with him. I mean not that it matters but did you ever sleep with Clay?"

"No. We were waiting...I was waiting till our wedding night."

_"Well that's good to know but Lucas was always talking about how jealous and pissed he was about you being with Clay."_

_"I'm not sure I'm ready to BE with him yet either."_

_"Ummm hello, earth to Brooke, the bun in the oven says otherwise."_

_"That was different, we had a slip up and I was only doing it the one time. We weren't talking about forever. Now we are...again."_

_"Does that scare you?"_

Brooke only turned to look at her friend, unsure of what to say. Lucas had been the man she had dreamed of, wanted more than anything and now she had her chance again and she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

_"Don't answer that. Right now if you have to pause it makes me concerned."_

_"There's nothing to be concerned about. I need to get dress so can you give me a minute?'_

"Sure slut, I'll be outside if you need me."

"I won't" Brooke shot back playfully.

_Rachel left her in the room alone and Brooke walked to the full length mirror to look at herself. She stood in front of that mirror and physically and symbolically shed the wedding dress and looked at the person that was left behind. She was scared. Her hand drifted to her belly and she began to think of Clay. This guy was going to build a life with her and now she just left him twisting in the wind. God he must be pissed she thought. She decided to get dressed but instead of listening to Rachel she was intent on going to see Clay. She had to. Once dressed she lifted Rachel's window and climbed down the fire escape. She realized this was probably bad form but she had to see Clay. She quickly hailed a cab to head back to her father's penthouse. She was not looking forward to that conversation at all. When she arrived she saw the just married limo parked out front and suddenly lost her nerve. She told the driver to keep driving and instead she decided to go to her special place in the city. The driver stopped her at central park and she got out to enjoy the sunny day and the peace of mind that came from being alone. She walked along the trails and stopped at a group on benches. She sat and watched people, that use to be her favorite thing to do whenever she needed time to think. _

_Lucas eventually got tired of waiting and wanted to hold his Pretty Girl so when he went in and saw she was gone he felt like his stomach dropped. He rushed out to alert Rachel._

_"She's gone."_

_"What?"_

"She's gone, did she say anything to you?"

"Yeah but-"

"What did she say Rachel, was it about you and me, did she change her mind?'

"Calm down. No when we talked all she said was she felt guilty for leaving Clay at the altar. She wasn't regretting you."

_"Do you think they'd come in and take her?"_

"What, no. Clay isn't Dan. He wouldn't kidnap the girl and besides we would've heard a scream. I think she went out the fire escape, probably to go see Clay."

_"Will you call and see if she went to him, I'll call Nathan and see if she's with them."_

_Rachel called Clay but got no answer. Lucas got ahold of Nathan and was worried when they said they hadn't heard from her since the phone conversation earlier. Lucas was getting really worried now. What if she left, what if she didn't mean what she said and was just trying to get alone so she could bolt? All these questions wouldn't get an answer as long as he was there so he picked up his keys and stormed to the door._

_"Where are you going?"_

"To her Dad's penthouse."

"Why, that's the last place she'd be."

"I have to look somewhere Rachel, she's pregnant with my kid and she's missing."

"She probably just wants some time alone-"

"Fine I'll let her have it as long as I know she's safe."

_Lucas walked out leaving Rachel in the apartment alone. She had to admit but there was a slim chance Brooke played them so she could get away. Although she was hoping that wasn't the case, past experience told Rachel to not get her hopes up._

* * *

_Brooke had been in that park for an hour now and the fresh air and peace and quiet had yet to calm her nerves. She wanted to make sure when she left that place that her heart wasn't conflicted. She had to so whatever she needed to get past everything and forgive Lucas and Rachel and just go on about their lives. She watched the families play, the kids laughing and all it did was make her a little jealous since that's not what she had. But she did have the chance to. Her attention was brought to a couple sitting on a blanket close by. They looked like they had come to enjoy a picnic and each other's company. She tried to picture the scene a little different; with Lucas, Tyler and her. It was then that she decided that today was going to be the start of their new beginning, no more holding on to the anger or pain. She was going to reach out and grab ahold of her life with Lucas with both hands._

* * *

_Lucas made it to the penthouse and went all the way up and started to bang on the door when he noticed it was ajar. He panicked for a moment thinking maybe they had come and abducted her back and whisked her away but when he entered he caught a glimpse of Clay on the couch. He was sitting and looking at a ring, twirling it around in his fingers. Lucas didn't realize he even knew he was there to Clay spoke._

_"What the hell do you want Scott. I'm busy."_

"Where is Brooke?"

Clay's attention was peaked at the mention of a missing Brooke.

_"What do you mean where is she, wasn't she with you?"_

Clay hopped of the couch going in search of his phone hoping to see a missed call.

_"She was but-"_

"Well then why the hell are you asking me. I was the one that got stood up at the altar."

_Lucas knew his statement may have been slightly angry but he could understand._

_"She was with me and then she disappeared, no note, no nothing."_

Clay's first instinct was to find her but he stopped just short of walking out the door and turned to look at Lucas.

_"You know what; as much as I would love to go chase after her...she's not my priority anymore. She's yours."_

_"What? She's still your friend-"_

"She is, and when she's ready to talk I'll be here but my days of following up behind her are done. She didn't want me to Scott, she wanted you. So I'm going to respect her choice and stay the hell out of it."

_Clay walked past Lucas, making sure to bump his shoulder as he passed._

_"Let yourself out, I'll tell her to call if for some odd reason she shows up."_

_Clay disappeared into the back rooms and Lucas soon left. He now knew she probably wasn't there but where the hell was she? Lucas made his way back to Rachel's apartment hoping to find her there but instead Rachel was asleep in her bed. He walked into her living room and lay down. His eyes penetrated holes into the phone in hopes she'd call, Clay would call or even Richard would call to let him know she was alright. It was sad but the man had to fight off sleep as long as possible. It was now one am and no one had heard from her and he hated the fact he could no longer fight off the sleep his body desperately needed._

* * *

_Brooke let herself in with the hidden key above the door frame of Rachel's apartment. She walked in and saw Lucas. She looked at him, sleeping peacefully on Rachel's couch and at that moment she knew that she was forever going to be in love with Lucas Scott, nothing in this world would ever convince her otherwise. It wasn't because he looked so cute, or she could hear him mumbling her name in his sleep. It was because when she looked at him, she felt whole again. She watched as his chest rose and fell and she got a pang of guilt in her chest when she saw he still had his cell clutched in his hand. He had probably fallen asleep with it trying to call everyone to find her. She sat next to his stretched out frame on the couch and leaned over him to kiss him softly. He immediately awoke from the sensation of her lips on his and he was elated to see her leaning over him._

_"Am I dreaming?"_

"No Broody, I'm here."

He rose up quickly to engulf her in his embrace. He held her for a moment before leaning back and crashing his lips onto her's again. He wanted her to feel his love and right at that moment Brooke wanted it too. His lips moved on their own from hers to her neck and then he released her for a moment before he let his desires take over.

_"Don't ever leave me again."_

_"I didn't-"_

_"You left and I went crazy thinking you went back to him and then when you weren't there-"_

_"You went to the Penthouse?"_

"I'd go anywhere to find you. Just don't leave me again without you telling me where you're going. You got something really special of mine with you that I don't want to loose" Lucas said placing his hand on her stomach. Both eyes dropped to his hand and it wasn't until he felt the tears drop to his skin did he realize she was crying. He brushed his finger under her chin to bring those beautiful hazel eyes into view and he was struck with pain at the sight of her saddened face.

_"What is it Pretty Girl, don't cry."_

_"I just don't want to screw this up Lucas...I don't want our son or this baby to hurt from us."_

_"They won't, they'll have two parents that love each other and would do anything for them. I want you to believe that."_

_"I want to."_

_"Then just let me be here and show you how much you mean to me, how much they mean to me. I let you go once and I will never let that happen again."_

_"Lucas-"_

_"No Brooke, no more room for doubt. I get I have to earn back your trust and I will but we have to start somewhere" she had forgot his hand was still on her till he began rubbing her belly. The sparks that came from that act alone gave her a moments pause if she wanted to wait to be with Lucas. It sucked to be pregnant for her because she was always horny. She had a feeling they'd have more moments like this of her trying to silence her internal urges. She got up from the couch and headed back to Rachel's bedroom._

_"I'm going to go take a nap. I am exhausted. Baby Scott is draining me of all my energy."_

_Lucas smiled at the mention of his newest little one. He rose from the couch to make a call to Nathan and Haley so they wouldn't be so worried about Brooke missing. Once he got the voicemail he left a quick 'everything's okay' message and then headed to check in on Brooke. He walked in and found and already sleeping Brooke lying in bed with a sleeping Rachel. He slid in next to Brooke and much to his surprise she flipped over so she could lay across his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and placed the other hand on where his littlest one was and fell off to sleep. _

**End flashback**

Brooke made an attempt to get up from the bed once more after entangling herself. Her first thought was of Ty. She had gone almost a full day without seeing her baby and she was starting to have withdrawals. Her feet hit the cold floor and he mentally cursed the stupid wooden floors in this apartment. That was one of the things she didn't miss, although it use to be a really good reason to stay in bed. She walked out the room in search on a phone and found Lucas' still sitting on the couch. She tapped the face and the sweetest picture of Tyler showed up as his background. She was looking forward to her life with Lucas Scott, and to think she thought this might never happen. She called Haley's cell first, not even realizing what time it was.

"Lucas this had better be good if you're calling me at 6 am."

"Oh I'm sorry Haley."

"Tigger, what's wrong, where are you?"

"With Lucas Duh, where's my baby?"

"He's probably sound asleep. You know for a kid who has you as a mother I can't figure out for the life of me why he is such a mild and quiet kid."

"He gets it from his brooder of a father."

"Soooooo now that you've woken me up how about we grab some coffee or something?"

"Or something."

"Can you get here to the hotel?"

"Yeah, I'll grab a cab and see you in a bit. Oh and Haley?"

"Yes Tigger?"

"I'm glad I did this."

"I knew you would be. Now hurry up, I'm sure Ty wants to see his mother who has been MIA for way too long."

"I'm comin', i'm commin' see you in a bit."

Brooke hung up the phone and walked back into the bedroom. It was the funniest sight you could see. Lucas was rolled onto one side and practically strangling his pillow. Rachel was still across the bottom of the bed face down and slobbering on her comforter. There was a huge wet spot that Brooke kinda wanted to take a picture but decided their first day back as friends should start off with embarrassing photos. She walked over to Lucas' side of the bed and began to shake him softly to wake him up. Keeping in mind her promise of not disappearing she wanted to let him know she was leaving. When one eye opened he looked at his gorgeous Pretty Girl and then opened the other eye and smiled.

"What time is it?"

"Somewhere after six."

"AM?"

"Yep. I'm about to go to the hotel and see Tyler, I just wanted you to know before I left."

Lucas started to get up from the bed and Brooke felt a little guilty.

"Oh hey you don't have to-"

"Yes I do, we're a family now so that means where you and baby go, I go. Not to mention I want to see my son too."

Brooke looked at the incredibly tired man in front of her with his hair going every which way and she couldn't help but smile. She placed a soft kiss on his lips once he was up and she walked back to the living room and was looking for her purse. Lucas walked in as she started getting frustrated.

"Have you seen my purse" she asked lifting up a couch cushion.

"Uhh Brooke did you forget you didn't have one."

"Oh yeah, I guess it was too much for my kidnapper to bring my bag with me so I didn't have to wake up looking like this" she said gesturing to her face and hair. Lucas walked across the floor and wrapped his arms around her and dropped a kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry babe, if you only knew how beautiful you looked to me you wouldn't say that."

"Lucas you are such as ass kisser right now. I think I like this."

"Well get used to it. I plan on spoiling you, Tyler and this little one till the end of time."

"I really like the sound of that. Let's get going, I wanna see my baby."

* * *

They got to the hotel and Lucas hopped out first and then practically ran over to Brooke's side of the cab and opened the door for her. She stepped out while he paid the cab driver and then when he turned around he was pleasantly surprised when she held out her hand for him to take.

"Brooke Davis, do you want me to hold your hand?"

She nodded and then bit down on her bottom lip as he took her hand in his. This was going to be a great day for the Scott family, they just didn't know how good. When they arrived at the room both Brooke and Lucas had a hard time stifling a smile. Lucas looked over at her and she beamed right back at him. He pulled her hand slightly to bring her close and she came willingly to him. They stood there and Lucas took her lips in one of their passionate kisses just as Nathan opened the door.

"So not only do I have to be up before 7am but I have to see you two swap spit. If you two aren't careful you'll end up with another one like Tyler" Nathan said walking away from the open door.

They both smiled in the kiss and slowly broke apart to look into each other's eyes.

"Too late on that Broody boy."

"And I couldn't be happier."

He walked in first leading her in and walking behind her with his arms around her.

"It's about time you two showed up," Haley said walking out of the kid's room, "You know I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing this. See I told you marrying Clay would've been a mistake."

"Haley James Scott, you did not, you just said to make sure that's what I wanted to do."

"I don't know about you guys but I for one am glad my brother decided to turn kidnapper and take Brookie here out of that church."

"Nathan Scott, did you see him when he did that?"

"Guilty my dear Brooke."

Brooke reached out and tagged him on the arm which he held from the slight pain. Even for a small chick she still packed a punch.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one, Haley saw him too."

"You tattle tale, as my husband you are not supposed to snitch on me" Haley said playfully hitting him on the other arm as they sat in the living room of the hotel room. Haley sat next to her husband and Lucas was on the couch across from it, pulling Brooke down into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"My son still asleep?" Brooke asked.

"Out like a light, you'd think we drugged the kid."

"Well he can be a heavy sleeper. I'm just glad he doesn't cry all the time like Lily did when she was little."

"I know, I miss home, I can't wait to get back to Tree Hill" Haley said, not realizing she planted a seed in her best buds head. Lucas felt Brooke shift in his arms and even if he didn't see her face he knew she was thinking.

"I'll be right back. I want to go look in on him."

Brooke got up and disappeared back to the kid's room leaving the Scotts to talk.

"I'm so glad she came to her senses. I thought I was going to have to tackle her going down the aisle if she went through with it, and as the matron of honor I'm sure that wouldn't have looked good at all."

"It's a good thing you didn't."

"I don't know about you two but I was getting tired of the longing looks they shared, like no one noticed you two mooning over each other. It was beginning to make me sick" Nathan said getting up from the couch to start the coffee.

"Well now everything is as it should be. I have the woman I love, she loves me back and we're going to get to be one big happy family" Lucas said referring to him, Brooke, Tyler and the new baby but Haley and Nathan though he was talking about them. He wanted to shout out from the roof tops that his girl was having his baby but figured he better let her do it. Nothing pissed Brooke Davis off more than when someone stole her thunder.

Brooke crawled into the bed with her sleeping angel and slightly moved the pillows that Haley had placed around him. He smuggled into her like he always did when she was that close and he settle and went back to sleep. She stroked his blonde hair softly, being careful not to wake him.

"How do you feel about us being with daddy all the time now buddy? I hope you're as excited as I am. I hope I'm not making a huge mistake with letting him back in baby. I couldn't stand it if he hurt you this time, or your little sister or brother. I have a feeling you are going to be the best big brother there is. I love you so much Ty. I hope you always know that my precious baby boy," she said and then leaned over to Jamie who was sleeping right besides Tyler," and I love you too my little munchkin. Always and always."

She slowly got up from the bed and rejoined the adults and came in mid conversation. Nathan was handing her a cup of coffee and she waved it off as she took her seat back in Lucas' lap.

"I don't want any thanks."

"Since when does my Tigger not want coffee, you live by the stuff."?

"I just don't want any" she said cutting her eyes to her hands so she wouldn't look Haley in the eyes. She could practically feel Lucas behind her, who was trying his best to not smile and give the whole thing away.

"Yeah right Brookie, the only time I've ever know you to turn down coffee was when you were pregnant-"

"And we know that's not possible...wait, Brooke are you...Oh my god, you slept with Clay!"

"No Haley I told you we weren't going to do that till our wedding night."

"Well who- how- wait are you pregnant?"

Brooke just turned to looked at Lucas and bit her bottom lip again. Lucas took this time to step in.

"Yes Haley she's pregnant."

"Wait a sec bro, why do you look so happy? Wait when did this happen."

"Well, when we last came back to Tree Hill so I could show her the house."

"Wait a minute, she left like the very next morning, and you left and didn't even call me till you had landed back in New York. Tigger, you naughty girl. Now it makes sense, the complete about face between you two, the dizzy spells, the constant talking about babies, you weren't talking about a baby with Clay, you were talking about the baby you already had, you slut."

"What are you, channeling Rachel now Hales."

"Sorry Brooke but- Oh my god, I'm gonna have another god baby!"

"Not so loud Hales, we don't want to wake up our boy."

"Actually I wanted to make it a niece or nephew this time" Lucas interjected.

"Wait, are you two getting married too, aww Tigger."

"We're a ways away from that now but yeah that's the idea."

"It's about time you made an honest woman out of this girl. I'm proud of you brother."

"Yeah well, it had to happen sooner or later."

"So how far along are you?"

"Five weeks."

"You're so lucky a new baby on the way Tigger."

"Don't go getting any ideas Hales, we can barely afford the one we have."

"Oh shut up Nate, she can want another if she wants to."

"Oh my god I can't wait for you to start showing!"

"I can. I just lost all the baby weight from the last one to fit in that insanely expensive dress."

"Hmmmm let's see, I think I was at about 10 weeks when I started showing noticeably with Jamie."

"I'm hoping it'll be a ways away for now. I think I was about 15 when I started showing with Tyler."

Lucas' eyes went from happy to distant as he thought back on that time. Without thinking his hand found a resting place on her belly and Brooke leaned back onto him and Haley couldn't help herself.

"Awwwwww, look at them Nathan. Exactly the way they should be."

"Haley James Scott if you don't cut it out I'm gonna make you plan my baby shower."

"I would love to; after all being god mother has its duties and perks."

"Brooke Davis you better not be goading my wife into permanent babysitting duty. I can barely get enough alone time as it is."

"Relax Natey, I promise baby duty won't infringe on special Naley time, Lucas' on the other hand will probably suffer tremendously."

"Hey I was barely getting any anyway so not too much of a change," Lucas said but then seeing the glare Brooke shot him as if to say he probably wasn't going to be getting any anytime soon. He decided to change the subject, "So I was thinking what we should do is spend time together, you know like a family."

"We'd love to Lucas but we gotta start heading back to Tree Hill."

"Aww Come on Natey, you guys could stay a little while longer."

"Sorry Tigger but it's about time we head home."

* * *

Brooke displayed the saddest look Nathan and Haley had ever seen but it was unfortunate that even if they wanted to they couldn't. Later that day Lucas and Brooke saw the Naley brood off at the airport. Once they were gone Lucas and Brooke headed home. It was strange to be heading to his old apartment and she thinking of it as home. When they got in Tyler was full of energy. He was now at the point where he wanted to do the little things by himself, even though he couldn't. He wiggled his way out of his father's arms and Lucas sat him down. Tyler couldn't walk too well yet but he was sure good at pulling himself up. It was going to be soon when they'd have to start running after him. He was in the floor of the living room and Brooke sat on the couch, observing her baby boy.

"What you thinking about" Lucas asked sitting beside her. She leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder and he in turn placed his arm around her shoulder.

"I want to go back to Tree Hill."

"I know you miss Nathan. We'll plan a visit real soon."

"No, not just to visit..." she lifted her head to look in his eyes," I want to go and live there."

"Brooke...are you sure I mean you love the city."

"I do but this is not where I want to stay. I want to be somewhere surrounded by family and friends and raise my kids someplace I can be happy."

"If that's what you want."

"I do. I want to move to Tree Hill and I want to do it now." She sprung up from the couch to look for her purse Haley had given back to her and went in search of her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling for a mover. We are moving back to Tree Hill, away from this place. It's toxic."

"Not that I don't enjoy the enthusiasm but shouldn't you, i don't know, wait?"

"For what?"

Lucas looked into her eyes and couldn't believe how sure she looked. He was happy she wanted to move to Tree Hill. He had wanted to do it for a while but since Brooke was in New York he wasn't going to be anywhere else. Now she was his again and she wanted what he wanted. It was as if someone flipped some cosmic switch and everything was back on track for him. He had his family and now all that remained to do was to just enjoy being happy.

"I guess nothing."

"Good. Now I can have someone up here in day or so to pack your stuff, my stuff and all the things we need. I want you to pack a bag so we can get going."

"You want to go now?"

"Yes now, there's no time like the present" she said with a dimpled smile that Lucas had missed. So he got up off the couch and did as he was told. He reached down to scoop up his son as he walked to the back to start packing. He shot Brooke a smile before he left the room. She was in mid conversation and shot him a wink back and continued to arrange for their hasty move. She wanted out of New York and she wanted out now. A few hours later they were boarding a plane and headed to Tree Hill, leaving the grit and grime of New York behind. She felt a little guilty for not telling Rachel good bye but she had her reasons. She was excited the whole plane ride over and couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they realized that she and Lucas were home for good. She stepped foot into that dream home and lit up. Lucas followed with a particularly chatty Tyler who was more concerned with the toy purple monkey they had bought for him. Lucas watched as she settled on the couch and almost fell asleep. It was true that pregnancy did two things to her, well three but at the moment it was only two. One she was tired as hell at the end of the day and sometimes mid-day and two she was always horny. Damn Lucas Scott for looking so hot. She couldn't help but close her eyes as the baby inside willed her to rest. Lucas looked at her and chuckled as he saw her drift to sleep. He figured he put Tyler in his room first and then come back to retrieve her from the couch and put her in their bed. How great it sounded to refer to his bed as 'theirs' now. It was something he had wanted for a long time now. Once Tyler was situated in his room Lucas went back up front to get Brooke. She looked so beautiful he almost had to stop himself from waking her in a very inappropriate way, seeing as how they hadn't really talked about much of the relationship side of things now. All he knew was that she wasn't going to fight him anymore which was a far cry from 'I want to marry you'. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. The sky had grown a darker shade from when they had arrived and he assumed it was going to storm. He knew how much she hated storms so once he laid her down he walked over to the window and looked out as the thunder began to roll. He wanted to stay close and make sure if there was anything she wanted he'd be right there to get it for her.

Brooke awoke from her short nap as the sound of the thunder and the rain from outside raged on. She opened her eyes realizing where she was and was a little scared till she propped up on one elbow and looked over to see Lucas standing at the window with his back to her. This was it, this was there moment, she didn't know how or why but she just knew. She had come back to Tree Hill to make this place her home, this bedroom her own, this man that stood in front of her as her forever. Without thinking she got off the bed and crossed the room and embraced him from behind. His arms crossed over hers with no particular intent or any idea of what was on her mind till he turned in her arms to see the passion in her eyes that he hadn't seen since the day his 2nd child was conceived. He dipped down to kiss her quickly, just in case this was a brief moment she would soon forget. The kiss was as gentle as ever and Lucas couldn't help the emotions that spilled out from it. His embrace tightened on her to bring her body flush against his. In that moment he didn't want any space that might give her a chance to take back what he hoped they were about to do; consummate their reunion. He backed her all the way back to his bed and it felt like the whole world faded away the second their bodies fell on the bed. There was just Lucas, kissing her lips with passionate abandonment and Brooke, parting her legs to allow him to settle between her thighs. At that second they both felt weightless, like there was not one single care in the world for either of them. It was like a feeling of coming home. Lucas' hand fell to the hem of her dress and then disappeared quickly underneath to rise to her panties. He was pleasantly surprised to find she had been wearing none, just like she use to when they first started dating and immediate access was vital to their quickies. His fingertips danced around her sensitive area with calculated means. He wanted to tease her as much as possible to prolong this moment. Brooke Davis was giving herself to him and he had every intention of making her love that choice. She wanted to immerse herself into this moment as well. His touch was like feeding a savaging hungry beast that starved for affection. She sucked in her bottom lip as her eyes closed from the rhythmic force of his fingers being pushed and then being pulled out. Lucas simply kept on with his actions while his eyes trained on her face. Every so often she would moan which turned him on but her gasps are what made him feel on top of the world. Her lips would part, her chest would rise quickly, her eyes would tighten even more and her back would arch and to Lucas this was the sexiest sight he had ever seen. Just watching her get pleasure from him gave him unparalleled pleasure. Every time she arched her back he would lean down and kiss her lips or run his lounge over her bottom lip till she kissed him back. Every kiss with them was a sensual dance that Lucas had missed dearly. Not that their kisses before weren't full of passion but these kisses, the ones when she was giving herself to him were somehow more raw and more unadulterated. Her fingers began to scratch their way up his back which to him signified a release was soon to be had. He quickened his pace and then began rubbing his thumb over her clit and sure enough when her mouth opened to scream he covered her lips with a kiss that vibrated with every moan she released in his mouth. Once done he decided he wanted to make her feel that same release again but knew her body would be too sensitive so instead he stayed kissing her lips softly, making sure every taste lasted agonizingly slow. Her body was melted into the mattress as she tried to regain any composure there was to have but when she opened her eyes that were still shut from her orgasm she found a pair of longing blue eyes that looked to be begging for the next step and Brooke at that second was too weak to deny him or herself of that pleasure. She slipped her hand between them and leaned up to kiss him again to give him his answer. His eyes didn't close till he felt her finger tips graze his hardened member that was aching to be inside her. She traced a path up one side and down another till her hand encircled it and began to stroke softly. He could do nothing to stop the moan that escaped into her mouth and she was happy she still had that effect on him. He moved just out of reach of her lips to ask for what he wanted again.

"Brooke. I want to make love to you so bad but..." he pause, swallowing the lump in his throat and opening his eyes to look into her hazel ones for the confirmation he so desperately needed, "...I want to make love to you as my fiancé."

Her eyes danced back and forth between his and she knew exactly what he was asking. He wasn't waiting for someday, he wanted her and he wanted her now. To Lucas the act of making love to her while she carried his child and his other played in the next room meant this was not like the times before when they got by on physical gratification, this was a promise to be his forever and that's what he wanted most from her; to promise to be his forever. Her pause made him feel slightly self-conscious but still he waited, he would wait for a yes or a no. She went to open her mouth but closed it again. Lucas took this as his chance to say anything that would push her past that line.

"Brooke, I'm begging for you to do this for us, for our son, for this baby. I want you to be Mrs. Lucas Scott, the only one that has ever held my heart. I know I don't deserve you Brooke, I know it but...I can't help wanting you."

"Lucas I want this too but-"

"Just tell me you want me to be your husband. There's a ring in that top drawer of that night stand that was meant for you and I want to be able to put it on your finger before I make love to you Pretty Girl. Say yes."

Brooke's eyes continued to dance back and forth to find the courage to say what she felt in her heart. She parted her lips one more and but this time she spoke.

"Yes...yes I will marry you."

"Tomorrow?"

"Lucas don't you think-"

"I'm done thinking and waiting and hoping nothing goes wrong. We do this and I mean no waiting."

"Lucas don't you want a wedding with flowers and a priest and your family-

"All I need is you. Everything else is show. Besides my family is here. My mom, Keith, Nathan Haley-"

"What makes you think they can get away on such short notice?"

"They will. My parents have wanted this more than I have."

"Well there is no way I'm getting married for the first time with absolutely no planning."

"Fine you can have the wedding of your dreams...as long as it happens tomorrow."

"I am not going to be able to put a wedding together that soon Broody, there's so much to-"

"This is the part where I say no matter how many excuses you come up with I will find an answer to each one. You're only prolonging the inevitable" Lucas said with a smirk and a quick soft kiss.

"Okay."

"Okay? As in you'll stop with the excuses and marry me already?"

"Yes Lucas Scott. No more excuses. If you want me to marry you tomorrow then that's what will happen, but I warn you, you had better not hurt me again."

"Wouldn't dream of it Pretty Girl."

He dipped down to kiss her softly but the kiss turned into a deeper one and he quickly pulled back to remove his clothes and returned to her. She was about to remove the straps to her dress when he places his hand over hers to stop her movement.

"I want to do it. I haven't had a chance to undress you in a long time."

"It hasn't been that long Broo-" He words were cut when he pushed his lips to hers.

"Long enough. Do you know how much I wished for this?"

"What is that?"

"You, me and just...being happy. I missed you."

"I guarantee I missed you more."

"How? You were about to marry some other guy."

"But my heart never felt for him the way I felt for you."

"I know."

"You knew."

"Yeah, I could just tell. That night when we made love and you looked at me with those eyes, I just knew, you never stopped loving me as much as I loved you."

"Well I guess I should be glad you paid attention because if you hadn't kidnapped me I could just as easily have been laying in Clay's arms."

"Can we not mention his name while we're both practically naked."?

"Hey you brought up" Brooke said, slightly defensive. She lifted her back from the mattress and proceeded to lower her dress back down and get off the bed, leaving a stunned Lucas to try and figure out what he did.

"Come on Brooke, we were in the middle of something."

"No you were in the middle of something and now I'm choosing to get up and get a move on with wedding stuff seeing as how you want to tie the knot tomorrow."

"But-"

"Nope. I got tons to do so if that's all, I'll be in the living room making phone calls-" she couldn't finish her statement before Lucas caught her wrist and brought her back down to the mattress. He quickly straddled her and pinned her wrists to the mattress to prevent her from getting away.

"Lucas Scott what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm about to make love to the most beautiful woman in the world."

"No you are not, I'm getting up." She said she tried get up with no luck.

"Lucas!" she said in frustration.

"No, you are going to lay her and enjoy the long awaited sex we are about to have. It feels like it's been ages since I felt your body under mine."  
"It's only been-"

"Five very long weeks of wanting you and not even being able to talk to you. Brooke. You're my fiancée now so there are certain duties as that fiancée that you have to perform on command."

"On command huh."

"Oh yeah, and one of them is when your man tells you he wants some, you have to give in."

"So what if I don't want to?" she asked coyly, knowing she was always going to want to.

"I guess we'll have to just figure a way to get you to want to" he said bunching her dress around her waist and crashing his lips into her'. He managed to get the dress over her head and revealed the lack of underwear she had on and groaned one his eyes got to take in her skin. She smirked know what he was thinking and wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her grip around him as his lips found hers' once more. He was so hard he didn't even need to grip himself to line up; he simply pushed forward and was inside her. She screamed out in pleasure as he stretched her with his length and he could do nothing but just bury his head in the crook of her neck and suck on her pulse point as he thrust in and out one good time. Her back arched to allow him more room to go further and she felt the muscles in his back contract with each thrust. Her hips pushed forward to add to the contact and her clit received a little friction, making her shiver every time their bodies crashed into each other. Her legs tightened around him the moment she felt him about to pull out.

"Don't you dare."

"I gotta slow down. I'm not gonna last too long."

"Keep going."

"Whatever you say."

His thrusts slowed for a moment but he kept a steady pace, massaging her clit with his thumb to help her along. The two lovers were enjoying their moment that they managed to shut out the cell phone that was ringing. Lucas was in heaven. He had the woman of his dreams who had now agreed to marry him and now he was at long last enjoying making love to her. Each pant of passion she let out brought him that much closer. Moments later his body stiffened from the orgasm and seconds later she followed. It might have been a quick session but neither complained. They knew they had the rest of their lives to enjoy each other. Lucas maneuvered over next to her on the bed and lay down on his stomach, never taking his eyes from the beauty next to him. He watched as she slowly regained her breath.

'I want a girl."

His words caught her completely off guard. She cut her eyes to him not sure if she heard him right.

"You want a girl?"

"Yeah. Tyler looks so much like me and I just picture this baby being a little girl that looks like you."

"I guess I never really thought about it."

"Well I wouldn't be upset if we had another boy but I'd be lying if I didn't say I wanted a baby girl."

"I don't know, girls can be trouble."

"Don't I know it but if she is half as smart, sweet and daring as you she'll be just fine."

Brooke couldn't help the smile that graced her face. There they were, the dimples he loved so much. He was finally in a place where everything was working out. After all his mistakes, Dan and his money caused, she still loved him. And that was all Lucas Scott needed.

* * *

Okay so feel free to Review and tell me what you think. Also just to warn you guys the next chapter will probably be the last. Let me know what you guys may want to see in the last chapter. The wedding? A flash forward to after they're married? Let me know. Thanks to all who have taken the time and will take the time to review.


	19. Who Knows What'll Happen

Okay so this was going to be the last chapter but I guess this one needed one more. I slaved over this update and hated the first eight rough drafts that I came up with but then this one came out of no where and I really hope you guys like it cause I really pulled this out of the very back of my head. Oh and if you haven't read it yet check out my new baby **Love's Regret. **So guys this one is nearing a close and I am really starting to feel sad. But I got some other good stuff under my sleeve so not to worry. Enjoy the udpate and Happy Memorial Day!

* * *

Chapter 19

Who Knows What'll Happen

Lucas could hardly believe it. Today was his wedding day. Sure it wasn't the day he had originally wanted but because Brooke was so good at persuading him to do whatever she wanted him to he had to wait an extra month. Brooke said that was the least amount of time he was going to have to give her. A month after she agreed to be his second and final wife, they were finally going to have the life they wanted. Tyler had become a regular ball of energy and oddly enough he was all about playing with his mommy's shoes or his daddy's books. Brooke had barely started to show signs of their new baby yet but her mood swings and morning sickness were in full force. Lucas could only sit and watch her with love whenever she blew up at him for asking how she was doing too many times or touching her when she was crying and didn't want to be touched or his favorite when she got super frisky and practically mauled him for sex. Life was great and Lucas wouldn't have it any other way. He hadn't seen Brooke for what felt like forever. She had left him with Tyler the previous day for a family tradition. She insisted that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride a full twenty-four hours before they said 'I do' and of course he thought it was crazy. Hell she was already pregnant with his second kid so they weren't all that conventional. Brooke simply glared at him and repeated she'd see him the next day and left. He was waking up to the sound of knocking on his front door. When he opened it he was shocked to find Peyton standing on his door step. He tried to close the door but she put her foot out in front to stop it from closing. Lucas let out a frustrated groan and looked into her eyes so she'd get the picture.

"Peyton get-"

His words stopped the moment she lifted the gun to his face. He was staring down the barrel of a gun and figured this was the last thing he needed.

"Why don't we take this inside?"

Lucas backed up and Peyton followed closing the door behind her.

"Peyton, don't do this okay. I-"

"Lucas shut up. You know all you had to do was let me have the money and then you could've had you 'Pretty Girl' a lot sooner. Sorry but now, doesn't look like you're going to get that happy ending after all."

"Are you craz-"

"Too late for your pretty words Lucas. Why did you even ask me in the first place?"

"What?"

"You asked me to marry you, remember?"

"Yeah and you said no, remember."

"Don't get smart with me. I was afraid. You may not have cared then or now but I loved you Lucas."

Lucas was stunned. He had always thought she was simply comfortable with the way things were. It never occurred to him she loved him. Cared yes. Loved, no.

"You didn't love me."

"No it was you who didn't love me. Proof of that whenever you decided to go bang that cheap redheaded slut or that fat skanky-"

"Do not talk about her."

"I will do more than that sweetheart. You see, I figure if I keep you here long enough she'll think you got cold feet and maybe run off with the kid."

"What'll that accomplish?"

"Nothing on its own but see when you don't show up for the wedding, or call or anything people are gonna start looking for you and when they do…they'll find your body," Lucas suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. He looked into Peyton's eyes and saw that she was serious,"…and I'll be long gone with as much money as I can get."

"So you're here to rob me?"

"Not just rob you, but rob little miss fat ass of her happily ever after."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I am. We just have to wait it out to see if your brother or someone comes by to see you first and give you a chance to transfer some sizable funds into a private off shore account. If no one shows up in an hour…consider that your time of death."

"And if I don't?"

"Well then I'll simply shoot you first and then make a special trip to the little Tree Hill Chapel and deliver a much deserved wedding gift to the bride to be" Peyton said waving the gun so Lucas got the picture.

"The money means that much to you?"

"No, my revenge means that much to me."

Across town Haley was helping the nervous bride yet again to get ready for her big day.

"Well it looks like it's only a matter of time before we have to get up and get ready for the wedding that took waaaaaaay to long to happen."

Brooke simply chuckled as she looked at her reflection and stroked her still flat tummy.

"You aren't nervous are you?"

"Maybe a little, but that's to be expected right?"

"Yeah. I was a nervous wreck the day I married Nathan. My sister, Taylor the attention whore, was drunk and pretty much on my last nerve the entire day."

"Sounds stressful."

"It was, but it was so worth it."

"I'll bet that honeymoon sure was worth any aggravation you had to put up with" Brooke said quirking her eye brown and Haley simply smiled and chucked a pillow at her.

"Gosh that dirty mind of yours Tigger."

"Hey, no throwing stuff at the pregnant lady."

"Sorry. Well I guess I better go get Jamie ready and I'll make some coffee…I mean tea for the two of us."

Haley was making her way to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. When she opened she was greeted with the warm smile of Karen.

"She up yet?"

"Yeah, go one up, I'm sure she'll love to see you."

Karen smiled and made her way up and stood at the door and watched Brooke by the mirror unnoticed. Brooke was back to looking at her belly and turning to the side and jumped once Karen spoke.

"I did that."

"Oh my gosh Karen you scared me."

"I'm sorry honey. I just wanted to come by and see if you needed anything."

"No I think we're good. What did you mean by 'you did that'?"

"When I first found out I was pregnant, I wasn't showing yet but I would look in the mirror and swear I could see a bump of some kind."

"There better not be one yet. I slaved over hundreds of magazines and searched hundreds of shops to find that dress in the right size."

"You're pregnant, it's expected to not be the same size."

"I know, but I just got rid of the last baby weight from Tyler and here comes baby number two."

"Well look at it this way, one more person to love in my perfect family."

"Where's Lily?"

"She insisted on sticking with her dad this morning."

"Huh, I wonder why?"

"Oh it's not that she didn't want to be here, it's just since Keith has the rings she took it as her duty to make sure they were safe for you."

"Awww, Lily is so sweet. I love that little girl."

"And she loves you too, we all do. I know this might not be my place but…"

"No go ahead, after all in a few hours I'll be your daughter in law."

"Okay…well I know traditions is something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue and I know you may have all of that but I ran across this the day you guys came to the café and told me to expect another grandchild," Karen handed Brooke a dark blue box with silver ribbon around it. Brooke untied it and her mouth dropped open at the sight of the gorgeous necklace inside. It was a diamond strand that encircled a ruby the size of a quarter, red, Brooke's favorite color.

"Karen…oh my….it's gorgeous."

"It belonged to Lucas's grandmother on Dan's side. She was possibly the only nice Scott that never managed to rub me the wrong way out of that monsters family. You know when things got bad between me and Dan Lucas started to pull away. Dan would buy his affections every chance he got and then he managed to snake his way into Lucas' life. It almost crushed me when he said he was leaving to go to New York. I yelled and screamed and well nothing worked. Royal, Dan's father, was proud his son had managed to take Lucas away to groom him for the Scott empire but May, Dan's mother, she was a sweet and loving woman. She was the only one that understood, other than Keith, that I didn't want my son to be sucked into the Scott machine. She even made a trip down here the day I married Keith to give me a this. She said that it had been a wedding gift from her loving father and that she wanted me to have it."

"Why?"

"Because her father said a fierce and feisty woman deserves to have a piece of heaven. Originally it was a diamond in the middle but she had it changed and reset with a ruby. She said it fit her better seeing as how she was no angel."

"Karen I….this is….thank you." Brooke finally settled on and hugged her.

"Brooke I know we may not be super close but I'm glad my son got Lucky to have someone like you to love him."

"I do love him."

"Well you go ahead and get ready and I will go down to help Haley with some tea."

Brooke's eyes went back to the mirror to study her body and smiled. A girl. No, maybe another boy? Nah, she definitely wanted a little girl this time. The thought had been in the front of her mind since Lucas mentioned it. Sure they were a little ways away before they knew but she could almost feel it to be true. She walked over to her closet to see the Brooke Davis original dress she designed for herself and was more than pleased. On her last wedding day she was a ball of nerves, and not in a good way but this time it just felt right, like all the pieces were falling into place for her finally.

"LUKE!" Nathan yelled banging on his brothers door.

"God he just won't leave won't he Lucas. Oh well, his mistake. Guess I'll be taking out two Scotts today."

"You wouldn't. "

"I would, am and just consider it already a done deal. I'd say you should say your peace now while you have the chance but a think a gag might be n order."

Peyton left a tied up and gagged Lucas in his living room and headed for the front door. The whole time Lucas tried to scream for his brother as loud as he could to warn him but his muffled screams were useless. Peyton cocked her gun and stood by the door swinging it open and hiding behind it so Nathan would see.

"Man what the hell you doing in here, you're gonna be late for your own wed-"

His words were cut short by the bang. Nathan fell to the ground and laid still. The red stain on his side was growing as he lay there. Peyton looked down at him with no remorse and somehow pulling the trigger had shut out all other noise. She hadn't hated Nathan but he was in the way. Her mind snapped back to reality as she heard Lucas' muffled cries for Nathan. She stood over a motionless Nathan and leaned down to see if he was still alive. She placed her hand on the blood spot on his shirt and the blood stained her palm. Then as if she were is a trance she stood up and turned to shut the door, forgetting to lock it. Peyton had definitely broke from reality and Lucas saw that when she reentered the room. In between the foyer and the living room she had wiped her face and Lucas saw the blood. He continued to call out for his brother and grew increasingly worried when he heard no response. Peyton walked to him and yanked the gag down. The first thing that sounded was Lucas' screams for his brother.

"He's not coming Lucas."

Lucas stopped and looked at her in shock. Had this bitch just killed his brother? Made his best friend a widow? She replaced the gag as Lucas began to scream obscenities at her. She simply tuned them out and started to boot his computer so she could set up the wire transfer.

"Brooke! Tea's ready."

"Calm down Haley I heard you the first time. Where's Karen?"

"She said she was heading over to your house to see her grandson and how the groom was doing."

"You know I love Karen. Matter fact, I love you too."

"Why the sudden love-fest Tigger?"

"Just that, I am so glad I have you back and Lucas and this new baby and I get to be your sister in law and-"

"Calm down little miss giddy. You got any requests for breakfast?"

"Nope."

"How about little Haley in there?"

"Haley Bob is that your way of casting your vote for a baby girl."

"Not really just that this kid better be named after me."

The two women laughed and enjoyed the light heartedness of the morning, not aware of just how bad things were going to get.

"I think we should have this tea and then head upstairs to start getting you ready Mrs. Soon to be other Scott."

"I think I like that plan."

"You sure you're not hungry?"

"Yup. Hey will you call Rachel and see if she's on her way from the airport?"

"Sure thing Tigger."

Karen had arrived at the house and bounced up the steps as if she were a kid. She was about to knock when she noticed the blood on the door. She quickly went to open the door and immediately saw Nathan lying face down on the floor.

"Oh my god Nathan honey!"

She was down on the floor and cradling her son hoping to find some sign of life. She sighed when she felt a pulse.

"Thank god. Nathan honey can you hear me?"

Peyton's attention was drawn to the sounds in the foyer thinking Nathan maybe woke up but when she got there she was surprised to see Karen.

"Peyton what-"

"What is with you Scotts? You don't seem to grasp the idea of calling before you show up to someone house" Peyton said waving the gun.

"Where is my son" Karen said almost as a growl.

"Oooooo Mama Karen showing some teeth. Well you got one son there and the other is, now where did I put him" she said tapping the gun to her chin."

"Peyton, Nathan is bleeding and I need to get-"

"I don't give a damn about Nathan or that worthless son of a bitch you call a son in there either. And frankly I don't give a damn about you either."

"Peyton please-"

"You know if I remember correctly you never liked me did you? No I don' thinks so."

"I did like you Peyton, just like I like you now but I need to get my son some help. He has a family Peyton, a son-"

"Will you stop with the sappy shit. Like I said, I don't give a damn about him. I just want my money and then," Peyton walked over to Karen and pointed the gun in her face," And then I'll take care of you first so Lucas has to watch and then Lucas will get his last. Get up." When Karen stayed still she yelled for her to get up more forcefully and when she did Peyton jammed the gun in her back and guided her to the living room. Lucas' felt like his world bottomed out when his mother's emerged from around the corner with her hands up.

"Lucas, honey are you okay?"

"He's fine. He always is. He never seems to get hurt. Karen why don't you have a seat on the couch. Don't do anything stupid now. I'd hate to shoot Lucas in the knee.

"Peyton where's Tyler, where is my grandson?"

"You mean the brat, I don't know."

Lucas motioned his head for the stairs.

"Peyton he'll probably be waking up soon. Please let me go get him."

Peyton didn't really care but she figured she could keep both of them better in line If the kid was downstairs.

"Okay Kar, you can go up and retrieve the little one but don't forget I'm downstairs with your son and I have a gun I am itching to use. Go on, don't want to keep junior waiting."

Karen slowly made her way out of the living room and past Nathan. She walked up the steps and sure enough Tyler was peeking over the side of the crib. The loud noises no doubt waking him. She scooped him up and headed back down stairs to try and defuse the situation. She walked back in the living room and sat down with Tyler in her lap. Karen was growing more and more fed up with the situation as Peyton was now waving the gun and talking to herself.

"Peyton honey…why are you doing this?"

"Why not? Thanks to your son I'm pretty much penniless, husbandless not that I really care about that one and now he gets to live out his happily ever after with that brown headed whore. I figure I take the money that is rightfully mine and rid the world of this asshole and ride off into the sunset with my millions. Sound like a good plan Karen."

"Peyton it's not too late to change your mind. You don't have to do this. We need to call someone for Nath-"

"Stop right there mom of the year. No one is calling anyone. I'm getting my money and I'm getting the hell out of here."

Peyton swung around to Lucas and untied one of his hands.

"Okay pretty boy, you get one hand to make all my dreams come true. I'll even make a deal. If you get my money transferred in the new few minutes I'll spare you mom and Lukey junior here."

"What about Nathan, what about my brother?"

"I figure the ships already sailed on that one just like it had for you. So chop chop Luke, you still have a chance to save two more people but I warn you, my patience is wearing thin."

Peyton wheeled him over to the laptop to get going on the transfer. He shot a look to his mother and she in turn simply hugged her grandson tighter. Tyler seemed oblivious to the tension in the room, very unaware that he was very close to watching his own father die right in front of him.

"Peyton please don't do this."

"Karen will you please shut the hell up so your son can work in peace. He's trying to save your life."

"I am begging you to please not kill my sons. Nathan didn't do anything to deserve this."

Just as Karen was finishing her statement she caught sight of a moving figure just behind Peyton. It was Nathan and he was trying to let her know he was going to get help. He looked pale but very determined to get his family out of this. He made his way out the front door slowly and left it open. His wound was bleeding but not too bad. Lucky for him Peyton was a shitty shot.

"Karen do you really think Lucas doesn't deserve this? Nathan maybe not but how about Lucas? I mean you know what kind of man he is-"

"Was, he's a much better man since he met Brooke."

"Oh I see, so what are you like her personal cheerleader or something? Did you know he cheated on me with her? Yeah this self-serving son of a bitch was fucking her all the while we were still together. Not to mention her red headed best friend. Did he also tell you the reason he was going to marry anyone was so he could keep his hands on daddies money? How about the fact that he asked me to marry him too? You see Karen your son is pathetic, you did a bang up job."

"And what about you Peyton, you seem to be the crazy one holding people hostage, threatening to kill us. How pathetic do you think you look right now?"

"Whoa there mama bear, probably not a good idea to antagonize the lady with the gun" Peyton said pointing the gun in Karen's direction. She was surprised to see a very calm Karen growl at her.

"You had better stop pointing that gun at my grandson."

"Or what Karen? Hate to break it to you but the Scott's don't run a damn thing anymore. You people sucked me into this crazy black hole and then when it suited you I got tossed out. I loved your son. He is the one that's responsible for all the pain that's going to go down today."

"Peyton! Get away from my mother. You wanted your money.." he said turning the laptop in her direction, "...you got it."

"Well thanks Lucas. I appreciate you being so cooperative. I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you though."

Peyton raised her gun and was about to shoot when she heard someone yell 'police'. She turned to see the foyer filled with Tree Hill's finest and bolted out the back door, a few officers followed. Karen shot up from the couch and rushed to Lucas to untie him. The police filtered in and wanted to take statements but Lucas waved them off and sprinted out the back door. Lucas was trying to get to Brooke as quickly as possible and he hopped in his car and sped off. He had a horrible feeling he needed to but as he started to dig through his pockets he realized he left his phone. He would have to just speed up his arrival but now he didn't know where she was. She was either still at Haley's or maybe at the church but all he knew was that he needed to have her in his arms.

The phone at Haley's rang just as there was a knock at the door. Haley shouted she'd get the door while Brooke yelled she'd get the phone. Haley swung the door open as Brooke picked up the phone.

"Bride to be Brooke Davis speaking."

"Brooke oh my god honey where's Haley, never mind I want you to lock the door and just sit tight till the police get there."

"Karen? What's wrong did something happen oh my god where's Tyler?"

"He's fine but I need you two to stay there and don't let anyone in. Has Lucas called you?"

"No he hasn't, Karen you're really scaring me-"

"It's going to be okay. The police are on their way. Peyton showed up at the house and shot Nathan and held me and Lucas hostage."

"Oh m- is he okay, where's Lucas? Haley!"

"They said Nathan only had a flesh wound. Lucas ran off right after the police showed up and I thought he'd be on his way to you."

"HALEY GET IN HERE! No I haven't seen or heard from him. Karen where's Tyler?"

"Don't worry about him sweetheart he's fine, I've got him. They took Nathan to the hospital so that's where I'm headed."

"I'll meet you there, HAL..."

Brooke stopped mid word when she caught sight of Haley entering with Peyton close behind and she had a gun pointed at her. Brooke instinctively placed her hand over her belly and all of a sudden the day that was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, took a really bad turn.

"Brooke...Brooke can you hear me what's going on?"

Brooke couldn't answer Karen. She felt her grip loosen on the phone and heard it fall. Karen took this as a bad sign and told the nearest police office what she thought. She just hoped she was overreacting. Brooke was now standing there in front of Haley and Peyton, who had an evil grin on her face.

"Well would you look at the bride. Looks like you got rid of all your baby fat. How nice."

"Peyton, what are you doing here?"

"I came to wish the bride congratulations and good luck…well maybe not but I'm here just the same."

"What did you do to Nathan?"

"Nathan" Haley said in fear.

"Ohhhhh well Nathan got in the way of my plans for Lucas and-"

"What did you do to Lucas!"

"Don't worry Prince Charming came out smelling like roses as usual but I figured the best way to hit him where it hurts.." She paid stepping closer to Brooke, "…was to hurt you."

Peyton raised the gun about to shoot when Haley grabbed her and the gun went off putting a hole in the floor. They struggles and Brooke went to grab the gun but Peyton threw Haley in her direction. The women recovered but Peyton had her gun raised and ready to shoot.

"What the hell is the matter with you! Hasn't anyone ever told you to not fight with the person who has a gun." Peyton was growing more unpredictable by the minute and in an effort to protect her friend Haley put herself in front of Brooke.

"Move it short stack."

"No."

"I said-"

"I don't care what you said, I said NO. I am not about to stand here and let you shoot my pregnant best friend-"

"Pregnant?"

"Yes pregnant. No matter how mad you are at Lucas Brooke and her kids don't deserve to be terrorized by the likes of you!"

"You know I could just shoot you like I shot your husband."

Peyton's smarmy smirk sent chills down both their spines. Brooke grabbed ahold of Haley's shoulder to move her out of the way. There was no way she was going to let Haley do this. But to her surprise Haley didn't move. In Haley's mind Brooke had protected her and her newborn son from the monster that was Dan, the least she could do was return the favor and make sure her best friend and future niece or nephew had a chance to be happy. Instead she stepped forward. To her surprise Peyton backed up.

"You got two choices Peyton; either you shoot me now and get the ass kicking of your life and believe me you will because there is no way I am going to let a bullet stop me from kicking your ass, or you can turn around and leave the way you came and we'll forget we even saw you or that I heard you shot my husband. It's a good deal Peyton because if you spare my family I'll spare you.

"Haley don't do this" Brooke begged with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Brooke, so what's it gonna be Peyton?"

"You think I'm afraid of you? You are the last person I would ever be afraid of. I could shoot you right now and watch you crumple to the floor just like your husband so if you think this little brave act is scaring anybody you are dead wrong."

"Don't do this Peyton, just walk away from me and Haley and we will let this whole thing slide" Brooke reasoned through gritted teeth cause she knew if she weren't pregnant right now she would've snatched that gun away and beat this bitch's ass within an inch of her life.

"So the knocked up whore speaks. Let me get one thing straight, I am holding the cards here sweetheart so if there is nothing else say goodbye.

"There is one more thing Peyton…"

Just then a vase crashed over her head sending her to the floor with a hard thud.

"…Rachel's right behind you."

Rachel proceeded to kick an unconscious Peyton and throw a few choice curse words at her in her rage.

"..And THAT" she said kicking her to the stomach, " is for pointing a gun at my friends you bleach blonde psycho BITCH!"

"Rachel that's enough" Brooke said trying to calm her.

"No let her go" Haley said cheering Rachel on. Brooke was a little shocked, as was Rachel. So shocked she gestured for Haley to have a kick and Haley did so with pleasure and spit on her and walked to grab the phone. Just as she was about to call Karen, the police burst in with Lucas hot on their trail. What could have turned out to be a really bad day ended with the wedding of everyone's dreams.

The plan had been to be married in the church but seeing as how everyone was tied up with the police all day after they arrested Peyton they ended up losing the church. The group sat inside Karen's café recounting the day's events and thanking god that Nathan was going to be okay. Haley entered with Jamie on her hip. She sat him down at the table that was set up for the kids and headed to her friends. She tapped Rachel on the shoulder and when she turned she hugged her. Rachel not knowing what to do just stood there frozen.

"Thank you."

"For what exactly?"

"For making sure that Peyton didn't get her way."

"Don't worry about it. Blondie had at least one more ass kicking by my standards and nice speech by the way. I would've been super scared if I were her."

"Yeah well, when I get in Mama Bear mode it's kind of hard to stop."

There was a pause for a second. It was strange to be talking civil but Rachel figured she'd do it for Brooke's sake and not only that but Haley didn't seem so bad.

"Brooke's lucky to have a friend like you. I mean you were going to take a bullet for her."

"You would've done the same thing."

"Hell no. I would've let that skank take her own bullet" Rachel said in between laughs.

"No you wouldn't have."

"Yeah you're right but don't tell her fat ass that."

Haley chuckled as she made her way to the happy couple. She observed them holding hands across the table and smiling. When she saw this she knew this was the way things were supposed to end.

"Hales you're here how's my brother doing?"

"Doctor said he should be okay to be released tonight. It was just a little flesh wound they said.

"I swear the minute I push this kid out I am gonna find Peyton and give her my foot in her ass for shooting him like that."

"Me and you both. She better pray the police don't ever let her out."

"Geez Hales you sound a little dark there."

"You should've seen her and Rachel tag teaming her before the police showed up. I thought I was going to have to break it up."

"Yeah well as long as she learned not to mess with my family."

"Sounds like you got your point across Hales."

"So Nathan wanted me to as if you guys still wanted to get married tonight?"

"What Tutor girl I don't see that happening, the church is gone and all those flowers…god I'm gonna kill Peyton-"

"I have two pieces of news. One the police said that the wire transfer you did earlier didn't go through so your money is still there."

"Not just my money, yours too. I figure it's time to spread the wealth."

Haley stood there a little shocked. They weren't poor or anything but to share the Scott fortune, at least they would have to worry about Nathan's hospital bills…or any bills for that matter.

"Lucas, I can't believe you."

"Believe it, so what was the other piece of news?"

"Nathan spoke to the minister and he got him to agree that of you wanted…he could perform the ceremony tonight. Look Nathan and I and pretty much everyone feel like you two have been robbed of enough time. If you want it…we can still make it happen tonight."

The couple looked at each other trying to figure out if this was what the other wanted.

"So what do you say soon to be Mrs. Scott?"

"I say what are we waiting for."

"Okay good I have to go pick up Nathan and get a few things done. You guys mind watching Jamie?"

"No not at all. I love watching my god son but Hales-"

"No buts future sister in law. It's time we finally get a happy ending."

Haley walked out of the café and Karen joined them.

"So where is Haley headed to?"

"That girl just came in here and gave me the best news ever."

"And what's that, Peyton gonna get the chair?"

Lucas and Brooke both laughed at his mother's bluntness.

"No Mom, she and Nathan are setting it up so we can still get married…tonight."

"Oh my boy, that's great news."

"It's about time these two stopped living in sin" Rachel said walking up. Brooke simply raised her eyebrow and Rachel raised her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay I'm done with the pot shots, consider it my wedding gift."

"Pretty cheap gift there skank."

Rachel was about to fire back one of her insults but decided against it.

"You better be glad my god kid in there just saved you."

"I never said this kid was your god kid."

"You didn't have to. I claimed it. It's mine and cause I said so bitch."

Rachel winked and walked away.

"That is one strange girl" Karen said wearily.

"Don't we know it. Hey mom do we still have the wedding cake back there?"

"Yeah. I'll go set up some food so after we can have a wedding reception."

Karen left them and went to the back. Lucas looked over at Brooke and smiled.

"What are you smiling about Scott?"

"Just that in a little while I finally get what I always wanted. You nervous?"

"Not at all. I get to marry the man I love."

"I want you to know how sorry I am."

"What are you sorry for Broody?"

"Just, well, everything. If I hadn't been such an ass and a coward we never would have had to wait this long to get our happy ending."

"You shouldn't be too sorry. I mean we got Tyler out of the deal not to mention this new little bundle of joy" Brooke said lovingly as she patted her slight bump. "I mean everything happens for a reason Luke. Do I hate all the pain we went through or the time we lost, yes but I love you and as far as I'm concerned that's all that matters now. So I have a question."

"Ask anything babe."

"What if I had said No. You know the day you found me?"

"I don't know. I want to think that after finding you again I would've fought hard to win you back. That day you kissed me in the doorway I realized something."

"What was that?"

"That you're my forever Brooke. It just took me some time to realize that, and for that I am sorry."

"Tell you what" she said getting up from her side of the booth and rounding to his side to sit in his lap, "how about you spend the rest of my life making your family happy, deal?"

Lucas smiled at the thought. He would spend every day of his life making sue she was loved, their son was happy and their new baby knew what it meant to be a part of a loving family. This is precisely what he had in mind. His hand crept up to her pregnant belly and he caresses it knowing his littlest one was safely inside.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Hopefully as much as I do. I love you Lucas Scott."

"I am so in love with you Brooke Davis soon to be Scott forever."

The stars were out in full force lighting up Tree Hill's dark skies. Haley had arranged for thousands of candles to light all around the river court and thousands of lilies were everywhere permeating in the air. They had set up a few dozen chairs alongside a red carpet meant to be the aisle. The carped led up to a beautiful alter also covered in candles and lilies and there standing next to it was Lucas and his brother Nathan.

"Didn't think you'd be up for this Bro."

"Gonna take more than some crazy bitch with a gun to keep me away from this. It's been a long time coming."

"You're telling me. Hey Nate, do you think that this is it?"

"It better be. I have a feeling once you put that ring on her finger she won't ever let you go. She'll probably chain you to the bed."

"My favorite place. I can honestly say this is the happiest I've ever been."

"Glad to hear it."

"How did Haley get all this arranged so fast?"

"You'd be surprised how determined my little wife can get when she needs to. You should've seen her bribing the band teacher to let the violin section to play as Brooke came down the aisle. I think she even threatened to break the poor man's arm."

"Leave it to Haley to get rough."

"Don't I know it."

Lucas cocked his eyebrow at his brothers comment and decided to let that one go. As the music started the guests turned to see Rachel walk down the aisle in her red knee length baby doll dress made of silk. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and bounced as she went. She gave her ex-husband a wink as she took her place to the side. Haley was next in her soft pink dress which was like Rachel's. She walked in tune with the soft ballad the violin's played and smiled at her best guys standing at the altar. She took her place at the alter and they all smiled at each other waiting for the last piece of the puzzle to join them. The violins started to play the wedding march and Lucas' eyes focused on the white vision that appeared down at the end of it. On the arm of her father Brooke walked to her future.

"Thanks for doing this dad."

"Thanks for having me."

"How did you know about-"

"Your friend Haley said I'd regret it if I didn't come and you know what, she would've been right. I know I haven't been the man and father I should have but I love you Brooke Penelope Davis."

Brooke smiled. Never in her life had she thought she would ever hear her father say that. This day just kept getting better and better.

Brooke's eyes drifted first to the woman sitting in the front row next to her husband that held her son who was smiling and giggling like the happy baby he was. Tyler looked so cute in his tux. Then when she was close to the end her eyes fluttered to the group of people waiting for her but her eyes lock onto a particular set of blue one's. She couldn't stop the smile that formed even If she wanted to. The closer she got the happier she felt. Richard handed his daughter's hand to Lucas when the preacher asked who gives this woman away. There they stood, Lucas Scott, Brooke Davis and baby. They pledged their love for each other and vowed till death and knew that the moment they said I do, this one was forever.

* * *

Sooooo what did you think. I tried to not do too much drama but I felt like this story needed to end with a bang. Next chapter is a flash forward with nothing but Brucas goodyness, so get ready to say good bye to this story. So don't hold back; love it, hate it, indifferent. Let me know!


	20. The Fairytale Ending

So the ending is short and sweet and I decided to just bite the bullet and bang this one out and surprisingly...I think it turned out good. It may be a little short but contains all the great Brucas hotness we all knew was coming. So this is the end folks. Keep an eye out for the next project. I'll probably run another story while I do Love's Regret. Okay so I Own nothing of ONE TREE HILL cause if I did we so wouldn't be blowing up this board with Brucas goodness. Enjoy the end guys. I worked hard on it. Oh and Ame's name (Amelia Haley Scott) is pronounced like Emmy. Alright enough delay Read on guys.

* * *

Chapter 20

The Fairytale Ending

Lucas was busy typing away at his lap top when he heard the front door close and the familiar sound of a pair of tennis shoes padding their way to his office.

"Dad you home!"

A smile graced his face when he realized his son had finally got home from the river court.

"In here buddy!"

Tyler pushed the door open and Lucas was graced with the smile of his little boy. His golden ruffle hair along with the hazel eyes he got from his mother made Lucas' heart warm. A now eleven year old Tyler was excited to tell his father about how managed to beat Jamie at a game of pickup game and Jamie claimed he cheated the whole walk home.

"Dad I beat Jamie. You should've seen it, I did that fade away you showed me and-"

"Slow down buddy, take a breath. I'm proud of you."

"That's not all. I bet him I could do it again and when I did I told him he had to do my choirs this week."

"Ohh I'm not so sure your mom would go for that Ty. And since when did you become a hustler?"

"Aunt Rachel said only bet when it's a sure thing and make sure it's worth something and not having to do the dishes or clean my room for a week is sure worth something."

"How about this, we'll clean your room together and cut Jamie a break this time."

"Awww dad, I won fair and square."

"That's true but like I said your mom would never go for it."

"Maybe you're right. Hey where is mom I wanna tell her about the game."

"She's upstairs taking a nap."

"Man, she sleeps almost all the time now. At least the baby is asleep"

"You sound sad about that."

"Not really, I mean I miss joking around with mom but then again I have Ame for that now. Did you know she actually made a basket? I was shocked."

"Where is your little sister by the way?"

"She was right behind me."

Tyler turned to search for his sister and soon enough she came walking right in with the basketball under her arm.

"Hey daddy do you think I could get a ride up to the mall?"

Lucas had to stop from rolling his eyes as his daughter entered already asking for daddy to spend some money. 'Daddy' he loved it when she called him that. Even though she was a far cry from her little princess stage and turned into a bit of a tomboy much to Brooke's dislike she was still Daddy's little girl. She had her dad's blonde locks down her back and the same hazel eyes like her brother but her attitude was all Brooke.

"No he can't, I was just about to ask if he wanted to-"

"Nobody asked you loser."

"Hey hey don't start, you know your mother hates it when you two fight."

"Well if Ty weren't such a douche-"

"Amelia Haley Scott, where did you get such a dirty mouth." He father chastised.

"Hey you should hear some of the stuff golden boy says to me when you and mom aren't around."

"Like what tattle tale" Ty piped in.

Ame raised her eyebrow at her brothers challenge. Lucas had seen her mother do it millions of times and knew that eyebrow raise only meant trouble."

"How bout you kids bring it down a notch and go wash up before your Aunt Rachel comes to pick you up."

"Is uncle Mouth with her! I want to show him my fade away!"

"You know as much as I hate to admit it he is getting pretty good."

"Better than good. It won't be long before I get to be a Raven just like dad."

"And I'll be a Raven's cheerleader!" Ame said with sarcasm dipping from every word.

"Whatever you're just mad because you can't play basketball."

"I may not be as good at is as you but I sure can dance better."

"That you got from your mother. Okay kids seriously go get cleaned up Rachel is going to be here in a bit and I want you guys ready to walk out that door."

"Don't worry dad, Ame and I aren't gonna crush your aaaallllloonnne time with mom. Gross."

"Hey if that time wasn't set aside neither of you kids would be here" Lucas said ushering his kids out of the office. Ame was the first to show her disgust at his statement.

"Aww gross dad! Didn't you and mom get enough of that when we got Cameron."

"Yeah I mean all he does is cry, sleep, eat poop and repeat" Tyler added.

"What did I tell you two, no calling mom and dad or you little brother gross."

"Whatever" the two kids said in unison on their way up the stairs. The doorbell rang about twenty minutes later and on the other side were a somewhat pregnant Rachel rubbing her belly  
and a sympathetic looking Mouth.

"Hello Scott, tell me you have those kids ready because my feet are killing me and I am starving and in desperate need of a damn funnel cake."

"Funnel cake?"

"Yeah, she's been craving them."

"And by she he means this little heffer inside me that is doing everything in her power to want anything fried or dipped in chocolate to make my ass spread wider."

"Honey your ass looks great."

"Good answer. So where's Luke junior and mini Brooke?"

"We're right here Aunt Rach!" Ame yelled coming down the steps with Ty close behind. Rachel opened her arms to welcome her god daughter and honorary god son.

"Don't forget this little guy" Brooke said descending the stairs with little Cameron in her arms. She carried him over to the carrier they had waiting down stairs and carried him over to  
Mouth's waiting arms. "You guys weren't going to leave and not say bye to me were you?"

"Not a chance mom."

"Yeah mom what are you crazy."

"Or maybe you were hoping to rush Aunt Rach and Uncle Mouth out the door without your little brother." She added know just how sneaky her two oldest kids could be. She hugged them both and kissed them goodbye while Lucas said good bye to the other adults.

"Well look at how cute little Cameron Nathan Scott looks" Rachel beamed.

"He's sound asleep now but he'll be ready to eat again in about two hours or so."

"We got em', you two enjoy the anniversary. And by enjoy I don't mean make another one of these munchkins."

"Shove it whore."

"You shove it skank"

"Hey hey not in front of the kids. Now I see where they get it" Lucas said.

"Bitch" Rachel quipped under her breath

"Fat ass."

The house was finally empty of kids and by Lucas' watch it was time for some unadulterated Brooke time. He could barely remember the last time they had sex. Between Ame, Ty, and Cam they rarely had any alone time without one of the three kids interrupting. Not that he didn't love his kids but he really loved spending time alone with his sexy wife. Cameron was five months old now and Brooke had already knocked off a lot of her baby weight in record time this time, mostly due to breast feeding and a rigorous workout routine. Lucas couldn't be happier but it made it difficult to not want to grope his own wife. He was down in the kitchen making getting ready to take the veggies and steak cabobs out to the waiting grill when his wife appeared in her very revealing red bikini. She shot him that smirk that always managed to get them in trouble.

"Where do you think you're going Mrs. Scott?"

"I had the urge to hit the hot tub in the back while I watched you do your thing grill master."

"Not in that you're not."

"And why not" she said walking to her husband making sure to brush his shoulder on the way out the back door. Her hips swayed almost hypnotically and like a moth to a flam Lucas followed.

"Because if I have to look at you like that I'm almost sure this food is going to end up burnt."

"Well I guess I'll just have to make sure you don't burn the food then."

She walked to the hot tub and dipped her foot in before she slowly lowered herself in.

"Hey Broody you mind getting me a glass of wine?"

Like a stuttering idiot he put the plate down on the arm of the grill and walked back inside. When he came back out with the bottle and two glasses he neared the hot tub and realized his wife had discarded her bathing suit top. He picked it up from the ground and tossed it over his shoulder and gazed down at her. She was biting her bottom lip, a move he always thought was sexy, and giggling like a school girl.

"Okay now I know that food is getting burnt. How about Chinese takeout instead" he asked kneeling down by the edge of the tub and Brooke pushed off the back and crossed to the other side to join her husband. She leaned up with just enough space between them for him to close in and kiss her.

"Sounds like a great plan hubby of mine but why don't you join me in here first. The water is amazing."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers while he carefully placed the bottle and glass down beside him before her sank his fingers into her silky mane.

"I love you Mrs. Scott."

"And I absolutely adore you Mr. Scott."

"You really know how to make a man feel wanted. After all these years I still can't get enough of my incredibly sexy wife."

"I'm glad, now are you going to talk all night or are you going to join this incredibly sexy wife in the water."

The way her raspy voice sent chills down his spine amazed him. This woman could say anything with that voice and make him want her. He stood up and removed his T-shirt and then slowly lowered his jeans under her gaze. He knew how to tease her and she loved it.

"Don't you want to go change into your trunks? You need a suit to wear in here."

"No I don't cause you won't be wearing what's left of yours anyway in a second."

He dropped his boxers in one swift motion and smiled as she gazed at his body. He didn't miss the gasp that escaped her lips once she came face to face with his erection. They had been married for over eleven years now and she still was surprised everytime she saw her husband naked.

"Scoot back for me Pretty girl" He ordered and she happily obeyed. He slipped into the water and then motioned for her to join him on his side. She seductively nodded her head no and Lucas pouted.

"I'm feeling kinda lonely over here Pretty Girl."

She simply smiled and nodded her head again.

"Well if you like it so much over there I guess I'll have to come to you."

She then nodded her head yes as he closed the distance between them. He gripped her legs behind her knees and used the grip to bring her closer to him. His lips were only a breath apart  
when she said the most sexiest thing he had ever heard.

"I want you inside me so bad Broody."

Here she was, Brooke Davis Scott, someone's mother…actually a few someone's mother begging to be fucked by him. He loved the way her body arched to get a better feel of his hardness. His lips pushed on to hers as his hands sank into the water and slowly made their way down her stomach to her bikini bottom. She let out the sexiest moan when one of his hands started to rub at her core on the outside of bottoms.

"Lucas…baby" she moaned as he grabbed the bottoms on either side and pulled them down her legs. Before she knew it his lips were enclosed around her nipped and his fingers were diving into paradise. Her shock wore off when he started to suck away at her chest and pump his fingers in. She was in heaven. Lucas always knew how to touch her and how hard to touch her to het a rise out of her and soon her breath was getting shallow and she could feel her release approach but before it did she flet him remove his lips and then his fingers after that. She was about to scream at him for being a huge tease when she did crack her eyes open and he wasn't there. The second his lips closed around her clit under that water she rolled her eyes back into her head and practically screamed his name. He was sucking so hard that it only took a total of fifty seconds before her hips started to jerk and her hands went under the water to retrieve her husband and bring his lips colliding back to hers. His mouth opened to allow her tongue the access it so greatly desired. She was basically grinding her lower half into his now when her wrapped her legs around his waist to prepare to fuck his wife. His hard on brushed along her entrance and to tease he alittle more he drug the head over her clit a few times and earned a moan or two in the process. Soon whatever begging she was going to do was pushed to the back of her head the moment she felt him push forward and into her pussy. She wasn't sure of it was the initial penetration or the warmth of the water but she was feeling dizzy. He had ahold of her hips as he leaned back and sat down so that now she had a leg on each side of his lap. She now was easing down to let his length embed into her and rise up kissing him with the passion they had pent up for the last two weeks of no sex. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she rode him and enjoyed the feeling of fulfillment she got when he was fully inside her. Lucas was almost guiding her hips up and down his shaft when she felt that same tingle begin in her lower half.

"God I love the way you feel Pretty Girl."

"Don't stop" was all she could get out.

"I won't don't worry Pretty girl, I'm only getting started tonight" he said before he took her breasts and pushed them together so he could alternate his sucking between the two with ease. She was dropping it on him so hard the water was sloshing out the sides and the waves were moving them, aiding her motion.

"I'm almost there Broody."

She screamed as he started to thrust his hips up and suck on her nipples harder, lightly biting them only to suck them soothingly. Her walls began to constrict around his hard member and he couldn't help but release her nipples and let out a pleasure filled grunt as his release hit him too. As if their hips took on a life of their own they kept grinding into each other as they rode out the wave of ecstasy till their motions slowly came to a halt. His arms tightened around her as her head dropped to his shoulder. Neither wanted to mover yet, just enjoy the closeness they felt when he was inside her.

"I don't know about you but I am starving husband of mine."

"I'm right there with you wife of mine."

"What do you say we go inside, order something and have it delivered and while we wait we can shower together."

He kinked his eyebrow knowing showing together with no kids around only lead to dirty things.

"Shower huh, sounds dirty."

"Only if you want it to be."

She rose off of him and out of the water and walked into the house to find that Chinese menu she loved to order from and Lucas was close behind.

Sometime later, after their very dirty shower they sat Indian style in their living room floor with small white containers scattered around them. Lucas only in his boxers, Brooke in his shirt he wore that day.

"Not that I don't love your cooking but there is nothing better than Chinese food to help you rebuild your energy after great sex."

"I agree Pretty Girl. So I was wondering…."

"What was it you were wondering?"

"Just that it's kind of unfair for Cameron to be so young and not have a sibling close to his age. I mean Ty and Ame have each other…" he said cautiously studying his wife's face, "..I just don't want him to feel left out from the big kids an-"

"Are you asking me to have another baby with you Lucas Scot?"

"Well not right away I mean with this book tour coming up and I know you were wanting to have some time to start your own clothing business but-"

"A girl."

Her words threw him. She had already gone back to demolishing her sweet and sour chicken with noodles when he started to speak again and right now he was thrown because she was looking into the container and not at him.

"Huh?"

"I want…another girl."

Lucas allowed the goofiest grin to take over his face and he leaned over to take the container out of her hand so she's look at him. He knew she was playing with him.

"So you wouldn't mind another baby, my baby."

"Of course not. It's a little strange planning it seeing as how the other three were a total surprise" she said remembering when she found out about Tyler, Ame and her latest baby Cam. She had been at the house and doing alittle cleaning in the attic when she ran across some of the kids old baby things and when she was coming down the later she fainted when she was on the last step and fell. When Lucas came home to find her on the floor he had thought the worst. He rushed her to the hospital and had yet to regain consciousness when the doctor came in and told him she was pregnant. When she woke up the next day in the hospital, Lucas had that same goofy grin on his face and yelled we're pregnant before she had even processed where she was. You could've knocked her over with a father right at that moment.

"But maybe we should wait few months, see what happens."

"Well we already know what's going to happen, it's just a matter of when."

He lovingly stroked her belly, knowing that soon he'd have another little Scott in there. At this rate he'd have his own startign line up.

"You're right. I can't wait to have another litle girl but I hope she has your eyes" Brooke said snuggling back into her husband.

"I know, you'd think atleast one of our kids would have my blue eyes by now."

"I know you were so heart broken when Tyler's eyes changed. Don't worry, we''l just keep our fingers crossed for a pair of blue eyes this time."

She loved the idea of them having another baby in the future, maybe when Cam was a little older but that sure wasn't going to stop them from practicing.

They mad love a few more times that night and enjoyed the moments they had alone and as Lucas laid in his bed that night he thought about where his life had taken him. Lucas Scott had gone from a money grubbing playboy under Dan Scotts thumb to a husband with a gorgeous wife, three amazing kids and a life he could say was pushing pretty close to perfect. He watched as his wife scarfed down the last of the beef and broccoli and made a move to sit behind her and pull her into his arms. When he did this she always leaned back into him, making him feel like he was the luckiest man on earth. There in his house in Tree Hill, far from the mistakes of his pasts or his father's shadow Lucas breathed a sigh of content. He was happy and for the once in his life Lucas Scott had it all.

THE END

* * *

OKay so that was the end of I Love You, I Hate You, Marry Me. (Tear). So leave a review and tell me how sucky or fabulous it was. Not that I need a pat on the back or anything cause I am a firm believer that no one can do that better than me but feel free to express your opinion and I'll try not to let my ego expand or deflate too much. Thanks so much to everyone that left a review on this story and I hope I did Brucas justice. Don't forget to check out **Love's Regret**!


End file.
